Down Payment
by parkayoung
Summary: Chanyeol tidak keberatan membelikan koleksi terbaru Prada untuk Baekhyun jika istrinya itu bisa memberinya malam panas dan lenguhan hebat setiap hari. Karena sungguh, Chanyeol sangat memuja bagaimana istrinya itu sangat hebat di ranjang! /CHANBAEK/GS/Read and Review? THANKS :*
1. Chapter 1

**M**

.

.

Baekhyun cukup kebal mendengar dua jagoannya saling beradu mulut demi sebuah kartun abstrak bernama Pororo. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih memekakkan telinga dari pada suara Jesper dan Jackson yang saling berebut karakter utama. Jika saja mereka bukan anak di bawah umur terlebih anak yang susah payah Baekhyun perjuangkan di kamar bersalin, dengan hati dingin ia akan menendang pantat anak-anak itu. Sekali lagi karena Jesper dan Jackson adalah darah daging yang Baekhyun lahirkan penuh taruhan, dengan berbesar hati ia akan menyelesaikan konflik berkepanjangan dua buah hatinya itu. Sejujurnya Pororo tidak terlalu penting dari telinga Mommy kalian yang sudah memanas.

Tangan Baekhyun mengambil alih remot televisi dan menekan pucuk tombol berwarna merah di ujungnya.

Dua pasang mata malaikat yang sebelumnya penuh emosi khas anak-anak dengan terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian pada wanita mungil yang mereka panggil Mommy. Jangan lupakan dua bibir mungil yang mengerucut itu—Baekhyun hampir tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

"Pororo adalah pinguin baik yang tidak suka bertengkar. Kalian tau, kan?"

Dua kepala kecil itu mengangguk bersamaan—menyetujui ucapan Mommy-nya tentang karakter sang kartun pujaan hati.

"Pororo selalu akur dan baik pada semua temannya. Dia tidak pernah marah dan sangat menyayangi teman-temannya." Satu tarikan nafas lega Baekhyun keluarkan saat dua jagoan itu sepenuhnya telah tertarik dengan penjelasan Baekhyun. "Karena pororo baik, semua teman-temannya juga baik. Semua meniru perilaku baik pororo."

"Apa Chrong juga baik, Mom?" Tanya si kecil, Jackson.

"Ya. Kalian tidak tau?" Dua kepala itu menggeleng. "Dia juga sangat baik. Dia suka membantu Mommynya dan sayang dengan saudara-saudaranya."

"Chrong tidak punya Mommy juga tidak punya saudara, Mom." Ujar si sulung, Jesper. Si kecil mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat kakaknya.

Rona gelagap tak bisa di sembunyikan Baekhyun. Betapa bodohnya dia mengatakan hal itu sedangkan dua buah hatinya ini maniak Pororo. Mereka jelas lebih tau banyak tentang karakter serial kartun itu daripada Baekhyun yang hanya tau tentang urusan dapur, mengurus anak, dan melayani suami.

"Kalian mana tau? Keluarga Chrong bersembunyi saat Chrong tampil di televisi." Berbohong pada anak kecil sungguh tidak dianjurkan. Tapi demi menyelamatkan harga diri seorang ibu seperti Baekhyun, berbohong akan memberi keuntungan jika dilakukan. "Yang jelas, Chrong dan Pororo sama-sama baik." Kesimpulan yang sangat sederhana dari sebuah kebohongan kartun anak-anak. Sejujurnya itu pengertian terbaik yang bisa Baekhyun berikan. Lupakan bagaimana ketidaktahuannya tentang Pororo mengingat ada dua anak kecil yang harus segera ia damaikan sebelum bendera perang berkibar.

"Jesper tetap mau jadi pororo." Si sulung masih pada pendiriannya. Sedikit bercerita bahwa Jesper sungguh hasil copy sempurna dari Baekhyun. Dari segi fisik maupun sifat, Jesper jelas-jelas meniru gen Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat. Keras kepala, cuek, namun berhati lembut—setidaknya ada satu poin baik dari Baekhyun yang harus menurun pada Jesper. Lain hal dengan Jackson. Jackson adalah copy super dari Chanyeol—yang hingga saat ini masih belum menunjukkan eksistensi dirinya setelah jam kantor berakhir. Jackson lebih tenang, sedikit pemaksa, dan lebih manja. Katakan saja itu wajar mengingat posisi Jackson sebagai anak bungsu yang meminta banyak perhatian. Tapi disatu sisi, Baekhyun menyimpulkan itu diturunkan dari Chanyeol yang kadang tidak ingat usia untuk merengek layaknya bayi.

Pautan usia 2 tahun mulanya dirasa cukup untuk sekedar mengharap perdamaian diantara dua jagoannya jika sudah sedikit lebih besar. Namun ekspektasi memang tidak akan pernah sesuai realita. Dua bocah kesayangan Baekhyun itu justru membuat suasana seperti benteng sekutu yang siap meluncurkan amunisi perang. Dan sebagai ibu juga wasit yang mengatur jalannya seluruh urusan rumah tangga, peran Baekhyun sungguh besar. Lebih dari sekedar ibu yang baik, Baekhyun juga menunjukkan dirinya sebagai seorang istri yang pengertian untuk suaminya yang menyebalkan. Sebut saja dia Park Chanyeol.

"Jackson ingat paman Jongin? Teman Daddy yang kita temui di kantor waktu itu." Jackson mengangguk disela wajahnya yang siap meluncurkan tangis. "Paman Jongin bisa menirukan suara Chrong. Itu semua karena Chrong baik dan paman Jongin menirukan semua hal baik yang dilakukan Chrong." Satu lagi kebohongan yang diciptakan Baekhyun demi menahan tangis Jackson yang bahkan bisa terdengar hingga pluto. Besar harapan Baekhyun untuk Jongin memaafkannya atas penyalahgunaan nama baik Jongin sebagai teman baik sekaligus sekertaris pribadi Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya Jongin tidak lebih dari pria malang yang selalu menjadi objek inovasi kartun dari anak tunggalnya, Taeoh, yang juga sama maniaknya seperti Jackson dan Jesper. Selipkan sedikit perbedaan untuk pria yang menyebar ulat-ulat sperma pada rahim Baekhyun hingga datanglah Jesper dan Jackson—pria itu bahkan menyebut Pororo hanya seonggok manusia salju yang kebetulan bisa bicara.

"Benarkah?" Mata Jackson berbinar. "Kalau begitu Jackson jadi Chrong."

Pertengkaran itu berhasil dihentikan dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu msg dusta yang menghasilkan aroma perdamaian lagi. Bersyukur rasanya saat dua jagoan itu kembali akur setelah keputusan menghasilkan Jesper tetap jadi Pororo dan Jackson beralih pada Chrong.

Jesper dan Jackson teratasi. Namun munculah bibit masalah baru yang seketika menguapkan emosi Baekhyun hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Daddy datang!"

Suara seberat bass dan langkah kaki seringan daun kering musim semi.

Dua bocah tampan itu melompoat riang menyambut kedatangan pria yang mereka panggil Daddy. Berceloteh tentang segala sesuatu yang mereka lakukan hari ini, mulai dari pagi hingga beberapa menit lalu. Tentu saja kedua anak itu melupakan pertengkaran mereka karena kesepakatan yang mengatakan Jesper adalah pororo dan Jackson adalah chrong.

Wanita mungil yang masih mendengus kesal di atas karpet itu melirik jam dinding. Lewat 2 jam dari jam normal pulang kantor dan tidak ada penjelasan tentang itu karena lelakinya sibuk mendengarkan dendang ceriwis dari buah hatinya.

"Apalah daya seonggok daging bernama Baekhyun ini." gumam Baekhyun sambil berlalu kembali kedapur.

Semua urusan dapur telah ia lakukan. Hanya saja ia harus kembali menghangatkan beberapa kudapan yang akan ia suguhkan untuk Chanyeol. Terlepas dari kekesalannya karena si lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini pulang malam, Baekhyun tetaplah seorang istri yang tidak pernah lupa memberi kudapan untuk suaminya yang baru pulang bekerja.

"Hai, sweety." Rengkuhan tangan berotot itu melingkar sempurna di sekitar perut Baekhyun. Tidak ada tanggapan dari si wanita yang hanya menaruh perhatian penuh pada microwave.

"Ingatkan aku bahwa sweety adalah merk pampers yang pernah digunakan Jesper dan Jackson." Cukup dingin.

"Aku ada meeting dadakan." Chanyeol tau jika istrinya hanya butuh penjelasan. Dan dia menyampaikan sesingkat mungkin tanpa pernah menutupi fakta yang memang menggantung apa adanya. "Minggu depan proyek di Jeju akan berjalan dan Yunho hyung ingin semuanya menjadi sangat sempurna."

Wanita mungil itu hanya mendecih acuh.

"Merajuk ya?" aroma maskulin Chanyeol yang sedang menjelajahi sekitar leher Baekhyun menjalar perlahan di indera pencium hingga Baekhyun harus rela menahan efek samping dari itu semua. "Kau jadi lebih cantik saat merajuk." Sebait kata gombal yang nyatanya cukup membuat sedikit letupan dan senyum singkat di bibir si betina. Lebih dari itu wanita hanyalah manusia penuh keanggunan yang terkadang lebih memihak pada gengsi daripada hati.

"Ketahuilah bahwa keriput pada wanita bermula dari sebuah rajukan yang konyol, Tuan—yak! Tanganmu!"

Pukulan kecil itu harus diberikan mengingat ada dua tangan yang mencoba mencuri sentuhan pada dua daging sintal milik si wanita. Sudah sangat lama Chanyeol tidak menyentuh milik Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi hak patennya. Demi segenap rasa rindu pada seluruh kenikmatan yang pernah ia rasakan, Chanyeol ingin segera menyentuh dan menumpahkan segala hasratnya disana.

"Tidak, Chan." Tolak Baekhyun saat merasakan gesekan bulu tipis di sekitar mulut lelakinya mulai masuk pada zona terdalam. "Kudapanmu sudah ku hangatkan. Makanlah selagi aku menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." Semangkuk bulgogi itu baru saja mengepulkan uap sedap saat semenit berada dalam microwave.

"Mandi berdua, ya?" lihatlah betapa lelaki itu sungguh tidak tau bagaimana kesalnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas masih merajuk, alih-alih mendapat sedikit rayuan memabukkan Baekhyun malah mendapat ajakan mandi yang membuatnya begidik.

"Kumpulkan kewarasmu dan makanlah. Aku bersumpah akan mengutuk segala dewa nafsumu untuk berhenti merengek seperti itu. Perlu ku katakan jika Jackson dan Jesper bahkan tidak mau ku mandikan meski mereka anakku. Dan kau," seperti ada sebuah petir yang sengaja disambar dari mata Baekhyun ke mata Chanyeol, "bayi dewasa yang semakin membuatku ragu bertumbuh lebih dewasa."

Seperti itulah Baekhyun meloloskan diri dari Chanyeol yang memautkan bibir kesalnya. Ketahuilah bahwa hal itu sungguh sangat mirip dengan Jackson yang merajuk beberapa waktu lalu.

.

Malam saat waktu tidur menjemput adalah malam untuk melepas segala penat dan merengkuh rasa nyaman atas segala bentuk kenyamanan yang ada di dunia. Bukan sebuah punggung sempit yang membelalak seolah mengejek bahwa malam ini tidak ada pelukan apalagi ucapan selamat tidur.

"Perlukah ku ingatkan bahwa aku juga butuh nyanyian pengantar tidur seperti yang selalu kau lakukan pada Jesper dan Jackson?" Chanyeol buka suara, mencoba protes atas suguhan punggung Baekhyun yang hanya akan ditunjukkan saat merajuk.

Tidak ada sahutan meski sepasang mata lentik di sana jelas masih terbuka lebar. Sekali lagi wanita dengan segala sebentuk rajukannya tetaplah wanita yang menjaga benteng gengsinya. Menolak segala perlakuan halus dari Chanyeol adalah salah satu bentuk aksi demonya.

"Bee..." dan penganalogian tentang lebah cerewet yang manis memang pantas disematkan untuk Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Namun nyatanya panggilan itu tak bisa menembus benteng Baekhyun.

"Kau tentu tau apa yang terjadi jika aku kehilangan proyek di Jeju? Yunho hyung tidak akan mentolerir segala bentuk kesalahan untuk proyek besar ini. Dan demi semua rasa tanggung jawabku pada keluarga kecil kita untuk kehidupan esok hari, aku hanya ingin mencoba mencari uang sebanyak yang ku bisa. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi itu untukmu, Jesper, dan Jackson." Permainan kata mulai dilakukan. Chanyeol sungguh pandai membalikkan situasi. Seharusnya ia meluncurkan aksi bujuk-rayu agar istrinya bisa memutar badan dan memberi kehangatan dalam tidurnya seperti yang selalu dilakukan di malam-malam sebelumnya. Nyatanya ia menjabarkan sesuatu yang memang fakta dan tidak ada senjata untuk mendebatnya. Karena keluarga akan menjadi segala-galanya.

Hembus nafas frustasi pria itu terdengar jelas dari balik punggung Baekhyun. Disaat seperti ini, ia tau lelakinya kehabisan kata dan akan membelakangi punggungnya juga. Terbukti dengan gerakan kecil yang seketika melenyapkan benteng itu dan membuat Baekhyun membalik tubuh.

"Berjanjilah aku akan mendapat bagian lebih banyak daripada seluruh harga koleksi jam tanganmu, Yeol."

Gotcha!

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pelukan hangat pengantar itu kembali Chanyeol dapatkan. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil sang istri dan menenggelamkannya di dada dalam pelukan yang tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

"Koleksi tasmu melebihi harga susu Jackson dan Jesper, sayang. Tapi aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya. Apapun untuk mantan kekasihku ini." cubitan kecil di ujung hidung Baekhyun adalah bumbu penyedap bahwa sepasang suami-istri ini masih cukup pantas untuk saling menunjukkan kemesraan layaknya anak muda yang kasmaran.

"Dan Rolex yang kau beli bulan lalu cukup mengkalkulasi 3 koleksi tasku, sayang. Sedikit berlebihan tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing."

Itulah alasan mengapa Chanyeol akan bekerja sangat keras mengingat dirinya adalah penggila segala macam jam tangan modern dan istrinya adalah bag-maniac yang akan berteriak histeris saat Prada atau Christian Dior mengeluarkan produk terbaru. Jangan lupakan dua jagoan mereka yang masih terobsesi dengan mengkoleksi segala macam mainan dan barang bergambar kartun penguin.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kau ceritakan tentang Jesper dan Jackson? Kurasa aku melewatkan banyak hal di masa pertumbuhan mereka."

"Jesper masih keras kepala dan Jackson masih suka merengek seperti bayi meski usianya hampir 3 tahun." Gestur jemari lentik itu membuat pola abstrak di atas dada bidang sang lelaki. Mencoba membentuk sesuatu yang tak kentara maksudnya. "Suatu hari aku berpikir, akan seperti apa mereka saat dewasa nanti. Apa Jesper akan tetap keras kepala? Apa Jackson akan terus manja seperti sekarang?"

"Tentu mereka akan menjadi lelaki tangguh sepertiku." Oh andaikan mereka memiliki satu anak perempuan maka dengan bangga Baekhyun akan bersombong diri bahwa putri cantiknya akan mewarisi segala macam keindahan dan kesempurnaan ibunya. Namun sayangnya yang dimiliki Baekhyun adalah dua jagoan kecil yang jelas lebih memilih bola daripada kuas kosmetik. Untuk itu setiap malam Baekhyun dengan senang hati akan berdoa untuk dua putranya agar tumbuh menjadi lelaki sejati.

"Sedikit menyedihkan aku tidak bisa berbagi hobi memasak dan berdandan pada mereka. Karena saat ku tunjukkan kuas untuk eye-shadow Jackson justru menggunakannya untuk melukis."

"Apa yang dia lukis?"

"Tentu bulatan aneh dengan degradasi warna yang kurasa kurang artistik." Mengingat hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kembali. Bagaimana putra bungsunya yang berusia 3 tahun itu berkreasi sesuai nalurinya yang masih natural dan akan tersenyum bangga jika mendapat pujian atas karya yang ia buat. Tercetuslah sebuah ide yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh dan menatap ceria raut suaminya. "Bulan depan aku akan memasukkan Jackson ke kelas melukis. Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia akan menjadi pelukis handal yang terkenal di dunia." Salah satu impian Baekhyun adalah membuat anak-anaknya kelak akan menjadi orang hebat dan membanggakan—tentu impian semua orang tua pada anaknya.

"Lalu Jesper? Jangan lupakan si sulung yang sudah mulai mengenal dunia sekolah itu, sayang."

"Ah, ya. Anak itu." Baekhyun sedikit merengut sedih.

Chanyeol tertarik melihat ekspresi Baekhyun untuk si sulung. Merawat dua anak berbeda karakter tentu tidak mudah.

"Dia meminta pindah sekolah." Dua bola mata mengantuk Chanyeol sedikit melebar saat Baekhyun menjelaskan keinginan Jesper. Hanya tatapan 'ada masalah apa' yang bisa Chanyeol berikan. "Karena disekolahnya tidak ada pororo. Astaga Chanyeol, anak itu sungguh membuatku pusing. Dia selalu menginginkan hal-hal tidak mungkin. Kau tau, kemarin dia ingin dibelikan balon udara berbentuk pororo, rumah berbentuk pororo dan.."

"Dan?"

"..adik seperti pororo." Bahu Baekhyun merosot frustasi. Betapa imajinasi Jesper tentang penguin itu sungguh berlebihan. Namun hanya toleransi karena mereka adalah anak-anak dengan fantasi diluar nalar yang bisa meredakan segala bentuk denyut pusing di kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa mengabulkannya."

Baekhyun hampir melupakan lelaki disampingnya ini yang terkadang kurang waras untuk hal-hal tertentu. Dan untuk kali ini, sebagai tambahan jika imajinasi aneh Jesper diturunkan dari ayahnya. Ingat itu!

"Mengabulkan semua keinginan Jesper tidak semudah itu, sayang." Biarkan Baekhyun mengalah kali ini. Biasanya ia akan dengan senang hati meneriaki lelakinya yang kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berpikir rasional. Maksudnya, jika yang diinginkan anak-anaknya adalah sesuatu yang dapat diraih tentu Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan akan niat Chanyeol memanjakan anaknya. Tapi ketahuilah, bersekolah dengan pororo, balon udara pororo, dan seorang adik berbentuk pororo adalah hal-hal mustahil yang hanya bisa diwujudkan dalam imajinasi Jesper saja.

"Untuk bersekolah dengan pororo dan balon udara pororo, akan ku pikirkan. Tapi..."

Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan dengan suara Chanyeol yang menggantung dan sebersit senyum licik yang menandakan ada hal aneh setelah ini.

"...aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan Jesper yang terakhir." Sebuah senyum simpul dengan gerakan secepat pesawat jet—mengapit Baekhyun dibawah kuasanya.

"Rahimku tidak untuk mengandung pororo, sayang." Cubitan sayang di hidung mancung Chanyeol adalah senjata lemah dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi rahimmu cukup kuat untuk mengandung the next J."

Kerutan halus dahi putih Baekhyun adalah bentuk ekspresi tentang 'the next J' yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Jessie."

"Selingkuhanmu?"

"Anak perempuanku yang akan menemani hobimu memasak dan berdandan."

"Anak perempuanku? Kurasa itu berlebihan mengingat selama ini aku berjuang sendiri mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anak. Dan kau? Seperti anak perawan yang putus cinta. Menangis di pojok lorong rumah sakit saat aku butuh rambut untuk dijambak, tangan untuk digigit, atau bahkan sekedar membagi teriakan."

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Untuk Jessie aku akan melakukan hal itu. Percayalah, kau bisa menjambak rambutku atau menggigit tanganku saat melahirkannya nanti."

Lalu hanya kecupan mesra yang terjadi setelah itu. Dua bibir yang saling mendamba itu memulai hal dasar sebelum mereka terhanyut pada hasrat masing-masing yang cukup meletup hebat. Dua insan yang saling mengulum bibir pasangannya yang dirasa lebih manis dari permen kapas yang selalu mereka beli saat berlibur ketaman hiburan.

Jemari Chanyeol mulai berani mengusik babydoll Baekhyun yang hanya sebatas 5cm diatas lututnya. Baekhyun masih tetap sehalus pertama kali Chanyeol menjamahnya. Wanita itu tidak ingin meninggalkan tumpukan lemak setelah dua kali melahirkan hanya untuk menunjukkan kecantikan tubuhnya untuk hasrat sang suami. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan lemak-lemak itu jika memang tetap bersarang ditubuh sang istri, namun jika istrinya lebih memilih menghilangkannya demi tubuh seksi yang memuaskan suami, why not?

Tali spagetti babydoll Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan tempatnya karena Chanyeol mulai menjamah bahu sempitnya. Bercak-bercak merah buah percintaan mereka sudah pasti akan tertinggal disepanjang bahu hingga lehernya. Hanya cukup ingatkan Baekhyun untuk memakai setelan sedikit tertutup demi menyembunyikannya.

Lenguhan hasil gelitikan nafsu yang membara itu dengan tololnya lolos dan membuat Chanyeol cukup puas akan kerja libidonya menganggu saraf nafsu istrinya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berpindah pada dua gundukan yang cukup menggoyahkan jakun kelelakian Chanyeol. Betapa beruntungnya lelaki itu memiliki istri yang berpedoman jika menggunakan bra saat tidur sungguh tidak dianjurkan untuk kesehatan. Maka dengan mudahnya ia bisa segera menikmati dan menjamah area favoritnya itu.

Kencang. Putih. Mulus. Dan berwarna pink.

Digodanya ujung payudara itu dengan lidah nakalnya dan wanita dibawahnya akan menngelinjang nikmat. Jangan lupakan bagaimana Baekhyun mulai mengacak surai kecoklatan Chanyeol—bentuk pelampiasan karena sungguh ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih. Chanyeol berlaku adil pada keduanya. Saat lidahnya mengitari ujung kiri, maka tangan kirinya akan senantiasa memanjakan sisi gundukan lain. Meremas dari gerakan halus hingga gerakan kasar ia lakukan hanya demi merasakan kepuasan istrinya. Setelah itu ia akan berganti posisi—melakukan hal yang sama pada gundukan yang lain.

Baekhyun menangkup pipi suaminya yang terlihat sangat lihai bermain di payudaranya. Wajahnya yang sendu menandakan ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran hanya karena permainan lidah Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Mempermainkanku." Setelah itu lengan Baekhyun mulai menarik leher Chanyeol dan membelitnya disebuah ciuman panas yang dipenuhi kata gairah. Mereka saling membelit, menggoda langit-langit rahang yang merontokkan segala jenis rasa normal. Rasional mereka mulai tertinggal dan jatuh entah kemana, hanya gumulan panjang malam ini yang akan mereka nikmati. Menjelajah bagaimana Baekhyun sebagai istri yang telah melahirkan dua orang jagoan masih saja penuh gairah ketika Chanyeol menggagahinya dalam setiap malam panas mereka.

Tahap selanjutnya adalah meloloskan ikatan tali tipis celana dalam Baekhyun yang membelit pinggang rampingnya. Kain segitiga itu harus segera disingkirkan sebelum Chanyeol menunjukkan kebanggannya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Celana piyama Chanyeol akan tertanggal dan...

"Mom, Jesper mimpi buruk. Jesper takut."

...anak lelaki yang mengucek matanya di ujung pintu itu muncul.

"Jackson juga, Mom." Dan sesungguhnya Jesper dan Jackson bukanlah anak kembar yang memiliki ikatan batin. Bagaimana bisa dua anak lelaki Baekhyun-Chanyeol itu mimpi buruk bersamaan?

"A-apa yang kalian mimpikan?" Baekhyun segera menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh setengah telanjangnya dan menghamburkan pelukan untuk dua jagoannya.

"Mommy sedang di siksa monster. Jesper takut, Mom." Rengeknya.

Dan monster itu Daddy kalian.

Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan puppy-eye pada Chanyeol yang mengerang tertahan di atas ranjang. Semacam sinyal 'kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa'.

"Jessie, maafkan Daddy yang tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu di rahim Mommy. Dan Jessie, seandainya Mommy-mu tau jika Daddy sedang merasa tersakiti dengan keadaan keras dan kaku seperti ini. Arrrgghhhh!"

 **TBC**

FINALLY Down Payment repost lagi setelah badai kemarin hehe

Tidak ada yang ditambahi atau dikurangi, cuma **author note** aja yang bakal saya hapus. Hehe..

Selamat membaca.. repostnya gabisa langsung sampe selesai soalnya yang kesimpen di hape cuma beberapa chap, sisanya di laptop dan belum sempet pindahin hehe..

Saranghaeyu yeorobun ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi adalah dimana hari baru akan dimulai. Sang surya telah mengintip dibalik surai lembut awan pagi dan bersiap untuk mengantarkan hari indah. Entah kejutan apalagi yang akan diterima keluar kecil yang masih meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimut itu untuk pagi yang baru.

Baekhyun menggeliat dibalik selimut hangatnya. Persendiannya butuh dilonggarkan sebelum mengawali harinya. Samar matanya menangkap jarum kecil menunjuk angka 6 dari jam bulat megah yang tertempel sempurna di dinding bercat abu-abu dirinya menjadi istri dari pria tinggi yang masih terlelap di ujung ranjang yang lain, juga dua bocah mungil yang sama lelapnya di tengah dirinya juga sang suami, alarm tak kasat mata selalu membangunkannya lebih pagi dari pria-pria yang telah menjadi dunianya itu. Katakan saja ini naluri ibu rumah tangga sebagai seorang _wasit_ yang kembali bersiap mengatur kebutuhan rumah tangganya.

Kecupan kecil ia berikan pada Jackson dan Jesper yang entah atas dasar apa tidur saling berpelukan. Suatu pemandangan yang menyenangkan melihat dua jagoannya tampak tenang dan damai. Bisa dilihat bagaimana Jesper, si sulung, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang si bungsu. Akan selalu ada alasan dibalik hangatnya pelukan Jesper yang membuat Jackson semakin lelap dan mengeratkan pelukan kakaknya. Meski sering direpotkan dengan pertikaian khas anak kecil disela-sela kesibukkan Baekhyun mengurus rumah, namun hatinya akan berubah menjadi damai saat dua tubuh mungil yang telah Baekhyun sematkan sebagai kebahagiannya berada pada lelap yang membumbung sebuah kedamaian. Surga kecil Baekhyun.

Beralih pada sosok tinggi yang menggeliat kecil disisi lain ranjang _king size_ itu.

Terhitung hampir seminggu Baekhyun tidak melihat kedamaian tidur dari lelaki yang telah memberinya 2 anak. Dalam kurun waktu seminggu itu Baekhyun selalu menjumpai kerut halus dari suaminya—pertanda bahwa pekerjaannya sedang tidak dalam _mode_ oke.

Dengkuran halus Chanyeol adalah nada damai Baekhyun—suatu tanda bahwa tidur suaminya kali ini berada pada zona nyenyak.Sebersit perasaan bersyukur karena lelakinya kini menemukan kembali tidur nyenyak tanpa ada pikiran tentang pekerjaan.

Perlahan Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan memutar sisi ranjang. Didekatinya wajah sang suami, dimana bisa terlihat bulu halus disekitar dagunya yang angkuh. _Dia lupa bercukur._

Tergeraklah tangan mungil Baekhyun untuk membelai surai coklat Chanyeol disekitar dahinya yang bernilai 100. Makhluk Tuhan mana yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Segala kesempurnaan Tuhan sematkan pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria dengan segala poin emas yang menjadi impian seluruh pria di bumi ini untuk menjadi lelaki sejati. Tubuh proporsional, pekerjaan menjanjikan masa depan, dan segala perlakuannya yang mampu meluluhlantakkan hati setiap wanita. Termasuk Baekhyun di dalamnya. Tapi orang-orang di luar sana tidak pernah tau bahwa sesempurnanya Park Chanyeol, akan ada torehan tinta hitam yang bisa membuat dahi mengerut, rasa ketidakpercayaan, dan terburuknya adalah _ilfeel_. Karena lelaki sejati tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Manja.

"Hai, cantik." Suara _bass_ yang selalu pada nadarendah. Baekhyun selalu suka bagaimana suara itu memanggilnya, menggelayutkan rajukan manja pada dirinya, dan menjuntaikan kata mutiara berkonotasi rayuan yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun seorang.

"Pria sejati harus bangun pagi." Surai coklat Chanyeol masih menjadi objek menyenangkan untuk dimainkan. Seperti bermain kapas putih halus yang membuatnya merindu dan selalu ingin membelainya.

"Pria sejati harus mendapat _morning kiss_ untuk bangun pagi."

"Mau kopi atau teh?" Itu jelas pengalihan pembicaraan. Wanita itu akan menjadi sangat galak hingga ujung ubun-ubun jika suaminya mulai mendamba sesuatu yang mengusik desiran darahnya. Namun pagi ini, semu tomat segar dipipinya yang muncul alih-alih letupan emosi khas seorang ibu rumah tangga. Hanya anak perawan kasmaran yang akan mengalami itu. Ingatkan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya adalah wanita dewasa yang sudah melahirkan dua anak lelaki yang kini mulai menggeliat namun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

" _Morning kiss_."

" _French toast_ atau—"

" _Morning kiss_."

"Dasi merah atau—"

" _Morning kiss_."

"Berhentilah Park Chanyeol!"

" _Morning kiss_."

Sekali sentak pria itu membulatkan mata yang tadinya enggan sepenuhnya terbuka menjadi terbelalak lebar.Pertemuan dua bibir yang saling mendamba. Begitulah Baekhyun, tidak akan pernah ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana wanita itu akan berlaku melebihi rasa kembang gula. Dan sialnya Chanyeol seketika akan luluh dan semakin merapatkan seluruh hidupnya untuk wanita itu. Manis perlakuan yang Chanyeol terima membuat seluruh syaraf-syaraf rindu dalam dirinya menggerayang berubah jadi syaraf gairah.

Sesungguhnya tidak ada wanita yang akan menolak memenuhi hasrat sentuhan bibir untuk suaminya dipagi hari. Sekalipun Baekhyun terlihat menolak, tapi wanita tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk memberi sebuah ciuman pembuka hari baru.

Sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan andai saja bibir manis istrinya itu menjajaki tahap lumatan, bukan memutus kemanisan yang sudah terlanjur dinikmati biasa, hal itu akan menjadikan Chanyeol bersiap dengan rajukan paginya sesaat sebelum wanitanya kembali menyematkan jemarinya di surai Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan senyum menyegarkan yang selalu Chanyeol damba—alasan mengapa ia bisa bertekuk lutut pada wanita galak ini.

"Kau selalu tau cara agar aku semakin mencintaimu." Pelukan kecil sebelum benar-benar bangun perlu diberikan Chanyeol. Anggap saja itu ungkapan terima kasih pada pagi yang selalu membiarkannya merasa bahagia saat melihat Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Jangan menjadikan aku istri yang malas, Yeol. Aku harus menyiapkan keperluanmu juga anak-anak manis ini." sentilan kecil Baekhyun berikan di ujung hidung Jackson dan Jesper yang masih berpelukan.

"Sebentar saja. Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu."

"Kau selalu mendapatkannya setiap hari, sayang. Jangan katakan yang memelukmu tiap datang dan pulang dari kantor adalah Bibi Nam."

Baekhyun menarik diri sebelum debaran jantungnya terdengar. Pagi ini seperti ada setan kecil penggelitik yang membuatnya bersemu seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Itu sudah 7 tahun yang lalu kalau boleh Baekhyun mengingatnya.

"Bangun dan kau akan mendapatkan sarapan paling nikmat sedunia."

Wanitanya pergi demi sebuah _tugas_ penting.

.

.

7 tahun menjadi Nyonya Park adalah masa trainee yang membuat Baekhyun mahir dengan urusan dapur. Dia semakin bersahabat dengan pisau, microwave, kompor, dan segala macam tetek bengek dapur yang ia gunakan untuk membuat kudapankeluarga kecilnya. Berbagai masa Baekhyun lewati untuk menjadi koki handal keluarganya—sekalipun beberapa kali di masa awal pernikahan Baekhyun hampir membakar dapur karena ia lupa ada kompor yang menyala memasak air. Saat itu ia sedang asik bercengkerama dengan Kyungsoo.

Satu kopi tidak terlalu manis untuk lelaki dewasanya dan dua susu coklat manis untuk dua lelaki kecilnya yang sedang bersiap untuk sekolah.

"Untuk apa aku susah payah menggaji Bibi Nam jika kau masih mengerjakan semua pekerjaan ini." Si jantan yang baru menyelesaikan mandi dan mulai bergelut dengan kopi hangat pagi harinya. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikannya sekilas dan kembali bergelut dengan kegiatan dapurnya.

"Ketahuilah bahwa seorang istri akan merasa bangga jika bisa membuat kudapan nikmat ini," tunjuk Baekhyun pada sup kacang merah yang mulai menunjukkan gelembung kematangan, "untuk keluarganya. Dan aku tidak mau Bibi Nam yang mendapat kebanggaanmu, Yeol."

"Hari ini kau sangat manis, Baek."

"Pujiankah? Terima kasih."

"Kuharap sikap manismu itu bukan karena Prada yang mengeluarkan produk terbaru."

"Kau memang suami yang pengertian—Bibi Nam, bisa minta tolong bantu anak-anakku dengan seragamnya? Aku yakin mereka sedikit mengalami kesusahan menggunakan ikat pinggang."

Semangkuk sosis sapi ukuran mini diletakkan Baekhyun di salah satu permukaan meja makan. Kepulan asap karena baru saja dimandikan dengan minyak goreng membuatnya terlihat menggoda dan Chanyeol mulai mendapat protes keras dari cacing dalam perutnya atas sosis sapi itu.

"Anak bungsu kita penggila sosis jika boleh ku ingatkan."Pukulan kecil di tangan Chanyeol sebagai peringatan bahwa kudapan sosis mungil itu hanya akan memenuhi perut seorang Chanyeol harus menerima hak paten itu jika ia tidak mau melihat si kecil merengek karena makanannya diganggu. "Jangan cemberut. Kau memiliki _jatah_ mu sendiri."Cubitan kecil Baekhyun berikan pada suaminya yang mulai mengerucutkan bibir. _Lelakiku yang manja._

Mata Chanyeol berbinar saat kata' _jatah'_ menggema di seluruh gendang telinganya. Sebuah kata dengan banyak konotasi untuk pagi sebaik ini.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya pagi ini?" Chanyeol mulai mendekat dan meluncurkan kata-kata _ajaib_ nya. _Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menjemput orgasme istrimu, Park._

Wanita itu kembali pada mode galak. Bisa dilihat kerutan kesal di dahinya menggambarkan bahwa pagi ini bukan waktunya untuk _bermain._ Ia sangat sibuk sebagai ibu rumah tangga jika boleh Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Jesper dan Jackson akan pergi sekolah."

"Lalu?"

"Bibi Nam dan Pak Ryu akan mengantar mereka sampai sekolah."

Gemilitik telapak tangan dirasakan Baekhyun mulai melingkari dirinya penuh rasa proteksi. Siapa lagi jika bukan lelaki dewasanya yang _menggoda_ dengan aroma parfum yang mengusik indera pencium yang hanya bisa ia temui pada Park Chanyeol.

"Dan kau juga harus pergi menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu di kantor."

"Sebelum aku menyelesaikan _pekerjaan_ rumahku, sayang."

Kehadiran Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang tidak terlalu mengganggu mengingat Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Apapun hal manis yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun akan suka dan mendambanya. Termasuk mengusik leher jenjang Baekhyun dengan hembusan nafas kecil dari hidung bangir Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia tersihir dengan begitu cepatnya saat hembusan nafas itu berubah menjadi kecupan kecil? Harusnya Baekhyun mengelak karena tugas memasaknya belum sepenuhnya selesai. Tapi, dewi batinnya mengatakan bahwa ia perlu waktu lebih untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol. Katakan saja ada satu libido tersembunyi yang membuatnya ingin berada di posisi ini. Posisi dimana Chanyeol mulai bermain dengan payudara Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup kaos Supreme milik Chanyeol yang ia ambil secara acak dari lemari. _Kaos itu cukup besar hingga akan tampak seperti potongan dress di tubuh si betina._

Gerak gelisah mulai Baekhyun rasakan karena cumbu Chanyeol yang benar-benar menggoda. Terlebih saat tangan yang semula mempermainkan ujung payudara Baekhyun dari luar kaos itu berpindah ke pangkal paha. Begitu cerobohnya Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam tanpa melindunginya lagi dengan _hot-pants_. Dan sekarang lihatlah, lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun harus menahan erangan aneh yang hampir lolos karena _godaan_ di luar celana dalamnya. Ini gila!

"S-sayang.."

"Panggil namaku, Baek."Dan keparatnya suara rendah Chanyeol adalah satu dari segudang kelemahan Baekhyun terhadap lelaki itu. _Such a good player._ Semua dipermainkan dengan cara halus namun tepat sasaran. Ingatkan Baekhyun jika ditangannya masih ada spatula untuk membolak-balikkan potongan _nugget_ di dalam minyak Baekhyun segera menentukan nasib _nugget_ itu..

"Oh, _God._ Yeolhh..."

...dan sialnya nasib gairahnya ternyata lebih mendominasi.

"Eung? Apa, sayang?" _Husky voice_ itu seperti racun. Racun yang membuat kaki Baekhyun serentak mengapit sebuah tangan yang sedang mempermainkan vaginanya. Baekhyun jelas sadar ia sedang _dipermainkan_ , tapi _permainan_ ini sungguh membuatnya ingin segera meraup hal lebih yang akan mengantarkannya pada kenikmatan lainnya.

Nafas tersengal wanitanya itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar _mempermainkan_ jarinya di bawah sana. _Menarik-ulur_ hingga dirasa ada cairan hangat yang mulai merambat jemari Chanyeol—pertanda bahwa wanita itu memiliki waktu tercepat untuk merasakan pencapainnya. Chanyeol masih tetap sigap menggoda kewanitaan istrinya yang dirasakan mulai berkedut hingga akhirnya wanita itu mencapai batas kesabarannya atas segala godaan Chanyeol.

"Nakal."Tubuh ramping itu berbalik secepat kilat setelah menyelesaikan nasib si _nugget_ hanya untuk rengkuhan lengan pada leher lelakinya. Cumbuan panas itu beralih pada dua bibir yang mulai melumat kasar hingga gigitan kecil penuh bara gairah. Lidah saling membelit, saliva yang mulai kelihangan kendali, dan gerak kepala yang sibuk berpindah dari kanan ke kiri untuk mencapai sebuah kata puas.

Si betina mulai tersudut karena si jantan mulai melakukan serangan selanjutnya. Mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dan menggoda vagina basah dibawah sana dengan sebuah gundukan yang mulai menunjukkan rasanya Baekhyun mengumpat dan berkata kasar pada gundukan milik suaminya—sungguh memuaskan meski hanya bergesekan dan sesekali dorongan dari pinggul lelakinya.

Jauh dari kata pantas jika harus menumpahkan segala hasrat akan adanya 'Jessie'di sini, di dapur. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukan jenis pasangan yang tertarik dengan segala macam jenis latar belakang percintaan seperti yang sedang nge- _trend_ akhir-akhir ini. Mereka hanya akan saling mencumbu dengan leluasa pada tempat yang memang dikatakan layak. Perlu di ingatkan kembali jika keduanya adalah dua orang dewasa yang akan mencapai usia 30 tahun, bukan anak bawang yang baru saja mencicipi sebuah percintaan. Tapi kali ini 'Jessie' sedang tidak mementingkan di tempat mana _Daddy_ dan _Mommy-_ nya akan bercinta jika hasrat keduanya sudah berada di ujung jurang.

Ini harus dihentikan!

" _Mom! Dad!_ "

Blus!

Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan ereksinya yang baru ia keluarkan dari _tempatnya._ Demi seluruh neptunus Chanyeol ingin segera melempar dua bocah kecilnya ini ke manapun. _Tahukah kalian jika Jessie sungguh ingin segera berpindah ke rahim Mommy kalian?_

Jackson berlari menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun yang sudah bisa menguasai rasional dirinya. Mencium banyak tempat di wajah sang _Mommy_ dan memamerkan tas baru yang dibelikan _Daddy_ nyakemarin. Setelah itu si bungsu Jesper, memeluk erat _Mommy_ nya dan juga menghujani dengan ciuman.

Wanita itu melirik lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan erangan kesal tertahan. Terlihat lucu saat ereksi Chanyeol menolak untuk disembunyikan dan membuatnya kesusahan untuk menarik resleting celana.

" _Mommy_ sudah siapkan makan pagi kalian. Duduk dan makan yang banyak. _Mommy_ akan membantu _Daddy_ sebentar."

Dua bocah itu melenggang pergi ke meja makan saat mendapati makanan kesukaan mereka ada di sana.

"Sakit?" goda Baekhyun pada suaminya. Tatapan sinis dan kesal itu menjadi jawaban atas segala kesakitannya untuk kedua kali setelah semalam juga terjadi hal yang sama. "Biar ku bantu."

"Masih peduli dengan _nya_? Seharusnya ada masa dimana kau berada di posisi lelaki, Baek. Aku berani bertaruh seratus sepuluh persen kau akan menjerik kesakitan."Ketus Chanyeol.

"Berlebihan sekali lelaki ini."

"Tolong selesaikan _ini_ sekarang, Baek. Aku tidak mau Yunho _hyung_ dan si hitam Jongin menertawakanku dengan bentuk celana seperti ini saat rapat." Lelaki itu mulai merajuk; mempermasalahkan ereksinya yang memang butuh pelampiasan.

"Setelah anak-anak berangkat jika kau bisa menunggu."Bisik Baekhyun. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada suaminya yang harus bertahan dengan keadaan _menyakitkan_ itu. Dan bukankah memang menjadi tugas seorang istri untuk menjinakkan ereksi suaminya?

"Benarkah?" matanya berbinar, menantikan kesempatan yang akan kembali membuat ereksinya kembali luluh.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

 _Jaw-drop._ Chanyeol kehilangan kenormalan dirinya karena wanita galak kesayangannya itu berubah pikiran dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 1 menit.

Baekhyun menunjuk dengan dagunya pada sebuah ponsel malang yang terletak di meja dapur. _Income calling._ YUNHO _HYUNG._

"Boleh aku mengumpat, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tertahan. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak mau anak-anakku mendengar ucapan _itu_ , sayang." Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat wajah frustasi suaminya melebihi apapun. "Oh ya, Prada hanya akan memberikan diskon sampai jam 12 siang nanti, sayang."

 _Masa bodoh!_

"Jika masih mengharap belas kasih sentuhanku pada _dia,_ " tangan kecil itu meraba halus gundukan Chanyeol yang ingin memberontak keluar, "kau selalu tau apa yang ku inginkan, sayang."Tentu Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan suara berbisik.

"Berharaplah seperti _adik kecil_ ini yang juga mengharap ada di dalammu, Baek."

"Park Chanyeol!"

.

Jadwal bulanan Baekhyun saat menyentuh akhir bulan adalah berbelanja. Ia akan memasok kebutuhan bulanan keluarganya dalam sebuah keranjang besi yang akan dengan senang hati menampung hasrat belanja si nyonya besar. Mulai dari peralatan mandi, bumbu-bumbu sederhana dapur, juga beberapa kebutuhan lain untuk Jackson, Jesper, Chanyeol, juga dirinya.

Wanita dan belanja merupakan satu kesatuan yang hanya akan berpisah saat dollar dalam kartu gesek hampir menjumpai limit. Hasrat seorang wanita akan semakin membumbung tinggi dalam hal belanja ketika melihat tulisan "SALE" dengan spidol merah menyolok; memberitahukan pada setiap mata yang melihat bahwa hal itu akan menjadi spektakuler karena ada dua digit angka sebelum tanda persen yang menggoda.

Baekhyun hampir gila. Antara kebutuhan dan desakan diskon menjadi sangat tipis untuk dibedakan. Salahkan siapa saja yang telah memasang tulisan itu hingga membuat Baekhyun lapar mata. Ia menjadi gelap akan semuanya dan menghiraukan berbagai macam tumpukan barang dalam trolinya. Jangan lupakan ada sosok Jackson di salah satu sudut troli; enggan mengambil pusing _Mommy_ nya yang sedang gila belanja. Anak laki-laki itu sibuk dengan Hot Wheels barunya, hadiah dari wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Aunty Lulu'.

Seharusnya Baekhyun datang dengan pakaian sedikit longgar dan flat shoes untuk mendukung pergerakannya berebut barang diskon. Nyatanya style potongan sexy pada dress pendek bertali spagetti juga heels yang hampir menyentuh angka 12cm menjadi sebuah hambatan akan kebringasannya.

"Kau harus tau bagaimana Mommy berjuang untuk kebutuhan kita sebulan kedepan, Jackson." Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengulum senyum kecil yang demi apapun juga sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Ah, ya. Lelaki itu. Bagaimana kabar ereksinya?

"Hei, bukankah ini terlalu banyak?" Sadarlah kau Baekhyun dengan tumpukan menggunung belanjamu itu yang bahkan hampir menenggelamkan Jackson. "Dan Jackson, serakah bukanlah hal yang baik. Jadi, Mommy dengan sangat terpaksa akan mengurangi-AWW!"

Cairan coklat itu membuat bekas menjijikkan di dress Baekhyun.

"Bitch!" Itu bukan kata-kata yang baik, terlebih jika harus di dengar oleh telinga polos Jackson. Jadilah Baekhyun menutup telinga anak itu alih-alih membersihkan bekas kecoklakatan dari isi cup yang dibawa seorang wanita asing. Seharusnya wanita itu minta maaf karena telah mengotori pakaian Baekhyun dengan cairan coklat, juga telah mengotori telinga anaknya dengab kata-kata tak pantas.

"Maaf?"

"Selain tak punya otak kau juga tak punga mata!"

Oh, apa-apaan ini?

"Oke, permasalahan sebenarnya sangat sederhana. Kau menumpahkan isi cup-mu lalu berlanjut mengatakan kata-kata tidak pantas di depan anakku, dan terakhir kau mengatakan aku tidak punya otak. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang tidak punya otak?" Bukan Byun Baekhyun jika dia hanya bisa diam atas ketidakadilan. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menentang hal itu melebihi siapapun. Nyalinya cukup kuat untuk menyolokkan bara emosi pada wanita aneh yang melakukan tiga hal tidak pantas itu.

"Kau hanya wanita jalang yang mencoba mengais belas kasihan pada pria! Cih!"

"Jalang berteriak jalang!"

"Betapa buruknya rupa istri seorang presdir dibanding dengan para jalang malam hari! Harusnya kau berdiri di sana, menjajakkan dirimu layaknya wanita tak bermoral daripada bersanding dengan suamimu!"

"Tolong jaga cara bicara anda! Anda ini siapa?! Hanya wanita dengan pikiran sempit!" Urat marah Baekhyun menyala layaknya gumulan tungku api panas. Otaknya sudab tidak bisa lagi memfilter perkataan sopan saat ada wanita aneh yang mendadak mengatakan hal buruk itu padanya.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu kapan jalang sepertimu akan membusuk menjadi gelandangan! Ingat itu!"

"Hei!" Baekhyun akan menjambak rambut wanita itu jika saja tangan mungil Jackson menyentuhnya; mengembalikan sang Mommy pada dunia kewarasan daripada meladeni wanita aneh itu. Plus, sebuah air mata ketakutan dari Jackson yang cukup menampar Baekhyun untuk menahan segala emosinya. Baekhyun tidak akan kalah jika menentang sebuah ketidakadilan; terlebih dari wanita aneh yang baru pertama ia temui. Tapi sekali lagi, ada anak tersayang di dalam troli yang mulai menangis ketakutan melihat Mommynya terlibat adu mulut dengan orang asing.

Troli itu Baekhyun dorong menjauh; meninggalkansi wanita aneh yang sempat Baekhyun lihat mendesis penuh emosi padanya. Sekali lagi itu bukan kesalahan Baekhyun. Bahkan seorang nenek tua juga akan mengerti siapa yang salah dan siapa yang menunjukka kebenaran.

.

"Teruslah mentertawakan diriku." Semacam perasaan jengkel saat dua pria yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol itu dengan tidak sopannya mentertawakan nasib Chanyeol. Niat awalnya Chanyeol tidak akan bercerita, tapi sayangnya kenyataan pada ereksi Chanyeol memperjelas alasan Yunho dan Jongin meregup tawa.

Jongin bahkan sempat merasa kaku pada perutnya karena tak kuasa menahan tawa. Sudut matanya juga berair, seakan turut menghina Park Chanyeol dan segala kesialannya sebagai seorang suami yang batal mendapat pelayanan.

"Aku harus membelikan Es krim untuk Jackson dan Jesper. Mereka sungguh ahli membuatmu.."

Tawa itu kembali meledak meski Chanyeol benar-benar menunjukkan urat kekesalannya. Jika saja Yunho tidak memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi (seorang direktur utama kantor pusat yang ada di Jepang) dari Chanyeol, pria itu pasti sudah menerima lemparan bolpen di pelipis kiri seperti yang di alami Jongin barusan. Chanyeol masih sedikit waras untuk mengingat bahwa Yunho adalah partner kerja yang berperan besar memenangkan proyek di Jeju.

Dan Jongin, seperti mati rasa akan rasa sakit lemparan itu karena ia masih bisa tertawa puas.

"Ku katakan berkali-kali sejak kau bujangan dulu. Istrimu itu model galak yang harga dirinya sangat tinggi. Jika berniat menikah dengannya maka bersiaplah menjadi santapan kegalakannya. Dan ku pikir kau bisa menerimanya."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan seperti apa galaknya Baekhyun. Tapi jika harus menahan gairah seperti ini, lama-lama aku bisa mati karena kekurangan pelampiasan!" Dengus Chanyeol. "Jika pagi ini kau tidak menghubungiku hanya demi istrimu yang merajuk hyung, akan ku pastikan bulan depan Jessie akan berlabuh di rahim istriku."

Dosa apa Chanyeol hingga memiliki partner bisnis sekejam Yunho. Bukan salah Chanyeol jika Jaejoong, istri Yunho, merajuk karena _Charlotte Olympia_ yang dijanjikan Yunho hanya menjadi karbondioksida saja. Batal. Salahkan Yunho yang mementikan gairah akan keluaran terbaru _Audi_ yang memiliki bandrol diskon hampir 10%. Itu penawaran yang menggiurkan dengan efek samping yang melelahkan juga. Jaejoong marah.

"Nanti malam ada undangan ke _Glory Red,_ " salah satu bar mewah tempat pembuangan sia-sia dollar para pengusaha sekelas Yunho dan Chanyeol, "dan kalian," telunjuk Yunho menginterupsi Chanyeol juga Jongin, "mendapat kesempatan untuk menemaniku kesana." Wajahnya kembali sumringah mengingat _Glory Red_ menyimpan banyak jalang yang siap menanggalkan segala benang yang menempel pada tubuh demi segepok dollar.

Wajah Jongin mengernyit, mempertimbangkan tawaran emas itu. Masuk dalam dunia malam _Glory Red_ adalah impiannya sejak lama. Akses masuk kesana sungguh susah, sesusah Jongin menembus benteng perawan Kyungsoo, istrinya. Dan Yunho, dengan segala kebanggan dan kuasanya, memberi akses semulus paha Kyungsoo untuk masuk kesana.

Hanya sepersekian detik Jongin akan mengatakan 'ya' atas tawaran itu. Tapi bayang-bayang seorang wanita mengamuk dengan spatula yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengaduk minyak panas menjadi alasan kuat Jongin menghempas nafas kesal. Sekalipun Kyungsoo tidak seperti Baekhyun yang menggilai tas ataupun Jaejoong yang cinta mati pada sepatu, tapi wanita itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa Jongin rela menggantungkan sisa hidupnya sebagai seorang lelaki bertanggung jawab.

"Kau bisa memilih wanita mana saja untuk memanjakan ereksimu." Yunho beralih pada Chanyeol karena Jongin sudah tidak memiliki harapan menemaninya.

Lelaki berparas frustasi itu juga menimbang sesuatu. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang telah beristri dan dikaruniai dua putra, Chanyeol menemui titik pertimbangan yang cukup menyiksa. Berilah dia kemakluman karena lelaki mana yang tidak tergoda untuk bermain dengan vagina wanita. Mengobrak-abrik sepanjang malam hanya untuk memenuhi kepuasan terpendam ulat-ulat spermanya yang sedang giat-giatnya berproduksi.

Pastikan Chanyeol masih memiliki kewarasan yang tinggi untuk mencerna semua ini dengan benar. Ia lelaki yang telah menyematkan janji pada Tuhan untuk setia dengan wanitanya dan _Glory Red_ bukan tempat yang tepat untuk memegang erat janji itu. Akan ada satu wanita yang menelan pil pahit dunia melihat suaminya bercumbu dengan para jalang. Kerusakan hati yang berkepanjangan adalah efek lain yang akan timbul jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat hal itu terjadi pada wanitanya. Ia masih cukup memiliki perasaan akan kedamaian rumah tangganya dengan Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupakan Jackson dan Jesper yang membuatnya merasa tidak lagi pantas bermain sebagai pecinta wanita—nama keren Chanyeol dimasa mudanya.

"Dan kita kembali terjebak di status 'para suami takut istri'. Aku bisa gila!"

Yunho mengerang kesal karena dua pria di sekitarnya ini sungguh cerminan suami setia. "Oke, aku kalah. Aku tidak akan kesana karena Jaejoong pasti akan menendang selangkanganku. Kuberitahu itu sangat sakit!"

Jongin terkekeh. "Kau menyadarinya, _hyung._ Amukan istrimu melebihi apapun. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar kau harus mengalami _hukuman_ yang kejam dari Jae noona."

"Terima kasih karena kalian adalah partner terbaik menggagalkan rencanaku bermain disana." Yunho mengacak surainya yang tertata rapi. "Wanita selalu membuatku mati kutu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan saat aku harus kembali ke rumah? Tatapan sinis Jaejoong mirip golok, kalian sangat tau itu."

"Ajak saja dia bercinta." Jongin dan Yunho menoleh—meminta penjelasan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Andai dua pria itu tau jika Chanyeol sedang melihat beberapa foto Baekhyun yang bertelanjang dada di ponselnya—dia mengambilnya saat Baekhyun sedang tidak sadar. Oh, dan ereksi sialan ini kembali membuat Chanyeol sakit! _Shit!_ hanya karena foto saja ia bisa merasa setegang ini, bagaimana jika ia bisa menikmati tubuh istrinya sampai puas?

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Chanyeol harus kembali menyimpan ponselnya sebelum Yunho dan Jongin yang mesum itu menikmati foto kesayangannya. "Ajak istrimu bercinta dan dia akan kembali berbaik hati."

"Jangan gila. Bahkan mendekat saja aku yakin akan berakhir di rumah sakit karena Jaejoong akan menendangku."

"Aku ragu dengan statusmu sebagai pecinta wanita saat kuliah dulu." Ejek Chanyeol. "Hyung, kau tau apa kelemahan wanita?"

Yunho sedikit terusik dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Seperti sebuah pintu yang akan membawanya kembali dalam kedamaian rumah tangga.

"Merasa bersalah. Wanita akan luluh saat kau merasa bersalah."

Pecinta wanita akan tau hal itu. Pengalaman mengajarkan Chanyeol banyak hal untuk meluluhkan hati wanita.

"Kau yakin?"

"100%. Bermainlah dengan kata-kata sedikit, _hyung._ Aku tau kau sangat ahli bernegosiasi. Setelah itu, ajak bercinta. Kupastikan esok pagi kau akan mendapat perlakuan sangat istimewa." Yunho seperti menemui kebenaran dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang Yunho hanya perlu menyusun kata menyesal dan bujuk-rayu semanis madu agar ia bisa tidur dan mencumbu Jaejoong dengan damai hingga permasalahan sepatu sialan itu akan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Ku pegang kata-katamu, pecinta wanita kedua."

"Tidak masalah, pecinta wanita pertama." Sedikit menggelikan mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Sedikit mengulas masa lalu jika Chanyeol boleh mengingat. Yunho, Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah para pria yang sangat menggilai wanita. Mereka lebih dari buaya darat jika hanya sekedar mengumbar aura kelelakian. Jika dikatakan itu hobi maka hobi itu sungguh membawa berkah. Bermodal visual yang berlebihan dan mulut semanis madu untuk mengumbar kata-kata rayu menjijikkan, maka wanita-wanita itu dengan sendirinya akan berbaris—menunggu ajakan kencan yang kadang berakhir panas di ranjang.

Pecinta wanita pertama adalah Jung Yunho. Tampan, gagah, dan royal. Wanita mana yang tidak tertarik dengan sekali kerlingan mata Yunho? Salah satu lelaki yang berhasil menjadi urutan pertama lelaki ideal saat itu. Berkencan dengan Yunho akan menyematkan kebanggan tersendiri. Para wanita itu selain terpuaskan dengan gairah Yunho, mereka juga akan terpuasan dengan kantong tebal Yunho. Lelaki itu tidak masalah dengan wanita materialistis karena menurutnya setiap wanita diciptakan hanya untuk menguras kantong lelaki. Salah satu bagian terburuk dari seluruh gairah Yunho, pria itu hanya bisa berkencan tidak lebih dari 2 hari. Seperti batas sebuah masa aktif kartu perdana, setelah dua hari Yunho akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan si wanita yang sudah menggilai gairah Yunho dan harta Yunho.

Pecinta wanita kedua adalah Park Chanyeol. Tampan, cerdas, dan menggoda. Hampir sama seperti Yunho, Chanyeol adalah urutan kedua setelah Yunho untuk menjadi lelaki idaman. Kepandaiannya dalam bidang akademik berbanding lurus dengan kepintarannya bernegosiasi dengan makhluk panas bernama wanita. Hanya butuh satu kata manis maka wanita-wanita itu harus rela dilucuti harga dirinya. Memanjakan Chanyeol bersama penisnya yang indah adalah puncak kenikmatan yang diidamkan wanita-wanita pecinta Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak semudah itu memasukkan kelelakiannya, ada kriteria yang harus dipenuhi untuk mencapai kenikmatan bersama Chanyeol. Seksi dan menggoda. Sudah banyak wanita yang rela bertelanjang diri di depan Chanyeol namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mendapat perhatian dari kelelakian Chanyeol.

Pecinta wanita ketiga dan yang terakhir adalah Kim Jongin. Seksi, seksi, dan seksi. Jongin tidak setampan Yunho dan tidak semenggoda Chanyeol. Tapi ketahuilah setiap pria memiliki kelebihan sendiri. Dan Jongin, diberkati Tuhan dengan tubuh seksi yang membuat wanita manapun harus rela menelan ludah secara kasar jika ingin menyentuh Jongin. Jika Yunho dan Chanyeol memiliki kriteria untuk sekedar melepas gairah atau berkencan dengan wanita, maka Jongin tidak memilikinya. Ia bisa berkencan dengan siapa saja yang dirasa menarik. Tapi pemain tetaplah pemain. Jongin tak berbeda jauh dengan Yunho dan Chanyeol. Pecinta wanita tidak pernah bisa bertahan lama dengan wanitanya. Jika Yunho hanya mematok waktu dua hari dan Chanyeol hanya berpegang pada seberapa menarik seorang wanita (yang hanya bisa bertahan tidak lebih dari 4 hari), maka Jongin memiliki waktu sedikit lebih lama. Seminggu.

Tuhan tidak pernah membuat manusia untuk terus berpegang teguh pada kesenangannya. Akan ada waktu dimana para manusia itu akan tunduk dan menyerahkan semua kesenangannya diatas satu genggam kecil memabukkan sekaligus menjerat.

Titik balik dari tingkah tiga pecinta wanita itu adalah saat Yunho bertemu Jaejoong di toko berlian, Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun di sebuah acara _fashion-show_ , dan Jongin bertemu Kyungsoo di supermarket. Semua punya cerita bagaimana wanita-wanita itu memegang kendali atas tingkah liar lelakinya. Semisal Jaejoong yang sebegitu memikatnya hingga membuat Yunho memperpanjang masa aktifnya—atau sekarang masa aktif itu berubah menjadi unlimited, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang lebih galak dari ibunya—namun sangat memuaskan jika bermain dan membuatnya terbang, juga Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang seperti burung penguasa siang dan malam Jongin.

.

2 jam lalu Chanyeol disambangi oleh seorang wanita yang menggandeng tangan dua anak lelaki. Siapa lagi jika bukan dunia Chanyeol. Bukan salah Chanyeol jika ia hanya menyambut dua jagoannya dengan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman meski ada satu wanita di belakangnya yang juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Ia masih sedikit marah karena dua hari ini ia tidak bisa menggagahi wanita itu—dan lihatlah wanita itu datang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini?" nilai plus untuk pria sibuk seperti Park Chanyeol—membiarkan interaksi ringan untuk menjaga hubungan Ayah-Anak dengan dua buah hatinya.

"Jesper mendapat nilai 100 saat bernyanyi."

"Benarkah? Karena kau pintar, Daddy akan memberi hadiah. Kau mau hadiah apa?"

Jesper mengerutkan kening—mengerutkan kening untuk membiarkan otak kecilnya berpikir tentang hadiah yang di tawarkan _Daddy_ -nya.

"Berlibur!"

"Kau ingin berlibur?"

"Ya! Jesper ingin berlibur ke pantai."

"Oke, kita tinggal atur waktu lalu pergi berlibur." Kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Jesper menjadi akhir dari obrolah ringan mereka. Chanyeol beralih pada si kecil yang duduk di lantai ruangannya—bersandar di kaki sofa sambil menggumamkan kata-kata aneh dengan Chrong kecil ditangannya. "Tampan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Si bungsu itu tersenyum lebar. "Jackson punya ibu guru baru. Dan sangat cantik."

"Benarkah? Kenalkan dengan Daddy kalau begitu."

Satu cubitan kecil mampir di lengan kekar Chanyeol. Siapa lagi kalau bukan wanitanya yang mengganti warna kukunya menjadi peach. Oh, istrinya, ia masih marah. Jadilah ia mengabaikan cubitan itu dan bersikap acuh atas tatapan peringatan dari istrinya.

"Tidak boleh. Bu guru yang cantik hanya milik Jackson."

Ditelisik lebih dalam, ada bakat-bakat terpendam Jackson menjadi seorang pecinta wanita seperti Daddy-nya dulu. Haruskan Chanyeol bangga?

Bersama kakinya yang angkuh, ia melewatkan satu wanita yang duduk bersendekap dada di depannya. Chanyeol memilih tumpukan dokumen yang akan kembali menjejali rekeningnya dengan puluhan juta dollar hanya dengan satu bubuhan tanda tangan.

"Masih marah, ya?" perlukah Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu? "Boleh aku minta maaf?"

"Kalau aku berkata tidak boleh kau mau apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku tidak memaksa."

Lihat, wanita itu seperti tidak memiliki kelunakan untuk membujuk Chanyeol walau hanya sedikit rengekan untuk memaksanya memberi maaf.

"Harusnya aku tau kau akan seperti ini." gumam Chanyeol kesal.

"Sudah makan, sayang?" Baekhyun mendekat ke meja jati suaminya—tempat dimana Chanyeol bertarung dengan garis naik-turun di layar notebook-nya atau dokumen-dokumen malang yang harus di jamah.

Tak ada sahutan dari lelaki itu. Ia diam seribu bahasa bersama kekesalannya untuk sang istri.

"Aku membelikan beberapa roti coklat kesukanmu. Mungkin kau bisa memakannya."

"Aku tidak lapar." Semua itu teringkar saat ada bunyi aneh tersembunyi dibalik kemeja Chanyeol. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengulum tawa kecil karena perut Chanyeol tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

" _Hyung,_ rapat akan ditunda tigapuluh—oh, hai, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengibaskan kecil tangannya menyambut kemunculan Jongin yang tiba-tiba masuk. Mendadak Baekhyun teringat akan kebohongannya pada Jackson dan mengorbankan nama baik Jongin. Tapi biarkan saja, Jongin tidak akan pernah tau akan hubungan dirinya dengan Chrong yang secara paksa Baekhyun bangun kemistrinya demi Jackson.

"Tidak ada penundaan rapat atau aku akan murka. Kau sungguh tau itu!"

"Tapi—"

"Ada yang bisa kau laporkan lagi, Jongin?"

"Oke." _Si tuan besar marah. Jelas baru saja terjadi pergolakan batin antara tuan besar dan si nyonya galak itu._

.

Kepala Chanyeol cukup pusing dengan rapat bulanan yang baru saja selesai sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Sedikit merasa lelah karena banyak hal yang harus ia bahasn dan ia urus demi kemajuan perusahaan yang ia pimpin. Otak cerdasnya tidak bisa begitu saja berpikir cepat, ada pertimbangan-pertimbangan yang harus ia pikirkan agar tidak ada kata rugi selama Chanyeol memimpin.

Sore telah berganti malam, pertanda bahwa sistem kekuatan tubuhnya mulai terkikis. Tubuhnya mulai lunglai karena melewatkan makan siang. Padahal wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu dengan segala hati bidadarinya membawakan roti coklat.

Ah, ya. Apa mereka masih disana?

Chanyeol disambut oleh banyak mainan berserakan dilantai ruangannya. Kepemilikan siapa lagi jika bukan dua jagoannya. Jackson dan Jesper. Secara perlahan Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangannya agar tidak membangunkan tiga dunianya yang telah terlelap di sofa.

Jackson dalam pelukan sang Mommy yang bersandar di sofa, dan Jesper menjadikan kaki kecil Mommy-nya sebagai bantal. Dua jagoannya itu terlelap dalam dekapan hangat Baekhyun yang juga turut terlelap.

Rasa damai perlahan menelusup jauh dalam hati Chanyeol. Bertapa ia harus banyak berterima kasih pada Tuhan dengan hadiah indah tak terkira ini; keluarga.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol tergerak membelai surai hitam istrinya; wanita yang telah berkorban banyak untuknya. Merelakan karirnya sebagai seorang model demi menjadi istri ideal untuk Chanyeol dan ibu yang super untuk dua buah hatinya. Bukan pekara mudah mengorbankan apa yang telah di cita-citakan istrinya itu. Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah melarang Baekhyun jika ia masih ingin terus menjadi model saat sudah menikah dengannya, tapi wanita itu sungguh memiliki kekerasan kepala yang berlebihan. Batin wanitanya menuntunnya untuk berdedikasi sepenuhnya menjadi istri Park Chanyeol dan merawat dua buah hatinya.

"Oh, sudah selesai rapatnya?" suara penuh rasa lelah itu sedikit mengejutkan Chanyeol. Lalu dengan senyumnya yang hangat itu ia kembali membelai surai Baekhyun yang sedikit merasa kebas karena seluruh tubuhnya ia gunakan untuk memberi tidur nyenyak pada Jackson dan Jesper.

Ingatkah kau Park Chanyeol beberapa yang lalu kau masih merajuk seperti anak bayi?

Biarkan Chanyeol menelan kasar sikapnya beberapa jam yang lalu karena ia tersadar dengan betapa beratnya menjadi seorang Baekhyun. Mengurus sepenuhnya kebutuhan suami juga anak-anaknya dan melupakan kata istirahat jika masih belum menemui kata beres dalam segala tanggung jawabnya. Wajah istrinya masih tetap cantik dan menarik seperti biasanya, tapi gurat lelah tak bisa disembunyikan sekalipun ia mengulum senyum seakan berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Rasanya tak pantas jika Chanyeol merajuk dengan bejatnya atas keinginannya tidak terpenuhi beberapa hari ini. Ia tersadar bahwa beban Baekhyun sebagai ibu rumah tangga tidak semudah Chanyeol bernegosiasi dengan segala proyek di perusahaannya.

"Masih mengantuk?"

"Em. Sedikit."

"Kita pulang, ya? anak-anak butuh tempat tidur yang layak." Anggap saja itu ungkapan 'aku tidak ingi membuatmu kelelahan lebih lama'.

Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuh Jesper yang tertidur dipangkuan Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki itu menggeliat sebentar kemudian memeluk erat leher Daddy-nya dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Chanyeol masih kuat jika harus menggendong dua buah hatinya demi membiarkan keringanan untuk istrinya. Ia berniat akan mengambil alih Jackson yang jelas-jelas memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Biar Jackson tetap seperti ini. Jesper sudah terlalu berat dan kau akan semakin merasa berat jika harus menggendong Jackson." Demi seluruh malaikat di dunia ini, tidak ada perempuan cantik dan mengagumkan selain Baekhyun. Detik itu juga Chanyeol bersumpah akan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya demi si wanita.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap membiarkan Jackson tidur dalam pelukannya dan Jesper dalam pelukan sang Daddy. Cukup adil mengingat dua bocah itu adalah maha karya Tuhan yang dipercayakan padanya juga Chanyeol.

Suatu potret kesempurnaan keluarga kecil dengan segala keindahan di dalamnya. Tidak sedikit yang harus rela menelan rasa iri atas keluarga kecil ini.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa bernegosiasi dengan insomnia yang menyergapnya. Mungkin besok ia harus mengurangi minuman berkafein itu agar tidur malamnya tidak terlambat. Dan disinilah Chanyeol berakhir, ruang tengah di rumah megahnya bersama televisi yang menayangkan liputan berita tengah malam.

Baekhyun, Jackson dan Jesper sudah tidak bisa mentolerir rasa lelah mereka saat sampai di rumah. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus saling bergotong royong mengganti pakaian Jesper dan Jackson di atas tempat tidur karena dua anak itu menolak untuk bangun. Tidak apa, setidaknya dua jagoan kesayangan Chanyeol itu memiliki mimpi indah meski sedikit memberi kerepotan untuk orang tuanya.

"Belum tidur?" Kepala Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati bidadarinya berdiri di ujung tangga. Berbalut baju tidur tipis yang menggoda kelelakian Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghampiri suaminya yang duduk malas di atas sofa. "Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Baekhyun akan beranjak kedapur sebelum sebuah tangan memegang kendali lengan tangannya yang polos.

"Cukup kau disini saja maka aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik."

Tidak ada pilihan lain; Baekhyun duduk tepat di sebelah sang suami dan membiarkan tangan kekar favoritnya itu membawanya kedalam rengkuhan pelukan hangat. Dada bidang Chanyeol masih sangat menggoda untuk disinggahi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hm?"

"Kau jarang sekali terjaga hingga tengah malam."

"Tidak. Hanya sulit memejamkan mata karena Jongin banyak mencekokiku kopi."

"Itu lebih baik dari alkohol jika aku boleh berpendapat."

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai suamimu tidak bisa tidur?"

"Daripada kau mabuk? Aku sungguh melaknatnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia selalu suka ancaman Baekhyun yang terdengar menyeramkan itu. Semacam borgol tak kasat mata yang akan menjadi cambuk ketakutan Chanyeol jika berani melanggarnya. Tidak apa, dengan begitu ia merasa memiliki jiwa yang menghalanginya kembali pada Chanyeol si pecinta wanita kedua.

"Baek,"

"Hm?"

"Aku bercanda tentang guru baru Jackson. Jangan kau ambil hati, ya?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Lelakinya ia sungguh berlebihan. Tanpa diminta-pun ia tidak akan pernah mengambil hati.

"Aku khawatir Jackson akan menuruni sikap pecinta wanitamu."

Oh jangan sampai. Anak itu harus menjadi lelaki dengan moral yang lebih baik dari Daddy-nya.

"Ku pastikan ia akan menjadi lelaki sejati yang tidak mempermainkan banyak wanita."

"Mengakui kesalahanmu dulu?"

"Itu bukan kesalahan. Itu hanya tuntutan."

Baekhyun mendecih. _Tuntutan? Dasar lelaki._

"Yeol,"

"Hm?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk meminta maaf pada wanita-wanita yang pernah kau sakiti?"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, tentu yang kau lakukan di masa mudamu dulu bukanlah hal yang benar. Sebagai seorang wanita, aku tau mereka merasa sakit hati. Terlebih setelah kau mengumumkan kekalahan karena tunduk pada wanita sepertiku."

 _Kau wanita segalanya, sayang._

"Itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu, sayang." Surai hitam pekat itu menjadi tempat favorit Chanyeol untuk di belai.

"Kau harusnya bertanggung jawab atas perasaan mereka."

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk kembali pada mereka dan memohon seperti seorang anjing yang minta makan."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Baekhyun hanya teringat pada wanita yang ia temui di supermarket waktu itu. Mungkin saja wanita itu salah satu wanita yang pernah Chanyeol sakiti. Bukan hal yang mustahil karena wanita itu mengetahui jika suaminya adalah seorang petinggi penting di perusahaan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol menangkap ada kegusaran dari manik bidadari milik istrinya.

"Bukan apa-apa." seulas senyum dipaksa hadir menghiasi bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Apa aku belum cukup membuktikan penyesalanku pada wanita-wanita itu dengan perubahanku sekarang? Aku bertekut lutut pada satu wanita yang dalam sekejap dan mengambil alih seluruh duniaku. Bahkan para malaikatpun akan tau bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya hanya untuk wanita itu."

Semu merah itu muncul di dua pipi Baekhyun. Ia bukan gadis perawan lagi—yang hanya mengandalkan bujuk-rayu seorang lelaki untuk membumbungkan hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun cukup sadar satu hal, Park Chanyeol adalah pemain kata manis yang tidak akan pernah kehabisan stok untuk mengobral ucapan menggodanya. Tapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Sebagai imbalan, bukankah Baekhyun harus memberinya kebahagiaan? Beberapa hari ini lelakinya harus menderita karena kegagalan atas gairahnya.

Baekhyun mendongak keatas, mendapati lelakinya terfokus pada televisi yang menayangkan kabar kenaikan dollar. Diraupnya rahang Chanyeol dan di sesapnya bibir penuh yang menggoda itu. Baekhyun telah dialiri arus listrik berkekuatan cinta jika sudah berhadapan dengan rasa kewanitaannya pada Park Chanyeol.

"Maaf sudah banyak mengabaikanmu." Suaranya lembut, selembut sutra yang bisa Chanyeol rasakan membungkus tubuh istrinya. "Ku rasa, di jam seperti sekarang sangat tidak mungkin Jackson dan Jesper menganggu _dia_."

Gundukan yang lemas itu di sentuh halus oleh Baekhyun. Akibarnya, ereksi si jantan dalam sekejap mulai menguasai.

"DP apa yang harus ku berikan?"

"Istrimu ini bukan seorang tukang kredit, perlu kau ingat."

.

Layaknya dua insan yang baru mengecap manisnya pernikahan, ucapan cinta saja tidaklah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Lebih lanjut, tidak ada satu kata-pun yang pas untuk menjabarkan bagaimana dua insan itu dimabukkan oleh hasrat.

Chanyeol menatap lekat mata bidadari wanita di bawahnya yang telah menanggalkan seluruh sutra tubuhnya. Polos. Dan indah. Berbagai cara Chanyeol lakukan untuk bersyukur bahwa Tuhan sangat baik mengirimkan bidadari secantik dan mengagumkan seperti Baekhyun.

Belitan ringan di bibir Baekhyun menjadi awal mula percintaan malam itu. Ia selalu suka bagaimana Chanyeol membawanya pada ciuman panas yang panjang—yang bisa Baekhyun pastikan dominasi penuh dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Sesapan lembut dan menggoda itu menjadi bumbu lain yang membuatnya harus mengeram tertahan dengan nikmat bibir Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol memutus ciuman penuh gairah itu, ia turun dan mengorek semua kelembutan yang ada di leher Baekhyun. Leher mulus yang sebentar lagi akan penuh bercak merah sebagai tanda kepemilahan Chanyeol. Gigitan kecil dari taring tumpul Chanyeol membawa gelora aneh yang membuat Baekhyun di bawah alam sadarnya mendongakl; mempersilahkan lelakinya untuk mengusik spot itu. Jangan lupakan payudara Baekhyun yang masih saja kenyal meski dua kali menjadi wadah cairan keharusan yang di konsumsi oleh Jesper dan Jackson. Tentu Baekhyun merawatnya. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa melainkan untuk Chanyeol. Ia tau betul jika lelakinya itu memiliki tempat favorit untuk dijamah; payudara.

Lidah Chanyeol kembali beraksi, membelit putih Baekhyun yang sudah meraung-raung untuk di nikmati. Ia membelitnya seperti lidah ular, membasahi dengan saliva, dan berakhir dengan kuluman penuh cinta. Kecupan-kecupan mesra ia berikan, memberikan ungkapan kepuasan akan kerja keras istrinya yang berbaik hati menyempurnakan tubuhnya; hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Lenguhan penuh aroma cinta itu keluar saat Chanyeol dengan sangat lihai membangkitkan libido-libido Baekhyun. Selalu suka bagaimana Chanyeol membawanya ke nirwana untuk menjemput kepuasan bersama mengatasnamakan cinta—kata konyol yang nyatanya memiliki kekuatan untuk mereka.

Setelah itu Baekhyun merasakan ada hembusan nafas aneh di bawah sana. Saat mendongak, Baekhyun telah mendapati kepala Chanyeol di depan selangkangannya dengan kepala berbinar. Lelaki itu siap memangsa bulatan kecil pusat kenikmatan wanita, mengulum menggunakan lidahnya yang tak bertulang, dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai salah satu pihak dengan lenguhan terpanjang. Tanpa sadar dua tangan Baekhyun menjambak surai coklat Chanyeol dibawah sana, menandakan ia sudah cukup dibuat melayang melalui desiran darah dalam dirinya yang dengan tidak sopan membuat Baekhyun mengelinjang.

Chanyeol begitu ahli, mengoyak kewanitaan istrinya dengan penuh cinta layaknya anak kucing kelaparan.

"You're so fucking good! Such a good-damn player!"

"Thank's" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga akan pujian istrinya hingga secepat kilat lelaki itu ditarik untuk pergelutan lainnya. Ciuman panas. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol tetap mendominasi, membelit lidahnya, mengusing langit-langit rahang dalamnya, dan membuat bibirnya melenguh lagi dengan bodohnya.

Tangan Chanyeol tak ia biarkan menganggur begitu saja. Satu tangan menangkup penuh payuda Baekhyun—bermain dengan putingnya yang menggoda dengan mencubit-cubit kecil. Dan tangan lainnya, mempersiapkan ereksinya untuk memasuki Baekhyun lebih dalam.

Satu hentakan cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak perawan 7 tahun ini, tapi penis Chanyeol dengan begitu hebatnya membawa rasa sakit pada kewanitaan Baekhyun. Setitik air maya sialan itu jatuh, menandakan bahwa di bawah sana sungguh bersarang rasa sakit yang sedikit ada kenikmatan.

"Aku tidak yakin Jackson dan Jesper lahir dari sana."

"Lalu mereka lahir dari mana?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Baekhyun; memberi ketenangan agar wanita di bawahnya ini tidak lagi kesakitan akan perguluman mereka.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga semuanya untukku."

"Untuk itulah Tuhan menciptakan rasa sayang yang berlebih pada semua wanita."

Chanyeol mulai bergerak, mendesak masuk dalam vagina istrinya yang selalu nikmat untuk digagahi. Chanyeol selalu suka bagaimana dinding-dinding Baekhyun menyentuhkan kata nikmat pada ereksinya. Diremas, di pijat, dan apapun itu yang demi seluruh dewa kenikmatan memberi kenikmatan untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak kalah terobsesi dengan kenikmatan ini. Ia memeluk sepenuhnya leher Chanyeol dan mengacak surai suaminya—dia juga sangat menikmati perguluman dengan Chanyeol. Tak ingin menjadi pihak pasif, sesekali Baekhyun juga mengerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Chanyeol. Sebaik mungkin ia akan memberi pelayangan pada suaminya. Baekhyun tak mau mendapat cap istri tidak memuaskan dan membiarkan wanita lain yang memuaskan suaminya. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun tidak mau!

Vagina Baekhyun selalu menjadi tempat yang nikmat untuk di koyal. Kecepatan Chanyeol bertambah saat ia sudah menemukan titik terdalam Baekhyun yang membuat wanitanya semakin mendesah hebat. Dihujaninya titik itu, membawa kenikmatan untuk pencapaian akan nafsu yang membumbung tinggi. Semakin keras Chanyeol menghentaknya, semakin erat pula sengkraman Baekhyun pada surai suaminya. Mereka saling menagang, memberikan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk menjemput kepuasan akan tubuh masing-masing.

Erangan Baekhyun tertahan saat ia sudah sampai. Tangannya melemas; melepas surai Chanyeol seakan tidak ada tenaga lagi untuknya mencengkeram. Nafasnya memburu, pertanda jika ia telah melibatkan semua tenaganya untuk memberi kepuasan pada suaminya juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol sendiri juga ambruk tepat diatas payudara Baekhyun. Tubuh mereka sama-sama basah akan peluh cinta dan aroma sperma cinta itu perlahan menambah kesempurnaan pencapaian malam ini. Dada Baekhyun yang masih belum naik turun cepat terasa seperti usapan cinta bagi Chanyeol yang masih setia berada disana—diatas payudara Baekhyun yang sangat ia puja.

"Tidurlah, sayang." Sisa tenaga Baekhyun gunakan untuk menarik selimutnya yang kusut. Ia menutupi tubuh lelakinya yang mulai dilanda rasa lelap di atas tubuhnya.

.

.-tebece


	3. Chapter 3

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengulum senyum saat melihat tubuh lincah nan seksi itu kembali bergerak di depan pantri dapur. Satu tangannya sibuk mengaduk susu coklat untuk Jesper dan Jackson, sedang tangan yang lain membolak-balik sesuatu yang ada di atas yang tipis tapi menggoda turut bersenandung kecil—menandakan si pemilik sedang dalam suasana hati yang bahagia.

Dua bocah yang baru saja selesai berganti seragam sekolah menghamburkan pelukan dan ciuman pertama untuk sang _Mommy_ , Baekhyun. Pujian kecil atas ketampanan dan semangat bersekolah dua buah hatinya itu selalu ia siulkan merdu demi menambah semangat dua buah hatinya. Setelah itu ia akan menggiring Jesper dan Jackson menuju meja makan dan menuntaskan wajib sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

" _Mom_ ," panggil si sulung yang baru saja meletakkan gelas susu coklat. Sisa susu coklat itu menempel dengan manja di sekitar bibir Jesper.

"Ya, sayang."Ibu jari Baekhyun membersihkan sisa susu yang menempel di wajah putranya itu—semacam takut mengkontaminasi ketampanan anaknya.

"Kapan kita akan ke rumah Nenek? Jesper dan Jackson rindu Nenek dan Kakek. Benar kan, Jack?" Si sulung mencolek adiknya yang sedang menikmati sosis sapi mungil. Yang menggemaskan disini, Jackson menanggapi dengan anggukan cepat dan saus tomat yang sama manjanya menempel di sekitar bibir si kecil.

"Emm,"Baekhyun berdeham sebentar, meminta pendapat suaminya yang tengah menyeduh kopi.

"Akhir pekan kita ke rumah Nenek."Kata _Daddy._

Ingatkan Baekhyun bahwa lelaki dewasanya itu adalah orang yang tidak pernah menentang keinginan dua buah hatinya. Jika masih dalam lingkup wajar, Baekhyun akan menjadi makmum yang mengikuti segala keputusan suaminya.

Efek yang diberikan atas persetujuan antar Ayah-Anak itu membuat Jesper melompat bahagia. Dan jangan lupakan Jackson yang tiba-tiba meniru tingkah kakaknya padahal beberapa saat lalu ia masih fokus dengan sosis sapinya.

" _Boys_ , cepat habiskan sarapan kalian sebelum terlambat. Pak Ryu sudah menunggu. _C'mon_!"

.

Menjadi ibu rumah tangga mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk cinta dengan kebersihan. Selepas dua jagoannya pergi ke sekolah, sesegera mungkin Baekhyun membersihkan tiap sudut rumahnya hingga tampak nyaman dipandang maupun ditempati. Jika semasa menjadi model dulu ia menggantungkan segalanya pada sang _manager_ , maka dalam situasi sekarang dialah _manager_ -nya. Mengatur segala macam kebutuhan keluarganya dan mempersiapkan segala hal yang terbaik untuk para lelakinya.

Teriakan akan tangannya yang selembut sutra menjadi lusuh jika ia menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya untuk total menjadi seorang istri dan ibu, Baekhyun anggap sebagai angin lalu. Ia terlalu mencintai kesempurnaannya dalam merengkuh status istri juga ibu dari dua anaknya. Segala lusuh itu terbayar dengan kebahagiaan keluarganya. Dan perlu diketahui pula, setiap bulan ada kantong sendiri yang di siapkan Chanyeol untuk merawat tubuh istrinya. Lelaki itu tidak ingin dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab akan pesona dan kecantikan istrinya yang merupakan mantan model terkenal. Lagipula lelaki itu senang melakukannya, melihat kecantikan istrinya adalah hal wajib untuk kebaikan pandangannya.

"Ada yang membuatmu bahagiakah hari ini?" Ekor mata Baekhyun menangkap lelaki dewasanya yang tak kunjung berangkat ke kantor. Ada hal tidak beres jika mendadak suaminya itu duduk terpaku lama di atas kursi dengan senyum mengembang yang terlalu ambigu untuk diartikan.

"Tidak. Hanya menikmati kopi buatanmu saja. Enak."

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan kebersihan dapurnya. Tak membiarkan setitik noda tertinggal di sana karena itu akan membuat dapur idaman Baekhyun nampak tak berharga.

"Kau aneh, sayang." Satu belaian mampir di pipi Chanyeol saat wanitanya itu berlalu melewatinya menuju ke kamar. Saraf reflek Chanyeol membawanya membuntuti wanita mungil yang pagi ini masih berbalut kaos kebesaran milik suaminya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar rajanya bersama sang permaisuri,langkah seringan daun kering lelaki itu mendekati wanitanya yang sedang membereskan _atribut_ tidur ranjang mereka.

Memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aw! Ada apa denganmu?!" _Mode_ galak, tapi Chanyeol tak gentar. Pelukannya semakin erat, semakin eksotis dengan belain halus tepat di perut datar istrinya. "Geli, Chanyeol."Pada akhirnya wanita itu meronta karena rasa geli akan belaian Chanyeol di perutnya.

"Kau harus banyak makan dan jangan banyak melakukan kegiatan yang bisa membuatmu lelah."

"Aku tidak suka banyak makan karena itu akan membuatku gendut. Jika aku gendut, kau tidak akan menyukai tubuhku lagi. Dan perlu kau tau Chanyeol, kau sungguh aneh hari ini."

"Aku tidak ingin Jessie mendapatkan akibatnya jika kau terlalu lelah, sayang."

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, mencoba mencerna segala keanehan suaminya pagi ini yang berujung pada satu nama. Dan Jessie? Siapa Jess—

"Oh my God, sayang." Baekhyun memutar badan, meletakkan tangannya di dua pinggang rampingnya layaknya seorang bos yang akan menginterupsi bawahannya. Demi apapun juga reaksi lelaki di hadapannya itu berubah seperti Jackson yang baru saja menumpahkan susu coklat diatas tempat tidur. "Hentikan omong kosongmu itu."

"Kenapa? Jessie bukan omong kosong, Baek. Dia anak kita." Chanyeol kembali mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Jessie tidak ada, Park Chanyeol."

"Sekarang memang tidak ada, tapi mulai bulan depan kau pasti merasakannya."

"Yang akan mengandung itu aku, bukan kau. Jadi aku sangat yakin sekarang ataupun bulan depan Jessie tidak ada."

Lelaki itu cemberut, tidak suka dengan jawaban istri galaknya itu.

"Demi Tuhan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, sayang." Baekhyun sedikit melunak mengingat Chanyeol adalah versi dewasa Jackson saat merajuk.

"Jessie akan ada, Baek. Aku yakin itu." Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar meyakinkan. Seakan dengan nada itu membuat Baekhyun akan percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

"Karena semalam aku tidak pakai pengaman. Kita bercinta tanpa ada karet sialan itu." senyumnya mengembang, seakan hal percintaan tanpa karet pengaman itu merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri untuk harga dirinya. "Aku menumpahkan semua _ulat_ Jessie di _dalam_ mu."

"Jadi kau sengaja tidak memakainya?" Baekhyun merubah nada suaranya menjadi kesal yang malah disambut cengiran bangga dari suaminya. "Park Chanyeol,"

"Iya, _Jessie's Mommy_.." Uh, itu sungguh aneh. Seperti hasil tanakan nasi yang terlalu banyak air.

" _Jesper and Jackson Mommy_ jika aku boleh mengoreksi."

"Baek, kau juga _Mommy_ -nya Jessie."

"Tidak ada Jessie, Park Chanyeol!" nada suara Baekhyun meninggi. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakas dan mendorong botol kecil berwarna biru itu tepat di depan mata suaminya yang mengerjap aneh.

"B-baek.."

"Aku tau akalmu sangat nakal saat kita akan bercinta. Tapi, sayang, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk melupakan pil ini meski kau sengaja tidak menggunakan karet pengamanmu."

Telak.

Detik itu juga Chanyeol mengutuk botol biru perusak impiannya. Pil pencegah kehamilan.

AAARRRGGHHH!

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Chanyeol disibukkan kembali oleh urusan kantor. Pikirannya terpecah belah membagi kasih dengan kantor yang sekarang ia pimpin juga proyek besar yang ia bangun di Jeju. Pulang larut malam kembali menjamah hidupnya. Tubuh lelahnya seakan bukan toleransi yang berarti jika grafik naik-turun hasil kerjanya mulai menggerogoti pikiran.

Waktunya bersama keluarga adalah salah satu pengorbanan yang harus ia pertaruhkan. Mau tidak mau ia hanya mengulum senyum kecut—kerinduan pada dunia-dunianya yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya. Ia berangkat pagi dan pulang petang. Semakin sulit merengkuh pelukan hangat dan celotehan manja dari dua jagoannya. Tapi dilain itu Chanyeol patut bersyukur, ada sesosok bidadari cantik yang selalu menyambut hangat jam berapapun itu.

Suatu hari Chanyeol pernah pulang pukul dua pagi. Rapat gila-gilaan dan dokumen bertumpuk adalah alasan utamanya. Ia tidak mengharap apapun atas kepulangannya selain mendapat istirahat yang berkualitas.

"Suamiku pulang." Sesosok mungil Chanyeol jumpai sedang memaksa matanya untuk tetap terjaga di depan televisi.

"Belum tidur?" ciuman kecil di puncak kepala sang wanita adalah hal yang wajib diberikan. Sebagai balasannya, lengan kecil istrinya itu memeluk leher Chanyeol—membawa sang lelaki kesayangannya dalam balutan rasa rindu penawar lelah.

"Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya dari balik punggung sang suami. Tepukan kecil nan halus itu menjadi nada bisu yang menyalurkan rasa nyaman bagi tubuh lelah Chanyeol.

Gumaman kecil dari suara berat Chanyeol menggantungkan jawaban tidak pasti. Alih-alih menjawabnya, lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukan hangat sang istri karena rasa nyaman yang dibawa melebihi dosis.

"Ah, ada. Aku mau sesuatu."Pelukannya terlepas, namun Baekhyun masih membiarkan lengannya menangkup leher sang suami. " _Kiss._ "

Lelaki manja namun penuh gairah, begitulah Baekhyun menggambarkan sosok Chanyeol.

Seperti itulah kemudian Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit, menyambangi bibir kering suaminya yang sudah lama tidak ia sesap kenikmatannya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membiarkan lelakinya mendominasi ciuman ini dengan gigitan yang membawa gelumbung gairah. Bohong jika Baekhyun mengatakan tidak kecanduan atas pelampiasan gairah suaminya. Ia selalu terbuai, menampar segala rasional dalam dirinya jika Chanyeol mulai mengganggu ketenangan libidonya. Bukan masalah besar karena memang seperti itulah seorang istri memberi _pelayanan_ pada suami. Sekalipun malam lelah Chanyeol itu penuh tuntutan pergumulan panas hingga pagi hari.

.

"Aku akan pulang cepat, Baek."Kecupan kecil diberikan Chanyeol di kepala sang istri yang sedang menata beberapa lembar pakaian Chanyeol dalam koper.

"Jangan dipaksa jika tubuhmu lelah."

Anggukan kecil itu serasa dipaksa.

"Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat."

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus berangkat ke Jeju. Proyek besarnya itu sedang manja dan butuh banyak perhatian. Kantor yang ada di Seoul di serahkan pada Sehun yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Chanyeol. Lebih dari itu yang Chanyeol khawatirkan adalah keluarganya. Perjalanan bisnis ini bukan yang pertama kali tapi rasanya sedikit berat. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya pergi dua sampai tiga hari, namun kali ini ia harus memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Seminggu, atau bisa lebih dari itu jika masalah di sana belum terselesaikan.

"Biarkan aku yang menjemput Jesper dan Jackson hari ini." kata Chanyeol.

"Pak Ryu sudah berangkat menjemput mereka jika aku boleh katakan."

"Telfon Pak Ryu katakan jika dua jagoanku akan ku jemput. Ah, kita berdua yang akan menjemputnya."

Baekhyun mendongak, meminta penjelasan atas kata 'kita'.

"Hanya ingin menebus waktu kemarin yang ku buang. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar, oke? Anggap saja ini kencan bersama anak-anak."

Keduanya terkekeh. "Semua sudah ku masukkan. Kau hanya perlu berangkat dan selesaikan tanggung jawabmu disana." Baekhyun menepuk kecil koper hitam yang akan menemani Chanyeol bekerja.

"Tenang saja."

"Yeol..." nada suara manja yang jarang keluar dari bibir itu. Ditambah gestur aneh dari jemari lentiknya yang menggoda dada bidang suaminya yang sudah kembang kempis menahan napas. "cepat pulang, ya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Oh, si galak yang berubah manja ini satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengubah Chanyeol menjadi lelaki penuh gairah—melebihi gairah yang biasa ia rasakan. Dibelainya surai hitam panjang Baekhyun dan diangkatnya dagu kecil itu. Mata bidadari sayu yang selalu membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta, ada keraguan dan ketakutan disana yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kau mau sesuatu?"

Kepalanya menggeleng; bentuk penolakan karena dia memang tidak sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Hanya ingin kau cepat pulang. Itu saja."Ada jeda cukup lama dan Chanyeol hanya mendiamkannya. Ia tau ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan istri cantiknya itu. "Aku takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Banyak. Terlebih dirimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku harap begitu."

"Tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan padamu, tapi naluri kelelakianmu."

Bisa ditangkap dengan jelas ketakutan tentang kelelakian yang dibicarakan Baekhyun itu. Sudah sewajarnya wanita itu takut jika ada hal-hal tidak mengenakkan yang akan terjadi selama mereka berpisah.

Seratus persen Baekhyun bisa menjamin dirinya akan bisa menahan diri—wanita yang telah menikah dan memiliki dua anak tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal laknat itu. Baekhyun juga bukan jenis wanita yang menggilai belaian lelaki lain kecuali suaminya. Ia cukup sadar diri dengan posisinya sebagai istri yang memang harus setia menjaga keutuhan rumah tangganya. Tapi ada sisi lain hatinya yang masih takut tentang naluri suaminya. Semua orang tau jika suaminya itu mantan pecinta wanita. Sedikit nalurinya sebagai pemain mungkin masih bersarang di sana, di jiwa terdalam Chanyeol yang di karuniai banyak kelebihan untuk memikat siapa saja. Hanya saja, ketakutan itu kali ini sedikit berlebihan. Semacam ada perasaan aneh yang perlahan menggerogoti kepercayaan yang ditanam Baekhyun.

.

Jesper berlari riang. Membuat rambut yang menutupi keningnya turut berdansa naik turun mengikuti tingkah Jesper. Dia terlalu bahagia saat melihat mobil _Daddy_ yang kali ini menjemput, bukan Pak Ryu. Di dalam mobil Jesper sudah melihat _Mommy_ yang memangku adik kesayangannya yang terlelap sambil mengulum ibu jarinya. Ini sesuatu yang baru. _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ menjemput ke sekolah dan Jesper mencium ada kebahagiaan setelah ini.

Anak sulung kesayangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu berceloteh riang sepanjang perjalanan. Menceritakan kisah sekolahnya yang dikelilingi crayon, kertas lipat, dan dongeng fiktif yang perlahan meningkatkan daya imajinasinya. Contohnya saja cerita tentang pangeran katak dan putri kerajaan. Secara otomatis Jesper membayangkan pangeran katak itu adalah _Daddy_ dan putri kerajaan tentu sang _Mommy_.

" _Daddy_ tidak melompat seperti katak." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap surai lembut anak lelaki yang duduk di jok penumpang sampingnya. Betapa menggemaskan anak itu, bercelotek dalam satu tarikan nafas dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang mulai dewasa itu menirukan beberapa karakter imajinasinya.

"Tapi Jesper pernah melihat _Daddy_ melompat di atas _Mommy_."

O-oh! Dua orang dewasa dalam mobil itu saling bertukar pandang. _Melompat? Bukan melompat, tapi merangkak dan mencumbu Mommy_.

"K-kau melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa hambar. Berdoa saja semoga anak lelakinya itu tidak melihat hal-hal setelah _Daddy_ nya melompat di atas tubuh sang _Mommy_.

Kepalanya mengangguk yakin. Jesper mendongakkan kepala, mengerutkan dahi, dan mencoba memutar kembali kejadian si pangeran katak yang melompat di atas tubuh sang _Mommy_.

"Lalu bagaimana kisah pangeran katak dan si putri yang di ceritakan bu guru?" Sebaiknya Baekhyun segera menghentikan proses berpikir putranya. Ketahuilah, Jesper itu menuruni kepintaran sang _Daddy_. Jangan sekali-kali membuat otak kecilnya itu berpikir untuk mengingat kejadian itu, efek yang ditimbulkan akan sangat besar.

Beruntung ketertarikan Jesper akan cerita pangeran katak dari bu guru lebih besar dari ingatannya tentang _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_. Jadilah anak itu kembali bercerita dengan gaya bahasa dan ekspresinya sendiri. Sedang _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ , mengulum senyum malu karena putra sulungnya memergoki aksi _lompat_ yang dilakukan oleh _Daddy_. Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang bersama Jackson yang masih tidur di pelukannya, mencolek dan melotot ' _itu semua salahmu_ ' pada lelaki dewasanya yang tersenyum malu.

.

.

"Bagus tidak?" Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang ada di salah satu toko pakaian di Mall yang dikunjungi saat itu. Sebuah _mini-dress_ anggun yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh langsing dan mengeksplore kaki jenjangnya. Tidak terlalu megah mengingat hanya ada satu tali spaghetti di setiap lengan dan warna putih tulang yang jelas semakin meyakinkan siapa saja yang melihat bahwa Baekhyun sangat baik dalam merawat tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan bagian ketat bawah _dress_ yang hanya berkisar 3cm di atas lututnya—memperelok setiap pahatan indah yang selalu dipuja lelaki yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menelan susah payah ludahnya, berani bertaruh bahwa ia tergoda untuk mencumbu Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Lelaki itu berdiri, mendekati wanitanya yang masih sibuk menimbang setiap potongan _dress_ yang seratus persen tampak pas di tubuhnya.

"Kau sempurna, Baek." Permainan kata berimbuh hembusan nafas menggoda di belakang Baekhyun. Satu lagi, usapan tersembunyi sebuah telapak tangan pada butalan sintal bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun— _dasar lelaki!_

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun memutar diri, menghindari perlakuan lain yang bisa saja ia terima dari lelakinya. Wanita itu masih ingat jika melakukan tindakan _seks_ di tempat umum bukan pemandangan yang baik. Terlebih untuk dua bocah yang duduk (di lantai) tak jauh dari tempatnya mematut diri di cermin. "Aku mau ini."

"Kujadikan sebagai DP."

"Aku tau jika pada akhirnya aku harus memberikan _pelunasan_ untuk satu gaun ini." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, namun hal itu tak lama. "Tapi aku akan dengan senang hati melunasinya untukmu, sayang." Bisikan menggelitik itu menggoda bulu halus Chanyeol yang meremang. Belum sempat ia kembali menggoda, wanita itu sudah masuk lagi ke kamar ganti dan tak lama setelah itu muncul dengan pakaiannya yang asli.

"Yeol, Prada sedang diskon. Tidak banyak, sih. Hanya 5%." Wanita itu kembali berujar setelah berhasil menenteng satu _paperbag_ berisi si gaun putih tulang. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu, semacam ' _hari ini dompetku milikmu_ '.

Memanjakan istri beserta dua jagoan kesayangannya bukanlah hal yang mencekik—meski kenyataannya Chanyeol harus merelakan beberapa juta dollar dalam rekeningnya menebus itu semua. Tapi _bukankah kebahagiaan keluargamu jauh lebih penting dari gulungan dollar dalam rekeningmu?_ Saat ini bagi Chanyeol yang terpenting ia bisa memanjakan keluarga kecilnya, urusan dollar ia bisa kembali mengumpulkan hal itu dengan mudah. Ingatlah bahwa Chanyeol itu pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaannya. _Ya, saat ini._

Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluh akan hasratnya sebagai wanita. Selama ini ia sudah berbaik hati untuk menahan diri agar tidak kelewatan dalam menjalankan keuangan keluarganya dan menekan keras-keras keinginannya untuk kembali mengoleksi Prada. Suaminya sendiri juga tidak buta akan keinginan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu selalu membiarkan Baekhyun memilih sendiri tas mana yang sekiranya mencuri perhatian dan memeluk hatinya.

"Yakin cuma satu?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menemukan tas idaman hatinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Untuk ibu rumah tangga yang tau betul masalah keuangan, ia cukup memilih satu tas agar pundi-pundi suaminya tidak terkuras banyak. Masih ada Jesper dan Jackson yang membutuhkan uang itu daripada keinginan Baekhyun untuk memborong semua Prada yang ia inginkan.

"Ya sudah. Kau gunakan kartuku untuk membayar." Lelaki itu menyerahkan kartu saktinya. "Setelah selesai, temui aku di sana." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah gerai jam favoritnya. Rolex.

.

Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, menyusuri satu persatu rak mewah yang memajang berbagai macam jam mahal di atasnya. Matanya dengan sangat tajam mengamati setiap detil kemolekan benda penunjuk waktu kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Jika ia wanita, ia akan berteriak histeris dengan produk terbaru yang memanjakan hati dan mata. Chanyeol masih waras untuk bisa menahan itu.

Senyum tipis nan menawannya merekah saat ada satu yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Kepuasan batinnya akan terpenuhi jika benda itu—entah sudah jenis jam ke berapa—bisa ia miliki. Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, menetapkan 'jam tangan' sebagai cinta matinya yang kedua setelah Baekhyun. Bandrolan harga berapapun akan ia tebus demi kepuasan hatinya— _Rolex._ Toh, kartu saktinya masih jauh dari kata limit jika harus membeli jam itu.

"Pilihan yangtepat."Suaranya menggoda, "kau tau kenapa? Jam tangan itu akan terlihat sempurna untuk orang yang luar biasa."Dan senyumnya menjamah sebuah batin terdalam. "Park Chanyeol."

Ini bukan roman picisan yang menampilkan sebuah adegan _slow motion_ untuk sebuah pertemuan yang berlabel 'kebetulan'.

"Kim Yejin?"

"Kau mengingat namaku."Wanita itu tersenyum kembali—menampilkan sederet gigi rapi nan putih di balik bibirnya yang merona merah.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sedikit terhanyut oleh pesona Yejin yang mengoyakkan batin kelelakiannya. "Tentu. Kim Yejin."

"Bukankah itu terdengar seperti kau masih belum bisa melupakanku?"

Senyum simpul penuh ejekan Chanyeol berikan. Ada beberapa wanita yang masih memelihara dengan baik kepercayaan dirinya yang bersembunyi di sebuah paras cantik, bagi Chanyeol salah satunya adalah Yejin. _Sang mantan._

Wanita itu, Yejin, masih dengan keanggunan dirinya yang terpancar dari penampilannya. Seorang wanita masa kini yang berbalut dress sexy berbandrol fantastis, kaki jenjang ber-hak angkuh, dan aroma tubuh yang bisa di analogikan sebagai sebuah magnet. Jangan lupakan bagaimana wanita itu mempermainkan mata dan bibirnya yang tak pernah terlihat norak untuk menggoda.

Chanyeol menolak memorinya untuk kembali pada masa itu. Masa dimana dia merasa bodoh dengan dirinya yang selalu dianggap pecinta wanita kedua. Anggap saja saat itu ia sedang mabuk hingga ia lupa daratan karena buaian kenikmatan _alkohol_ yang di keluarkan Hyejin.

"Masih tertarik dengan jam tangan?"pertanyaan mendasar untuk memulai sebuah tindakan lebih lanjut. Yejin mencoba memulainya dengan sederhana—tidak ingin menunjukkan keposesifannya yang masih memihak pada Park Chanyeol.

" _Well,_ kau bisa melihat sendiri."

Yejin menarik sebelah suduh bibirnya. "Kau masih sempurna jika aku boleh jujur."

"Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kurasa akan tetap baik untuk masa yang akan datang. Kau sendiri?"

Hak tingginya yang berwarna emas mengetuk lirih seiring dengan kakinya yang melangkah lebih dekat. Menyesapi bagaimana aroma Park Chanyeol yang diam-diam memiliki tempat bernama rindu dalam hati Yejin.

"Ku rasa segelas _wine_ bisa menemanim _kita_ bercerita tentang kabarku."

Dan kerlingan mata itu sungguh terkutuk—membuat jemari kokoh Chanyeol mengubah mode _silent_ pada benda tipis di dalam saku celananya.

.

Jesper dan Jackson adalah dua anak di bawah umur yang memiliki tingkat emosi tak menentu. Merutuk segala hal kecil yang tidak sesuai dengan hati mereka dan membuat orang dewasa tidak tau harus berbuat saja Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan _Baskin Robbins_ itu sedang mempertaruhkan rasa frustasinya untukemosi labil dua putranya hanya karena pilihan coklat atau strawberry.

"Jack, coklat akan mengotori bajumu."Si sulung berujar. Layaknya orang dewasa, anak itu memberi petuah untuk adiknya yang bersikukuh dengan es krim coklat.

Jackson menggeleng—menolak dengan segala jiwa kekanakannya atas saran si kakak yang memilihkan rasa strawberry.

"Kalau bajumu kotor, _Mommy_ akan kesusahan mencuci bajumu."Tambahkan nilai _plus_ untuk pemikiran itu. Sepersepuluh bagian dalam diri Baekhyun berpihak pada si sulung—atau berubah. Jackson bukan pemakan es krim yang _rajin._ Ia dengan senang hati akan membagi lelehan nikmat itu di sekitar wajah juga bajunya. Satu tepukan jidat untuk kebiasaan anak bungsunya itu.

"Jackson mau yang coklat!" oh lihatlah, jurus merajuk dengan mengubah bentuk mulut itu di keluarkan si kecil. Jika Jesper masih tetap dengan kehendaknya, seluruh telinga pengunjung _Mall_ yang masih berfungsi itu dengan senang hati harus mendengarkan Jackson _bernyanyi._

"Jackson harus patuh dengan _hyung._ Coklat akan mengotori bajumu!

" _Mom..Mom.._ "tangan mungil Jackson menarik tas kecil sang Mommy-meminta pertolongan atas paksaan kakaknya.

"Oke, oke," Baekhyun berjongkok—menyamakan tingginya dengan dua jagoannya yang lagi-lagi bersitegang tentang es krim. Jika itu masalah Pororo, Baekhyun dengan senang hati akan menggunakan nama Jongin. Dan nama baik Jongin tidak mungkin di korbankan lagi untuk masalah ini. Pororo dan es krim bukan dua hal yang sejenis."Jackson bisa pilih es krim coklat."

"Tapi, _Mom—"_

"Sayang, setiap orang memiliki kesukaan es krim yang berbeda-beda. Jesper tidak boleh memaksa orang lain."

" _Mom,_ es krim coklat hanya akan mengotori baju Jackson."

"Memang, sayang. Tapi bukankah anak kecil akan seperti itu jika makan es krim? Jesper dulu juga begitu."

Anak sulung itu menunduk."Baiklah. Jackson bisa pilih coklat."suaranya melemah-kalah.

"Dan Jesper?"

Jesper mendongak—menatap _Mommy_ -nya yang tersenyum. "Strawberry!"

Lagi-lagi masalah itu bisa di selesaikan dengan mudah. Baekhyun dengan mulut keibuan yang manis dan permainan kata yang sempurna dapat membatalkan perdebatan dua anaknya.

Tujuan awalnya bukanlah memberi kepuasan Jesper dan Jackson untuk menikmati es krim-itu hanya kebetulan saat melewati stand es krim. Baekhyun sedang mencari lelaki tinggi yang sebelumnya berpesan untuk menemui di sebuah gerai jam. Baekhyun tidak salah ingat jika di Mall itu hanya ada satu gerai jam yang diminati suaminya. Seharuanya dia ada di sana. Namun setelah menelisik dalam gerai jam itu lebih dari 10 menit, tidak ada sosok Park Chanyeol di sana.

Baekhyun mulai lelah. Mencari Chanyeol ternyata lebih susah dari mencari _g-string_ blaster Baekhyun yang pernah di sembunyikan Chanyeol dalam tas kerjanya. Kakinya yang berbalut _heels_ 5cm menunjukkan tanda-tanda nyeri di sekitar jemari kaki. Terlebih kini si kecil mulai mengantuk dan satu-satunya yang diinginkan adalah tidur dalam pelukan _Mommy_. Jadilah Baekhyun menggendong Jackson, menggandeng Jesper, dan menjinjing beberapa barang yang telah di beli. Ketahuilah tubuh kurusnya itu sudah meneriakkan kata lelah untuk beban ini.

Apa Chanyeol menghilang? Itu sama saja mempermalukan Baekhyun jika harus di laporkan pada pusat informasi. Namun jejak Chanyeol benar-benar tak ada. Ponselnya-pun tak bisa di hubungi.

"Permisi," Baekhyun kembali ke gerai jam dan menanyakan sesuatu pada seorang pegawai di sana. "apa kau melihat suamiku?"

Oh, Baekhyun? Kau kira suamimu seorang selebriti?

"Eh, maksudku, pria tinggi menggunakan kemeja kesini sekitar 15 menit yang lalu."

Pegawai iku mengernyik kecil untuk berpikir, mencari celah dalam ingatannya untuk seorang _costumer_ dengan ciri-ciri itu.

"Ah," senyumnya merekah. "Ya, aku melihatnya. Tapi dia sudah pergi, nyonya. Bersama seorang wanita."

 _Wanita?_

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Keyakinan yang Baekhyun pertanyakan membuat efek samping berlebih.

Darah Baekhyun berdesir aneh. Semacam aliran kegelisahan yang mengacau pikiran positifnya pada sang suami. Bulu halus di balik lehernya meremang aneh, membuat matanya mendadak panas untuk sebuah kenyataan. Suaminya pergi dengan seorang wanita.

Sebenarnya itu bisa saja tidak terjadi. Ingatlah jika lelaki dengan ciri tinggi berkemeja hitam di _Mall_ ini bukan hanya Chanyeol. Namun firasat tetaplah firasat. Sebodoh apapun itu akan tetap menggerayang penuh kekejaman dihati siapa saja yang merasakannya.

Kakinya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Setelah pergi meninggalkan gerai jam itu, Baekhyun kembali berjalan serampangan mengitari _Mall_. Pikiran rasional serta ketakutan anehnya sebagai seorang istri membuatnya sedikit memiliki kekosongan kesadaran. Sebelah tangannya menopang tubuh Jackson yang mulai tertidur dalam pelukannya dan tangan yang lain menggandeng tangan mungil Jesper yang masih bergelut dengan sisa es krim-nya. Jangan lupakan beberapa _paperbag_ yang juga ia genggam—berbagi genggaman dengan tangan Jesper.

Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukan suatu hal di luar nalar. Ia lelaki pintaryang jelas tau posisinya dan Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan setega itu. Namun sepintar apapun otak cerdasnya, Chanyeol hanyalah lelaki yang memiliki nafsu dan ketertarikan berlebih pada seorang wanita. Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu.

Kebodohan yang terjadi saat ini adalah dua bola matanya memenangkan sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan. Efeknya, kaki jenjang yang mulai melupakan kata lelah setelah hampir 30 menit berjalan itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kaca mengkilat. Yang mana Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas melihat beberapa orang sedang menikmati cairan berwarna ungu mendiami goblet mewah di atas meja. Dan sialnya, mata Baekhyun yang mulai panas itu kembali memberinya sebuah kenyataan tidak mengenakkan.

"Selamat datang, Nyo—"

" _Daddy_!" Suara melengking Jesper memecahkan segalanya saat seorang pelayan membukakan pintu. Senyum polos Jesper merekah saat pria yang ia panggil _Daddy_ itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Baekhyun terpaku. Bukan untuk sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berbunga, tapi untuk membuat hatinya berkobar seperti api neraka.

Dan mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Jesper, ayo pulang."Suaranya bergetar. Pandangannya mulai berkabut perih.

Kesadaran Baekhyun pulih saat lelaki itu menghampirinya dalam sebuah langkah terburu. Baekhyun menarik tangan Jesper untuk segera enyah dari tempat itu—sedikit kasar. Meninggalkan kenyataan dibelakang tentang hal yang baru saja ia terima.

Jesper bingung, _Mommy_ menarik tangannya tergesa dan di belakangnya ada _Daddy_ yang sedikit berlari mengejarnya. Lebih membingungkan lagi saat Jesper melihat _Mommy_ -nya mengeluarkan air kesedihan dari pelupuk matanya.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat seseorang berhasil menghalangi langkahnya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Baek "

.

Malam itu tak lebih baik dari sebuah bencana badai. Kedinginan menyusup setiap pori-pori kulit meski suhu tidaklah terlalu rendah. Hanya saja ada gejolak aneh yang memaksa sebuah batin untuk mendinginkan dan membekukan segala bentuk kata yang ia yakini untuk sebuah penjelasan.

Chanyeol menjumpai wanitanya menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sesenggukan kecil bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol dari Baekhyun yang duduk di jok belakang dan memilih membuang muka ke luar jendela.

Lelaki itu bisa saja menjelaskannya saat perjalanan pulang di mobil. Tapi ia cukup sadar jika penjelasannya pasti akan mendapat sulutan emosi istrinya. Ingatlah di dalam mobil tidak hanya ada mereka berdua. Masih ada Jesper dan Jackson yang belum cukup mengerti tentang masalah kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol sangat menghindari perdebatan rumah tangga di depan anak-anaknya.

Kebodohan yang Chanyeol sesali membuahkan penyesalan. Ia terlalu egois dengan kemenangannya sebagai seorang lelaki hingga mengabaikan statusnya sebagai suami. Tapi percayalah, antata dirinya dan Yejin tidak ada apa-apa. Itu yang harusnya dipercaya Baekhyun andai saja matanya tidak membelalakkan kenyataan tentang suaminya yang memiliki waktu berdua dengan wanita lain.

"Aku salah, Baek." Chanyeol memulai penjelasannya saat Jesper dan Jackson sudah terlelap di kamar pribadi mereka. "Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun bergeming. Sudut hatinya terlanjur terbubuhi kekecewaan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang hendak keluar kamar. Lelaki itu secepat kilat meraih pintu dan menguncinya—menutup akses bagi Baekhyun yang akan menghindarinya. Mereka berdua adalah orang dewasa, dan orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah dengan saling berbicara, bukan saling menghindar.

"Peduli apa kau?!" Nada suaranya dingin. Matanya mendongak tajam pada lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kita bicarakan baik-baik. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Baek, aku dan Yejin—"

"Dan kenyataan yang kulihat sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Yeol! Aku tidak bodoh untuk menerjemahkannya?!"

Satu tarikan nafas frustasi Chanyeol raup. Kekerasan Baekhyun menjadi penghalangnya untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahpahaman hari ini.

"Ku ingatkan sekali lagi aku tidak buta dengan apa yang kulihat tadi!" Semua akan baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun bisa meredam emosinya jika Chanyeol tidak mengepakkan sayap-sayap kelelakiannya. Ia tersenyum layaknya para hidung belang dan mencuri pandang pada bibir sexy lawan bicaranya. Itu tindakan ilegal untuk seorang yang beristri! Meski kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal-hal lainnya, tapi hal itu cukup menyakitkan di mata Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Yejin hanya mengrobol biasa, Baek. Tidak ada hal lainnya."

"Ku harap begitu! Tapi aku wanita, Yeol. Dan kau tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita terlebih seorang istri saat melihatsuaminya bersama wanita lain!"

Chanyeol salah. Mendebat tentang kebohongan yang tak memiliki senjata penyangkalan memang memuakkan. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah menerima setiap decihan bahkan tatapan penuh api amarah dari istrinya.

Harusnya Chanyeol tau, _mantan_ adalah sesuatu yang harus ia enyahkan jauh-jauh. Ia sangat tau jika Baekhyun bukan orang yang bisa mentolerir tentang sesuatu yang berbau _mantan._

 _Dan Kim Yejin adalah mantan yang keparat!_

.

Keberangkatan Chanyeol ke Jeju sudah bisa dipastikan akan menjadi perjalanan paling berat setelah pertengkaran semalam. Tidak ada kecupan, pelukan, bahkan senyuman saat mobil Jongin menjemputnya. Wanitanya masih merajuk. Bukan rajukan manja yang biasa di lontarkan kala Prada menyuguhkan diskon, tapi rajukan sebenarnya yang membuat Chanyeol harus puas tidur di ranjang sendirian.

Semalam Baekhyun memutuskan tidur di kamar Jesper dan Jackson. Bergelung dengan kedua putranya rasanya lebih baik daripada tidur dengan perasaan jengah atas pertengkaran dengan suaminya.

Menimbang kembali tentang pertengkaran semalam, Baekhyun merasa sedikit berlebihan. Penjelasan Chanyeol hanya ia lalukan begitu saja padahal lelaki itu mati-matian bersumpah tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi mantan tetaplah mantan. Suatu label yang membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut dengan kekuatan iman suaminya. Jika mantan sedang berbicara berdua saja bersama seorang pria beristri dengan dua orang anak, sudah sewajarnya kan Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan segala kemungkinan buruknya?

Merebut Chanyeol, misalnya.

Entahlah. Kemungkinan itu terlalu membelit erat hingga membuat hatinya sesak. Efek terburuknya adalah air mata yang konstan mengalir tanpa pernah tau kapan akan berhenti.

" _Mom,_ " anak lelaki usia 3 tahun itu menarik ujung _dress_ ibunya. Matanya nampak bergurat kesedihan saat melihat ibunya menangis sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Ada Nenek dan Kakek di depan."

.

"Ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada lelaki paruh baya yang ia panggil Ayah. Itu bukan ayah kandung Baekhyun—ia yatim piatu sejak usia 5 tahun. Tuan Park, ayah Chanyeol yang selalu memberinya senyum hangat saat bertemu. Baekhyun merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan ayah mertuanya—memberinya kenyamanan sebagai seorang anak perempuan.

"Sudah berbicara dengannya?" dan wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping Baekhyun ini adalah ibu Chanyeol. Wanita penuh jiwa keibuan yang selalu membimbing dan mengajarkan Baekhyun bagaimana menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang sempurna untuk keluarganya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu hangat di setiap tutur katanya, juga seorang ibu yang selalu menyuguhkan petuah-petuah penuh makna untuk hidupnya. Menjadi yatim piatu sejak usia 5 tahun menjadikan Baekhyun pribadi sedikit tertutup. Ia hanya tidak tau bagaimana bersikap kepada orang di sekitarnya—lebihnya ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan. Dan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol kala itu membawa perubahan. Sosok ayah yang bijak dan ibu penyayang Baekhyun dapatkan setelah mengenal kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Hatinya merasa bahagia karena kerinduannya akan sosok orang tua terobati setelah bertemu Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

"Tidak apa jika kau masih belum siap membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol. Ibu mengerti." Nyonya Park membelai surai halus Baekhyun—menjadikan wanita muda itu sedikit lebih nyaman dari keadaan hatinya. "Tapi kalian tetap harus bicara."

"Anak itu, sudah tau sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya malah berangkat ke Jeju."Geram Tuan Park sambil menyeduh minuman yang Baekhyun sajikan.

"Pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk dan proyek di Jeju adalah proyek yang sangat di impikan Chanyeol, ayah-mertua."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Cukup 'ayah' saja."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum malu. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa tidak enak memanggil seperti itu karena memang Tuan dan Nyonya Park adalah mertua.

"Baekhyun, setiap rumah tangga pasti akan ada kerikil tajam yang mengganggu. Kau hanya perlu kekuatan untuk melewatinya bersama Chanyeol."

Petuah-petuah itu akan selalu di ingat Baekhyun. Ia bukanlah wanita yang kuat untuk menentukan nasib hatinya. Kerapuhannya yang mendadak menguasai relung hatinya adalah hal terbodoh yang baru-baru ini ia sesali. Andai saja hati dan kepalanya sedikit melunak, mungkin saran untuk 'berbicara baik-baik' seperti yang banyak orang katakan akan terdengar mudah dilakukan. Tidak seperti sekarang, tiap malam ia menangis karena kekalutan hatinya.

Besar cintanya pada Chanyeol tidak akan pernah ada yang tau. Mengukurnya-pun akan terasa sia-sia karena tidak akan pernah menemui nominal yang pasti.

Memberi cinta dan kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol adalah hal yang seumur hidup tidak akan pernah disesali Baekhyun. Lelaki itu, terlalu baik dan terlalu sempurna untuk di sia-siakan di sisa hidup Baekhyun sebagai wanita. Baekhyun telah menggantungkan semuanya, termasuk segala impian masa depannya untuk hidup bersama Chanyeol.

Dan tidak seharusnya Baekhyun seperti ini. Seonggok wanita bodoh yang menunjukkan kelemahannya untuk bertahan dalam segala situasi. Kecemburuan yang membabi buta merusak segala kerasionalan dan melahirkan egoisme sebesar rasa cemburu sama saja mencoba menemukan titik ujung pada angka delapan. Tak akan pernah menemui akhir.

Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya bersalah meski ia meladeni ajakan wanita itu. Tapi suaminya itu masih tau diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal lainnya yang dapat menyulut kecemburuan Baekhyun seperti cambuk neraka. Mungkin sedikit waktu untuk mendengarkan dan memberikan toleransi adalah cara terbaik meredakan kesenjangan batinnya.

.

Sudah dua hari Baekhyun menghuni rumahnya sendiri. Saat Tuan dan Nyonya Park berkunjung kala itu, Jesper dan Jackson merengek untuk ikut. Rasa rindu mereka pada sang Kakek dan Nenek membuat mereka harus mengiba seperti anak anjing lucu demi perizinan dari sang _Mommy_.

Jadilah Baekhyun disini, dirumahnya yang terasa hampa tanpa tangisan dan teriakan dua jagoannya. Serasa semakin kosong saat ia tidak melihat sosok tinggi kesayangannya yang masih di sibukkan dengan proyeknya di Jeju.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak akan merasakan besar kesendiriannya ini jika ia mau menjawab setiap telfon Chanyeol. Tapi wanita tetaplah wanita, bersikukuh dengan keegoisannya untuk mengabaikan demi sebuah harga diri. Atau, Baekhyun masih belum siap mendengar setiap kata yang di katakan suaminya sekalipun itu ucapan selamat tidur. Meski barisan rindu yang mulai melewati batas itu merusak lalu mempengaruhinya untuk menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel saat Chanyeol menelfon. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya berakhir seperti udara kosong.

Baekhyun akan menyibukkan diri. Mengembalikan diri sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga yang bertugas memenuhi segala kebutuhan keluarganya. Dilihatnya beberapa stok sabun juga bahan-bahan dapur mulai menipis. Jika tetap dibiarkan seperti ini, perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun akan menemui kata berantakan dan gagal sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga.

 **From : Yeobo-Yeol**

 **Sampai kapan akan mengabaikan panggilanku? Aku merindukanmu. Aku akan segera pulang.**

Senyum simpul Baekhyun menghiasi wajahnya yang polos tanpa sentuhan make-up. Lelakinya yang mengatakan kata rindu itu lebih manis dari segala macam jenis pemanis yang ada di dunia. Dan yang terpikir oleh Baekhyun saat ini, menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut perdamaian dengan suaminya.

.

Chanyeol menolak tumpangan Jongin karena ia percaya taksi akan membawanya pulang lebih cepat. Penerbangan malam itu berjalan sedikit memakan waktu. Padahal ada hati salah satu penumpang yang sedang merindu dan ingin bersimpu pada istrinya demi sebuah kata maaf.

Chanyeol mendapatkan taksinya, meminta sang supir untuk membawanya pulang dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sudah ratusan kali Chanyeol mencoba menguhubingi satu nama yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan konsentrasi saat rapat di Jeju. Tidak ada jawaban apalagi balasan. Dan percaya atau tidak, ada segumpal kekhawatiran bersarang dalam dirinya.

 _Baekhyun.._

Hingga detik ini, detik dimana jarak yang tersisa adalah 10 kilometer, Chanyeol masih mencoba mengubungi Baekhyun. Berharap ada jawaban dan balasan 'baik-baik saja' demi melegakan sedikit nafas Chanyeol yang tercekik. Ia kalang kabut, karena sejatinya Chanyeol adalah pria yang mengkhawatirkan istrinya. Baekhyun, istrinya itu, wanita nekat—Chanyeol sangat tau. Jika kesalahpahaman waktu itu membuat jiwa nekat Baekhyun menguasai akal sehatnya, bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan terpuruk seperti seorang beruang yang merindukan madu.

Rumah itu tampak lengang dan gelap setelah taksi yang membawa Chanyeol berhenti di tujuannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang bisa meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk tetap baik-baik saja pada keadaannya. Yakinlah, malam ini memang sudah pukul 11 dan bisa saja kehinangan rumah itu karena dua buah hatinya sudah terlelap. Tapi, bukan suatu kebiasaan di rumahnya untuk mematikan dan menggelapkan semua sisi rumah. Chanyeol ingat betul jika beberapa lampu di teras akan menyala jika malam hari. Lalu apa artinya semua ini?

Chanyeol menerobos penuh kekhawatiran. Ia menemukan pintu rumah tidak terkunci dan keadaan didalam sana tak kalah menakutkan. Hanya gelap.

Kakinya lemas, tubuhnya seketika melunak seperti puding, dan otaknya tak bisa menetralkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mengerubung.

Diperiksanya setiap sudut ruangan. Kamar Jackson dan Jesper, kamar utama, taman belakang, dan semua sia-sia karena rumah itu hampa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang muncul dan membuat Chanyeol lebih semakin memburuk saat Chanyeol berpindah ke dapur. Sebuah kertas berwarna kuning menempel dengan tidak sopannya di pintu lemari es. Hanya ada dua kata disana dan itu merupakan puncak keputusasaan Chanyeol.

 **Aku Pergi –Baekhyun**

Pada siapa seharusnya umpatan itu ia berikan? Nyatanya dua kata menyakitkan yang ditulis dengan krayon merah itu adalah ujung dari semua ketakutan Chanyeol. Nafasnya semakin sesak dan ia kehilangan fokus.

Ia berteriak seperti seorang kingkong yang kehilangan anaknya, meraung seperti singa yang kehilangan mangsanya, dan tersedu seperti seekor burung yang kehilangan telurnya. Lebih dari itu Chanyeol adalah pria dengan segala penyesalan yang mendalam. Mengutuk bagaimana kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dan membuat wanitanya _pergi._

Pergi dan...

"Chanyeol?" itu bukan panggilan surga yang Chanyeol harapkan.

... _dia datang._

"Park Chan-yeol?"

Menengadahlah lelaki yang tersedu atas kesakitannya itu. Wajahnya penuh keputusasaan untuk di tunjukan pada siapa saja—

"Chanyeol? Kau kenapa?"

Kiranya ini sebuah halusinasi namun nyatanya bukan. Ukiran wajah yang ia kenal terasa nyata, senyata sentuhan sebuah tangan pada airmata bodoh yang membuat lelaki itu tampak tak berdaya.

Ia menemukannya. Chanyeol menemukannya.

Baekhyun...dunianya yang hampir lenyap dan meninggalkannya tanpa penuh rasa kasihan.

.

Baekhyun menemukan lelaki itu terkapar tak berdaya di lantai dapur. Menjatuhkan segala harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tangguh karena sebuah derai air mata dan cairan lainnya yang keluar dari hidung—mirip seperti Jackson saat menangis untuk sebuah es krim coklat.

Lebih dari duapuluh menit tak ada yang menjelaskan situasi ini. Baekhyun dengan diamnya dan Chanyeol dengan ketidakpercayaannya tentang seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya.

Direngkuhnya lagi tubuh itu, melesakkan perasaan kehilangan yang beberapa lalu menguasai dirinya. Andai bulan bisa menggambarkan, maka tidak akan pernah menemui kecukupan untuk rasa yang Chanyeol rasakan jika ia benar-benar kehilangan wanita itu.

.

Chanyeol masih enggan melepas pandangannya pada wanita yang sibuk dengan beberapa peralatan cukur di kamar mandi. Betapa lega rasa hatinya saat wanita itu tersenyum dan bersepakat menerima segala menjelasan Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu. Begitulah, semua menjadi sangat baik saat kepala dingin mereka bertemu untuk berdamai. Baekhyun menerima penjelasan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu berjanji dengan segala sumpah yang ia ucapkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dengan mantan sialan itu.

"Apakah hotel di Jeju tidak memberimu fasilitas bercukur?"Jemari lentik itu membelai lembut bulu tipis di sekitar bibir suaminya. Keadaannya menjadi semakin memprihatinkan ketika ada tambahan kantung mata yang menggelayut manja juga rambut yang berantakan.

Mereka berdiri sangat dekat, sedekat nafas Chanyeol yang mulai teratur dan terasa di sekitar permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menolak jarak lebih dari 1 meter setelah perdamaian mereka.

"Bahkan bercukur menjadi hal yang sia-sia untuk ku lakukan jika aku masih memikirkanmu, Baek."

Lelaki bermulut manis—Chanyeolnya Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" busa putih itu mulai di oleskan Baekhyun menutupi bulu halus di wajah Chanyeol. "Ku harap itu bukan buaian meski kenyataannya itu akan terdengar seperti—"

"Kau hanya perlu mengerti betapa aku sangat tersiksa di sana. Ini bukan buaian, namun bukti kerinduanku."

Pisau cukur itu Baekhyun jalankan dengan mulus—membabat habis bulu halus yang membuat lelakinya terlihat seperti seorang _ahjussi._ Berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun susah payah menahat hasratnya. Hasrat untuk menikmati tiap jengkal bagian wajah suaminya yang tampan dalam kecupan-kecupan mesra.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi, ya?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Yeol."

"Jangan lagi menulis pesan kramat itu dan menempelnya di kulkas. Itu menakutkan. Bahkan terlihat semakin menakutkan jika tulisan itu berasal dari krayon merah milik Jackson."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil disela kesibukannya membersihkan sisa busa bercukur di wajah suaminya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku hanya hanya ke supermarket bila aku boleh menjelaskan."

"Kau tidak memberi keterangan itu di notes, sayang." Dikecupnya hidung mungil sang istri. Dalam hitungan detik efek dari kecupan itu menyemukan kemerahan pada dua pipi Baekhyun.

"Oke, aku mengerti."

"Diabaikan olehmu dalam jarak sejauh itu sungguh penderitaan yang menyedihkan, Baek."

"Dan sepertinya Jongin harus berjungkir balik disetiap rapat ketika kau tampak menyedihkan."

"Lebih dari itu dia mengancam bunuh diri jika aku tetap tidak fokus. Anak buah sialan, mengancamku bunuh diri padahal pekerjaan itu memang seharusnya ia kerjakan."

"Itu karena kau keterlaluan."

"Dan itu karena kau mengabaikanku, Baek."

BLUS..

Semua karena Baekhyun. Harusnya wanita itu marah menjadi sumber masalah atas hidup Chanyeol yang sempat berantakan, namun Baekhyun justru mati kutu dengan debaran aneh dalam dirinya setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Suamiku yang tampan." Busa putih itu enyah beserta bulu halusnya, menyisakan sosok pria menggona yang baru saja Baekhyun puji tampan.

"Akan selalu seperti itu kurasa, Baek." Park Chanyeol, bukan hanya telinganya saja yang besar, namun kepalanya juga besar saat pujian itu menyambangi dirinya.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata jengah, sikap narsis suaminya melebihi semua hal konyol yang ada di dunia.

"Baek..." nada manja. Baekhyun mengernyit untuk nada suara itu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan akan ku siapkan makan malam singkat."

"Mandi berdua, ya?" Chanyeolnya Baekhyun yang manja.

Perdamaian yang mereka sepakati memberikan keleluasaan kembali pada lelakinya. Bahkan tangan kekar yang sedari tadi memenjara tubuh Baekhyun mulai berani menggoda kaos tipis Baekhyun yang membalut tubuh. Menariknya seperti sebuah kain kaos tak bermoral dan merababuntalan daging segar di dalam sana seperti sebuah barang berharga. Jangan lupakan bagaimana jakun kelelakiannya yang mulai kepayahan menelan ludah karena perlakuan tangannya sendiri.

"Stop!" Mode galak telah kembali. Baekhyun mulai lepas, menjauhkan diri dari suaminya yang berpikiran mesum demi menghindari _bathroom-sex_ yang selama ini menjadi imajinasi liar suaminya. Kewarasannya masih bisa dipertahankan meski kini Jackson versi dewasa telah kembali. Merajuk dan manja.

.

"Ada kemungkinan aku dan Jongin akan bolak-balik Seoul-Jeju. Proyek disana masih belum stabil—aku suka bajumu, Baek."Senyum menggoda, melirik kemeja tipis kesayangan Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti potongan dress kebesaran di tubuhnya. Lelaki itu, suaminya, mengagumi setiap pakaian yang di gunakan istrinya. Karena memang tubuh Baekhyun akan selalu menunjukkan keindahan dan kemolekan dengan pakaian apapun.

"Apa itu tidak mengganggu kantormu yang di Seoul?" Baekhyun mengambil tempat di samping suaminya yang memilih menikmatai makan (tengah) malam di atas karpet halus ruang tengah.

"Masih ada Sehun. Dia bisa ku percaya untuk menggantikan aku selama konsentrasiku terfokus pada proyek di Jeju."

"Ah, berbicara tentang Sehun," wanita itu memeluk kaki telanjangnya, meletakkan dagunya yang indah dengan tumpuan lutut kecilnya. "kata Kyungsoo, Luhan sedang hamil."

"Benarkah? Aku baru tau."

"Sempatkanlah memperhatikan anak buahmu, Yeol. Aku yakin kau juga tidak tau jika belakangan ini Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin untuk pergi berlibur."

"Bisa ku artikan liburan itu sebagai program membuat adik untuk Taeoh."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Itulah yang sebenarnya, sayang."Chanyeol tak tertarik lagi dengan makanan di meja saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun berteriak untuk sebuah pelukan. Ia merengkuhnya, menjaga penuh proteksi seakan berlaku hukum haram jika ada yang menyentuh selain dirinya. "Jongin dan Sehun merasa belum bisa dikatakan perkasa jika belum bisa mengalahkan jumlah anak mereka denganku."

"Denganmu?"

"Ya. Keperkasaan laki-laki akan berada pada puncak tertinggi ketika banyak keturunan bisa dihasilkan dari ulat-ulat spermanya. Jongin, Sehun, dan Yunho _hyung_ belum berhasil mengalahkan rekor yang ku pecahkan. Dua anak laki-laki."

Baekhyun mendengus. Pikiran lelakinya masih berkutat pada keperkasaan yang sungguh di junjung tinggi sebagai kebanggaannya.

"Dua anak cukup, Yeol. Ku sarankan kalian hentikan saja cerita keperkasaan itu karena aku belum ingin mengandung lagi."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu, mengintimidasi tanggapan istrinya yang masih kokoh tidak ingin memiliki keturunan lagi. Bukankah harusnya mereka begitu, menambah banyak keturunan sebelum usia mengharuskan mereka untuk berhenti?

Si betina maraih rahang si jantan, memberi tatapan sendu penuh kasih sayang yang selalu Chanyeol puji ketulusannya.

"Akupun juga ingin punya keturunan banyak. Tapi, sayang, Jackson masih terlalu kecil jika harus berbagi kasih sayang untuk adiknya."

"Dia sudah tiga tahun, Baek."

"Justru itu, aku berpikiran untuk memusatkan semua perhatianku untuk Jesper dan Jackson. Aku ingin menjadi ibu yang hebat, mencurahkan segala kasih sayangku untuk mereka lalu melihat mereka tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa sepertimu."Hidung bangir Chanyeol menerima sentilan halus—merontokkan segala ketidakwarasan nafsunya pada sang istri. "Mereka masih butuh banyak perhatian kita sebagai orang tua. Aku takut mereka akan merasa tersingkirkan dan merasa kehilangan cinta karena _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ -nya terfokus pada si adik bayi."

Baekhyun menempelkan pucuk hidungnya dengan milik Chanyeol, bayi dewasanya yang kadang jauh lebih kekanakan dari dua jagoannya. Baekhyun tidak buta akan keinginan suaminya untuk memiliki keturunan lagi. Tapi itu butuh pemikiran matang, mengabaikan segala percakapan tentang keperkasaan lelaki, karena ada dua anak kecil lainnya yang sedang membutuhkan banyak perhatian dari orangtuanya.

Sepucuk nilai 100 kembali Chanyeol sematkan untuk istrinya. Wanita dewasa yang menjaga kehormatan dirinya sebagai seorang istri juga ibu bertanggung jawab untuk dua anaknya. Dimana lagi ia akan menemukan wanita sesempurna ini?

"Jika kurasa Jesper dan Jackson sudah cukup besar, kita bisa menghadiahi Jessie untuk mereka."Senyum seindah bunga mawar, mempesona seperti gelombang cinta, dan setinggi bunga keindahan yang menyentuh langit-langit kebahagiaan.

.

Semua bermula dari satu kata rindu yang menyebar seperti virus mematikan. Mengkontaminasi tiap oksigen dalam aliran darah dengan gemetar rasa saling memiliki yang berlebih. Menyulut sebuah hasrat bernama nafsu rindu yang menggelung disetiap sudut ruang rindu.

Pergulatan dua bibir yang mendamba di pusat ruang tengah yang remang itu terasa sangat manis. Tidak butuh pemanis buatan untuk menjadikannya sebuah ciuman panjang penuh gelegar hasrat. Lembut, mempesona, dan penuh gairah. Dua insan itu dimabukkan oleh sebuah ciuman panjang bernada rindu.

Chanyeol menggulat bibir wanitanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Seakan bibir wanitanya adalah sebongkah emas berharga yang tidak boleh lecet sedikitpun. Kemenangannya sebagai lelaki meletakkan segala kepasrahan istrinya dibawah sebuah kuasa. Melepas segala macam keraguan untuk pergumulan yang tak terhitung yang keberapa. Dihitungpun hanya akan membuang waktu, karena bercinta adalah tentang hasrat. Hasrat yang mengalir seperti air cinta untuk siapa saja yang menikmatinya.

Tidak ingin terburu oleh sebuah nafsu yang membeludak. Perlakuan halus nan lembut Chanyeol berikan untuk menjamah tiap inci indera peraba istrinya. Melepas lubang-lubang kancing kemeja si wanita demi sebuah tubuh indah yang selalu dipuja Chanyeol.

Si betina yang pasrah, mengalungkan lengannya di leher si jantan tanpa melepas pagutan yang membuatnya candu.

Seputih kapas dan sehalus sutra, jemari Chanyeol berputar dengan rabaan yang lembut. Menyusuri tiap kesempurnaan tubuh istrinya yang kini hanya berlindung kain berenda. Sebuah lipatan ditengah dada mengoyak pertahanan Chanyeol. Sebagai laki-laki, ia memuja dengan imbuhan kata sangat pada lipatan itu. Sangat pas untuk telapak tangannya juga benda tak bertulang dalam mulutnya.

Kain berenda itu segera di enyahkan, memunculkan dua gundukan surga Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti masih perawan. Ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa ia sudah berkali-kali menggumul gundukan itu.

Ciuman terlepas, berpindah pada rahang si betina dan berjalan perlahan turun dengan sebuah kecupan. Meninggalkan bundaran merah sedikit legam di beberapa titik leher jenjang itu. Pundak sempit yang terlalu sering memikul beban berat menjadi sasaran selanjutnya sebelum turun pada pusat gundukan. Chanyeol seperti pria yang memiliki kelebihan oksigen—meniupkan udara dari bibirnya ke sebuah ujung gundukan Baekhyun yang menggoda.

Tiupan itu mengundang libido Baekhyun berkumpul menjadi satu—memaksa si empunya untuk menggumamkan lenguhan tertahan dan nafas resah. Lelakinya selalu tau bagaimana memperlakukan dirinya, membangunkan hasrat nafsu dalam dirinya hingga membuatnya bersyukur atas kenikmatan ini.

Chanyeol selalu membuatnya terasa lambat namun lembut. Menyesap penuh kehausan rasa namun masih dalam volume yang bisa ia kontrol. Adil adalah pedoman Chanyeol. Jika ia menggumuhi puting sebelah kanan, maka akan ada tangannya yang kosong untuk membuat gestur gunting di ujung puting yang lain. Permainan menyenangkan yang membuat Baekhyun kembali menegang atas segala hasrat kewanitaannya. Kembali pada keadilan yang Chanyeol pegang erat—bergantian melesakkan dan menyesap pada si kiri dan si kanan bergantian.

Setelah itu semua kenikmatan semakin turun ke bawah. Hawa dingin pada pusat kewanitaannya merasuk begitu saja saat ada dua tangan yang membuka lebar akses itu. Kain segitiga itu entah pergi kemana. Tak masalah jika sekarang yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah rasa lembut penuh kenikmatan—membuat tubuhnya terangkat dan dua tangannya bergerak gelisah mencari sesuatu untuk ia cengkeram. Beberapa kali kakinya meronta untuk mengapit, tapi selalu ada dua tangan yang menahannya untuk tetap tertahan tanpa mengganggu sebuah hisapan di bawah sana.

Ini gila! Baekhyun sudah gila dan bergerak resah karena tubuhnya menggeliat itu semuanya menjadi hangat saat cairan kewanitaannya melesak keluar. Mengundang sebuah senyum puas dari lelakinya di bawah sana yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Tubuh tinggi dan berdada bidang, ditambah otot-otot terlatih yang mengepul sempurna, membuat Baekhyun puas akan tubuh itu.

Lelakinya mulai melesak kembali pada celah lehernya, mendekatkan dada bidang itu dengan dua payudara yang di damba. Menambah tingkatan nafsunya untuk sebuah kata kepuasan yang ia harapkan untuk malam ini.

Jemari Baekhyun menganggu surai coklat suaminya, mencoba memberi petunjuk bahwa yang dilakukan suaminya itu membuatnya menjadi sempurna untuk sebuah pelayanan. Genggaman surai itu bertambah kencang saat benda tumpul kesayangan suaminya melesak masuk pada lubang kehangatan. Cukup pelan namun menggoda—sesekali Baekhyun dibuat menegang dengan volume ketegangan yang membuat sesak dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak, mengundang denyutan dinding dalam istrinya untuk meremas penuh kenikmatan. Ia akan melakukannya seperti lelaki sejati—tidak ada kekerasan untuk kata memburu karena ia tau kenikmatan ini untuk mereka berdua.

Desakan penuh lenguhan, putaran yang menghasilkan peluh, dan ucapan cinta yang terdengar seperti bisikan menggoda untuk sebuah seks panas malam ini. Gairah keduanya memuncak, meninggalkan segala kewarasan jika sekarang mereka bercinta di ruang tengah—diatas karpet berbulu halus yang menjadi tumpuan punggung polos si betina.

Keduanya tidak tau akan sampai kapan pergumulan ini usai. Karena ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan pencapaiannya, Chanyeol masih memberinya todongan-todongan nikmat pada pusat kenikmatan yang telah Chanyeol temukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana ketegangannya di remas-remas oleh denyut dinding dalam Baekhyun.

Yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini adalah membantu suaminya untuk menjemput kenikmatan. Ia tau, Chanyeol adalah lelaki berhasrat yang selalu berusaha keras untuk kepuasannya saat mencumbu istrinya. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun bergerak aktif, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk sebuah kepuasan yang sepertinya akan ia raih lagi.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tumbang dengan sebuah lenguhan panjang. Membanjiri bagian terdalam Baekhyun dengan cairan penuh ulat-ulat cintanya dan membiarkan kehangatan di dalam sana seperti apa adanya.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tergolek lemah diatas tubuh istrinya—seperti percintaan mereka sebelumnya. Sisa tenaganya ia gunakan untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu—seperti nafas istrinya yang berkejaran meminta sebuah ketenangan.

Tergeletak diatas karpet halus bersama keremangan ruang tengah, menjadi saksi lain bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masihlah manusia berhasrat untuk saling bercinta.

Biarkan ini menjadi kisah percintaan mereka yang selalu berbalut nafsu.

.

.

.

Tebece


	4. Chapter 4

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerak gelisah menyambangi Baekhyun yang terbangun tepat pukul 2 pagi. Hatinya risau—merasa ada yang tidak nyaman tentang kerinduannya pada Jackson dan Jesper. Seminggu sudah dua bocah itu berada di rumah Kakek dan Neneknya. Tidak ada niatan untuk pulang meski Baekhyun sudah membujuk dengan segala sogokan.

Katakan ini rindu. Ibu mana yang tidak rindu dengan anaknya jika sudah seminggu tidak bertatap muka, mencium kening sebelum tidur, dan mendengar celotehan khas anak-anak.

Isaknya perlahan turun. Rindu yang menggebu pada dua bocah itu membuat Baekhyun dihalang rasa tidak enak yang menghancurkan benteng air matanya. Kemarin ia mencoba bernegosiasi dengan pria yang terlelap di sampingnya. Memberi penawaran bagaimana jika mereka (Baekhyun dan Chanyeol) menjemput Jackson dan Jesper. Tapi, jawaban tidak berperikeistrian yang justru didapat _'kalau begitu kita buat satu anak lagi biar kau tidak merindu'._ Negosiasi dengan pria itu hanya akan memunculkan pikiran kotor dan berakhir dengan ajakan bercinta.

Tubuhnya berguling ke kanan ke kiri—mencari posisi nyaman yang akan membawanya kembali pada dunia mimpi. Sejatinya rasa rindu hanya bisa ditebus dengan sebuah pertemuan dan akan jadi permintaan konyol jika pada pukul 2 pagi ini Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk pergi menjemput Jesper dan Jackson. Jauh dari sebuah harapan sebenarnya kekonyolan itu menghasilkan pikiran Baekhyun yang meyakini hanya penolakan yang akan ia dapat. Sebabnya hanya satu, lelakinya itu baru saja pulang dari kantor pukul 12 malam tadi. Dan suami manjanya itu sungguh sangat murka jika tidur berkualitasnya diganggu.

Tubuhnya membalik ke kiri, menjumpai dada bidang suaminya sebagai tempat ternyaman di dunia untuk bersandar. Pelukannya erat, aroma maskulin lelakinya mencoba mengkontaminasi rasa rindu Baekhyun pada dua anaknya.

"Menangis lagi?" suaranya serak—khas orang mengantuk yang terjaga.

Alih-alih menjawab, wanita itu kembali terisak.

"Ada aku, Baek." Lelaki itu bersombong diri sambil membelai surai Baekhyun yang ada dipelukannya. "Bukankah aku sangat mirip dengan Jackson?"

"Kau bukan pecinta pororo seperti Jesper."

"Ya. Karena aku adalah pecinta tubuhmu."

Pukulan kecil mendepak lembut dada Chanyeol dari tangan istrinya. Bahkan saat mengantuk saja pria itu masih sempat menyelipkan pikiran mesum. Bayangkan jika ia sepenuhnya sadar?

"Sudahlah. Tidur, ya? Besok pagi kau harus _melayani_ ku."

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya, menyuplai berjuta liter kenyaman untuk wanita terkasih yang mendapat gelar cinta mati. Baekhyun.

Lengan Chanyeol terlalu kekar dan terlalu berat akan dambaan, jadilah Baekhyun pasrah meski ia masih menyempatkan diri mendesis untuk suaminya yang diberkati otak sedikit _berdebu_.

.

Esok pagi adalah saat sang surya menjuntaikan pencerahan yang hangat. Surya yang anggun itu sedang memainkan gelagat keindahan efek kemurnian dari pencahayaannya yang tak pernah bisa di tandingi oleh kecanggihan alat fotografi apapun. Natural.

Berbicara tentang natural, senaturalnya seorang istri bangun lebih pagi untuk tugas-tugasnya. Membuat sarapan, menyiapkan perlengkapan keluarga, dan hal lain yang merupakan _job-list_ seorang ibu rumah tangga teladan di pagi hari. Tapi lihatlah, Baekhyun baru saja terbangun saat jarum jam membeberkan kenyataan sudah pukul 8 pagi. Matanya menyipit saat mengetahui hal itu. Salahkan saja tirai megah kamarnya yang tertutup rapat—menghalangi sinar pagi yang ingin menyentuh kulit Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu terburu karena pagi ini tanggung jawabnya hanya 1 lelaki saja. Suaminya.

Semalam Chanyeol mengatakan jika hari ini akan berangkat siang. Rapat pagi yang sudah seperti apel wajib itu ia serahkan pada Sehun. Pembahasan hal-hal kecil di pagi hari tidak terlalu membutuhkan otak jenius Park Chanyeol, jadilah dia mengulur waktu ke kantor untuk sekedar memperpanjang waktu tidurnya.

Baekhyun menggeliat, meregangkan persendiannya seperti seorang kucing perawan lucu. Bibir tipisnya menguap seraya menarik diri dari selimut dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Harusnya Baekhyun segera bangun dan melaksanakan tugasnya, tapi ketika mata sipitnya mendapati kemeja tidurnya setengah terbuka dan bra berenda merah malang yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, ia rasa ada seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kemalangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Bukan aku, Baek." Erang Chanyeol saat istrinya itu mengoyak tubuhnya yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Baekhyun mendiktekan kekesalannya karena tangan jahil Chanyeol yang berulah liar itu.

"Lalu siapa? Hanya ada seonggok daging berstatus suamiku yang tega melakukan ini! Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol adalah dewa kemalasan saat tubuhnya berdering lelah. Matanya seperti tertempel lem super dan tidak berminat untuk di buka meski tangan kurus istrinya melakukan serangan pukulan.

"Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun mengakhirinya, mengoyak tubuh Chanyeol seperti mengoyak manekin di Mall. Sia-sia.

Tapi sepertinya kesia-siaan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ada sebuah tangan yang menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mendaratkan dengan sempurna sebuah kepala bersurai coklat diatas kaki polos Baekhyun. Menjejalkan serentetan gumaman 'nyaman' yang berbandrol 'lebih' dari sebuah sofa berbantal sutra terbaik sedunia.

"Jika boleh ku sarankan, sebaiknya kau implan payudara di dadamu dan berhenti menganggu milik orang lain." sungut Baekhyun.

"Orang lain itu istriku." Sahutnya masih dengan suara malas. "Aku tidak suka yang palsu, karena yang alami lebih menyehatkan."

Putaran jengah dari dua bola mata Baekhyun adalah wujud akhir dari perdebatan itu. Jika dilanjutkan, Chanyeol akan membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan perkataan lebih mesum lagi. Dan itu tidak baik untuk telinga Baekhyun di pagi hari. Sungguh!

"5 menit saja, Baek. Jangan pelit-pelit pada suamimu." Negosiasi Chanyeol saat istrinya itu meminta untuk berpindah. Baekhyun beralasan, istri yang baik adalah istri yang menyiapkan kebutuhan suaminya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dan Chanyeol menyumpal sebuah penolakan demi kenyamanan yang merambat seperti anggrek.

"Aku harus menyiapkan makan untukmu, sayang."

"Kau bisa memiliki waktu itu 5 menit setelah ini. Biarkan aku begini sebentar saja. Oke?"

Chanyeol _nya_ Baekhyun, pemaksa yang manja.

Baekhyun adalah pihak pengalah saat pagi harinya digelayuti kemanjaan si bayi besar. Ia akan bersiap dengan naluri keibuannya pada si bayi besar yang sangat suka di belai dan di dongengkan sesuatu yang manis dari bibir istrinya. Dongeng apa saja, karena bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu pembicara yang manis.

"Nanti pulang malam?" Tanya si betina dengan belaian lembut di surai coklat. Belaian lembut bertabur kenyaman yang memanggil rasa kantuk untuk menyerbu lagi—Chanyeol menyukainya dengan imbuhan sangat.

" _Eum_. Ada rapat."

"Dan aku di rumah sendirian lagi." Keluhnya dengan pundak yang jatuh lesu. "Chanyeol, antar aku menemui anak-anakku ya? Ayolah, kumohon. Aku sangat merindukan mereka." Wanita itu memaksa. Jenis paksaan yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan mendapat penolakan dari lelakinya.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak rindu dengan Jesper dan Jackson. Ia rindu, sangat rindu. Tapi momen seperti ini akan sangat langka terjadi. Ia bisa memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya dan mengajaknya bercinta kapan saja—meski pil pencegah kehamilan itu selalu menjadi penghalang ulat-ulat cintanya dalam rahim Baekhyun; seperti yang terjadi saat mereka bercinta di ruang tengah. Bayangkan, jika ada dua anak lelakinya itu, dijamin Chanyeol hanya bisa memiliki tubuh Baekhyun seutuhnya saat malam hari. Itupun terkadang si wanita mengaku lelah dan butuh istirahat. Dan ketika Jesper-Jackson pergi dengan segala pengertian untuk waktu bahagia _Daddy_ nya, Chanyeol harus berkuasa penuh atas kepemilikannya.

"Akhir pekan." Lelaki itu memutuskan. "Setelah pekerjaanku minggu ini selesai, kita jemput mereka. Oke? Jadi berhentilah merajuk."

"Itu terlalu lama, Yeol."

"Itu terlalu sebentar untuk waktuku menikmatimu tanpa gangguan anak kita, kuperjelas itu Baekhyun."

Bibir mungil Baekhyun akan melayangkan protes namun kalah _start_ oleh sebuah kecupan lembut nan manis dari bibir kering suaminya. Sejenis kecupan pembuka pagi sekaligus pembungkam rengekan Baekhyun yang bahkan lebih buruk dari seekor bebek.

"Siapkan sarapan. Aku mandi dulu."

"Tidak mau!" wanita itu melipat tangan di dada, membuat sejenis kerucut lucu dari bibirnya, dan membuang muka dari suaminya yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Yakin tidak mau?" Chanyeol mendekat, meraih dagu runcing penuh kata anggun dari wanitanya yang cantik jelita. Tatapan sendu tak tertinggal untuk sebuah balasan mata sipit penuh ketajaman dari wanita terkasihnya itu. Diam-diam nyali wanita itu menciut, menunjukkan ketidakberdayaannya jika diperlakukan seperti ini. "Kau harus ku huk—"

"Baiklah. Sarapan untuk suamiku yang mesum." Baekhyun menarik diri, melupakan rajukannya demi sebuah pertahanan sebelum suaminya itu melesakkan percintaan di pagi hari. Yakinlah bahwa nafsu Chanyeol itu sebesar angkasa. Dalam seminggu ini dia sudah mendapat empat kali _pelayanan_ dari Baekhyun dan kesemua itu berakhir setelah mendapat dua pencapaian.

.

Hari-hari menuju akhir pekan adalah hari paling membosankan dalam sejarah hidup Baekhyun. Sepanjang hari ia hanya di rumah, bergelut dengan segala macam tugas seorang ibu rumah tangga yang entah kenapa terasa hanya memakan waktu singkat untuk di selesaikan. Sesekali ia menelfon dua jagoannya dan mengatakan akan menjemput mereka akhir pekan nanti, tapi dua anak itu serasa tidak memiliki minat untuk pulang jika kemanjaan yang diberikan Kakek-Neneknya seratus kali lebih menggiurkan. Tidakkah mereka tau ada satu wanita sedang merana bersama sebotol kerinduan yang selalu membuatnya terisak tiap malam?

Mengalihkan kebosanan dan kerinduannya pada Jesper-Jackson, sesekali Baekhyun pergi keluar untuk berbelanja. Memenuhi kembali kekosongan bahan-bahan dapur yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu rumpang. Sekali lagi itu hanya pengalihan hingga malam menjemput dan ia bisa menggantungkan kemanjaan pada suaminya. Hal itu mendapat komentar dari si lelaki _'kau menjadi 1000 kali lebih manja dari anak-anak'_. Baekhyun tak ambil pusing akan hal itu karena sebenarnya posisi manja mereka akan terlihat sama saat merajuk, hanya beda porsi dan situasi.

Sehari menjelang akhir pekan, Baekhyun tampak lebih hidup. Ia tidak lagi lesu saat pagi menjelang karena ada _notes_ tak kasat mata yang mengingatkannya tentang akhir pekan. Menjemput dua buah hatinya.

" _Kita bertemu di Cafest saja. Bagaimana?"_ Pertemuan wanita anggun, begitulah ajakan yang Luhan berikan pada Baekhyun. Menyeduh Latte dan membahas hal-hal tentang kehidupan seorangwanita bersuami menjadi kegiatan wajib di pertemuan itu.

Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mendapat kesepian di siang hari segera mengajukan persetujuan atas pertemuan itu. Lagipula ia telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya dan mendapat waktu luang berlebihan dari siang hingga malam. Setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun mengisi waktu itu dengan menghibur diri daripada menemani kebosanan yang mencekik urat kesabarannya.

.

Wanita cantik berbalut kemeja _peach_ dan rok putih anggun di atas lutut itu adalah nyonya besar perusahaan ini. Rambutnya yang legam beserta tumit tingginya yang berbaluh _heels_ senada dengan kemejanya merupakan identitas khas si nyonya besar yang juga mantan seorang model. Beberapa orang menunduk hormat pada wanita itu dan di balas dengan senyuman tulus. Betapa beruntungnya si bos bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik dan sesempurna itu. Bukan rahasia jika banyak yang menaruh iri padanya, wanita yang telah melahirkan dua anak lelaki itu masih nampak seperti seorang gadis perawan _ketat_. Entah di buang kemana semua lipatan lemak itu hingga menyisakan tubuh ramping yang penuh damba.

 _Heels_ nya mengetuk penuh kekuasaan saat pintu lift terbuka dan membawanya pada ruangan si bos. Wanita itu, Baekhyun, menjejali seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu dengan senyum anggun layaknya putri raja sebelum kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan.

"Suamiku di dalam, Jongin?"

Jongin, sekertaris pribadi si bos mengangguk dan membukakan pintu ruangan itu untuk si nyonya besar yang cantik dan galak.

"Ku rasa kemejamu baik-baik saja jika di padankan dengan dasi hitam." Baekhyun buka suara, mengalihkan keseriusan suaminya yang sedang berkencan dengan dokumen-dokumen.

"Menjijikkan jika aku harus menemui klien China dengan dasi hitam. Seperti sebuah peringatan kematian."

Wanita itu duduk di salah satu sofa, meletakkan Prada yang senada dengan warna roknya dan menyilangkan sepasang kaki jenjang penuh godaan. Suaminya yang sedang sibuk di meja sana hanya bisa menahan pergerakan ludahnya yang mendadak seperti batu.

Suatu kebanggan bisa menggoda Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap ingin menyerbu namun ada si dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Untuk pergi ke kantorku kurasa dandananmu sedikit berlebihan, Baek." Gumam si jantan yang mulai jengah dengan dokumennya. Sepertinya ia harus mengalihkan dokumen itu pada Jongin dan Sehun karena ada hal penting lain yang harus ia selesaikan. Mendekati kucing betina cantik yang sedari tadi menggoda kelelakiannya.

"Hanya ingin menunjukan identitasku sebagai nyonya besar di sini."

"Sombong bukan ajaran yang baik, sayang."

"Itu bukan sombong."

"Terserah kau." Setelah itu Chanyeol menarik dagu sombong si kucing cantik, mencium rahang sempurna yang Chanyeol beri nilai seratus. Aroma mawar manis menyeruak begitu saja—mengganggu kedamaian indera pencium Chanyeol yang terbelit rasa candu.

"Jadi," Baekhyun mempereteli juntaian rapi dasi hitam yang membelit leher suaminya, menggantinya dengan dasi abu-abu yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia harus singgah sebentar di sini sebelum bertemu Luhan, "aku harus segera mengganti dasi ini karena Luhan sudah menunggu."

Lelaki itu mengernyit karena istrinya menarik diri; menghindar saat Chanyeol berniat mengobrak-abrik lipstik merah provokatif yang membuat bibir wanita itu tampak bernilai tinggi.

"Tidak sebelum aku mencium dan mempermainkanmu." Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan wanitanya. Kekuasaan tertinggi lelaki adalah kekuatannya dalam menekuk telak kepasrahan wanita di bawahnya. Memaksa sepasang retina itu untuk menyerah menjadi langkah selanjutnya sebelum lipstik merah menantang itu berhambur keluar arena.

Pencium yang handal adalah Park Chanyeol dan pemberontak yang kuat adalah Baekhyun. Satu pihak menahan tengkuk untuk memperdalam sebuah ciuman dan pihak yang lain memberontak dengan sisa tenaganya sebagai wanita. Namun ciuman Chanyeol terlalu manis hingga mengubah semua pemberontakan itu menjadi kepasrahan. Wanita itu pasrah, lebih pasrah lagi saat ia menurut untuk mengalungkan dua tangannya membelit leher sang suami.

Siang sedang berterik dengan sangat menyengat ketika ciuman itu masuk dalam tahap lumatan. Lidah tak bertulang Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang berperan aktif membelah bibir Baekhyun dan membelit lidah lain di dalam sana. Pada dasarya ciuman itu menjadi pemula sesuatu yang lain—lebih jauh untuk sebuah ciuman sepasang suami istri.

"Ini di kantor, Yeol." Baekhyun menginterupsi suaminya yang terlalu terbuai dengan ciumannya. Diraupnya banyak-banyak oksigen untuk paru-parunya sebelun lelaki itu membungkam lagi bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ketidakmungkinan terbesar yang ku pikirkan adalah bercinta di sini. Terlebih sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan klien dan aku bertemu Luhan."

"Siapa yang akan mengajakmu bercinta di sini, sayang?" Senyum sepihak yang menawan. Untuk kesekian juta kalinya Baekhyun terpikat oleh senyum miring sepihak milik suaminya. "Aku hanya akan menciummu."

"Dan apa artinya dengan tanganmu yang sudah meloloskan kancing kemejaku?" Baekhyun melirik kebawah; menunjuk dengan mata pada beberapa kancing kemeja yang terbuka dan menampilkan bra renda putih yang membungkus bagian kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Apa perlu ku jelaskan lagi kenapa kancingmu terbuka, Baek?" Chanyeol mencium sekilas lipatan dada Baekhyun yang merutukinya. "Aku hanya ingin milikku." Setelah itu ciumannya berubah menjadi sedikit brutal karena Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan dua gundukan kencang itu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah karena Chanyeol dengan lidah liarnya membelit dan memberi imbuhan gigitan kecil pembakar nafsu. Mungkin saat Chanyeol masih menjadi sebuah nyawa sebelum terlahir di dunia dan berbaris untuk mengantri pembagian sebuah nafsu dari Tuhan, lelaki itu mendapat urutan pertama. Terbukti dengan sifat posesifnya yang tinggi dalam melampiaskan nafsunya pada Baekhyun sekarang ini.

Niatnya Baekhyun akan menahan diri akan gairahnya yang tersulut, tapi suaminya adalah lelaki penuh keperkasaan yang mampu membangunkan segala libido keparat dalam tubuhnya. Sebongkah berlian penuh nafsu menjadi kelemahan Baekhyun untuk menyerah, membuat lenguhannya tidak terelakkan saat merasa ada belah bibir yang menjepit ujung putingnya.

Tidak seharusnya pergumulan itu terjadi karena...

" _Hyung_ —"

...Jongin bisa kapan saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh my God! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Chanyeol segera menindih tubuh istrinya—menyembunyikan hasil perbuatannya yang sudah setengah jalan melucuti nafsu Baekhyun.

Jongin berbalik badan, mengeram frustasi atas tindakan bos-nya yang kurang peduli kondisi sekitar atas apa yang ia lihat tadi. Jika Chanyeol bukan atasannya, setulus hati Jongin akan menyeret lelaki itu dan menggantungnya di ujung pohon. Pergumulan siang hari di dalam kantor bukan hal yang bisa di benarkan!

Tapi apalah daya Jongin yang juga memiliki nafsu sebesar Chanyeol saat bertemu Kyungsoo. Hanya saja Jongin tau situasi dan kondisi jika ingin menuntaskan hasratnya, bukan seperti bos-nya sekarang.

"Temui aku 30 menit lagi, Jongin."

Desah nafas frustasi adalah jawaban Jongin atas perintah bos-nya. 30 menit? Apa mereka akan bercinta lagi? Biarlah nafsu mereka yang menang karena Jongin membenci pikiran itu—membuatnya ingin cepat pulang dan bermain dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

Baekhyun sudah pergi setelah berbenah diri pada tubuhnya yang sedikit di rusak suaminya. Pakaiannya kembali rapi dan lipstick merah kembali memprovokasi bibir tipisnya yang selembut sutra di surga. Harum parfumnya masih menawan dan memikat siapa saja yang mengendusnya. Termasuk lelaki yang kini membenahi dasi yang melilit lehernya—karya istri tercinta.

Limabelas menit yang lalu ia hampir saja menuju ke puncak kenikmatan. Setidaknya untuk gumuhan pada payudara istrinya bisa menggantikan gelungan nafsu yang memaksa untuk menerobos kenikmatan lebih lanjut. Salahkan saja Jongin, lelaki itu masuk tanpa pernah tau itikat sopan mengetuk pintu saat akan masuk. Mau tidak mau gumuhan itu berhenti dan Chanyeol harus puas dengan janji wanitanya yang akan memberikan hal lebih saat di rumah. Chanyeol mengikat janji itu rapat-rapat di dalam otaknya.

"Aku izin pulang cepat." Lelaki berkulit tan itu kembali dengan itikat tidak sopannya saat membuka pintu, membuat tuan besarnya mengernyit kesal atas tindakan tak bertata krama itu.

"Kupotong gajimu karena masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bercinta saat di kantor, _hyung_?" Jongin melesakkan tubuhnya duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kupotong gajimu lagi karena ikut campur urusanku."

"Aku benar-benar minta izin pulang cepat karena aku harus bertemu Kyungsoo."

"Kupotong gajimu lagi dan lagi karena—"

" _Hyung_!"

Coba cari kembali kebenaran tentang siapa yang berkedudukan tertinggi di sini dengan siapa yang baru saja membesengut kesal. Chanyeol meletakkan hal itu sebagai suatu kemakluman karena pecinta wanita ketiga ini juga lelaki tulen yang pasti akan _menegang_ melihat adegan percintaannya tadi. Untung itu Jongin, karena Chanyeol sungguh enggan memberi tolerir pada siapapun yang berani menginterupsinya saat sedang berbicara— _atau bercinta_.

"Istrimu sedang tidak ada di rumah, Jongin." Chanyeol membuka sebuah map yang tadinya di bawa Jongin, membaca serentetan huruf untuk di bubuhi tanda tangan dan pundi-pundi tabungannya akan bertambah. Menyenangkan sekali pekerjaan ini."Wanita-wanita _itu_ , sedang ada pertemuan. Ku sarankan kau bersabar saja." Imbuh Chanyeol yang mendapat balasan kecewa dari Jongin. Wanita-wanita _itu_ : Jaejoong, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo, empat makhluk menyeramkan ciptaan Tuhan yang bisa lebih kejam dari boneka Chaki jika ada yang menginterupsi pertemuan mereka. Dan Jongin terpaksa harus puas dengan memendam hasrat kelelakiannya jika tidak ingin ada petisi penolakan dari istrinya.

.

"Apa yang baru kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol di kantor?" pertanyaan menohok yang cukup membuat ketenangan Latte Baekhyun berhambur dari mulutnya dengan cara menjijikkan—mengotori sedikit krah kemeja _peach_ nya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, meminta kejelasan atas pertanyaan sedikit _terbuka_ itu.

Yang dilakukan Baekhyun di kantor Chanyeol? Perlukah di jelaskan di depan teman-temannya?

"Jongin menyuruhku cepat pulang dan memintaku membeli..." Namanya Kyungsoo, perempuan berambut ikal _red-wine_ sebatas bahu itu istri Jongin. Matanya menyala semakin lebar, seperti padang pasir panas.

"A-aku.."

"Ku rasa lelaki-lelaki _itu_ terlalu melebihkan hasrat mereka." Namanya Jaejoong, perempuan berpenampilan _chic_ itu istri Yunho—pecinta wanita pertama.

"Ku harap tidak ada Sehun dalam istilah _laki-laki itu._ " dan ini Luhan, rusa cantik yang sudah membuat Oh Sehun mabuk kepayang karena jatuh cinta.

"Jesper dan Jackson tidak di rumah, haruskan kalian tetap _melakukannya_ di kantor juga?" Kyungsoo membuang nafas kesal, suaminya yang kekanakan itu memintanya untuk cepat pulang dan memberi _pelayanan_ setelah memergoki Chanyeol dan istrinya yang galak itu hampir berbuat tidak senonoh di kantor. Dimana letak logika dua orang itu? Sekalipun nafsu membumbung setinggi Eiffel dan sebesar Colosseum, bukan hal yang tepat jika dilakukan di kantor dan kepergok oleh Jongin yang mudah _terpancing._

Dua wanita lainnya terkekeh menyaksikan kecanggungan Baekhyun yang berefek semu merah tomat di kedua pipinya.

"Jika besok aku hamil karena Jongin memperkosaku _lagi_ —oh Tuhan, aku belum siap!" Kyungsoo menangkup wajahnya, membayangkan bagaimana nasib kewatiaannya malam ini di bawah kuasa Jongin. Lelaki itu pantang menyerah meski Kyungsoo menolak. Pergumulan malamnya pasti akan berlangsung panjang karena Jongin menyimpan kelebihan gairah jika Kyungsoo sudah berpolos diri di bawahnya.

"Sudahlah, bukankah tugas utama seorang istri memang melayani suami. Apa yang membuatmu tidak siap, Soo?" Jaejoong menengahi.

"Tugas berat jika suamimu meminta pelayanan hampir setiap hari." Gumam Baekhyun. Lelakinya itu seperti kecanduan bercinta, selalu meminta setiap malam tiba dan akan merajuk sepanjang hari jika istrinya menolak.

Kini Luhan harus puas dengan keliaran Latte-nya dan mengotori _dress_ -nya. "Sepertinya aku harus bersyukur karena Sehun masih bisa menggunakan limitnya sebagai seorang lelaki jika _memintanya_ padaku."

"Ya, kau beruntung, Lu. Setidaknya kalian tidak memiliki suami yang gila _permainan_ saat berhubungan badan. Aku bahkan harus pergi ke spa, mengendurkan kembali tulang-tulangku karena imajinasi bodoh Yunho tentang permainan aneh saat bercinta."

Pembahasan apalagi jika bukan tentang suami dan anak-anak? Empat wanita dewasa itu bertukar pengalaman rumah tangga tanpa ada rasa canggung. Berbagi tentang bagaimana sifat dan sikap suami-suami mereka juga tentang perkembangan anak. Tidak ada sesuatu yang berat untuk dibahas—seperti pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun cukup menganggapnya sebagai bumbu-bumbu penyedap rumah tangga—tanpa hal itu ia tidak akan pernah tau seberapa besar rasa bersalah dan penyesalan Chanyeol.

Wanita adalah penyimpan terbanyak topik pembicaraan. Menyiulkan berbagai macam hal menarik untuk di bahas bersama sedikit tawa renyah sebagai pelengkap. Berkasak-kusuk seperti anak burung ribut yang menyambut makanan pertama di hari pertama hidup. Dan waktu yang terbuangpun mulai mencapai batas limit dimana Jaejoong di jemput oleh Yunho, Luhan yang harus kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, Kyungsoo yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena Jongin terus menghubunginya, dan Baekhyun yang cukup puas melihat lelakinya berjalan dengan begitu mewahnya memasuki Cafest. Lelaki itu datang setelah Jaejoong, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo pergi.

"Waktumu sangat berkualitas jika bertemu ibu-ibu penggosip itu."

"Aku juga seorang ibu-ibu jika boleh ku ingatkan."

"Dasar ratu gosip." Capitan kalajengking panas tangan Baekhyun menjadi hadiah berbekas di perut sang lelaki yang masih berbalut baju kerjanya.

"Sekali-kali kau harus mencoba bergosip. Aku yakin seratus sepuluh persen kau akan menyukainya dari pada bercinta."

"Tidak ada hal yang patut di sukai kecuali desahanmu, Baek."

Chanyeol _nya_ Baekhyun yang mesum. Beribu kali Baekhyun katakan jika suaminya itu memiliki banyak stok obrolan tak berbobot yang memekik telinga. Meladeni obrolan mesum Chanyeol bukan sesuatu yang disarankan, karena terkadang dari obrolan itu akan ada tangan-tangan tak bermata yang menggerayangi pangkal paha. Seperti sekarang,

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol! Ini di tempat umum!"

"Kantorku juga tempat umum tapi kau baik-baik saja untuk yang ku lakukan tadi siang."

"I-itu...I-itu..."

"Berhentilah mendebatku jika kau tadi siang juga menikmatinya, Baek."

Sebelum semuanya berjalan lebih rumit, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan pergi—membuat lelakinya harus mengulum senyum licik karena sempat melihat semu merah istrinya. _Lucu._

.

Bibirnya bersenandung kecil, seperti cicitan bayi merpati dalam pelukan induknya. Sesekali juga terbias senyum bahagia yang beriringan dengan tubuhnya yang sibuk dengan sebuah koper.

Besok Baekhyun akan bertemu dua jagoannya. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana wanita itu benar-benar menanti pertemuannya dengan Jesper-Jackson setelah seminggu lebih berpisah. Aura bahagia tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi—terlalu kentara diantara semua tumpukan baju-baju yang telah terlipat rapi di dalam koper. Sedikit berlebihan sepertinya, karena Baekhyun akan pergi tidak lebih dari dua hari. Tapi wanita tetaplah wanita, mementingkan segala macam kemungkinan demi menjangkau jauh-jauh sesuatu yang berbandrol 'tidak tertebak'.

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa jika suamimu belum menyentuh makanan malam ini." lelaki itu memunculkan keeksistensian dirinya setelah berbersih diri. Handuk kecil di tangannya mengacak surainya yang tercium bau mint segar—Baekhyun menyukai bagian itu saat lelakinya baru selesai mandi. Kaki kecilnya berjinjit, mencoba menjumpai si tinggi yang terlalu menggoda untuk di lewatkan aroma rambutnya. "Harum."

Sedikit gusaran aneh saat hembusan nafas kecil istrinya menyapu sekitar telinga—daerah rawan yang harus di antisipasi.

"Akan ku siapkan makanan setelah suamiku yang tampan ini berganti baju."

"Memang kenapa jika aku telanjang?"

"Jangan pernah sekalipun merealisasikan pikiran itu, sayang. Bukan sikap yang baik makan dengan telanjang." Sentilan kecil menggoda Baekhyun berikan sebelum dirinya berlalu kedapur. Dan lelaki itu, kembali terjerat oleh pesona wanitanya yang semakin hari semakin ter _upgrade._

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menanggalkan _bathrope_ -nya dan kembali dengan style santai—celana sebatas lutut juga kaos hitam tak berlengan yang menyombongkan kepulan otot sempurna lengannya.

Di ruang makan ia menjumpai sang wanita yang selalu tampak riang saat berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Membawa semangkuk sup hangat, nasi beraroma pandan, dan beberapa lauk pelengkap makan malam suaminya. Tubuhnya bergerak gesit, seperti sudah menjadi hal mudah dalam dirinya untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Istri sempurna untuk suami yang manja. Meski berbarengan dengan omelan-omelan kecil karena lelakinya itu merengek untuk diambilkan nasi beserta lauk pauk, wanita itu tetap melakukannya setulus hati. Bagaimanapun juga bayi besarnya ini memiliki kadar manja yang tak berukuran. Jika tak di turuti maka bibir tebalnya yang seksi itu akan mengerucut lucu.

"Selamat makan bayi besarku."

Baekhyun duduk di seberang suaminya beserta segelas susu hangat. Senyumnya semakin merekah setelah melihat bayi besarnya mulai melahap kudapan yang ia siapkan. Satu kebahagiaan tak kasat mata lainnya saat masakan sederhana itu bisa terlihat nikmat saat dinikmati suaminya. Setelah ini Baekhyun akan meningkatkan kualitas memasaknya demi membahagiakan perut lelakinya.

"Tidak makan? Sedang diet, ya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk sambil mengaduk susu coklatnya.

"Jangan terlalu kurus atau orang lain mengira aku tidak memberimu makan."

"Aku benci terlihat buruk saat harus mendampingi suamiku yang tampan." Pujian menyenangkan, membuat senyum serta telinga si lelaki terangkat bahagia.

"Jangan pedulikan orang lain tentang penampilanmu. Kau pantas atau tidak bukan urusan mereka karena aku selalu nyaman dengan dirimu apa adanya." Pengumbar kata manis sejati, Park Chanyeol. Meski begitu Baekhyun cukup merasa telah diterbangkan ke nirwana bersama para bidadari kahyangan yang cantik jelita. Wanita mana yang tidak bahagia mendapat pernyataan seperti itu? Terlebih sekarang Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun—menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu setelah mengucap _'jangan di hapus bekas susunya'_ lalu sebuah kecupan hangat mampir di bibir yang baru saja menghabiskan susu coklat hangat. Lembut seperti permen kapas dan candu seperti sebuah rindu.

Chanyeol selalu tau bagaimana memposisikan dirinya sebagai lelaki manja dan suami penuh pesona. Hanya untuk Baekhyun, ia rela meletakkan segala kesombongan harga dirinya sebagai pecinta wanita kedua. Menjadi lelaki super manis sedunia bukan hal yang susah, terlebih untuk wanita terkasihnya. Ia selalu siap dengan segala sisi manis dalam dirinya hingga membuat semu merah tomat itu menyambangi dua pipi mulus istrinya.

.

Rencananya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berangkat esok pukul 7 pagi—saat yang pas untuk bepergian sebelum matahari benar-benar tinggi. Acara menjemput ini bisa diartikan liburan terselubung sebelum Chanyeol kembali disibukkan oleh proyeknya di Jeju. Ia juga butuh udara segar—sedikit melepas bosan pada ikatan dasi yang melilit lehernya saat bertemu klien.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan gaun tidurnya. Melonjorkan kaki jenjangnya dengan nyaman dan mengumpulkan selimut sebatas bahu untuk menambah kenyamanan. Tubuhnya sudah berbalur cologne yang menyegarkan tubuh juga indera pencium siapa saja yang menerimanya. Tak terkecuali lelakinya yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi.

"Mari berdongeng sebelum tidur." Chanyeol melesakkan tubuhnya di samping sang istri—meraup banyak-banyak aroma wanitanya yang selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya semakin candu.

"Bagaimana jika kita langsung ke dunia mimpi? Karena esok kau harus membawaku cepat-cepat bertemu Jesper dan Jackson."

"Terburu-buru sekali. Kita pasti sampai di sana dan bertemu anak-anak."

Sang wanita berbalik arah menghadap dada bidang ternyaman di dunia. Seperti sebuah magnet, Baekhyun memeluk dada bidang itu dengan erat dan sangat tidak sudi berbagi dengan siapapun. Dada bidang yang menjadi genangan terakhir pusat kesadaran Baekhyun sebelum ia terlelap.

"Baek," lelaki itu belum di sergap rasa kantuk. "apa kau yakin tidak ingin memiliki anak lagi?"

Topik itu lagi. Baekhyun mendengus kecil, rasa kantuknya membuat Baekhyun enggan memberikan tanggapan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Jika kau ingin tau, aku ingin punya anak perempuan."

"Kehamilan dan jenis kelamin jabang bayi tidak bisa di prediksi, Yeol." Gumam si betina.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa berbicara dengan dokter. Aku yakin ada ilmu di kedokteran yang bisa membuatmu mengandung bayi perempuan."

"Sebegitu besaranya, ya, keinginanmu punya anak perempuan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. Alam bayangnya mulai bergerak liar, membelah fantasi-fantasi tentang suara tawa anak perempuan yang menggelayut manja padanya. Sepertinya menarik, memiliki malaikat cantik kecil yang akan menuruni kecantikan ibunya. Chanyeol akan melihat dua sosok Baekhyun dengar perbedaan versi jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku ingin membelikan bando lucu untuk anakku, menggandeng tangannya masuk kedalam toko gaun-gaun cantik, dan mendengarkannya berceloteh seperti yang dilakukan ibunya."

"Memang siapa ibunya?"

"Tentu saja kau, Baekhyun. Hanya ulat-ulat sperma gagahku yang hanya boleh mengoyak tubuhmu."

Wanita itu mendecih—mengalami kebosanan dengan perkataan mesum suami tampannya itu.

"Jika ini tentang keperkasaan yang kau bicarakan dengan teman-teman pecinta wanitamu itu, kusarankan berhentilah."

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi jika kau hanya ingin bermain-main. Memiliki anak lagi bukan sebercanda itu, sayang. Kau harus memikirkan segalanya; pendidikan anak-anakmu, membagi kasih sayang untuk anak-anakmu." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya—menatap wajah suaminya yang menunjukkan raut aneh. "Berlaku adil terhadap kasih sayang itu hal yang sensitif untuk anak-anak."

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan begitu." Baekhyun kini duduk, memiringkan beberapa derajat posisinya untuk membagi pandangan jelas di raut suaminya yang menunjukkan ketersinggungan. "Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya. Anak seusia Jesper dan Jackson itu sedang membutuhkan banyak perhatian di masa pertumbuhannya. Mereka masih menggantungkan _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ nya untuk menanyakan ini-itu, membagi ini-itu, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bayangkan jika kita memiliki bayi lagi. Tentu fokus kita hanya untuk si adik bayi dan dua jagoan kita akan merasa tersisihkan."

"Itu hanya pendapatmu saja!"

"Chanyeol..."

"Ku pertegas, Baek. Jika kau masih meragukan pertanggung jawabanku sebagai kepala keluarga, sebaiknya kau melihat lagi apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Dan apakah salah jika aku bermimpi memiliki keturunan yang banyak darimu? Itu mimpiku dan kau mengatakan jika aku bermain-main. Jelaskan padaku dimana posisi bermain-main yang kau maksud itu?!"

Baekhyun terdiam—mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu tak berfilter saat membicarakan hal ini dengan suaminya. Jika ditarik, Baekhyun ingin menarik semua ucapannya tentang mimpi Chanyeol yang sempat ia katakan hanya untuk main-main.

"Aku hanya khawatir kita kesulitan membagi kasih sayang, Yeol."

"Kekhawatiranmu tak memiliki dasar, Baek. Jika kita sama-sama siap, urusan kasih sayang bukanlah halangan. Setiap orang tua pasti memiliki pasokan kasih sayang yang melimpah ruah untuk anaknya. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu karena aku percaya kasih sayang yang kita beri tidak akan mengenal kata kurang." Lelaki itu menarik nafas berat dan seperti ada yang tercekat.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Pikirkan saja sampai otakmu menjadi debu! Aku sudah muak dengan pil pencegah kehamilan yang kau minum. Untuk apa kita bercinta jika pada akhirnya aku membuang spermaku sia-sia?!"

"Chanyeol?!"

Lelaki itu menyibak kasar selimutnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras—meninggalkan sang wanita yang terpaku dan tercengang seperti patung pucat tak memiliki aliran darah.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau akan menjadi seperti ini. Lelakinya jelas tersinggung karena Baekhyun meremehkan mimpi itu, tapi percayalah Baekhyun sama sekali tak bermaksud melakukannya. Perdebatan tentang menambah momongan itu memiliki ujung yang buruk. Chanyeol bahkan lebih dari sekedar merajuk. Ia marah.

.

Harusnya malam ini akan berjalan lebih baik. Mendekap hangat dada bidang Chanyeol lebih lama, mendengar bagaimana detak lembut beraturan milik lelakinya itu, dan menyambut esok pagi dengan senyum merekah. Kenyataan tak selalu mendukung sebuah angan, karena Baekhyun harus puas menghuni seorang diri ranjangnya itu tanpa kehadiran sang suami.

Mereka kembali menghadapi kerikil rumah tangga. Pembahasannya bukan karena mantan, tapi karena perbedaan pendapat. Terlalu klasik sebenarnya, meski kenyataannya tidak akan pernah mudah untuk menemui ujung penyelesaian. Menghalau rasa sesal bukan lagi prioritas, tapi yang lebih penting bagaimana cara memperbaiki apa saja yang telah rapuh, rusak dan tak berdaya.

Wanita dan segala gengsinya menjadi benteng pertama yang harus dilewati Baekhyun. Mengandalkan gengsi saja tidak akan pernah ada kedamaian, yang ada justru bendera perang yang akan semakin berkibar tinggi. Untuk itu, Baekhyun akan menghilangkannya. Dirinya bukan lagi remaja yang tidak mau disalahkan dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman, ia adalah wanita dewasa yang harus berpikiran luas untuk kelanjutan rumah tangganya. Jadilah Baekhyun diam-diam keluar dari selimut dan mencari belahan jiwanya yang sedang terbalut emosi.

Lelaki itu merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamu dengan nafas pendek-pendek. Sebelah tangannya menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya sendiri, sedang tangan lain memijat lelipis di wajah tampannya. Saat mendengat cicit pintu kamar utama di buka, mata lelaki itu terpejam—menyembunyikan diri dari wanitanya yang berjalan mencicit menghampirinya. Ketahuilah semua itu butuh keberanian yang besar untuk si wanita. Tubuh dan hatinya mengatakan ketidakmungkinan untuk mendekat namun rasionalitasnya sebagai salah satu yang berandil besar dari pertengkaran ini mengatakan untuk terus maju.

Wanita itu memainkan ujung gaun tidurnya yang tipis. Mengharap ada bintang yang mendadak jatuh dan memberinya kekuatan untuk menegarkan diri menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sudut bibirnya masih kaku untuk memulai pembicaraan meski ia sudah berdiri dekat lelakinya.

"C-chanyeol.."cicitnya seperti burung pipit. Kakinya tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekat saat kerutan kesal dari dahi suaminya mengatakan ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk.

"B-bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Kemarahan lelaki itu membisukan mulutnya, membuat nyali Baekhyun semakin menciut. "M-maafkan aku.." jelaslah kata maaf yang harus ia ucapkan. "untuk semua kesalahan yang membuatmu kecewa, aku minta maaf."

Hening sempat menyusup selama beberpa detik setelah itu. Suara lemah si betina perlahan menjadi bergetar dan si jantan sudah mulai bernafas dengan normal meski kerutan dahinya belum hilang.

"Kita tak seharusnya membuat hal ini menjadi rumit. Karena...karena...aku masih mempercayai obrolan baik-baik akan menyelesaikan permasalahan daripada emosi. Untuk itu maafkan aku." Wanita itu semakin meremas ujung gaun tidurnya hingga tercipta lipatan-lipatan tak simetris di sana. "K-kau mendengarku? Jikapun tidak, kita bisa membicarakannya lagi besok. Tapi kau sungguh tau aku sangat tidak suka berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku harus menyelesaikannya dan...dan...ku harap kau bisa memaafkanku."

"A-aku...aku tidak mau kesalahpahaman ini berlama-lama diantara kita, Yeol. Ku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan maksudku. Aku hanya ingin memberi yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita. Jika..jika..penolakanku membuatmu tersinggung, aku minta maaf." Kepalanya tertunduk, seketika itu juga air kesedihan dari pelupuk matanya berjatuhan seperti hujan yang tak di rindukan. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun seorang wanita yang perasa, di diami oleh suaminya seperti mendapat cubitan menyakitkan di hatinya. Keterbatasannya berujung di sebuah air mata karena ada bagian dalam hatinya yang teremas oleh tangan-tangan transparan dalam hati kecilnya.

Kaki telanjangnya tersungkur, seperti seorang tahanan yang meminta ampun atas segala kesalahannya. Air matanya masih berderai dan wanita itu mati-matian menahan—meski hatinya akan terasa semakin sakit. Mulutnya yang biasa bercicit seperti pipit itu hanya mampu mengucap maaf, karena tidak ada kata lain yang bisa ia katakan untuk lelakinya. Jauh dalam hati ia patut mendapatkan penyesalannya yang menumpuk. Dan jika lelaki itu kukuh dengan pendiriannya dengan bertingkah dingin seperti ini, Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Sekalipun itu akan membuat malamnya berderai air mata seperti air terjun yang tak terhentikan.

"Jangan menangis." Sebuah pelukan hangat merengkuh wanita itu—membuat tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat.

Kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol adalah airmata istrinya. Hatinya serasa tertohok jutaan pisau tajam saat tubuh ringkih dalam pelukannya itu semakin bergetar. Wanitanya yang malang, wanitanya yang lemah. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mengendalikan diri dan menghindari perdebatan itu. Kebesaran hatinya benar-benar di butuhkan untuk mengerti alasan yang disenandungkan istrinya. Dan tidak seharusnya keegoisan Chanyeol menguasai jagad emosinya hingga wanita dalam pelukannya itu memohon dengan sangat dan airmata yang seperti percikan api.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini karena keegoisanku, Baek." Terkutuklah keegoisan Chanyeol yang telah membuat wanita kesayangannya tersedu seperti ini.

.

Seperti sebuah bualan yang mengandung kemanisan. Tak ada yang bisa mencegah bagaimana dua hati itu menciptakan sendiri keindahan-keindahan yang sempat membeku. Kemalangan yang sempat menggandrungi hati masing-masing telah berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat—menjadi sebuah candu yang tak memiliki alat ukur.

Sejatinya cinta memang membutakan. Menutup segala macam ketidakmungkinan menjadi sebuah kemungkinan yang indah. Malam yang sedang menggantung bulan tinggi-tinggi menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dua insan itu melepas hasrat. Saling terpagut oleh ciuman penuh hasrat yang melupakan logika. Jangan harap ada irasionalitas disini, karena tak akan pernah ada yang tertarik dengan segala nalar jika hasratlah pemenangnya. Lupakan bagaimana decitan ngilu yang mengguncang tembok karena dua insan itu tidak pernah peduli bagaimana nasib ranjang mereka setelah ini. Yang mereka tau, ketika hasrat dan cinta dipertemukan hanya ada satu gairah yang siap menggebu mengalahi apapun.

Jagad raya masih terlalu gelap untuk mengakhiri ini semua karena si jantan dengan sepenuh hati telah menyerahkan kekuasaannya. Penjadi pihak pasif bukanlah dirinya. Tapi ketika wanita itu menampilkan wajah serupa bidadari yang mencari pelampiasan, maka si jantan akan dengan senang hati menopang segala bentuk kenikmatan untuk memuaskan wanitanya.

Kenikmatan yang dijanjikan wanitanya selalu menemui kata puas. Wanita itu mendongak, mengejek si jantan dengan dua payudara yang menampar segala macam pertahanan. Ukuran yang sedikit melebihi batas dan kekencangan yang membuatnya ingin meremas layaknya sari pati kelapa muda. Secepat itu kemudian membuat sebuah decah panas pada ujung payudara yang mengeras. Memperlakukannya seperti sebuah permen lolipop yang membuatnya enggan untuk melepasnya.

Si wanita bergerak sangat aktif. Setelah menemukan titik kenikmatan dalam dirinya, kecepatan itu secara natural bertambah. Tangannya menggenggam surai lelakinya yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Semua nafsu gila ini membutakan kejernihan sebuah otak. Posisi ini terlalu nikmat untuk di akhiri. Sadar akan libidonya yang semakin bertambah dan sebuah benda tumpul dalam dirinya di bawah sana, Baekhyun kegirangan akan gairah pergumuhannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia mendongak, melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menarik kepala lelakinya untuk di tenggelamkan dalam lipatan gairah di pusat dada.

Setelah itu Chanyeol membalik posisi. Merengkuh pinggang wanitanya dan membuatnya sedikit berguling untuk merebah di atas ranjang.

Bibir tipis itu, mengalihkan semua dunia Chanyeol. Ia seperti singa kelaparan, tak menyisakan sedikit saja lubang untuk si wanita menarik oksigen. Semua terlalu gila, segila nafsu yang membelit tiap aliran darah dua manusia itu. Lagi-lagi jangan pernah menghitung seberapa banyak mereka melontarkan lenguhan dan erangan nikmat, karena inti dari ini semua adalah pencapaian yang tak memiliki ujung. Chanyeol tidak pernah puas untuk pergumulan singkat. Dan malam ini, ia akan mencapai kepuasan sebanyak-banyaknya hingga dirinya limbung seperti serigala yang berburu sepanjang malam. Ia melesak, menyentuh titik ternikmat wanitanya dengan semua tenaga yang ia miliki.

Percintaan tanpa penolakan adalah penguasa malam ini. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, pasrah untuk semua keinginan hasrat mereka dalam mencapai kepuasan bersama. Kehangatan berkali-kali memenuhi Baekhyun dan pijatan sakartis berkali-kali diterima ereksi Chanyeol. Jangan pernah hentikan pergumulan ini!

.

.

Tebece


	5. Chapter 5

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

Berumah tangga tak selalu sesegar _Ice Shaken Cosmic Mocha Blast_ karena ada _Espresseo_ dengan keogisan rasa yang terkadang mengkontaminasi situasi. Berumah tangga juga tak selalu semanis gula karena ada rasa pahit di suatu ujung yang terkadang menantang kepekaan rasa. Kontaminasi yang pas adalah ketika merasa cukup akan semuanya. Bahkan, cinta yang berlebih bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Bagi Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih memperbanyak kasih dari semua cinta.

Tubuhnya menggeliat malas, matanya sedikit menyipit mencoba menyelaraskan sinar matahari yang menggoda kepekaan indera penglihatnya. Beberapa titik di tubuhnya terasa remuk. Seperti baru saja melakukan kerja rodi yang menguras tanpa sisa tenaga dalam tubuhnya. Semua ini tidak lain karena lelaki tampan yang masih menggelayut seperti anak kangguru di balik tubuh polos Baekhyun—mem _booking_ Baekhyun dari malam hingga pagi untuk bercinta.

Malam yang hebat bersama lelakinya. Baekhyun selalu suka bagaimana pergumulan itu mempengaruhi kerja rasionalitas otaknya menjadi sedikit lambat karena buaian nafsu. Semua bertumpu pada nafsu yang membakar gairah masing-masing. Dan seingat Baekhyun, semalam beberapa kali ia mengambil alih kuasa Chanyeol di atas. Ia menggelinjang dengan kenikmatan di ubun-ubun yang mencuat menjadi gerakan erotis. Meremas ereksi Chanyeol di bawahnya yang demi apapun juga selalu penuh dan lebih dari cukup untuk melampiaskan hasratnya.

Mengingat percintaan semalam membuat Baekhyun tersenyum di sela rasa kantuknya yang masih bersisa. Tidak ada karet pengaman dan pil—sesuatu yang di benci Chanyeol seumur hidupnya.

Baekhyun menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya, melihat paras tampan sang suami yang ada di belakangnya lalu memeluknya diantara belah dadanya yang tak berkain. Ia melakukannya seperti yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan saat menenggelamkannya di sebuah pelukan dada bidang. _Jadi begini rasanya memeluk Chanyeol di dada?_

Tubuhnya menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi saat Chanyeol berada dalam pelukannya. Indera penciumnya menangkap aroma seks yang kentara dari surai suaminya juga sisa keringat bercinta semalam—sesuatu yang mebuatnya menjadi wanita sempurna kala pergumulan itu mencapai titik puas untuk suaminya.

"Mengundangku bercinta lagi?" Suara serak itu berdengung di pelukan dada Baekhyun.

"Jangan gila. Aku masih _kesakitan_ karena ulahmu."

Senyum puas muncul dari lelaki itu, bangga karena kuasanya sebagai lelaki yang telah menggumuhi istrinya dengan penuh cinta.

"Ini seperti saat malam pertama kita dahulu. Kau dan segala nafsumu membakar semuanya, Baek."

Semu merah tomat itu muncul. Ingatan malam pertamanya dengan Chanyeol masih memiliki kualitas HD dalam proyektor otaknya. Baekhyun yang seorang pemula menjadikan dirinya seperti kuda liar, bergerak tak berarah karena _g-spot_ nya terjamah dengan sempurna oleh ereksi Chanyeol.

"Aku masih ingat, kau mendesah dan matamu terpejam saat aku melakukannya. Suaramu sangat _sexy_ , Baek. Suaramu itu yang selalu membuatku untuk _memintanya_ setiap saat."

"Percintaan selanjutnya aku akan tutup mulut."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yak—AHHH!" Baekhyun menjauhkan pelukannya, menatap kesal pada lelakinya yang tiba-tiba melakukan serangan _finger-service_ di bawah sana.

"Kau mendesah, Baek. Untuk sebuah permainan kecil seperti ini," Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya.

"AHHH!" Baekhyun digoda lagi.

"Kau mendesah dengan hebat."

Si jantan tersenyum puas. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang mengasyikkan untuk di lakukan. Wanita itu memiliki kadar kepekaan yang lumayan besar. Di goda sedikit saja tubuhnya akan panas.

Ya, benar, itu nikmat dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mentolerir panas tubuhnya jika mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi bukankah ini dirasa sudah cukup setelah semalam ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bergumul dengan Chanyeol? Kurang lebih sekitar 7 pencapaian ia terima saat Chanyeol menggagahinya. Sungguh, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dan pagi ini, Baekhyun rasa _pillowtalk_ terasa lebih pantas dilakukan daripada undangan hasrat untuk bercinta lagi.

"Tenagaku sudah 70 persen kembali, Baek."

"Simpan baik-baik karena kau harus membawaku bertemu anak-anak setelah ini."

"Perjalanan ke rumah Ayah-Ibu hanya 3 jam saja, Baek. Jangan terburu-buru jika pagi menuju malam masih lebih dari 8 jam lagi."

Chanyeol _nya_ Baekhyun yang penuh gairah.

Jika saja yang di bawah sana masih terasa normal tanpa adanya perih yang menggigit-gigit kecil karena percintaan semalam, mungkin Baekhyun bisa memberi satu _imbuhan_ lagi untuk pagi ini. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu perhitungan untuk kenormalannya pagi ini daripada menangkap segala hasrat suaminya. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengalami jalan bebek jika langkah kaki bekas modelnya masih bisa ia fungsikan dengan benar.

"Aku harus mandi dan menyiapkan keperluan kita."

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya semalam sebelum kita bertengkar dan bercinta, sayang." Chanyeol itu sedikit nakal, terlibih mulut dan lilitan lidahnya yang mengganggu kedamaian ujung payudara Baekhyun yang nikmat. "Biarkan aku meraup sedikit hal yang membuatku sehat."

Putaran jengah manik kelinci lucu bernama Baekhyun itu adalah ujung dari rasa frustasinya pada si macan kelaparan—Park Chanyeol. Hak mutlak yang dikatakan menyehatkan itu harus rela Baekhyun berikan demi si macan kesayangan.

.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin menggunakan baju itu?"

Baekhyun menunduk, memandangi pakaiannya. Hanya sebuah _shoulder-off_ maroon bertali spaghetti di masing-masing bahudengan ujung kerutan karet 5cm di bawah pusar dan _hotpants_ navy 4cm di atas lutut serta _flat shoes_ senada dengan atasan Baekhyun. Juga, Prada berwarna mocca ukuran sedang yang dibelikan Chanyeol dari rekan bisnisnya di Italy. Adakah yang salah?

Manik matanya melihat sang suami yang sudah bersiap dengan benda bulat penggerak mobilnya. Kejelasan akan protes yang dilayangkan suaminya harus ia dapatkan karena menurut Baekhyun, pakaiannya tidak fulgar dan bahkan terkesan biasa saja.

"Orang-orang bisa melihat tubuhmu." Si jantan menjelaskan.

Melihat tubuh? Bahkan baju Baekhyunini terlihat seperti pakaian yang menghilangkan segala lekuk tubuhnya yang orang katakan seperti gitar spanyol. Tidak ada yang bisa dinikmati kecuali bahunya yang sehalus salju. Itu saja Baekhyun samarkan dengan membagi dua rambutnya di kedua sisi bahu hingga terlihat samar. Dan untuk _hotpants_ nya, bukan jenis _hotpants sexy_ nan ketat yang membentuk pahanya yang berisi. Itu hanya _hotpants_ dengan bagian ujung yang sedikit longgar. _Tidak sexy kan?_

"Apa yang bisa mereka lihat jika bajuku sudah seperti baju hamil seperti ini, sayang?"

"Bahumu. Kau mengeksposenya terlalu berlebihan. Itu milikku dan orang lain tidak boleh melihatnya!"

"Aku sudah menutupinya dengan rambut."

"Tetap saja. Orang-orang masih bisa melihat dan menikmatinya secara gratis!"

"Mereka tidak akan berani melihatnya jika ada kau di sampingku. Kau suamiku,mereka tidak punya nyali untuk melawan lelakiku." Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai terkontaminasi mulut manis Chanyeol. Wanita itu mulai pandai bermain kata.

"Bisa saja mereka menilaiku sebagai kakakmu atau pengawalmu, bukan suamimu."

Ini terlalu berlebihan. Haruskah perkara pakaian ini di ributkan? Hanya hal kecil yang seharusnya tidak memercikan api kekesalan wanita itu terhadap sikap _over_ suaminya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berganti baju. Ini sudah pukul 11 siang, Yeol." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, merajuk akan kekesalannya pada perdebatan kecil yang membesar ini.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berganti baju."

Baekhyun melepas lipatan tangannya, merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan menatap lelaki itu dengan sejuta kekesalannya. _Apa sih maunya?_

"Berikan aku solusi agar kita bisa cepat berangkat tanpa memperdebatkan pakaianku!"

Harusnya Chanyeol membuka mulut dan memberi solusi seperti yang di minta wanitanya, bukan malah melepas cepitan _safety-beltnya_ , menyibak seluruh rambut istrinya ke belakang punggung dan menempelkan kekenyalan bibirnya diatas bahu yang terbuka. Tidak hanya itu, ia membirakan gigitan kecil di beberapa tempat ketika si pemilik bahu melayangkan protes.

"Dengan begini orang lain akan tau jika kau milikku." Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Lingkaran merah keunguan di bahu istrinya itu cap permanen yang akan menunjukkan eksistensi kepemilikan dirinya pada si wanita

"Dasar mesum!" Gumam Baekhyun sambil membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ikat rambutmu, Baek."

"Tidak mau. Orang-orang akan melihat tanda ini, Yeol." Telunjuknya menginterupsi bekas merah dan sisa saliva Chanyeol di dua bahunya.

"Itu lebih baik." Chanyeol kembali menggunakan _safety-belt_ nya, "Atau kau mau ku beri tanda lagi di seluruh tubuhmu dan kita batal menjemput anak-anak?"

Itu lebih buruk dan Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resikonya. Ia mengambil karet rambut dari dalam tas dan mencepol asal-asalan surainya. Beberapa anak rambut turun dengan liar dan jatuh menyentuh bahunya yang bertanda.

"Puas?"

"Kau selalu memuaskan, sayang." Kerlingan mata Chanyeol adalah ujung dari perdebatan ini karena pedal gas Lexus CT200H putih kebanggaannya mulai melaju.

.

Wanita itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Sekitar satu jam lagi ia akan bertemu dua jagoannya dan rindu yang sudah menggebu seperti ombak pantai itu akan segera menjinak. Jesper dan Jackson adalah dunianya. Sesuatu yang secara natural memberikan banyak cinta dan alasan untuk tetap hidup dan membahagiakan mereka.

"Kita ke peristirahatan sebentar. Aku ingin kopi." Mobil putih itu beralih menuju ke sebuah tempat peristirahatan.

Chanyeol segera membeli segelas kopi dengan sedikit creamer dalam adukannya juga beberapa snack kentang sebagai teman. Ia menggeliatkan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum menyesap penuh nikmat cairan kecoklatan dalam cup-nya itu. Sedikit memberi rasa segar setelah hampir dua jam melakukan perjalan. Beberapa titik tubuhnya mulai kebas karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukan perjalanan panjang dengan mobilnya.

Wanita di hadapannya masih kerkutat dengan ponsel dan segelas Ice Americano. Sesekali ia tersenyum di sela kesibukannya dan mengundang rasa penasaran pada siapa saja yang melihatnya. Chanyeol tidak tahan, ia memutar kursi dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping wanita.

"Kyungsoo menyalahkanmu karena semalam dia di perkosa oleh Jongin."

Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya. Di perkosa? Sedikit kasar mengingat mereka adalah pasangan suami istri. Dan sebuah hubungan badan lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai 'bercinta' daripada 'perkosa'.

"Jongin saja yang tidak kuat iman."

"Dia bilang, semalam Jongin tidak memakai pengaman dan membuang pil pencegah kehamilan."

"Sama seperti yang kulakukan padamu."

Capitan panas itu menjadi balasan atas ucapan suaminya.

Setelah itu semua teringkas secara sederhana. Chanyeol telah membuat matanya kembali segar berkat cairan hitam yang di kontaminasi dengan creamer, susu, dan entah apalagi. Suatu keadaan yang menyenangkan saat rasa kopi modern nikmat itu memanjakan kerongkongannya bersama seorang wanita yang mulai mengalami kebosanan.

Wanitu itu, si cerewet Baekhyun yang sangat dicintai Chanyeol, beberapa kali menguap _kasar_ sebagai bentuk protes atas kebosanan yang ia alami. Ini sudah hampir 45 menit ia seperti orang paling tidak berguna karena hanya menunggu pria di hadapannya menyesap habis _kekasihnya_ —si kopi.

"Bisakah kau menyudahi acara berkencanmu dengan si kopi sialan?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "perjalanan kita masih panjang dan aku tidak bisa membuang waktu lama-lama jika rasa rinduku sudah mengalah karena kopi-mu!"

Chanyeol menghabiskan semua isi cup-nya; tersenyum manis saat mendapati wanitanya mem-pout bibir menggodanya seperti cepolan yang ada di atas kepala wanita itu.

"Minum kopi terlalu banyak tidak bagus, Yeol. Itu sama buruknya dengan alkohol dan rokok." Baekhyun mendebat seorang penggila kopi yang sekarang sedang memproteksi penuh pinggangnya saat berjalan kembali ke mobil. Posisi ini yang Baekhyun sukai. Posisi yang membuat jiwa kewanitaannya merasa dijaga sepenuh hati oleh sebuah lengan kekar lelakinya. Dan efeknya, semua rutukan kesal yang akan ia omelkan seperti burung beo mendadak hilang.

"Lebih buruk lagi saat aku tidak _menikmatimu_ selama berhari-hari." Lelaki itu mengecup mesra bahu yang masih menunjukkan tanda kepemilikannya; sekedar menyambangi harum tubuh istrinya yang seharum bunga musim semi.

"Kau terlalu sering mendapatkannya akhir-akhir ini dan kau bilang tidak menikmatiku selama berhari-hari?" Baekhyun berdecak. "Jadi siapa yang semalam menyetubuhiku hingga enam kali pencapaian?"

"Jadi kau menghitungnya?"

Semu merah tomat sialan itu muncul. Menunjukkan suatu perasaan malu karena pergumulan yang dilakukan ada yang mengingatnya dalam kisaran sebuah digit angka.

Cubitan panas serupa sisi tajam gunting menjadi hadiah _indah_ untuk Chanyeol. Wanitanya berjalan lebih dulu, menyembunyikan semu merah lucu yang muncul setiap kali pembahasan tentang hubungan badan mereka terjadi.

Chanyeol berlari kecil mengejar wanitanya sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan istrinya. Andai saja Baekhyun tidak memiliki kesigapan untuk mengerem langkahnya, bisa di pastikan wanita itu akan menabrak tubuh tinggi yang membuat Chanyeol harus memicing curiga.

"Kris?"

 _Kris?_

"Hai, Hyun-ie."

 _Hyun-ie?_ Nama macam apa itu? Chanyeol tidak suka mendengarnya.

"S-sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun harus sedikit mendongak saat berbicara.

"Membuntutimu." Baekhyun sempat dilanda keterkejutan yang luar biasa sebelum lelaki bernama Kris itu tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku ada urusan di dekat sini dan sedikit membutuhkan pengganjal perut sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Dan tidak ku sangka kita bertemu di sini."

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kecanggungan.

Kris, mantan kekasih Baekhyun sewaktu masih menjadi model dan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya lelaki yang saat itu membuat Baekhyun selalu menjadi istimewa seperti seorang bidadari. Kris selalu bisa menyenangkan hati Baekhyun, entah dengan suatu tindakan kecil atau besar yang sialnya selalu bisa menyentuh hati si model bidadari.

"Kau masih terlihat luar biasa, Hyun- _ie_ "

Diam-diam ada yang mulai membeku dan menahan amarah seperti bongkahan es yang menenggelamkan Titanic. Rahangnya mengeras dan denyut jantungnya berpacu cepat seperti di arena balap saat melihat wanitanya berinteraksi dengan pria lain.

"O-oh? Y-ya..begitulah."

"Aku masih sedikit menyayangkan keputusanmu berhenti menjadi model. Kau benar-benar menjadi dewi saat itu."

Baekhyun kehilangan lidah. Ia tidak berniat membalas perkataan Kris karena ia melihat ada lelaki lain di belakangnya yang mulai terbakar api ketidaksukaan.

"Ku dengar kau sudah memiliki dua anak. Benarkah, Hyun- _ie_?"

Hanya anggukan seadanya yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia terlalu menciut saat situasi ini bisa ia cerna dengan sangat gamblang bagaimana akibatnya nanti.

"Wow. _You're so adorable_! Kau sungguh pintar menjaga tubuhmu setelah melahirkan dua anak." Kris berdecak kagum. "Dan, Hyun- _ie_ , apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Baekhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun ia kalah cepat dengan sentakan sebuah tangan yang mencengkeramnya penuh amarah. Baekhyun tau siapa pelakunya. Ia sangat tau hingga ia tidak berani memberontak.

"Dia pucat karena semalam melayaniku selama enam ronde! Dan jika kau tidak muncul seperti sekarang, kami sudah bercinta lagi di mobil! Mungkin dua kali lipat dari percintaan semalam!?"

Lelaki itu murka. Menyemburkan emosinya seperti muntahan gunung berapi yang menakutkan. Lebih murka lagi saat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun masuk mobil dan Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang sama saja memiliki arti bendera ajakan perang.

"Hyun _-ie_ , hubungi aku saat kau di Seoul. Kita bisa berbicara lebih nyaman di sana!"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK! JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI ISTRIKU LAGI ATAU KELELAKIANMU AKAN KU KEBIRI!"

.

.

Apa Baekhyun bilang, keadaan tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih baik saat lelakinya murka. Situasi ini lebih mencekam dari sebuah persidangan yang tak kunjung menemui kata selesai. Jika bisa memilih, Baekhyun lebih baik mengecilkan diri atau melompat dari jendela dari pada mendapati lelakinya murka. Wajah tampan itu terkontaminasi dengan sangat buruk oleh kerutan penuh emosi.

Tiga puluh menit setelah insiden Chanyeol akan mengkebiri kelelakian Kris, keadaan dalam mobil tidak kunjung membaik. AC tidak terlalu mengeluarkan kadar dinginnya namun suasana telah menjadi sedingin kutub utara yang dilanda badai salju.

Baekhyun akan menjadi kelinci penuh kegelisahan berbalut rasa takut jika buku-buku tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat pengendali mobilnya. Celotehnya sebagai wanita cerewet itu seketika menjadi sebuah ludah yang tertelan susah payah. Jangankan berucap satu kata, bernafas saja ia rasanya harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Ku rasa ada yang perlu menjelaskan siapa lelaki brengsek itu padaku!" si jantan buka suara. Suaranya yang berat itu bercampur hawa kecemburuan yang menyeruak seperti parfum mobil.

"D-dia..K—kris.."

"Namanya bukan sesuatu yang ingin ku ketahui."

Lidah Baekhyun berbelit seperti benang kusut.

"D-dia..d-dia..salah satu pemegang saham di _agency_ -ku dulu."

"Hanya itu? Aku mencium ada hubungan lainnya _di sini_."

Itu lebih buruk dari erangan anak burung yang kelaparan. Belitan benang di lidah Baekhyun masih mencoba ia lerai untuk sekedar memberi penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Namun gurat kemarahan lelaki itu mematahkan segala usaha Baekhyun—ia mengalami sindrom ketakutan saat Chanyeol marah.

"D-dia..d-dia.."

"Mantan kekasih, kan, nona Park?" Chanyeol menepikan tiba-tiba mobilnya. Mengendarai mobil dengan emosi bukan sesuatu yang baik karena keliaran Chanyeol akan menguasai semua akal sehatnya—ia akan menambah gila-gilaan kecepatan mobilnya seperti di arena balap. "Apa susahnya mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

 _Susah, Chanyeol!_

"Untuk apa dia datang lagi padamu?!"

"Aku juga tidak tau."

"Kau tidak tau tapi meladeninya berbicara?! Jangan melawak, Baek!"

"Sayang, sungguh aku tidak tau. Dan pertemuan tadi aku tidak pernah menduganya."

"Dramatis sekali!" Chanyeol mengacak surainya—frustasi. Jaket Adidas navy di tubuhnya serasa semakin memanas hingga dengan sekali sentak ia menurunkan zippernya, membuang jaket tak berdosa itu ke jok belakang, dan sekumpulan otot seksi tubuhnya mengepul penuh kesombongan. _Singlet_ hitam favorit di jantan membentuk beberapa kepulan keseksian tubuhnya yang diam-diam membuat Baekhyun hampir kehilangan rasionalitas. Hei, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal _itu,_ Baek!

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika lelaki mesum itu kembali menemuimu?! Andai kau tau tatapan matanya seperti pria _barbar_ yang akan menculikmu kapan saja?!"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya, sayang." Baekhyun mencoba melunakkan suaranya. Menanggapi emosi suaminya bukan ide yang bagus. Sebaiknya ia mengambil peran wanita penuh rasa sabar daripada wanita berbalur emosi dan membuat mobil ini meledak sia-sia.

"Mana aku tau, Baek!? Semua bisa terjadi tanpa pernah kita prediksi?!"

"Chanyeol...—AKH!" Wanita itu memekik kesakitan setelah sentuhannya di tangan si jantan mendapat hempasan tiba-tiba hingga tangannya harus mencium kasar si dasbor. "Akh.."

Pekikan kesakitan yang sangat di benci Chanyeol membuatnya melupakan segala emosi tentang kecemburuan. Ia meraih tangan wanitanya yang memerah karena hempasannya yang kasar itu. Wanitanya yang malang.

"Sakit, sayang?" Chanyeol menyentuh bekas merah itu—turut meringis kesakitan saat wanitanya kembali memekik sakit atas sentuhan Chanyeol. "Maaf, Baek..maafkan aku.. aku tidak sengaja.."

"Aku tidak memiliki niat menemui Kris lagi, Yeol." Dan lihatlah, si perengek dengan wajah bidadari itu mulai memporak-porandakan Chanyeol. Sudut matanya berair dan bibir mungilnya sesekali memekik kecil saat Chanyeol memberi obat paling romantis di atas memar merah itu—ciuman.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya." Chanyeol melunak. Melihat wanitanya menangis adalah kelemahan terbesar seorang Park Chanyeol. Air mata Baekhyun seperti berlian yang harus ia jaga agar tidak sembarang keluar. "Jangan pernah menghubungi dia dengan alasan apapun. Aku tidak suka."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kecemburuan ini tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat karena Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki alasan untuk meladeni Kris. Ia sungguh tau diri dengan posisinya sebagai seorang istri yang memegang teguh sebuah kesetiaan. Namun kekhawatiran Chanyeol memiliki alasan. Karena di antara mereka, pembahasan tentang kisah masa lalu menjadi topik haram.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri sedikit berlebihan. Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti wanita genit yang mananggapi setiap lelaki. Wanita itu bahkan mengkhawatirkan perasaan lelakinya sebelum membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kris. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol berpikir, kecemburuan karena seorang mantan mengakibatkan serangan jantung kecil. Kejernihan otaknya dipertaruhkan untuk sebuah rasionalitas dalam hubungan mereka, antara percaya atau tidak menjadi sesuatu yang sulit di pilih kebenarannya jika emosi penjadi penguasa.

 _Jadi ini yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat melihat Yejin?_

Chanyeol-pun tau, jauh lebih sakit hati seorang Baekhyun yang melihatnya berbagi waktu dengan Yejin daripada sebuah pertemuan konyol yang di dramatisir Chanyeol. Untuk itu ia mengutuk segala kebodohannya saat itu dan membenci semua waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Yejin hingga membuat Baekhyun terluka.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tiba sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Perjalanan panjang yang turut mendapat bingkai tajam pertengkaran karena Kris membuat mereka dirundung lelah. Bersama sambutan kedua orang tua Chanyeol dan juga dua jagoan kecil, sepasang suami istri itu telungkup dalam selimut nyaman sebuah tidur siang yang berkualitas.

Dua jam dirasa cukup untuk mengembalikan seluruh energi. Wanita itu menguap kecil untuk mengakhiri tidur siangnya. Menelisik kembali, ini bukan sebuah mimpi jika di sampingnya ada dua anak lelakinya yang juga masih terlelap dan lelaki tinggi yang begitu beruntung mendapat cintanya.

Sedikit rasa sakit menyerang punggung tangan Baekhyun—hasil pertengkaran tidak berkualitasnya dengan Chanyeol karena Kris. Berdebatan tentang mantan menjadi hal lain yang lebih menjengkelkan daripada aroma sebuah timun. Sebenarnya topik itu bisa dipendam dengan semangkuk kesabaran. Namun dasarnya Baekhyun yang berapi-api dan lelaki manjanya yang diberkati sikap protektif sebesar jagad raya, maka topik tentang mantan akan menjadi panas seperti pantat panci air.

" _Mom.._ " si sulung mengerjab beberapa kali. Rasa kantuknya masih tersisa lebih dari tiga perempat. "Jesper lapar." Sulung tampan yang mulai tumbuh besar. Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang merengkuh tubuh setengah lemas anaknya itu dan membawanya kesebuah pelukan yang begitu sarat kerinduan; memasukkannya dalam sebuah kungkungan hangat nan penuh proteksi oleh tangan Baekhyun. Jika si bungsu mengetahuinya, bisa dipastikan pra-perang dunia ketiga akan bergejolak. _Mommy sudah di hak paten oleh Jackson._

"Kesayangan Mommy mau makan apa, huh?" Surai lembut Jesper dibelai, membuat anak kecil serupa Baekhyun itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Mommy.

"Telur gulung?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan disuapi Mommy."

"Sejak kapan anak tampanku menjadi manja?"

Jesper tertawa kecil.

"Jesper juga mau sosis sapi dan susu coklat." Jesper menarik diri, menyadari sesuatu sebagai sebuah alarm jika ia menyebutkan tentang sosis sapi. Telunjuknya ditempelkan di bibir mungilnya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang harus dibungkus oleh sebuah rahasia. "Mom, jangan bilang Jackson kalau Jesper mau sosis sapi. Nanti dia menangis seperti bayi."

Baekhyun tertawa—si sulung yang tampan ini sungguh menggemaskan hingga membuat Baekhyun menggigit ujung hidung mungilnya. Dan si sulung yang meng-klaim dirinya dewasa mulai merajuk, tindakan seperti itu sangat tidak pantas diberikan untuk lelaki _dewasa_ sepertinya.

"Oke. Mau membantu Mommy?"

.

"Kalian harus lebih lama disini. Betapa kesepiannya wanita tua ini jika cucu-cucu tampanku harus kembali ke Seoul." Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol. Kerut-kerut halus di sekitar matanya menunjukkan usianya tak lagi muda. Mata keibunnya memandang cucu tampannya—Jesper—sedang melahap makanannya. Betapa dunia ini begitu indah bagi wanita yang berusia setengah abad itu melihat keturunan anaknya yang mulai tumbuh dewasa.

"Jangan seperti itu." Tuan Park menginterupsi dalam ketenggelamannya bersama bunga-bunga kecil di dekat jendela. Hari menjelang sore dan lelaki paruh baya itu dengan sangat rajin akan memberi asupan untuk tanaman kecilnya. "Wanita tua sepertimu harus banyak-banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama suami." Tuan Park menoleh jail pada istrinya yang membesengut diantara kecantikan usia rentanya.

"Baekhyun, lelaki tua itu berbicara seolah dia seorang _pengangguran._ Padahal setiap hari dia hanya sibuk dengan bunga-bunga."

" _Mereka_ anak-anakku. Jadi aku harus merawat _mereka_ dengan penuh kasih sayang." _Mereka,_ bunga-bunga kecil yang menunjukkan warna-warna indah.

Nyonya Park menutup telinga dengan ucapan suaminya yang sudah seperti anak remaja.

"Apa jadinya wanita tua ini jika harus menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan merindu pada anak-anak tampanku."

"Jesper akan sering-sering main kemari dan menemani Nenek." Jesper yang sudah selesai makan turut menceburkan diri di percakapan ini. "Nanti Jesper akan pinjam mobil Daddy dan kita jalan-jalan sepuasnya."

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Park memeluk Jesper. Sekalipun itu hanya omongan khas anak kecil yang berusaha dewasa, ia tetap senang. Setidaknya perkataan itu benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan saat Jesper benar-benar dewasa dan membahagiakan sisa hidupnya—jika Tuhan masih memberinya sedikit kehidupan. "Kau terbaik, Nak. Terima kasih."

"Daddy tidak akan meminjamkanmu mobil." Chanyeol _nya_ Baekhyun sudah bangun. Bersama tubuh kecil si bungsu yang memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, lelaki setinggi tiang listrik itu duduk didekat istrinya. "Kecuali kau mau membagi sosis sapi dengan Daddy."

Jesper melihat piringnya. Tidak ada sisa sosis karena potongan terakhir sudah ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Tapi jika Jesper tidak memberikan pada Daddy, maka tidak akan ada mobil yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengajak Nenek jalan-jalan. Jadilah anak lelaki itu mengambil garpu, menusuk setengah sosis yang belum hancur dari mulutnya dan memberikannya pada Daddy.

Chanyeol mengernyit karena mendapatkan setengah sosis yang hampir hancur dari anak sulungnya demi sebuah mobil.

"Jika kau lakukan hal ini pada wanita, Daddy bertaruh mereka akan menyirammu dengan coklat panas, Jes." Meski begitu Chanyeol tetap mengambil sosis malang yang sudah hampir hancur di garpu kecil Jesper. Itu bekas anaknya, rasa jijik hanya sebuah alasan tidak penting untuk keadaan ini.

"Jackson bangun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dia menangis karena mendapati Mommy-nya tidak ada di sampingnya."

"Anakku yang tampan." Baekhyun mengambil alih tubuh kecil Jackson dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Jackson masih setengah sadar diantara isak kecilnya, namun hal itu segera hilang saat tubuh hangat sang Mommy membungkus tubuhnya. "Jackson rindu Mommy? Mommy kan sudah disini."

Jackson menggeleng dan menghapus sisa air mata di ujung matanya. Ia mendongak, masih dengan bibir tertekuk kebawah—cara merajuk yang menggemaskan.

"Jackson mau sosis? Nenek gorengkan, ya?"

Anak itu menggeleng lagi. Suatu keajaiban jika anak bungsu Baekhyun menolak sebuah tawaran sosis sapi. Karena biasanya, Jackson menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi pertada kesetujuan jika ada tawaran sosis sapi diluar jam makan.

"Lalu anakku yang tampan dan menggemaskan ini mau apa? Biar Mommy belikan."

"Jackson...Jackson..mau berenang."

"Berenang?"

.

Tidak ada yang lupa, kan, jika Chanyeol adalah pengabul segala keinginan anak istrinya? Sekalipun hal itu akan mustahil, namun ada cara-cara lain dalam pikiran Chanyeol yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengabulkan keinginan _dunia_ nya. Salah satunya berenang.

Hari sudah menginjak pukul tiga sore dan mustahil ada kolam renang yang masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tapi Chanyeol adalah seorang ayah dan suami dengan segala kuasa. Dompet tebalnya bisa menjadi salah satu senjata untuk penjaga kolam membukakan pintu dan membiarkan keinginan anak-anaknya terpuaskan. Sore itu juga, ia kembali menjadi sosok ayah idaman dan ayah favorit bagi dua buah hatinya yang selalu suka bermain air kolam.

Jesper dan Jackson bermain air di kolam khusus anak. Mereka masih belum tau bagaimana cara berenang, tapi jika bermain air dan perosotan di sebuah kolam renang, apa masih belum cukup dikatakan mereka sedang berenang?

Semua terserah anak-anak. Mereka bebas mendeskripsikan sesuka hati mereka dan memberikan _quality-time_ untuk sepasang suami istri yang hanya duduk di kursi santai kolam.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ingin membasahi diri mereka sore-sore begini. Jadilah mereka hanya duduk dan mengawasi anak-anak dari kejauhan—meski sesekali si lelaki dewasa berusaha merebut sebuah ciuman dari bibir wanitanya. Dan si wanita akan dengan senang hari memberi cubitan panas penuh cinta _'ini tempat umum. Kau bisa mendapatkannya jika kita sudah di kamar'_. Tawaran yang bagus dan Chanyeol tidak sabar menantinya.

Baekhyun rasa satu setengah jam sudah cukup untuk anak-anak bermain air. Tidak bagus untuk anak-anaknya jika harus berenang terlalu lama terlebih hari sudah menunjukkan kegelapannya. Baekhyun tidak mau mendapati suhu tubuh Jesper dan Jackson menadadak tinggi karena terlalu lama bermain air. Karena jika mereka berdua sakit, kekhawatiran Baekhyun akan setinggi langit ketujuh.

"Jackson, Jesper, ayo kita mandi lalu pulang." Baekhyun menuju tepi kolam, namun dua anak lelakinya masih tertawa bahagia dengan cipratan air. "Sayang, sudah waktunya pulang dan kolam ini akan segera tutup."

"Biarkan Daddy membayar lagi sampai kolam ini lebih lama buka, Mom." Siapa yang patut di salahkan jika mulut si sulung memberi pernyataan seperti itu? Satu-satunya tersangka yang patut di salahkan adalah lelaki dewasa yang duduk di atas kursi santai dengan bahu mengedik _'aku tidak tau apa-apa'_.

"Uang Daddy sudah habis, Nak."

"Daddy bisa menggunakan kartu yang biasa kita gunakan untuk berbelanja, Mom." _Kartu kredit._ Dan darimana anaknya ini tau tentang fungsi kartu ajaib milik Daddy-nya?

"Daddy meninggalkannya di rumah." Sangkalan seadanya Baekhyun berikan. "Pulang ya, sayang?"

"Tangkap Jesper dan Jackson dulu, Mom!"

Dua anak itu berlari-lari di dalam kolam yang hanya memiliki tinggi sebatas lutut Jackson. Bukannya marah, Baekhyun justru merasa gemas dengan tingkah dua anaknya itu. Ia kemudian memasukkan diri dalam kolam dan turut berlari mengejar Jesper dan Jackson. Dua anak itu tertawa bahagia saat sang Mommy berlari kesana-kemari mengejar mereka.

Baekhyun sudah terlanjur basah dan hari sudah semakin sore. Dengan lagak seperti seorang pawang, wanita itu menaruh tangannya di pinggang dan mengisyaratkan anak-anaknya untuk berhenti.

"Oke, permainan selesai dan kita harus pulang."

"Mommy..."

Rajukan manja, anak-anak itu selalu tau kelemahan Mommy-nya. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak akan tergoda, jadilah ia menggandeng sebelah tangan Jesper di tangan kiri dan sebelah tangan lainnya menggandeng Jackson untuk keluar kolam. Kerucutan lucu dua bibir anak-anak itu menjadi penghias rajukan mereka pada Mommy.

"Daddy, waktunya pul—"

"OH MY GOD, BAEK!" Chanyeol memekik, membuat Baekhyun beserta Jackson-Jesper membeku secara tidak wajar.

"A-ada a-apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau seperti itu!?"

"S-seperti a-apa?" Baekhyun mendadak takut, salah-salah ia berbuat sesuatu yang keliru hingga membuat manik mata Chanyeol hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Lihat!" telunjuknya menginterupsi kaos putih tipis basah Baekhyun. Fokusnya bukan pada kaos, tapi pada sesuatu yang malu-malu muncul dari kaos basah itu. "Jadi sepanjang hari ini kau tidak menggunakan bra?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia terbiasa tidur dengan tidak melingkarkan bra di tubuhnya dan ia melakukannya sepanjang tidur siang tadi. Dan ketika ajakan renang dadakan itu muncul, ia tidak sempat menggunakannya.

"O-oh..i-ini..." Wanita itu melepas pegangan tangan anak-anaknya dan beralih melindungi puting segarnya yang malu-malu muncul di balik kaos tipis.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Kalau orang lain melihatnya bagaimana!?"

"M-maaf..a-aku tidak sengaja..."

"Benar-benar wanita ini!" Chanyeol berdeham kesal. Lalu setelah itu ia bertindak diluar pikiran Baekhyun. Melakukan hal-hal yang biasa ia lihat di drama yang pernah ia komentari 'norak'. "Kau harus ku gendong."

"Ta-tapi..i-ni..berlebihan, Yeol. A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Dan membiarkan orang lain melihat _hak paten_ milikku?"

"A-aku..."

"Itu milikku dan aku tidak sudi orang lain melihatnya!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Mau ku paksa? Kau yakin itu akan sangat membuang waktu, Baek. Dan anak-anak akan kedinginan menunggu kita."

Baekhyun mengalah. Langkah kakinya mulai menyerah dan mendekat ke punggung Chanyeol yang sudah berjongkok di depannya. Ia bergelayut di sana, membuat bagian depan tubuhnya menempel secara rapat di punggung Chanyeol yang tidak mengenakan atasan juga lengan tangannya yang memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Jesper, gandeng Jackson dan kita ke ruang ganti." Titah Chanyeol dan langsung dilakukan oleh dua jagoannya.

"Jika kau lakukan hal ini lagi, ku pastikan kau ku kurung dalam rumah."

"Kejamnya suamiku ini."

"Lebih baik kau telanjang di rumah daripada mempertontonkan tubuhmu seperti itu."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Yeol. Anak-anak bisa mendengarnya."

"Salah siapa tidak memakai bra dan berenang?"

"Baiklah..aku yang salah."

Mengalah atas perdebatan tentang _sesuatu yang malu-malu mengintip dari kaos tipis Baekhyun_ tidak terlalu buruk. Proteksi lelaki itu pada wanitanya seperti tembok tinggi milik Jerman sebelum terbagi menjadi dua. Oke, Baekhyun menyukainya.

Hari sudah semakin petang dan mereka harus cepat berganti baju sebelum...

"Chanyeol!"

...seorang wanita dengan bikini merah menyala menghampiri Chanyeol.

Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mulai merayap. Kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran adalah sisa-sisa dari kebahagiaan Baekhyun yang baru berlangsung beberapa menit. Matanya menangkap ketidaksukaan dari wanita itu. Dan lebih tidak suka lagi saat otak cantiknya menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita supermarket yang pernah ia labrak. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, bahkan Jackson yang sedang di gandeng Jesper mengkerut ketakutan. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas wanita yang membuat Mommy-nya naik darah sewaktu di supermarket.

"L-lee..Sena?" dan ada apa dengan suara gagap Chanyeol? Seperti ada batu berduri yang menghambat pita suara seksinya.

"Tidak di sangka kita bertemu disini." Sejenis suara menggoda dan Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas mengartikannya. Ia melotot, menahan geraman panas yang bercokol dalam dirinya. " _Long time no see,_ Chan _._ " Dan telunjuk itu dengan tidak sopannya membelai sekitar pipi Chanyeol.

"O-oh..S-sena.."

"Apa kabar?" tubuh pahatan seksi berbalut bikini menyolok mata itu mendekati Chanyeol. Sudah dipastikan ini di sengaja karena wanita itu tidak buta dengan keberadaan Baekhyun dan dua anak laki-laki yang mengkerut tidak suka. "Kau..kembali lagi."

 _Kembali? Lagi? Apa maksudnya?!_

"A-aku...h-hanya berkunjung saja, Sena." Apa-apaan lelaki ini? Suaranya bergetar dan dia diam saja saat payudara berbingkai kain minim milik wanita itu menempel di lengannya.

"Oh, ya?" Wanita itu merapat, nafasnya menyapu sekitar pipi Chanyeol dan lelaki itu membeku. Situasi ini membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki bodoh. "Aku merindukanmu."

 _Aku merindukanmu?!_

Pantaskah kata-kata itu di ucapkan pada seorang lelaki yang sudah berkeluarga? Dan apakah itu wajar jika kecupan kecil mengakhiri kata rindu sialan itu di pipi Chanyeol yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa?!

Baekhyun muak. Wanita itu mendadak diterjang amukan badai kemarahan yang tidak bisa ditanggulangi oleh apapun. Matanya mendadak panas—seperti terkena air kolam yang baru saja diberi cairan pembersih. Limit kesabarannya tidak pernah bisa mentolerir hal yang sebenarnya bisa Chanyeol atasi.

Atas segala dewi kemarahannya, Baekhyun melompat turun dari punggung Chanyeol. Dengan semua sisa kesabarannya yang sudah dicabik-cabik oleh cakar ayam, Baekhyun menahan gulungan emosi dan airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis dan tampak lemah oleh keadaan sialan ini.

Jackson yang sudah ketakutan ia gendong. Anak lelaki itu dengan jelas melihat lagi kemarahan ibunya—sama seperti yang pernah ia lihat di supermarket kala itu.

"B-baek.."

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya. Aku harus segera mengganti pakaian ANAK-ANAKKU sebelum mereka membeku!" Baekhyun pergi dengan Jackson dalam pelukannya dan Jesper yang ia gandeng. Sudah cukup adegan tidak penting yang meledakkan aliran darah kesabaran Baekhyun.

Wanita mana yang bisa terima jika suaminya di dekati perempuan lain didepan mata? Wanita mana yang rela melihat suaminya dicium begitu saja saat status yang membelit lelaki itu adalah seorang suami dan ayah dari dua orang anak? Baekhyun bukannya ibu peri yang bisa mengerti dengan segala kesabarannya. Ia manusia biasa sekaligus wanita dengan segala kekurangannya sebagai seorang istri juga ibu. Kemaklumannya sudah terkikis habis dan berganti kebencian yang sedalam samudra.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun yang mengurung diri. Sepulang dari kolam renang, Chanyeol bersiap dengan segala penjelasannya tentang kesalahpahamannya.

Salah paham?! Siapa yang setuju ini disebut salah paham maka Baekhyun akan menamparnya dengan kaki gajah!

"Kita bicara baik-baik, Baek." Chanyeol diambang keputusasaan membujuk Baekhyun yang mengurung diri dalam kamar bersama Jackson dan Jesper. Ia khawatir, sesuatu akan menggelapkan Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu beserta dua buah hatinya akan celaka. Chanyeol tidak mau, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kekhawatiran _itu_ terjadi pada anak dan istrinya.

"Baek...Baekhyun. Kita harus bicara?!"

"TIDAK ADA DIALOG YANG MENGHARUSKAN KITA UNTUK BICARA!" wanita itu murka. Disela-sela teriakannya, Chanyeol mendengar nada getar penuh kecewa. Ia tidak suka jenis suara seperti itu keluar dari mulut istrinya—gendang telinganya benci.

"Aku harus menjelaskannya padamu."

Suasana tak kunjung membaik. Wanita itu mengumpat seperti anak jalanan yang liar. Emosinya melupakan dua anak laki-lakinya yang menangis dalam diam melihat Mommy dan Daddy-nya berseteru.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park tak kalah khawatir. Sepulang dari kolam renang bukannya wajah bahagia yang mereka temui, tapi wajah Baekhyun yang penuh air mata dan bergurat banyak kesedihan di sana. Menantu keluarga Park itu langsung mengunci diri, membiarkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park dilingkupi kekhawatiran. Entah masalah apa yang terjadi karena setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol datang dan menggedor pintu kamar beserta ucapan tentang suatu penjelasa.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park menyadari situasi genting ini. Anak dan menantunya terlibat suatu permasalahan hingga Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat ceria dan penuh kasih sayang itu beberapa kali berteriak dengan umpatan-umpatannya. Kekhawatiran terbesar dari orangtua Chanyeol adalah Jesper dan Jackson. Baekhyun membawa serta dua anak laki-laki itu untuk mengunci diri di kamar.

Tuan Park ambil langkah, istrinya yang bergetar dengan tangis itu meminta agar Tuan Park mengambil tindakan dan menjadikan keadaan ini lebih baik.

"Baekhyun, ini Ayah." Tuan Park menggedor pelan pintu Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menatap tajam pada anak laki-lakinya _'apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada istrimu?!'_. "Ayah tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi tolong...tolong redakan emosimu karena Ayah yakin akan menakuti anak-anakmu."

Wanita di dalam kamar itu tersadar, dua anak laki-lakinya bergetar hebat dalam sebuah tangis. Lalu ia memeluk mereka, mengatakan berjuta kata maaf atas luapan emosinya yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan mengurung diri dan membiarkan anak-anak melihatnya. Selesaikanlah jika kau membutuhkan penyelesaian dan biarkan anak-anak bersamaku. Perasaan mereka tidak lebih baik dari perasaanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun merasa perkataan Tuan Park benar, anak-anak tidak seharusnya melihat ini semua. Kemarahan ini pertama kali dilihat oleh anak-anak karena sebelumnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghindari keributan didepan anak-anaknya. Wanita itu luluh dengan ucapan ayah mertuanya, ia membuka pintu dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya anak-anak itu setelah sebelumnya berkata, "Maafkan Mommy, Nak."

Baekhyun menatap tajam lelaki itu. Setelah menutup pintu kembali, ia kini berdua dengan suaminya yang siap dengan segala penjelasannya. Bagi Baekhyun penjelasan itu tak lebih dari sisa makanan kucing—menjijikkan. Kemarahannya perlahan menelangkup sebuah kebencian yang dalam.

"Sena hanya teman, Baek." Chanyeol tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Ia harus _to the point_ dan melenyapkan semua keadaan ini. "Aku..aku tidak tau dia ada disana."

"Dan ketidaktahuanmu itu seharusnya membuatmu sadar siapa dirimu PARK CHANYEOL?!"

"Jika kau marah dengan perlakuan Sena, aku minta maaf dan memohon dengan sangat agar kau melupakannya."

"Melupakan katamu?!" Baekhyun mendekat selangkah di hadapan suaminya. Manik matanya yang basah itu mencokol sebuah kemarahan yang sudah merambat diseluruh aliran darahnya. "Didepan mataku dia menempel seperti lebah tidak tau malu! Dan didepan mataku juga, dia mencium dirimu PARK CHAN-YEOL?! Lalu kau memintaku melupakannya?! Aku sudah akan meledakkan kepalaku untuk mengenyahkan itu semua?!"

"Kau hanya salah paham, Baek. Jangan berpikir yang tidak seharusnya kau pikirkan."

"Memang apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, huh? HUH?! Jauhkan tangan mu dari tubuhku?!" Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang akan mengusap air mata kemarahan istrinya.

 _Kau bodoh Chanyeol! Kau sangat bodoh!_ Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya. Kepekaannya sebagai seorang lelaki ditendang begitu saja saat Sena menyentuhnya. Penyesalannya terasa seperti karbondioksida bagi Baekhyun yang terlanjur kecewa.

"Jangan pernah menebak apa isi pikiranku jika kau tidak mengetahuinya?! Itu sesuatu yang menjijikkan dan kau, KAU SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG BERANDIL BESAR ATAS SEMUA YANG KU PIKIRKAN?!"

"Baek..ku mohon maafkan aku.."

"Maaf?! Kau boleh tidak memandangku sebagai seorang istri, tapi kau tidak bisa menampik jika Jesper dan Jackson melihat sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mengertilah, Baek, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Sena! Percayalah."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hubunganmu dengan Sena dan kau memintaku untuk percaya jika kalian tidak ada apa-apa? Bukankah itu suatu _clue_ jika kalian memang memiliki hubungan? Oh, aku tidak terlalu bodoh mengartikannya?!"

Baekhyun yang keras kepala ditambah Baekhyun yang emosi hanya akan menghasilkan banyak kecurigaan dalam pikiran wanita itu. Chanyeol memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Sena dan Baekhyun tidak memberikan celah untuk mempercayainya. Wanita itu hanya percaya apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri adalah apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali agar kau sadar siapa dirimu. Kau, lelaki dengan status suami dan ayah, tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal keji ini! Dari awal aku meragukan ketulusanmu menikahiku, Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, keraguanku menunjukkan kebenarannya."

"BAEKHYUN?!" Tangannya menggantung di udara. Lelaki itu juga dirundung emosi hingga hampir saja ia _melukai_ istrinya yang semakin nyalak kemarahannya ditengah-tengah air mata.

"Mau menamparku?! Tampar saja Park Chanyeol?! Dan aku akan mendapatkan alasan untuk meninggalkanmu?!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Baek?! Kau pikir kau siapa berani meninggalkanku?! Kau, tidak akan pernah bisa pergi kemanapun?!"

"Apa masih belum cukup dengan Yejin saat itu? Chanyeol, aku tidak memiliki hati sebesar samudra. Tapi kau selalu mengujiku seberat ini. Apa kau pernah tau bagaimana posisiku? Aku istrimu, Chanyeol. Jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai seorang istri, akal sehatmu akan bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk menghindari wanita-wanita itu." Nada suara Baekhyun mulai merendah. Namun hal itu berkebalikan dengan air matanya yang semakin deras. Wanita itu tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menahan air mata. "Dengar, aku tau aku tidak secantik dan sekaya wanita-wanita itu—"

"Kendalikan mulutmu, Baek!"

"Tapi jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku masih memiliki hati manusia untuk marah dan bersedih. Aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa karena aku, aku hanya seorang yatim-piatu yang tidak memiliki warisan sedikitpun untuk ku bagi bersamamu. Apa karena aku terlalu banyak menuntut padamu?"

"Kumohon Baek, jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah mau menyakitimu. Ini salah paham, Baek. Maafkan atas segala kebodohanku, ketololanku, dan kesalahan-kesalahanku." Chanyeol menangis. Lututnya melemas hingga ia harus bersimpu dengan memegang tangan lemah istrinya. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, Baek. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat tulus. Jangan pernah ragukan itu, Baek."

"Apa kau tersiksa hidup bersamaku, huh?"

"Tidak, Baek. Tidak. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Sungguh! Kau segalanya, Baek."

"Apa aku masih kurang untukmu? Huh?"

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol berdiri, ia berusaha menahan Baekhyun yang melucuti semua pakaiannya. Wanita itu mendorong Chanyeol saat ia akan melepas rok dan bajunya.

"Apa tubuh ini masih kurang untukmu, Chanyeol?"

"Baek, kendalikan emosimu. Jangan seperti ini!"

Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dan ia merasakan dengan sangat jelas getar kesedihan istrinya. Dosa besar sudah menanti Chanyeol karena membuat wanitanya seperti ini.

"Apa aku harus menjadi seperti pelacur agar kau bisa puas. Huh?!"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mendongak dan meraup paksa bibir Chanyeol. Ia melumatnya dengan sangat kasar seperti ia sedang diburu sesuatu yang menakutkan di belakang. Beberapa kali Chanyeol berusaha melepas ciuman itu—untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak merasakan ada cinta dalam ciuman Baekhyun. Wanita itu masih memiliki kekuatan untuk kembali mencium Chanyeol. Bahkan ia juga mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terlentang di atas ranjang.

Entah sulutan emosi dari mana yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi segila ini. Wanita penuh kasih pada keluarganya itu berubah menjadi liar seperti pelacur yang sedang melayani pelanggan. Ia duduk diatas tubuh Chanyeol, mengangkang seperti wanita haus gairah, dan kembali menghujani Chanyeol dengan ciuman-ciuman memburu. Tolakan Chanyeol tidak pernah didengar karena wanita itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia melepas ikat pinggang Chanyeol dan menarik paksa celana Chanyeol. Setelah pusat kebagaiaan milik Chanyeol terlihat, tangan Baekhyun mengambil alih situasi dengan menanamkan sepenuhnya milik Chanyeol kedalam dirinya.

"Baekhyun?! Jangan gila?!"

"Aku gila karenamu! Aku gila karena kau menginginkanku berhubungan badan denganmu seperti pelacur?!" Baekhyun bergerak kesetanan diatas ereksi Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha menghentikannya namun tenaga Baekhyun masih cukup kuat untuk membuat Chanyeol kembali telentang. Lelaki itu menangis, sama menangisnya dengan si wanita yang mulai menemui kepuasan diatas keterpaksaan. Dan ketika Baekhyun mendapat pencapaiannya, ia limbung beserta air mata. Ia menangis, seperti penyesalan seorang wanita gila yang bermain di atas lelaki.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yeol...aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu dengan benar..."

"Baekhyun, kubilang hentikan. Kita selesaikan ini secara baik-baik. Jangan seperti ini. ini bukan dirimu."

"Jika kau masih kurang puas dengan pelayananku selama ini, kau bisa menceraikanku."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Tibisi


	6. Chapter 6

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perpanjangan waktu dirasa butuh untuk menetralkan semua perasaan. Kemelut yang sepanas bara api dan sesilau cahaya harus diredakan sebelum gulungan penyesalan berbalut kesedihan menyergap. Itu bukan suasana yang patut dipertahankan karena efeknya akan merugikan.

Ini bukan sebuah kemelut sederhana karena perasaan dan kepercayan tidak sebercanda yang orang pikirkan. Meletakkan suatu perasaan di dasar terdalam dan kepercayaan di setiap sel darah tidak seharusnya teringkar oleh seseorang berstatus mantan.

Chanyeol menjelaskannya—semua yang ia rasa perlu diperjelas tentang siapa Lee Sena.

Adalah seorang mantan semasa kuliah sekaligus partner _sex_ Chanyeol sewaktu masih menjadi _pecinta wanita kedua._ Ia tidak memiliki kelebihan perasaan pada wanita itu. Semua murni masa lalu dan Chanyeol berharap istrinya akan percaya.

Kejadian di kolam renang kala itu benar-benar tak di prediksi. Dia dan segala kelemahannya sebagai lelaki mengalahkan logikanya sebagai seorang suami dan ayah dari dua anak. Ia terjebak pada naluri kelelakiannya yang brengsek itu—terlalu lemah untuk sebuah getar dalam jiwanya.

Wanita itu masih memendam kemarahan yang mendekati sebuah benci. Sisi dirinya menjadi sensitif dan protektif pada apa yang telah menjadi milikinya—kecuali Chanyeol hanyalah berstatus 'kekasih' maka Baekhyun tidak berhak semarah ini. Negara dan agama telah mengikat mereka, janji di altar itu bukan sekedar ucapan manis mulut Chanyeol karena ia bersumpah di depan Tuhan, maka Baekhyun tidak bisa di salahkan jika ia semurka ini melihat apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

Jangan pernah tanyakan seberapa tegang suasana di ruang tamu milik keluarga Park itu. Segala kesinisan Baekhyun berbanding terbalik dengan kelemahan suaminya yang memohon dengan seluruh jiwanya. Hanya saja wanita itu memiliki kekerasan yang melebihi batu karang pada hatinya hingga sedikit sulit membukakan sebuah maaf.

Dan 'maaf'?

Sebuah kata yang sangat pasaran dijadikan ucapan penyelesai masalah. Tidak semudah itu untuk seseorang yang teramat perasa seperti Baekhyun.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak berhak mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kalian. Penyelesaian ada di tangan kalian dan kami menerima segala keputusan. Ayah dan Ibu hanya sebatas orang tua yang memberi petuah pada anak-anaknya tentang sesuatu yang baik dan buruk dalam kehidupan. Percayalah, Nak, kami telah mengalami semua getir kehidupan ini dan kami sangat mengetahui perasaanmu." Tuan Park menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat dingin. "Untuk itu, segala yang dilakukan putra kami, seberapa banyak dia telah menyakitimu, kami meminta maaf."

Baekhyun terisak. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa sedemikian kecil terhadap ucapan orang. Ia wanita tangguh, di didik penuh rasa tanggungjawab dan kekuatan di sebuah panti asuhan di Gyeonggi- _do_ , dan tumbuh besar sebagai seorang model terhormat di Seoul.

"Mungkin ada suatu hari di masa lalu kami salah mendidiknya, untuk itu maafkan kami. Ayah dan Ibu berharap kebesaran hatimu. Bukan untuk dia, bukan untukmu, juga bukan untuk kami. Semua untuk cucu-cucuku."

Baekhyun melihat dua buah hatinya yang memeluk sang Nenek. Dua anak laki-laki itu menatapnya ketakutan setelah mata polos mereka melihat apa yang di lakukan sang Mommy. Wanita itu hanya terlalu mementingkan egonya untuk meluapkan kemarahan, menjadi wanita bringas atas segala emosinya, dan melupakan fakta bahwa itu semua membuatnya terlihat sebagai seorang monster. Anak-anaknya pasti ketakutan.

Bagi orang lain mungkin ini terasa biasa dan menganggap hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Sikap berlebihan Baekhyun tidak lebih baik dari hujan yang dibarengi oleh guntur.

Tapi sebuah rumah tangga tak sebiasa yang orang lain lihat. Semua memiliki makna yang berlandas kepercayaan dan Baekhyun bukan orang yang bisa mentolerir seorang penghianat.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, ia membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga bulan untuk memutuskannya. Ia hampir gila karena menikah tidak seklasik artis bermain drama dan melepas karir tidak semudah melepas kapal kertas di atas genangan air. Tidak ada wanita yang menginginkan hidup melajang sepanjang hidupnya. Dan tidak ada juga wanita yang dengan rela melepas karir yang telah dibangun dari dasar tersulit. Semua butuh pertimbangan yang menguras waktu juga hati.

Maka jika orang-orang masih berkata Baekhyun berlebihan, mereka hanya menggunakan satu mata untuk mendefinisikan. Sedangkan dalam dunia ini, kita perlu banyak mata untuk melihat fakta.

.

"Mom.." anak laki-laki itu mendekat dengan ragu yang terlihat pada kakinya. Ia masih takut Mommy-nya akan mengamuk seperti kemarin. Tapi ia merindukan Mommy-nya, wanita yang membuat dunia kecil Jesper lebih bahagia dari serial Pororo.

Tangan kurus itu terbuka, memberi jalan untuk sebuah pelukan hangat yang penuh ketulusan. Dan dalam pelukan itu, ia akan meminta maaf untuk semua ego yang menakuti anak-anaknya.

"Jesper belum tidur? Ini sudah malam, Nak. Dan besok kita akan pulang."

Jesper hanya diam. Ia tidak memiliki banyak kosakata yang bisa menghibur Mommy-nya. Tapi anak itu cukup tau situasi yang membelit orangtuanya belakang ini. Dan setau Jesper, hal itu tidak sesepele masalah yang biasa di perdebatkan di rumah. Ini terlihat lebih besar hingga ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Mommy sudah makan?"

"Mommy?" Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung si sulung, "Sudah tadi Mommy makan sama Nenek."

Anak itu diam lagi. Otak kecilnya sibuk mencari kata untuk sebuah hiburan atau kata yang menenangkan. Tapi sejauh ini ia hanya paham dengan kata dalam dunia anak-anak.

"Mom,"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Kapan Jesper dewasa?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Jesper menarik kepalanya yang tenggelam di ceruk leher Mommy-nya. Wajah polosnya yang serupa dengan sang Mommy membuat wanita itu serasa melihat dirinya dalam versi laki-laki. _Apa aku akan seperti Jesper jika aku laki-laki?_

"Jesper hanya ingin membantu Mommy." Tangan mungilnya memainkan pita kecil yang ada di salah satu baju Baekhyun. Memutarnya dengan telunjuk dan menariknya perlahan hingga menyisakan sebuah tali panjang yang menjuntai ke bawah. "Kemarin Jesper melihat Jack dan Mommy menangis. Dan Jesper ingin menjadi orang dewasa supaya bisa melindungi Jack dan Mommy."

Dari mana Jesper mempunyai harapan seperti itu? Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan, sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya tertegun, apakah sebegitu buruknya ia kemarin?

Segala penyesalan ia limpahkan pada kebodohan emosinya. Dan mendasar pada hal itu, Baekhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh si sulung, mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur dan melupakan kekhawatiran anak itu akan kisah orangtuanya.

.

Semua seperti angin musim semi—berlalu dan membuang jauh-jauh segala prasangka buruk. Pembaruan untuk semua hidup yang lebih baik harus di gencarkan kembali. Bagaimanapun juga, berlarut dalam kesedihan bukan pilihan yang dianjurkan.

Baekhyun tidak lagi membara. Ia cukup pandai menata hati, mengendalikan diri, dan menyusun kembali puing-puing hatinya. Ia memungutnya satu persatu dan ia butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk kembali seperti sedia kala.

Seperti yang ia bilang, ia butuh waktu. Hanya perlu bersabar untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Mungkin ini hukuman untuk kebodohan Chanyeol. Dan lelaki itu hanya di ajarkan untuk menahan diri demi kebaikan hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun tidak lagi menatapnya sinis, tak lagi menyalakan emosi sepanas api neraka, dan tak lagi seperti monster. Ia sudah kembali normal meski belum siap bercengkerama dengan segala kemanjaannya pada sang suami. Setidaknya itu lebih baik karena wanita itu masih mau tidur seranjang dengan suaminya meski selalu menyuguhkan punggung saat tidur. Tidak apa, Chanyeol hanya perlu menunggu.

Hari-hari berikutnya ada perkembangan. Baekhyun mulai tersenyum, ia tak lagi pendiam. Celotehnya sedikit banyak mulai kembali memenuhi seisi rumah. Namun ia masih belum siap untuk kembali menggelayut manja pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membatin, _tidak apa._ Setidaknya saat pagi hari ia masih melihat ada kopi di meja makan dan masih ada tangan mungil yang menyiapkan keperluannya.

Hingga suatu malam, Chanyeol mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menegur. Bukan dalam artian yang buruk, tapi ia juga ingin mendapat interaksi yang lebih dari wanitanya. Bukan sebuah senyum simpul saat datang dan pulang dari kantor, tapi ciuman hangat yang dulu selalu di berikan wanita itu.

"Sudah tidur, Baek?"

Chanyeol tau, wanita itu masih terjaga. Punggung sempitnya terkadang masih naik turun untuk suatu nafas berat. Entah beban apalagi yang membuatnya begitu.

"Ibu tadi menelfonku. Ibu bilang ponselmu tidak aktif sepanjang hari ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu hingga kau mematikan ponselmu?"

"..."

"Ibu bertanya tentang keadaanmu dan anak-anak. Ibu juga bilang, jika Ayah sudah mengirim mata-mata untuk mengawasi kita. Bukankah itu berlebihan?"

"..."

"Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"..."

"Baek?"

"..."

Chanyeol menarik nafas frustasi. Ia masih di abaikan dalam kesunyian malamnya. Dan sepertinya malam ini ia harus ikhlas tidur dalam keresahan hatinya.

Jadi, malam ini ia akan meringkuk dalam selimut sebatas dada dan melepas sisa malam dengan tidur tidak berkualitas. Perasaannya tak lebih baik dari bulan yang hanya berwujud setengah lingkaran. Bukan sok puitis, tapi ia kehilangan separuh semangatnya karena pengabaian Baekhyun yang lebih buruk dari sembelit.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Itu bukan dengungan, bukan juga bisikan, tapi itu suara Baekhyun. Wanita yang sempat terluka karena tingkah suaminya.

Dan bukankah kebaikan itu akan datang dan membawa kebahagiaan lain? Karena saat Chanyeol akan membalikkan tubuh, ada tangan mungil yang lebih dulu membelitnya oleh sebuah pelukan dari belakang punggung.

"Aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Aku sudah merepotkan banyak orang dan aku sudah menyiksamu menjadi seperti ini. Apa aku masih bisa dimaafkan?"

Hanya saja Chanyeol takut ini cuma mimpi. Tapi Chanyeol yakin ia belum sepenuhnya terlelap untuk mendapat mimpi dengan kualitas sebaik ini. Dan sebuah kecupan hangat dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas di balik punggungnya—pertanda bahwa dunia nyata tak lagi sekejam itu padanya.

Lelaki itu memutar tubuh dan matanya mendapati sesosok wanita penuh kelemahan menengadah dalam pandangannya. Entah apa yang tergurat di sana, bukan sesuatu seburuk gempa bumi dan bukan sesuatu yang seindah bunga musim semi. Apapun itu Chanyeol tidak memiliki kadar ketegaan melebihi siapa saja.

 _Jangan jelaskan betapa menderitanya dirimu. Aku tersiksa saat mendengarnya._

Lalu semua berubah menjadi seperti lelehan coklat belgia. Pekat, manis, dan menghangatkan. Tidak usah membendung air mata jika alasannya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan setelah badai _kecil_.

"Maafkan keegoisanku. Semua karena aku terlalu takut."

Si jantan mengangguk—ia tau semua itu.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya kembali. Ia sudah menjadi si beo cantik yang selalu siap dengan celotehannya tiap pagi. Mengomentari ini-itu, berdecih kesal karena lelaki-lelaki tampannya sulit bangun, dan segala aktivitas pagi lain yang siap menyibukkan dirinya.

Disisi lain ada si telinga peri yang masih meringkuk di bawah kepulan selimutnya justru senang mendengar omelan itu. Hidupnya tak lagi sepetang langit malam. Letupan si beo cantik itu seperti lagu pagi yang sudah lama tak ia dengar.

"Ini sudah pagi dan kapan kau akan berhenti membuatku untuk marah-marah di pagi seceria ini?!"

Dua tangannya sudah mengepal di pinggang seperti seorang bos yang sedang menginterupsi keterlambatan pegawainya. Wajahnya mengkerut kesal karena lelaki dalam selimut itu justru semakin lelap. Ia tidak sedang mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur karena intonasi kemarahannya melebihi cicitan nenek-nenek.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga jika kau tidak bangun maka kau kehilangan kopi pagimu."

Ancaman itu tak berarti apa-apa karena lelaki itu tak berniat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia justru semakin mempererat kepulan selimut yang membungkus dirinya.

"Oh astaga! Chanyeol bangunlah. Kau harus mencari nafkah."

Hanya lenguhan malas yang di dengar. Dan untuk itu, si wanita memiliki sedikit ide liar yang mengotori otak paginya. Semua alarm tidak bisa membangunkan lelaki malasnya ini. Jadi, opsi terakhir ini ia harap bisa membuat suaminya bisa bangun dan melupakan kemalasan paginya.

Apron polkadot pink itu sudah tergeletak di ujung ranjang. Wanita yang hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran sepanjang lututnya itu memulai ide gilanya. Ia menyingkap ujung kaosnya hingga sebatas pantat. Tangannya yang mungil menghalau selimut-selimut yang membungkus tubuh suaminya dan memutar tubuh lelaki itu hingga telentang.

Segila-gilanya ide masihlah gila ide Baekhyun yang menempatkan dirinya di atas Chanyeol—tepat di atas kejantanan suaminya yang masih lemas. Ia duduk di sana, menempatkan dengan pas kewanitaannya yang terbungkus celana dalam di atas pusat kebahagiaan suaminya yang juga masih terbungkus celana.

Lalu semua menjadi semakin gila saat wanita itu merebahkan diri di atas dada bidang suaminya. Sesekali ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, memberi gesekan halus pada dua kenikmatan di bawah sana hingga si lelaki sedikit mengerang di balik matanya yang terpejam. Jangan lupakan jemari berlapis kutik transparan itu yang membuat gestur abstrak di atas dada suaminya. Intinya bukan pada gambaran jemarinya, tapi pada dua daging sintal yang tak berbalut apa-apa sedang menekan dengan penuh kesensualan pada dada si lelaki.

" _Dia_ cepat sekali terbangunnya." Pinggul bernilai seratus itu masih menggoda sesuatu di bawah sana. Dan saat ada yang mengeras dan dapat dengan jelas dirasakan oleh permukaan kewanitaan Baekhyun, wanita itu semakin gila menggodanya. Bahkan ia sesekali memberi sentakan pinggulnya dan membuat lelaki di bawahnya melenguh dengan mata terpejam.

"Jadi bangunlah." Tiba-tiba kenikmatan itu dihentikan secara sepihak oleh si wanita. Padahal ereksi di bawah sana sudah kepalang tanggung menyakiti pemiliknya yang memiliki nafsu sebesar samudra. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, wanita itu tiba-tiba menarik diri dengan cantiknya dan mengabaikan protes dari lelakinya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau memutusnya secara sepihak. Aku tidak terima!" protes lelaki itu dengan mata menyalak kesal.

"Suamiku sudah sepenuhnya bangun." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Cepat mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi paling nikmat sedunia."

"Tidak mau!" tangan Baekhyun tertahan. Ada yang tidak beres setelah ini karena ia bisa membaca dengan jelas apa yang ada di otak lelaki itu. Seketika Baekhyun menyalahkan pikirannya beberapa saat lalu tentang ide gilanya membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada _sex_ pagi hari karena kau harus bekerja—AW!"

Baekhyun terbanting di atas ranjang dan lelakinya segera menghimpit dengan penuh kesensualan.

"Kau sudah setengah jalan, Baek. Jangan menghindar dan tebus semua kesalahanmu."

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Yeol." Baekhyun terpenjara dengan himpitan tubuh si lelaki di atasnya dan tangannya yang sudah di kunci mati di atas kepala.

"Kau selalu membuatku bernafsu."

"Chanyeol, berpikirlah secara jernih. Aku sedang sibuk—"

"Bibi Nam, tolong selesaikan semua pekerjaan Baekhyun." Setelah teriakan itu mendapat respons dari Bibi Nam, lelaki itu tersenyum sepihak di salah satu sisi bibirnya—kemenangannya pagi ini. "Bantu aku meluluhkan _nya._ "

Kemudian semua itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman panas yang memburu seperti seekor singa liar. Tidaklah penting matahari pagi di ufuk timur jika pergumulan itu memberikan kenikmatan berlebih. Dan Baekhyun semakin kesal saat menyadari dirinya telah kalah oleh nafsu. Ia lemah dan pasrah untuk tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang dan di jamah setiap inci oleh lelaki seksinya.

"Ahhhhh..Chan..yeollhh..."

.

Wanita itu melipat beberapa kemeja yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari lemari. Tangannya secara cekatan menata kemeja-kemeja dan pakaian lainnya ke dalam koper meski ada satu senyum tak suka di sampingnya yang menemani. Milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol _nya_ Baekhyun yang manja.

Menelisik kembali pada kejadian satu jam yang lalu, seharusnya Baekhyun-lah pihak yang memberengut kesal karena harus ditinggal suaminya keluar kota selama hampir satu bulan. Tapi yang terjadi, laki-laki itu merutuk kesal karena keputusan yang mengharuskannya menangani proyek di Jeju itu sendiri—sebenarnya ada Jongin yang menemaninya sebagai sekertaris setia. Harusnya si kejam Yunho itu yang melakukannya mengingat dirinya memiliki kedudukan tertinggi untuk proyek di Jeju. Tapi, alasan lelaki itu sungguh tidak bisa di terima dengan akal yang lebih jernih . _"Jaejoong sedang hamil anak kembarku. Aku harus menjaganya duapuluhempat jam nonstop."_

Lalu semua dilimpahkan begitu saja di tangan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Proyek di Jeju sedang memasuki tahap penguatan untuk pengukuhan perjanjian dengan beberapa pihak dan tentu itu membutuhkan banyak negosiasi cerdas dari otak Park Chanyeol—Yunho sangat percaya kemampuan Chanyeol. Mereka, pebisnis yang menggilai banyak proyek besar. Bekerja di luar kota seharusnya tidak semenderita ini jika saja Kyungsoo tidak sedang hamil muda dan Baekhyun yang baru saja sembuh dari sisa pertengkaran yang _kemarin._

Chanyeol masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menggoda istrinya hingga ia bisa menyetubuhi wanitanya itu dan membelikan Prada—ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan meski si wanita terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa percintaan mereka bukan berdasar pada Prada, wanita itu tulus memberikan pelayanannya.

"Kesuksesan proyek di sana bergantung dari kecerdasanmu, sayang. Bekerjalah dengan sepenuh hati dan aku akan selalu memberimu semangat."

"Sebulan terlalu lama, Baek. Lalu apa jadinya aku tidur tanpamu?"

"Kan ada Jongin."

"Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk tidur memeluk Jongin? Terima kasih, Baek. Tapi aku tidak berminat."

Zipper koper hitam besar itu sudah tertutup. Baekhyun sudah mengeceknya sebanyak tiga kali dan ia yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal. Semua pakaian dan keperluan suaminya sudah menjadi satu dalam lemari berjalan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menyelesaikannya selama sebulan. Dengan otak cerdasmu, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya kurang dari sebulan. Dan jika memang akan selama itu, sesekali aku dan anak-anak akan berkunjung kesana saat akhir pekan."

Terlihat ada sebuah harapan. Lelaki itu menatap wanitanya dan mempertanyakan kembali kebenaran dari ucapan itu.

"Aku berjanji, sayang. Lagipula kita bisa saling menghubungi setiap hari. Teknologi akan menjadi penghubung." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan suaminya yang belum sepenuhnya rela sebulan ini ia hidup seorang diri.

Lelaki itu menyerah sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Otot-otot tubuhnya sedikit meregang dan memikirkan sebulan tanpa Baekhyun dan anak-anak akan menjadi lembar hidup yang panjang. Tapi, Chanyeol itu sangat cerdas. Kegelisahannya hidup _sendiri_ dan berjauhan dengan istrinya telah melahirkan suatu ide gila untuk hubungan jarak jauh ini.

"Setelah ini kau harus belajar sesuatu, Baek."

Wanita itu turut merebahkan diri di samping suaminya—membuat goresan halus telunjuknya di atas dada bidang sang suami.

"Tentang apa?"

" _Phone-sex._ "

.

Sepuluh hari setelah kepergian Chanyeol ke Jeju, keaadaan rumah hanya di penuhi keramaian dari dua anak lelaki Baekhyun. Mulai dari membangunkan dua jagoan itu sebelum terlambat ke sekolah sampai malam sebelum tidur yang selalu meributkan status Mommy-nya. Maksudnya, dua anak itu memiliki pendeskripsian yang berbeda terhadap Mommy-nya. Si sulung mengatakan jika Mommy mirip putri salju dan si bungsu mengatakan Mommy-nya mirip si cantik dari serial Beauty and The Beast.

Lalu semua itu akan berakhir di pertengahan angka sembilan dan sepuluh karena anak-anak manis itu tak pernah memiliki jam tidur lebih malam. Beruntunglah wanita yang kini terbaring diantara pelukan dua _bodyguard_ kecilnya. Ia tidak pernah menemui anak-anaknya rewel saat mengawali tidur dan wanita itu patut bersyukur. Ya, seharusnya Baekhyun bersyukur untuk itu sebelum ada jagoan besarnya yang sudah melonglong pada panggilan ponsel.

"Tunggu sebentar. Anak-anak baru saja tertidur." Wanita itu setengah berbisik saat ia menggeser warna hijau di layar ponselnya. Dari seberang sana terdengar dengusan kesal khas lelaki tinggi yang merindu.

" _Anak-anak tidak akan bangun lagi. Ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur mereka. Cepat pindah ke kamarmu sendiri."_

"Sayangnya aku sedang terbaring di atas ranjangku sendiri bersama anak-anak tampan kita." Si wanita terkikik kecil saat protes dari seberang sana lebih meraung dari seekor harimau. "Aku akan pindah ke kamar lain. Itupun jika kau sabar."

Setelah memberi kecupan sayang di puncak kepala dua buah hatinya, Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menarik diri dan membiarkan selimut besarnya itu menjadi pengganti sementara kehangatan dirinya. Ada lelaki lain yang sedang membutuhkan dirinya untuk malam ini—meski sebenarnya hal ini hampir setiap hari ia berikan.

" _Kau dimana sekarang?"_

Baekhyun merebahkan diri di _single-bed_ berbalut sprei Spongebob milik Jackson. "Dikamar anak-anak atau lebih tepatnya di atas tempat tidur bungsuku yang tampan."

" _Bagus. Tapi bukankah kau membutuhkan tempat yang lebih besar?"_

"Untuk?"

Sebenarnya wanita itu tau topik apa yang sedang di bahas oleh lelakinya itu. Tapi ia harus sedikit _polos_ , karena meladeni pikiran liar suaminya hanya akan menguras gairahnya.

" _Menggeliatkan tubuhmu seperti cacing kepanasan karena aku menginginkanmu. Sangat-sangat menginginkanmu."_

"Oh! Kau sungguh frontal."

" _Frontal adalah Park Chanyeol. Jika aku tidak frontal, kau tidak akan semenggairahkan itu saat mendesah."_

Selanjutnya Baekhyun memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan daripada telinganya direcoki perkataan mesum suaminya. Ia segikit geli mendengar itu semua. Suaminya akan menjadi dua kali lebih mesum saat mereka terpisah jarak sejauh ini dan Baekhyun baru mengetahui hal itu. Sebenarnya ia sedang menghindari permintaan _phone-sex_ Chanyeol yang sejujurnya sama menggairahkannya dengan percintaan nyata bersama lelaki itu.

Baekhyun masih mengingat awal penjemputan pertamanya karena sebuah _phone-sex._ Ini hal pertama baginya dan Chanyeol begitu lihai membuat Baekhyun harus meregang karena desahan mereka. Saat itu Chanyeol mengatakan sedang _bermain solo_ bersama keperkasaannya. Ia memijat, mengurut, membelai dengan bayangan tangan Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Kemudian lelaki itu mendesah dan mendesis seperti ular yang tidak tau malu. Kicauan Chanyeol yang seindah bulan sabit mau tidak mau membangkitkan birahi tersembunyi Baekhyun. Wanita itu memiliki hasrat sama besarnya dengan sang suami. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah tau bagaimana _permainan solo_ yang dilakukan oleh perempuan.

Setelah mengalami pergolakan batin bersama hasrtanya yang membumbung tinggi karena suara desahan Chanyeol dari telfon, wanita itu mengambil guling dan mencapitnya diantara dua pahanya. Ia mendesak _disana,_ meski bukan batang tegak tumpul milik suaminya tapi ia tetap mendorong seluruh pinggulnya. Capitan pahanya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia merasakan gelenyar hebat. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah Chanyeol menambah intensitas desahannya di sana dan Baekhyun menjemput kenikmatannya bersama si guling.

Rasanya hampir sama seperti melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja situasi ini Baekhyun menerima cairan hangatnya sendiri tanpa campuran cairan Chanyeol yang sangat ia damba.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah pukul sebelas. Besok kau harus bangun pagi dan bekerja."

" _Yeah. Kau juga cepat tidur. Ah, ya. Hari ini kau menghindari tugasmu lagi."_

"Tugasku?"

" _Melayani suamimu!"_

Baekhyun terkekeh karena lelakinya menyadari penghindaran ini.

"Selamat tidur, sayang."

Bunyi 'bip' itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sama merindunya dengan lelaki itu. Bahkan ia dua kali lipat lebih banyak menyimpan rindu dari siapapun. Ia merindukan suara protes lelakinya itu, merindukan bagaimana Chanyeol menggodanya, dan untuk itu si cantik tiba-tiba kedatangan ide malam hari yang membuatnya tersenyum jail.

Baekhyun meloloskan tali kecil _lingerin_ coklat yang tersampir di atas pundaknya setelah berlari kecil ke kamar, memoleskan lipstik merah sensual, dan kembali lagi ke atas ranjang Jackson.

Wanita itu hanya meloloskan sebatas pinggang lalu membuat dirinya tengkurap dengan mengapit payudaraya dan menciptakan belahan dada yang semakin sensual. Setelah menambah kesan berantakan pada rambutnya dan lidah yang ia buat menjulur penuh godaan, sebuah kamera dari ponsel pintarnya telah mengabadikan pose itu. Hanya beberapa jepretan dan wanita itu cukup puas karena ia terlihat lebih _sexy_ dari model majalah dewasa.

Sentuhan terakhir adalah menekan tombol _send pictures_ pada kontak bernama _**Chanyeolove**_ dan wanita itu yakin, esok hari lelakinya akan mengalami situasi tegang yang tidak bisa ia tolerir.

.

Baekhyun sudah berada dalam dunia mimpinya di atas ranjang mungil milik si bungsu. Tidak ada ruang yang cukup di kamarnya sendiri karena sebelum tidur Baekhyun melihat dua buah hatinya sudah tertidur dengan posisi begitu berkuasa. Tubuh mungil mereka sanggup membuat ranjang _king size_ milik orangtuanya penuh dengan posisi-posisi lucu. Dan malam itu, si Mommy cantik memilih mengalah dan tidur _single-bed_ milik Jackson.

Ranjang Jackson memang kecil, tapi semakin lama Baekhyun merasa bahwa ranjang Jackson terasa sempit. Ranjang itu seperti menyempit hingga Baekhyun yang setengah sadar merasa tidak memiliki ruang gerak lebih.

Tiba-tiba ia di rundung perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan. Misalnya bayangan tentang makhluk gaib yang mengganggu dirinya. Itu kemungkinan tidak logis untuk jaman semaju ini tapi wanita itu mendadak mempercayainya. Semua menjadi semakin tidak karuan karena ceruk lehernya turut terganggu oleh sebuah sentuhan misterius.

Kesadarannya pulih namun Baekhyun memiliki masalah dengan keberaniannya. Apapun makhluk itu ia harus menyingkirkannya. Karena—

"Chanyeol?!"

Karena kesadaran Baekhyun membawanya pada sosok yang ia kenal betul surainya, aroma tubuhnya, dan nafas kecil-kecil dari hidungnya. Itu bukan sosok ghaib yang sedang menggumuli tubuhnya, tapi lelaki yang telah memberinya dua anak.

Baekhyun melirik Pororo kecil dengan angka memutar dari satu sampai duabelas di perutnya. Pukul dua pagi. PUKUL DUA PAGI?!

"B-bagaimana bisa kau disini? Pekerjaanmu?"

"Penerbangan terakhir pukul setengah duabelas. Pekerjaanku? Ada Jongin." Lelaki itu menyesap beberapa titik leher Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol,"

"Jangan pernah menggodaku sejauh itu, Baek. Karena sekalipun aku ada di ujung dunia, aku tetap datang dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu." Lelaki itu berbicara diantara ceruk leher Baekhyun yang sedang ia cumbu.

Otak Baekhyun mulai menemukan jawaban dari kejadian pukul dua pagi ini. Foto itu! inilah akibat dari keteledoran Baekhyun. Niatnya menggoda tidak pernah dibarengi dengan kenyataan bahwa lelakinya adalah jenis lelaki yang memiliki kewarasan di atas normal. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan gairahnya pada sang istri.

Lalu apa artinya petang yang menyapa, ranjang Jackson yang mungil, dan segala nafsu yang tersembunyi jika Chanyeol mulai menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan begitu erotisnya. Lelaki itu tidak menerima protes karena saat Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk berbicara, Chanyeol lebih sigap membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas. Ia tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang sempat gelagapan dengan perlakuannya, tapi lelaki itu selalu tau bagaimana membangunkan libido istrinya dalam pergumulan ini.

Puncak kenikmatan itu begitu cepat mereka raih. Dan salahkan sepuluh hari di belakang yang telah memenjarakan hasrat mereka karena percintaan ini akan lebih banyak dari satu kenikmatan.

Peluh nikmat, tubuh lengket, dan desah nafas penuh nafsu hanya sebagai lagu penggembira percintaan ini. Keduanya selalu dimabukkan oleh kebutuhan biologis mereka yang terlalu berlebih. Tapi biarlah, percintaan ini sudah seharusnya menjadi penebus rindu yang tidak bisa di tolerir.

Ingatkan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki istri yang sama menggairahkan dengannya. Karena saat pencapaian ketiga mereka, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atasnya dan menindihnya. Setelah itu Baekhyun memulai kuasanya sebagai si cantik yang mendominasi. Bibirnya meraup seluruh ciuman basah mereka, memberikan jejak kepemilikan di beberapa titik di leher lelakinya, dan tangannya yang membelai sesuatu di bawah sana. Dan di ujung _kemanjaan_ itu, Baekhyun beralih ke telinga lelakinya dan membisikkan " _Woman on Top._ "

.

Hari ke dua puluh empat sejak Baekhyun di tinggal Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Jeju. Wanita itu akan menyambut kedatangan suaminya yang katanya minggu ini akan pulang. Hari pastinya masih belum jelas. Tapi semua bisa kembali dipastikan karena pekerjaan di Jeju hanya tersisa hal-hal sederhananya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin berhasil membereskan proyek itu dengan hasil memuaskan. Yunho yang memantau dari Seoul cukup puas dan berniat memberikan beberapa hadiah _kecil_ untuk dua orang cerdas itu.

Baekhyun masih menerima panggilan Chanyeol saat malam hari. Tapi sejak seminggu yang lalu Baekhyun menolak _phone-sex_ dari suaminya itu. Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan sebuah alasan karena akan lebih mengejutkan saat memberitahunya langsung di hadapan sang suami. Penolakan itu tentu membuat si lelaki merajuk. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi setiap hari yang ia peroleh adalah kata 'tidak' sedangkan hasratnya sudah membumbung.

Semua dimulai dari sebuah pagi yang membingungkan. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya mual dengan intensitas yang berlebihan. Tubuhnya sedikit terasa lemas dan ia tidak memiliki minat untuk melakukan apa-apa. Sepanjang hari wanita itu hanya merebahkan diri dan meminta Bibi Nam mengurus pekerjaan rumahnya.

Keadaan tak begitu baik karena esok paginya Baekhyun kembali mual. Ini bukan gejala yang aneh jika saja Baekhyun teringat tentang bundaran merah yang melingkari tanggal 10 pada kalendernya. Ini sudah lewat hampir satu bulan tapi _tamunya_ masih belum menunjukkan kedatangannya. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk melakukan sebuah tes dengan benda kecil panjang yang ia simpan di lemari. Jika saja ini benar, maka sebentar lagi cucu keluarga Park akan bertambah satu dan Chanyeol berhasil mewujudkan impiannya. Menghamili Baekhyun (lagi).

Semua telah terjawab saat benda itu menunjukkan dua garis merah. Sedikit banyak wanita itu tersenyum haru pada hasil yang ia lihat. Yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, Chanyeol pasti akan senang mendengarnya.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari praktek dokter langganan keluarga Chanyeol. Wanita itu memeriksakan kandungannya yang masih berupa gumpalan darah. Dokter cantik yang sudah dua kali membantu Baekhyun melahirkan memberi ucapan selamat atas anak ketiga Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Lebih dari itu si dokter cantik mengatakan jika kandungan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap, seorang ibu hamil tidak di sarankan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang memberatkannya—Baekhyun tau hal itu.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

Hari itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat janji bertemu di Cafest. Dua wanita cantik itu merindukan acara mengobrol bersama yang sudah sangat jarang mereka lakukan.

Biasanya mereka berempat. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Jaejoong. Tapi untuk waktu ini hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki waktu kosong berlebih—diluar jam menjemput anak-anak sekolah dan mengurus mereka. Luhan sedang sibuk dengan beberapa klien-kliennya dan Jaejoong sedang memanjakan si kembar dalam kandungannya.

"Masih berupa gumpalan darah, Soo. Tapi keseluruhan semuanya baik."

Lalu dua wanita hamil muda itu kembali terhanyut dalam obrolan mereka. Menyesap sedikit minuman yang mereka pesan dan melabelkan diri sebagai ibu hamil paling bahagia di dunia. Tapi semua itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit rusak karena Jesper tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengatakan "Aunty Soo, Taeoh buang air besar saat mandi bola."

 _Anaknya yang terkadang sama konyolnya dengan suaminya,_ begitulah Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Taeoh di area permainan di samping Cafest dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di sana. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak sendirian setelah itu. Karena ada seseorang yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum penuh ketampanan.

"Hai, Hyun _-ie._ "

"Kris?"

Lagi-lagi pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan Kris. Setidaknya ia sedang tidak bersama Chanyeol dan selamatlah nyawa lelaki di hadapannya ini. Maksudnya, jika ada Chanyeol di sini, sudah dipastikan ia akan mengamuk dan benar-benar akan mengkebiri Kris. Bukan maksud Baekhyun untuk membela Kris, tapi semua ini hanya demi kebaikan mereka semua karena Baekhyun tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran yang di sebabkan oleh _mantan._

"Wow, pertemuan yang mengesankan lagi. Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Semuanya baik. Kau sendiri?"

Dan dari mana Baekhyun memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan kabar mantan kekasihnya itu?

" _Well,_ aku masih sekaya dan setampan dulu."

Salah satu alasan yang membuat Baekhyun muak dengan lelaki ini adalah kesombongannya. Ia hanya seorang pemegang saham di sebuah management bersama ketampanannya yang memiliki campuran Cina-Kanada. Baekhyun tidak suka jenis lelaki yang memamerkan ketampannya kecuali Park Chanyeol. Oh entahlah, lelaki itu selalu memiliki pengecualian untuk semua dunia Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri saja, Kris? Mana kekasihmu?"

"Aku masih sendiri sejak berpisah denganmu, Hyun." Wajah lelaki itu memelas, tapi ketahuilah Baekhyun sama sekali tak menaruh iba untuk itu.

"Aku turut prihatin, Kris."

Selanjutnya obrolan yang terjadi bukan tentang sesuatu yang penting. Kris menanyakan kehidupan Baekhyun dan wanita itu dengan sangat bangga menceritakan tentang suaminya, anak-anaknya, dan si calon jabang bayi yang berusia tiga minggu. Untuk semua itu Baekhyun sedikit bersombong diri atas kesakitan masa lalu yang pernah Kris torehkan padanya. Perselingkuhan dengan seorang model baru.

Baekhyun memiliki jenis perasaan kuat namun sangat sensitif. Saat itu ia langsung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris karena perselingkuhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mendapat toleransi. Menelisik tentang kehidupannya yang saat ini lebih bahagia dari saat ia bersama Kris, Baekhyun memilih untuk membesarkan kepala dan memberi ejekan transparan pada lelaki itu _'terima kasih telah menyelingkuhiku karena sekarang aku jauh lebih bahagia dari bersamamu dulu'._

"Hyun- _ie,_ aku harus pergi." Kris melihat jam mewah di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil—sebenarnya itu suatu kelegaan karena ia bisa lepas dari lelaki itu.

"Boleh aku memelukmu sebentar?"

"Untuk apa, Kris?"

"Memberi selamat atas kebahagiaanmu dan si kecil dalam perutmu."

Hanya pelukan perpisahan, kan? Memberinya sedikit pada Kris rasanya tidak apa karena lelaki itu dengan senang hati telah mendengarkan kesombongan Baekhyun.

.

Seharusnya pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo berakhir pada sore hari. Tapi saat Kyungsoo baru saja mengurus anaknya yang buang air besar di tempat bermain, wanita itu mendapat telfon dari Jongin yang sudah tiba di Korea. Mereka harus berpisah karena Kyungsoo ingin menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

Baekhyun masih sangat ingat jika kepergian Jongin ke Jeju itu bersama Chanyeol. Dan jika Jongin pulang, harusnya Chanyeol juga sudah pulang. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan pria itu di rumah kecuali sisa beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab tadi siang. Ditelisik lebih dalam, panggilan tidak terjawab sebanyak sepuluh kali itu ada pada waktu dimana Baekhyun sedang mengobrol bersama Kris. Selebihnya hanya sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol bahwa dirinya memiliki urusan dan tidak bisa pulang.

Saat Baekhyun mencoba menghubunginya lagi, ponsel Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan mati dan tidak ada celah lain untuk Baekhyun tau keberadaan suaminya.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus kembali ke kantor dan melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya. Tapi Baekhyun sempat menelfon Jongin dan lelaki itu mengatakan Chanyeol tadi juga pulang sedangkan laporan pekerjaan bukan sesuatu yang segera dilakukan. Mereka bisa melakukannya esok hari.

Lalu semua menjadi sangat mengkhawatirkan. Wanita adalah makhluk dengan sebuah firasat yang tajam dan firasat Baekhyun jauh lebih akurat dari sebuah batang tes kehamilan. Lebih dari itu ia menyimpan kekhawatiran yang tidak tau harus ia apakan.

.

 **PRANG!**

Bukan suara sebuah kaca yang dilempar batu. Tapi sebuah piring cantik bermotif bunga lili yang baru saja terjun bebas dari sebuah tangan yang diserang gemetar hebat.

Wanita itu, Baekhyun, merasa dunia sedang menjungkir balikkan kesadaran dirinya. Tubuhnya tak memiliki rasa, lututnya mendadak tak memiliki tulang, dan otaknya kosong. Keadaan hatinya tak kalah berantakan. Ada sebuah bom atom seperti di Hirosima-Nagasaki yang memporakporandakan hatinya yang baru saja tertata rapi.

Perasaan macam apa ini?

Seiring dengan matanya yang memanas, Baekhyun membanting ponselnya yang memberitahunya tentang sesuatu yang menyakitkan lalu ia melangkah di atas serpihan piring tak berbentuk itu dan menuju kamar anak-anaknya. Masih pukul sembilan malam dan dua buah hatinya masih bermain robot-robotan saat ia masuk.

Bercak merah di atas karpet Cars dekat ranjang dapat di lihat jelas oleh Jesper. Anak laki-laki itu memekik, menunjuk kaki Mommy-nya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah menjijikkan. Tapi sang Mommy tak memiliki sisa perasa dalam dirinya hingga luka itu hanya terasa hampa.

Baekhyun mengambil jaket dua buah hatinya dalam lemari dan memakainnya dalam diam. Berkali-kali Jesper bertanya mereka mau kemana tapi wanita itu bergeming. Dalam lubuk hatinya sendiri ia tak yakin apakah yang akan dilakukan ini benar. Tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menyudahi semua ini.

Di kota sebesar Seoul akses transportasi dapat dijumpai dengan mudah. Karena tak begitu lama Baekhyun menggendong Jackson dalam pelukannya dan sebelah tangan menggandeng Jesper untuk keluar rumah, wanita itu sudah menemukan taksi. Dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan semburan air mata, Baekhyun mengungkapkan tujuannya.

.

Jesper tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Ia ingat betul, beberapa kali ia datang kemari bersama Mommy dan Daddy untuk bertemu Taeoh. Dan benar, setelah salah satu pintu di lorong panjang itu terbuka, ia menemukan Aunty Soo—wanita yang ia katakan mirip Pororo.

"Baekhyun?!"

Kyungsoo memekik dengan keterkejutannya. Ini sudah cukup malam untuk sekedar berkunjung. Maksudnya, ia sedikit heran ketika Baekhyun datang pada jam seperti ini jika hanya ingin melanjutkan obrolan tadi siang. Masih ada hari esok untuk membuat janji bertemu dan berbincang. Tapi aura yang dapat ia tangkap dari wajah pucat sahabatnya itu, ia tau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Semua diperkuat dengan dua anak laki-laki di depan matanya yang memakai piyama tidur dengan tambahan jaket. Lebih buruknya, Kyungsoo melihat mata merah Baekhyun dan sisa air mata yang tertinggal di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu dan Jongin, Soo." Wajahnya melemah, seperti mawar merah layu yang tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk tetap hidup.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan mengambil alih Jackson dari Baekhyun yang tampak bergetar hebat. Ia tidak ingin anak laki-laki seusia anaknya itu terlepas dari pelukan ibunya yang nampak lemah dari persembunyian topeng kekuatannya.

"Oh? Ada apa ini?" Jongin yang sedang menonton televisi juga menunjukkan keterkejutannya atas kemunculan Baekhyun. Matanya yang setengah mengantuk seketika terbuka lebar—ada yang tidak beres.

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Kakimu!" telunjuk Kyungsoo menunjuk tumit Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Wanita lemah itu hanya tersenyum kecil—penuh paksaan meski hanya senyum sepanjang 1 senti. "Bisa minta tolong kau tidurkan anak-anakku, Soo?"

Kyungsoo segera membawa Jackson dan Jesper dalam kamar Taeoh. Ia mengerti dengan sangat jelas keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana Baekhyun akan selemah kelopak bunga layu.

"Tolong antar aku ke _Glory Red._ " Pinta wanita lemah itu tanpa basa-basi.

 _Glory Red?_

Bahkan untuk sebuah terkaan, Jongin merasa bodoh karena tidak melakukannya dengan benar. Otaknya nyalang, kebingungannya seperti benang kusut, dan jangan lupakan perasaannya yang sedang didera ketidaknyamanan akan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ada di sana." Baekhyun dapat menebak arti kebingungan Jongin. Wanita itu masih berusaha tegar meski sebenarnya ia sudah rapuh. Kulit tubuhnya memucat dan kontras dengan merah segar di tumitnya yang mengotori lantai apartemen Jongin. "Kau bisa, kan? Aku tidak tau dimana tempat itu, Jongin."

 _Chanyeol ada di Glory Red? Apa lelaki itu bosan hidup?_

Jongin tau dimana _Glory Red_ karena bar kelas atas itu tempat yang cukup terkenal diantara para orang ber-dolar lebih. Beberapa kali tempat itu menjadi pembicaraannya dengan Yunho, Chanyeol, dan Sehun saat masa kuliah. Tapi sejujurnya Jongin tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Bar itu memiliki persyaratan yang tinggi untuk siapa saja yang akan bertandang kesana. Hanya pebisnis sekelas Yunho dan Chanyeol yang dapat dengan mudah masuk kesana tanpa ada penyaringan apa-apa.

"Apa kau menolak permintaanku?"

"Bukan begitu." Jongin segera menyergah. "Aku..aku bisa mengantarmu kesana. Tapi percayalah, kita hanya akan berdiri di depan pintu masuk karena...karena..."

"Karena apa, Jongin?"

Jongin menarik nafas berat. Udara yang ia hirup terasa menyesakkan saat air mata Baekhyun berderai dan menyentuh bekas darah di kakinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu masuk. Percayalah, kita hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulan _bodyguard_ di sana jika memaksa."

Lutut Baekhyun melemah. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Akses untuk masuk ke dalam bar laknat itu menjadi benteng terakhir yang tidak bisa ia tembus. Untuk semua kelemahan dirinya, ia menyumpahi eksistensi dirinya yang tidak bisa berguna untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih sahabatnya. Tangisnya pecah, nafasnya tercekal, dan pundaknya bergetar hebat. Masalah macam apa lagi ini. "Jongin, apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku tidak tega melihatnya begini." Kyungsoo turut terbawa tangis yang di bawa Baekhyun. Perasaan wanita itu sensitif, saat ia menjumpai temannya menderita seperti ini, Kyungsoo-pun turut merasakan seluruh kesedihannya.

Jongin mengusak surainya kasar. Ia tak kalah kacau. Saat ini ia tak memiliki jalan lain kecuali...

"Yunho _hyung._ Semoga dia bisa membantu kita."

.

Terhitung sejak perjalanan 30 menit yang lalu, Jongin dan Yunho kembali meyakinkan wanita lemah di jok belakang yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu untuk keputusannya. Keputusan menyakitkan yang akan memecah semua kekuatan wanita itu dari sisa-sisa nyawanya yang telah berceceran bersama kesakitannya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin, sistem keamanan _Glory Red_ tidak main-main. Saat berada di pintu masuk, dua penjaga berbadan besar itu meminta sebuah kartu yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau apa. Yang ia tau, saat Yunho mengeluarkan kartu hitam dengan bingkai emas dari dompetnya, mereka bertiga bisa masuk.

Langkah kaki pertama Baekhyun ke sebuah bar mewah membawa hatinya semakin terpuruk. Aroma alkohol dan _sex_ kental bisa ia rasakan. Bar kelas atas yang tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk yang di idamkan pecinta bar, tak jauh beda seperti neraka dunia di mata Baekhyun. Ia membenci segala kemewahan dalam bar ini. Alkohol dan para wanita yang menjajakkan dirinya dengan balutan gaun tipis nan ketat menempati urutan pertama untuk hal-hal yang dilaknat Baekhyun di tempat ini.

Yunho berinteraksi sebentar dengan salah seorang _barista_ setelah itu memberi sinyal berupa anggukan kecil pada Jongin yang ada di belakangnya.

"Semoga ini bisa membantumu."Ucap Yunho sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun.

Seorang pegawai bar membawa mereka kesebuah lorong penuh bilik-bilik misterius. Bilik dengan pintu mewah berwarna merah menyala itu menambah sesak dada Baekhyun karena sisa kewarasan otaknya tengah memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam bilik-bilik itu.

Baekhyun berusaha tegar saat pegawai itu membawa mereka kesebuah pintu yang ada di ujung lorong. Setelah memberi beberapa lembar dolar pada pegawai itu, Yunho dan Jongin kembali melihat Baekhyun dan menanyakan kembali tentang keputusannya. Mungkin yang akan ia lihat di dalam bilik itu bisa lebih buruk dari sebuah mayat yang termutilasi. Bisa saja yang ada di dalam bilik itu bisa semenjijikkan kotoran sapi. Atau bisa saja lebih buruk dari dua hal itu.

"Pikirkan kembali tentang perasaanmu. Aku bukan Jaejoong, bukan Kyungsoo, bukan Luhan, karena aku lelaki yang tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita."

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil. Ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan meski diam-diam ia tidak bisa mengelak tentang kehancuran dirinya. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan hancur. Ia akan serupa pecahan piring di rumah yang ia biarkan melukai tumit kakinya.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang. Stok oksigen dalam dirinya tak bisa membantu kerja organnya dengan baik. "Baiklah. Selesaikan dengan cara ba—"

Tangan bergetar Baekhyun bergerak membuka pintu di depan matanya. Tarikan nafasnya lebih panjang dan lebih berat dari Yunho dan Jongin. Namun untuk semua kebrengsekkan cerita hidup ini, ia memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya dan..

Bukan suatu perbuatan yang baik untuk di saksikan siapapun. Bahkan mata orang waraspun akan tersakiti melihat tindakan itu.

Yunho dan Jongin berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun yang mematung. Entah bagaimana wanita itu melihat sebuah pergumulan ciuman panas yang terpampang di depannya. Jongin memegang pundah Baekhyun dan wanita itu tersentak sebentar.

Dua orang yang bergulat dalam ciuman panas itu terlalu hanyut dalam setiap sesapan bibir hingga tidak menyadari ada orang lain dalam bilik mereka. Mereka sibuk, memuaskan hasrat ciuman dari bibir masing-masing dengan intensitas yang saling memburu. Dan dari ciuman panas itu menghasilkan sentuhan-sentuhan yang semakin membuat wanita lemah dalam bilik itu menyalak dalam emosi yang bergelung.

Dia seperti kehilangan kesadaran meski tubuhnya sepenuhnya masih berdiri. Ia kehilangan semua kewarasannya, ia kehilangan hati, dan kehilangan harga diri seorang wanita yang bersuami. Harga diri wanita mana yang tidak jatuh hingga tertimbun kotoran sapi saat melihat lelakinya adalah pihak lelaki yang turut andil dalam ciuman panas itu.

Dari sisa-sisa ciuman panas itu ia dengan sangat jelas melihat ada senyum licik penuh kepuasan yang sengaja di suguhkan untuk Baekhyun. Siapapun akan tau arti dari senyum itu—senyum kemenangan untuk sebuah tindakan biadab pelacur.

Dan saat pihak lelaki itu memutus ciumannya untuk berpindah pada sebuah ceruk leher, ia kalah cepat oleh sebuah tangan mungil yang menarik dagu _lawan main_ nya.

Wanita itu menyalakan sebuah api kebencian. Tangan mungil pucat itu sedingin salju kutub utara. Dan saat lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, menyadari semua kebodohan ini, segelas _wine_ ditangan si wanita rapuh itu sudah terbuang dengan begitu keji di wajah wanita berpakaian minim.

Setelah itu goblet tinggi sebagai saksi mati sisa kemarahan Baekhyun terbanting ke lantai dingin di bawah kakinya. Wanita itu membisu. Dan saat _dia_ berdiri menjulang untuk menantang tubuh lemah di hadapannya, Baekhyun kembali mengambil sisa _wine_ di atas meja dan menuangkan tepat di atas dada wanita itu. Goblet mahal itu kembali menjadi korban—Baekhyun melemparnya tepat di tembok belakang wanita itu. Lee Sena.

Nafasnya tak lebih baik dari seorang atlet lari. Ia tak menemukan lidah untuk menyemburkan seluruh lahar kemarahannya karena apa yang dilihat matanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mencakar sisa kehidupannya. Tak ada lagi hidup damai karena semua itu hanya omong kosong. Ia kembali terbawa pada perasaan kecewa seperti yang pernah ia rasakan saat mengetahui ia adalah anak tak diharapkan oleh orang tuanya.

Mengapa hidup sekejam ini padanya? Ia terlalu takut melakukan larangan Tuhan untuk sebuah harapan hidup damai di dunia. Tapi Tuhan tak pernah tau bahwa ada satu wanita yang hidup diatas serpihan perih hidupnya. Lalu bolehkah Baekhyun mengatakan sia-sia atas segala perilaku taatnya selama ini?

.

Bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir? Bagaimana akhir dari kisah menyedihkan Baekhyun yang lebih menderita dari Cinderella? Bagaimana ia akan melewati ini semua sedangkan untuk bernafas secara normal saja ia kesulitan.

Sisa kebaikan hatinya hanya berkadar kurang dari 10%. Bisakah ia melewati sisa hidup ini dengan kadar sebanyak itu? Ia tidak yakin. Bahkan untuk melewati kembali bilik-bilik _Glory Red_ lalu berujung pada pintu keluar bar itu ia hampir kehilangan sisa kebaikannya. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menyimpan sedikit sisa kebaikannya demi dua anak lelaki yang ia titipkan pada Kyungsoo dan segumpal darah dalam rahimnya. Hanya mereka, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Baekhyun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memotong urat nadinya.

Tubuhnya tak begitu kuat untuk melawan saat ada yang menahannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu memiliki banyak stok kemarahan yang bisa ia umbar kapan saja. Tapi Baekhyun tak ingin melakukannya. Ia benci terlihat lemah dari letupan emosinya yang berbahaya.

"Baekhyun aku bisa jelaskan."

 _Apa yang akan kau jelaskan? Seluruh dunia tau._

"Baekhyun maafkan aku. Aku..aku...aku bisa menjelaskannya.."

 _Jangan meminta maaf. Aku merasa terhina._

"Baek—"

 **PLAK!**

Entah dorongan dari mana, tangan itu menampar dengan sangat pasti wajah lelakinya.

"Kau bisa menamparku sepuasmu, Baek. Tapi kumohon dengarkan dulu semua penjelasanku."

 _Kau memohon? Kau buang kemana harga dirimu?_

 **PLAK!**

"Baek.. maafkan aku...kumohon..."

 _Jangan bersimpuh seperti itu. Kau hanya akan membuat posisiku sebagai pemain antagonis dalam drama ini._

"Baek...maaf...maaf...aku..."

 _Maaf? Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu._

 **PLAK!**

Baekhyun masih dengan sangat rapi menyimpan keterdiamannya. Di sisa tenaganya untuk menyakiti pipi Chanyeol, wanita itu juga mati-matian menahan desakan air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, dan ia harus kuat.

Apapun itu Baekhyun adalah sejenis wanita yang menolak menunjukkan ketidakberdayaannya. Ia terbiasa untuk kuat meski tidak sepenuhnya batinnya memberontak karena ia terlalu lemah. Disakiti dan dihiati semacam ini seharusnya tidak mematahkan pertahanan dirinya. Tapi dia adalah satu dari berpuluh juta wanita di dunia yang diberkati perasaan serapuh ujung ranting. Maka biarkan untuk saat ini, hanya air matanya yang lolos seakan memberitau Chanyeol bahwa wanita ini sudah sekarat—hampir mati untuk keterpurukan hidupnya.

Mengakhiri jerit hatinya yang semakin memburuk, Baekhyun melepaskan genganggam tangan lelaki yang bersimpu di bawahnya. Satu lagi kenyataan yang Baekhyun benci; ia membenci seseorang yang berdiri di atas lututnya dan memohon maaf atas kesalahan bodohnya sendiri. Karena pada kenyataannya, orang-orang akan merasa iba pada yang bersimpu dari pada pihak lain yang jelas-jelas terluka.

 **PLAK!**

 _Kita hanya dua manusia bodoh yang mencoba bertahan. Aku dengan keegoisanku dan kau dengan kuasa kelelakianmu. Sepertinya kisah ini memang perlu di akhiri. Kita sudah terlalu banyak untuk saling menyakiti. Baik aku, kau, dan anak-anak kita, hanya akan berakhir menderita karena kisah menyedihkan ini. Jadi, ku rasa kita bisa sampai di sini, Chanyeol._

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya setangkai mawar putih rapuh—berkelopak indah tapi tak menunjukkan keindahan, beraroma surga tapi keadaan membuatnya seperti neraka. Ia hanya setangkai mawar yang mencoba berdiri di antara hembusan angin utara menuju selatan. Hanya dia sendiri, berdiri dan menantang keburukan yang memang diciptakan untuk mengacau.

Tigaperempat hatinya sedang berkelana. Tidak ada yang tau kemana hati itu pergi. Baekhyun menyimpan sendiri setiap inci keraguan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, bahkan keterpurukan dari dunia _nya_ yang kejam. Setangkai mawar rapuh itu akan punah—terkubur oleh luka beserta kekejian yang menyiksanya.

Dia adalah sang mawar putih yang sedang terluka.

"Tidak apa. Menangislah, Baek." Setidaknya mawar putih itu masih memiliki sebuah belaian lembut dari sahabatnya. "Berbagilah padaku. Kesedihanmu tidak harus kau rasakan sendiri. Berbagilah untuk kebaikan hatimu."

Airmatanya mengering—seperti sebuah sungai yang tak sudi bersinggah air.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, mencari setitik kenyaman yang bisa meredakan emosinya dan menyinggahkan sebentar kekecewaannya. Yang ada di otaknya sedang berkembang kebencian yang mendalam. Ia menderita, ingin berteriak dengan umpatan yang tulus dari hatinya dan menjejalkan segala pukulan telak untuk kebodohan dunia ini.

"Anak-anakku sudah tidur, Soo?"

"Ya. Mereka sedang bermimpi indah bersama Taeoh." Kyungsoo memberikan segelas air mineral pada sahabatnya itu. Semoga ada sedikit kelegaan pada tegukan air mineral yang Baekhyun minum. "Kakimu. Bagaimana _dia_ bisa terluka separah itu? Hampir pingsan melihatnya."

Buntalan perban putih yang terkontaminasi cairan coklat bisa Baekhyun lihat sudah membingkai tumit kakinya. Ia tidak tau pasti kapan Kyungsoo melakukannya. Saat ia tiba di apartemen Kyungsoo tigapuluh menit yang lalu, ia datang dengan tubuh serupa mayat; pucat. Otaknya tak lebih baik untuk mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi hatinya masih menyalangkan sebuah kenyataan menakutkan.

Bilik dengan pintu berwarna merah...

Aroma alkohol yang menjijikkan...

Dan lelakinya yang bersimpuh dengan segala permohonan dari mulutnya...

Wanita itu memejamkan erat matanya dan membuat setetes airmata yang sudah ia simpan menjadi sebuah badai hujan. Ia menangis hebat. Hatinya dicubit, diremas, digulung, dan diputar-putar seperti sebuah adonan. Perlukah ketegaran hati untuk sekarang ini jika menjadi puing-puing abu kematian terdengar sangat menarik?

"Rasanya seperti Tuhan mencabut nyawaku tapi aku tidak mati." Wanita itu berujar—menatap tak menentu pada jemari tangannya yang memucat. "Sehina itukah aku hingga—" si mawar putih kembali menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak pernah menjumpai perasaan sesakit ini.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak kata motivasi untuk membangkitkanmu. Tapi.." Kyungsoo meraih jemari Baekhyun—menggenggamnya penuh peduli seakan kesedihan itu tidak sepatutnya dirasakan Baekhyun seorang diri, "...kau jangan pernah menutup mata dengan keberadaanku yang selalu bersamamu. Aku tau ini tidaklah mudah, tapi ku sarankan kau sedikit sisakan hatimu untuk dua anak lelaki di kamar Taeoh dan untuk _dia._ " Kyungsoo membelai gumpalan darah yang berlindung di rahim Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menangis saat pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka, memunculkan sosok Jongin, Yunho, dan lelaki yang baru saja menanam kebencian dalam setiap sel tubuh Baekhyun.

Kebanyakan orang akan mengatakan bahwa masalah mereka harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin dan hati yang lapang. Ya, orang bisa mengatakan itu tanpa pernah tau ada kubangan besar dalam hati yang telah dipenuhi kotoran kebencian yang sangat menjijikkan.

Sisa airmata itu dihapus secara kasar. Menangis bukan hal yang patut ia tunjukkan pada lelaki yang sudah beribu kali mengucap kata maaf. Mendadak Baekhyun turut membenci kata 'maaf' yang terucap begitu mudah.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian untuk berbicara." Yunho memulai. Sebagai sosok yang lebih dewasa dari segi umur dan pengalaman hidup, ia harus menengahi dua manusia yang sedang _berperang_ ini. "Kau menolak atau tidak, kalian harus tetap bicara. Kau mau mengumpat, silahkan. Kau berhak melakukan itu karena kau adalah pihak yang paling di rugikan dalam masalah ini." Yunho menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. "Kau ingin menangis dan memohon ampun, lakukan setulus hatimu. Manusia buta-pun akan tau apa yang kau lakukan itu tidak benar. Jadi, perbaiki semua yang telah kau rusak." Yunho menatap Chanyeol penuh keseriusan.

Lalu ketika Yunho, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar dan membiarkan dua manusia itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah, suasana menjadi lebih mencekam daripada rumah hantu.

"Aku tidak tau harus mengucap ampun seperti apa lagi, Baek." Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun itu buka suara.

"Jangan ucapkan apa-apa jika kau tak cukup mengerti tentang sebuah penyesalan!"

"Aku...aku...aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sena. Kau harus mempercayainya, Baek."

"Lalu siapa yang sedang berbagi bibir di sebuah bilik terkutuk itu?! Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana aku harus mempercayai keyakinanmu itu?! Jangan bertindak seakan kau ini korban, Chanyeol!"

"Ini kesalahan terbesarku, Baek."

"Bagus jika kau sadar!"

"Tapi aku tidak berniat seburuk itu untuk mengkhianatimu. Sena datang padaku dan aku harus mengakhiri dengan cara itu."

"Jangan mempersempit definisi khianat jika yang kau lakukan sungguh biadab Park Chanyeol?! Kau diberkati Tuhan otak cukup cerdas untuk mengingat bahwa caramu mengakhiri itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Untuk itu maafkan aku, Baek. Aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk permohonan ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, kehilangan keluarga kita."

"Kau bilang 'kita'?! Lalu saat kau mencumbu pelacur sialan itu masih ingatkah kau tentang 'kita'?! Jangan membuat lelucon, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang yang berbuntut rasa _ngilu_ dalam hatinya. Kerapuhannya hanya bersisa seujung kuku untuk tetap mempertahankan harga diri seorang istri yang dikhianati.

Lelaki itu kembali bersimpuh di atas semua penyesalannya. Dan sebenarnya penyesalan itu serupa ampas kotoran yang terasa busuk dari segala sisi. Mengais permohonan maaf sampai lututnya berdarah-pun hanya sebagian kecil tebusan untuk hati wanitanya yang sudah berbalur banyak kebencian. Sedangkan untuk rasa bodoh yang ia rasakan akan terasa seperti liur anjing yang menjijikkan. Ia pantas mendapatkannya—berhenti mengharapkan rasa iba karena ia tak pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

"Kita bercerai."

Petir paling buruk pada akhirnya keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Hatinya telah digerogoti perasaan benci yang berlebih, melebihi rasa cinta yang dulu pernah disimpan. Wajah angkuhnya yang pucat pasi, bibir bergetar menahan cubitan sakit dihati dan matanya yang panas menahan guraian air mata kesakitan.

Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan baik-baik menurut Baekhyun. Kesabarannya sebagai seorang wanita biasa benar-benar diuji dan menghasilkan rasa kecewa yang mendalam. Tidak akan pernah ada kata toleransi saat ini. Lebih baik dia hidup dengan segala kemampuannya sebagai wanita daripada perlahan merasakan kematian yang mencekik ulu hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf, Baek...kumohon..."

Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, berderu memohon di bawah rasa penyesalannya untuk sebuah pengampunan. Wanitanya murka atas segala kebodohan dan ketololannya sebagai seorang pria. Keingkarannya pada sebuah janji suci yang ia ucap dengan mulutnya sendiri memberikan efek terlalu menyakitkan. Mungkin tidak seberapa dibanding dengan rasa kecewa dan sakit hati wanita itu.

"Setelah bercerai kau bisa bebas dengan kebanggaanmu sebagai seorang pria. Detik dimana palu menandakan kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, aku akan melepaskan semuanya." Suaranya bergetar. Ada rasa ngilu berlebih di dalam hatinya. Sempat Baekhyun kehilangan fungsi paru karena ia tak menemukan cara untuk bernafas dengan normal. Tapi ia terlalu murka, harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita akan semakin terinjak jika dia menunjukkan kelemahannya.

"Maafkan aku Baek..Maaf...kumohon..."

Pria diciptakan dengan kekerasan hati untuk tidak menangis sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi situasi Chanyeol saat ini menentang; ia tersedu seperti seperti seorang tahanan yang meminta keringanan akan hukuman yang diterima.

"Simpan permohonanmu! Aku tidak butuh!"

Angkuh, dingin, dan kejam. Jika bunglon berubah untuk menyembunyikan jati diri maka wanita itu berkebalikan. Keangkuhannya menguap seiring dengan hatinya yang mati rasa atas permohonan pria yang kini bersimpu di kakinya.

"Aku...aku...aku menyesal, Baek.."

"Dan menyesal memang selalu ada dibelakang punggungmu!"

Tidak ada kata cadangan lain yang bisa Chanyeol berikan. Ia terlalu bangsat untuk semua yang telah ia lakukan pada wanitanya. Dan kembali memohon adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Secepatnya aku akan meminta Luhan mengurus surat perceraian kita!"

"Jangan, Baek..jangan..."

"Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa selain satu hal! Hak asuh Jesper dan Jackson ada padaku sepenuhnya! Aku tidak mau mengotori hidup anak-anakku dengan kisah ayahnya yang memalukan!"

"Tidak bisa, Baek.. mereka anakku juga, aku ayahnya.."

"Ayah yang hanya tau bagaimana bersenang-senang dengan keegoisannya!"

Mulutnya bungkam. Bahkan jika Baekhyun menelanjanginya diatas kesalahan fatal yang diperbuat, Chanyeol akan pasrah. Sejujurnya pria itu sudah tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Ia sendiri yang berbuat dan ia pantas menerima segala konsekuensinya. Memang harus seperti itu!

.

.

.

 _ **...Incheon Airport...**_

 _Sore separuh mendung mencoba menggapai kesegaran udara disela-sela kesibukan Bandara Incheon. Tak sedikit yang menggumam udara sedang tidak terlalu baik—mendung tak terlalu mendominasi, panas tak begitu menunjukkan eksistensi, dan dahaga adalah satu-satunya masalah saat ini._

 _Chanyeol baru saja berpisah dengan Jongin di persimpangan pintu keluar bandara. Jongin ingin segera pulang dan merengkuh penuh kenyamanan tubuh istrinya, begitu juga Chanyeol. Ia sudah terlalu menyimpan rindu berlebih pada Baekhyun juga dua buah hatinya._

 _Segelas Mocca Frappucino telah ia dapatkan setelah membayar beberapa won di kasir Starbucks. Ia butuh menyembuhkan dahaga pada kerongkongannya._

 _Seharusnya ia kembali menarik kopernya, mengenakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger sempurna di atas tulang hidungnya, dan pulang untuk mencium Baekhyun penuh cinta. Ya, itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Bukan malah berhenti di sudut Starbucks dan membalas sebuah sapaan pada wanita yang menyilangkan kaki berbalut gaun pendek kontroversi. Lee Sena._

" _Kau masih mengenaliku dengan baik." Si cantik berlipstick merah menyala menyunggingkan senyum—mencoba menarik perhatian si mantan kekasih yang hanya menatapnya sinis. "Duduk sebentar."_

" _Mau melarikan diri?"_

" _Dari?"_

 _Chanyeol menyesap minumannya, melepas kacamata hitam elegan itu dan berdecih kecil untuk Sena yang sedang menonjolkan dua payudaranya ._ _ **Pelacur!**_

 _Sena tertawa. Kuku merahnya ia ketuk perlahan bersama dengan perannya yang memang sudah ter-setting menggoda. Atau dia memang sengaja menggoda Chanyeol._

" _Mana ku tau. Kau tak tertebak, Sena."_

" _Aku sedang mengejar seseorang. Masih mengharap sisa puing perasaan masa lalu—siapa tau aku bisa menatanya kembali."_

 _Chanyeol berdecih. Pelacur bermulut manis, tidak taukah dia sedang merendahkan dirinya sendiri? Lalu sena menggeser tempat duduknya, lebih dekat hingga Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma parfum memikat si pelacur. Chanyeol tidak terlalu tertarik dengan semua keagresifan ini._

 _Dan Sena semakin larut dengan perannya sebagai penggoda. Tangan mulusnya mulai bermain pada pangkal paha Chanyeol, meremas sesuatu yang begitu ia damba untuk memenuhi dirinya. Hanya saja perempuan itu tidak tau jika Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk terangsang. Tapi lelaki itu cukup baik memerankan perannya—ia menatap mata Sena yang mulai gelagapan karena ulahnya sendiri._ _ **Dia yang bermain, dia yang terangsang!**_

" _Aku sudah beristri, Sena."_

" _Apa peduliku?"_

 _Chanyeol memiliki satu ide untuk sebuah permainan menyenangkan._

" _Kau hanya perlu menceraikannya dan kita bisa bersama kembali."_

" _Apa menurutmu seperti itu?"_

" _Ayolah, Chanyeol," ia semakin mendekat, menepis jarak antara dadanya dengan lengan Chanyeol yang terbungkus kemeja hitam, "rumah tangga tidak akan serumit itu jika kita bisa memiliki jalan yang lebih aman."_

 _ **Dasar pelacur!**_

 _._

 _Chanyeol pikir akan menyenangkan mempermainkan pelacur ini. Tidakkah Sena ingat jika Chanyeol adalah pecinta wanita kedua? Ia masih memiliki pesona itu untuk mempermainkannya. Dan Glory Red menjadi pilihan yang tepat._

 _Malam masih terlalu dini untuk memulai semua permainan ini. Chanyeol memilih duduk di salah satu meja dekat bartender dan menikmati beberapa hentakan musik. Ia serasa kembali ke masa muda—menjadi pecinta wanita dengan nafsu yang menggelung hingga ubun-ubun. Tapi semua itu sudah berakhir sejak Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun. Satu-satunya wanita yang menentang alkohol dan segala kehidupan malam. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama wanita itu saja Chanyeol harus pura-pura sakit. Ah, bahkan untuk kenangan itu saja ia menjadi semakin rindu dengan Baekhyun._

 _Ketika sudah hampir 3 jam Chanyeol menggantung sebuah nafsu dari wanita licik di hadapannya, ia rasa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengeksekusi._

 _Sena menariknya pada sebuah bilik berpintu merah yang ada di ujung lorong. Sena memang anjing betina dengan nafsu besar, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya dengan liar. Chanyeol sendiri tidak terlalu memiliki nafsu sebesar wanita itu, hanya saja ia sedang berperan untuk menjadi lelaki brengsek yang siap meninggalkan wanita itu disaat libido menguasai. Akibatnya, Chanyeol beberapa kali menggigit kasar bibir Sena dan memeras dengan liar buntalan sintal payudara Sena. Wanita itu sempat memekik kecil karena perlakuan kasar Chanyeol, tapi ia cukup cerdik untuk mengakalinya dengan sebuah desahan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia terlena oleh sentuhan Chanyeol._

 _Mereka masih saling berbagi bibir. Membelit dengan lidah yang sama berbahayanya dengan lidah ular berbisa._

 _Sena melenguh—menunjukkan nafsunya yang begitu besar karena nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan. Ya, ia bernafsu. Bernafsu untuk menjadi sesuatu yang akan menjijikkan karena inti dari semua ini berkebalikan dengan niat awalnya. Ia bukan wanita bodoh. Otaknya cukup tau tenteng permainan apa yang sedang digalakkan lelaki ini. Pertemuan di bandara dan berakhir di Glory Red tidak akan semudah itu bagi Chanyeol jika saja tidak ada niat lain. Terlebih ia sempat mendengar dengan samar rencana Chanyeol untuk mempermainkannya. Dan Sena cukup mengerti kemana semua ini akan berakhir._

 _Jika Chanyeol bisa selicik itu untuk mempermainkannya, maka Sena memiliki otak di atas kata licik untuk menjadikan permainan ini semakin menyenangkan._

 _Lalu ketika Chanyeol sibuk dengan perannya, diam-diam Sena mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan satu momen panas tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol._ _ **Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika wanita sialan itu juga terlibat permainan ini?**_

 _Sena sendiri sudah kehilangan nafsu untuk digagahi Chanyeol. Ia lebih berminat pada kelanjutan permainan yang telah mereka ciptakan. Dia, atau wanita itu yang menjadi pemenangnya. Melihat dari semua yang sudah ia lakukan, sepertinya Sena sudah bisa menebak angin segar dalam permainan ini. Terbukti setelah lebih dari 1 jam ia bermain dengan Chanyeol, seseorang menerobos pintu merah itu dan mengumandangkan inti dari permainan._

 _Nasib tak lebih baik dari seteguk wine mahal untuk Chanyeol. Ketika ia menjajaki semua puncak idenya, ia kalah cepat dengan seorang wanita yang sudah ia patenkan hatinya. Baek-Hyun._

 _Baekhyun berdiri di sana, menjadi sosok pucat yang membungkam sumpah serapah meski ia sangat ingin mengatakannya. Bukan seperti ini permainan yang ia rencanakan. Bukan kehadiran Baekhyun yang melihat semua alur permainan ini. Ini salah._

 _Wanita itu sudah lebih dulu menyiram Sena dengan wine dan menghancurkan goblet. Bahkan pada siraman terakhir ia lebih brutal dengan menyiramkan wine di atas dada Sena dan melempar goblet lain ke tembok belakang Sena._

 _Sena belum menambah bumbu-bumbu manis permainan tapi wanita itu sudah pergi. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dialah satu-satunya pemenang._ _ **Good Job, Sena!**_

" _Mau kemana?" cegah Sena pada Chanyeol yang akan pergi._

" _Kau brengsek, Sena!"_

" _Jangan bermain-main denganku, Chanyeol. Aku lebih berbahaya dari ular."_

 _._

.

Dunia selalu memiliki cara untuk berucap bahagia dalam sebuah kesedihan—begitu juga sebaliknya. Senandung unik yang menjebak sebuah rasa gelisah bercampur emosi hanya akan memunculkan nada kebencian sedalam samudera. Jangan pernah memikirkan seberapa dalam samudera itu karena yang akan didapati hanya kekeruhan yang berujung jalan buntu.

Menjalani hidup serumit ini tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun. Manusia mana yang akan bertahan diputar balik hingga jatuh tersungkur dengan luka tanpa darah? Katakan pada Baekhyun jika ada manusia seperti itu, dia ingin berguru.

Kewarasannya sedang bertarung dengan keegoisan yang membuncah—api kebencian sedang mengontaminasi kebaikan hatinya. Mempertahankan rumah tangga atau menjadi wanita berstatus janda, Baekhyun membutuhkan kejernihan lebih banyak. Jikalau ia memilih mempertahankan rumah tangga, itu berarti ia harus bersiap menjadi wanita bodoh yang bertahan atas rasa sakit. Sedangkan menjadi Janda—ia tidak memperdulikan status itu, hanya saja ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Jackson dan Jesper yang sudah jelas akan ikut bersamanya.

"Akan ku lunasi besok, Soo." Baekhyun meletakkan beberapa koper yang ia tenteng menuju ke sebuah kamar asing.

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu, wanita itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan menyewa apartemen sederhana dengan bantuan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sebelum ia menghadapi surat perceraian yang sedang di urus Luhan.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Pikirkan kesehatanmu juga anak-anak. Oh ya, minggu depan jadwalmu memeriksa kandungan. Mau ku temani?" Kyungsoo membelai lembut pundak wanita ringkih di sampingnya.

"Tidak usah," tolak Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang sarat kelemahan, "aku akan memeriksanya sendiri sambil membeli beberapa peralatan untuk tempat tinggal baru."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus ku temani."

"Tidak usah, Soo. Aku—"

"Aku memaksa. Jangan mendebatku lagi atau aku akan marah. Oke?"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di sibukkan dengan beberapa barang yang di bawa Baekhyun untuk di tempatkan di apartemen sederhana ini. Tidak banyak yang ia bawa kecuali pakaiannya sendiri juga milik Jesper-Jackson.

Baekhyun masih memiliki uang dalam rekening pribadinya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya setelah ini. Membeli peralatan memasak, selimut untuk anak-anaknya, dan biaya lain yang sudah ia perhitungkan untuk hidup bersama dua jagoannya dan si kecil dalam rahim.

Apalagi yang bisa ia pikirkan selain bertahan hidup di sisa kemalangan dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia menangis tersedu setiap hari karena perselingkuhan itu begitu menohok harga dirinya. Ia harus bangkit, meski kakinya masih bergetar dan hatinya belum sepenuhnya kuat, menjadi sosok yang tegar adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Dari segi finansial ia sudah tidak sudi mengharapkannya dari Chanyeol. Dengan segala kemampuannya, setelah semua sedikit pulih, Baekhyun berpikiran akan mencari pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup. Atau ia bisa menghubungi Kris dan _melamar_ menjadi model lagi? Semua akan ia pikirkan nanti.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ingin berbicara denganmu." Adalah yang pertama kali Jongin katakan setelah ia muncul dari balik pintu. Jongin menangkap raut tidak suka tentang apa yang ia katakan, seakan ajakan bertemu itu akan merenggut semua sisa harta yang dimiliki wanita itu. Atau lebih buruknya, akan merenggut nyamanya.

"Katakan padanya semua bisa dibicarakan saat persidangan nanti."

Jongin membuang nafas pasrah. Dalam hal ini ia tidak bisa memaksa sekalipun lelaki yang ada di luar apartemen sedang menggantungkan nasib padanya.

Baru saja Jongin ingin melontarkan sedikit bujuk rayu, tapi ia kalah cepat oleh tatapan tajam istrinya yang seolah berkata _'Tutup mulutmu'._

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pulang. Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada pasangan itu karena sudah banyak membantunya. Mungkin saat Kyungsoo melahirkan nanti ia akan memberi hadiah sedikit lebih istimewa untuk ucapan terima kasihnya.

Sekarang yang tersisa adalah dirinya dengan dua anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain di atas ranjang baru mereka. Semenjak datang ke apartemen ini, mereka terus menanyakan mengapa mereka disini, dimana Daddy, dan mengapa Mommy menangis. Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan satu senyum kecil dan berkata _kalian akan aman bersama Mommy, jangan khawatirkan apapun._

Mungkin ranjang yang Baekhyun tempati bersama dua anaknya itu tidak terlalu mewah seperti yang di rumah mereka dulu. Mungkin selimut yang membungkus malam lelap mereka tidak sehangat selimut di rumah mereka dulu. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba menepis segala kemungkinan itu—ia memeluk erat dua buah hatinya, mendendangkan nyanyian tidur dan membelai penuh sayang puncak kepala dua anak laki-laki itu.

Lalu ketika dua anak laki-laki itu mulai terlelap dalam dunia mimpi indah mereka, Baekhyun menarik diri untuk keluar; mencari kesegaran yang bisa menenangkannya.

Ia mengeratkan jaket yang membalut tubuhnya, duduk di salah satu kursi taman depan apartemen, dan menerawang kembali tentang hidupnya. Dia tidak sedang menimbang bagaimana apartemen sederhana itu adalah ujung dari pelabuhannya. Sekalipun tidak ada fasilitas mewah yang akan ia dapat, setidaknya ia memiliki satu waktu yang sedikit berkualitas untuk lari dari kejaran masalah ini.

Baekhyun ingin duduk lebih lama di sini, meraup udara segar malam sedikit lebih lama. Tapi ketika sesosok lelaki yang amat ia kenal mendekat dan berdiri di hadapannya, ia rasa ia harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Tolong, dengarkan aku sebentar."

Pergelangan tangannya ditahan—dingin, lembut, tapi memiliki tegangan listrik yang buruk.

"Sena menjebak kita."

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu beratus kali, Baek. Aku salah, aku bodoh, dan aku egois."

Baekhyun mencoba menekan perasaan aneh yang mencokol dalam hatinya.

"Dan aku yang paling menderita." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Tidakkah aku memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk mendapatkan maafmu?"

"Tidakkan kau sadar jika maaf tidak akan merubah apapun? Aku tau kau sangat cerdas—permainanmu sangat _apik_ , Chanyeol. Tapi tidakkah kau memiliki hati untuk memikirkanku?"

Baekhyun melihat ada setitik air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata lelaki itu.

"Jangan pergi, Baek." Dia memohon, "Kau bisa menghukumku dengan cara apapun, tapi jangan pergi. Jangan pergi, Baek.."

Baekhyun melepas cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol. "Kita memang harus berpisah. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa setelah ini. Anak-anak akan bersamaku dan kau bisa menemui mereka kapan saja."

Dari malam Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol di taman, ia merasa semakin jatuh—terpuruk. Sekian tahun bersama Chanyeol, ia baru mengerti bahwa perpisahan sungguh menyakitkan. Bahkan ia merasa ada yang sedang menggores lebar-lebar hatinya.

Malam-malam selanjutnya tak lebih baik. Setiap kali Baekhyun keluar apartemen, ia akan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana—memelas dengan seluruh harga diri kelelakiannya yang sudah terinjak oleh kaki anjing. Ia terus merintihkan permohonan maaf, atau jika ia tak memiliki kata, ia akan menangis. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukannya, karena yang terlihat adalah Baekhyun seperti wanita yang tak berhati.

Yah, Baekhyun sudah tak memiliki hati. Dia tak membutuhkan hati untuk membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Meski Chanyeol akan terus berdiri di sana, di bawah terik, di bawah hujan, duduk memeluk lutut dekat pintu mobilnya, Baekhyun menutup mata untuk tak memperdulikan.

.

.

Ini bukan kisah dongeng seorang pangeran dan permaisuri. Tidak akan pernah ada kata fiktif jika pada kenyataannya sakit hati itu melebihi apapun sebagai akhir cerita.

Tangan kurusnya memeluk dua anak laki-laki yang kini terlelap. Membawa mereka dalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh proteksi dengan level tertinggi.

Sesak yang mencubit seluruh ulu hati Baekhyun adalah efek yang akan ia terima untuk kehidupan selanjutnya. Tidak ada Park Chanyeol, tidak ada rumah tangga yang membahagiakan, dan tidak ada lagi cinta. Kekakuan hatinya mengoyak pertahan terakhirnya sebagai seorang wanita; rasa kasih.

Terlalu banyak yang ia terima belakangan ini. Hidup tidak semudah menulis abjad A sampai Z. Orang bilang itu hanya kerikil rumah tangga, tapi bagi Baekhyun ini melebihi kerikil. Analogikan saja sebagai gempa dahsyat yang tidak akan membawa semuanya kembali. Terutama kepercayaan.

Air matanya menolak untuk berhenti menangis. Hidup sekejam itu pada diri Baekhyun yang hanya memiliki dua anak lelaki dalam pelukan dan segumpal darah dalam rahimnya. Kenyataan mempermainkan perasaannya, menjatuhkan semua impian indahnya, lalu membuangnya seperti sampah tak berguna. Tangisan tak berarti itu hanya satu dari sekian rasa kecewanya. Pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah, membiarkan nasib menentukan arah hidupnya setelah ini.

Limitnya untuk bertahan dengan kisah menyakitkan ini membawa Baekhyun pada keputusan final. Persetan dengan cemooh orang-orang tentang nasib rumah tangganya; karena sesungguhnya mereka tidak pernah tau betapa lelahnya Baekhyun menghadapi ini semua. Cukup tulikan telinga dan butakan mata.

Jika bukan karena malaikat-malaiakt kecilnya, mengiris nadiakan menjadi pilihan terakhir Baekhyun. Ia ingin bersama Ayah-Ibunya di surga, memeluk mereka dan membagi rasa sesak dalam dirinya. Tapi ketahuilah, rasa cintanya pada Jesper dan Jackson mengalahkan semua egonya untuk mengakhiri hidup. Dua malaikat itu masih membutuhkannya sebagai pegangan hidup. Entah efek apa yang akan di terima, Baekhyun akan menjadi benteng pertahanan terakhir untuk Jesper dan Jackson.

Hatinya sudah sedingin es di kutub utara dan kekecewaannya sudah meluap seperti api neraka. Bahkan jika pria itu terus menangis dan memohon ampun di depan pintu kamar, Baekhyun tidak akan membuka pintu ampunnya.

"Baek...maafkan aku, Baek..." begitu menyakitkan lirihan itu. Andai pria itu tau seberapa dalam kesakitan yang tengah mengoyak batin Baekhyun, lirihan memelas itu hanya pangkal penderitaan yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol tertidur bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya. Lelaki itu begitu lusuh, pakaiannya sudah ia kenakan selama seminggu. Belum lagi Baekhyun melihat bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar dagunya. Biasanya Baekhyun dengan senang hati akan mencukurnya, namun situasi kali ini tidak terlalu tepat untuk menarik Chanyeol ke kamar mandi dan membantu lelaki itu membersihkan diri.

Masa _renggang_ ini mungkin akan terjadi cukup lama. Meski Baekhyun telah mendengar alasan Chanyeol tentang keberadaannya bersama pelacur itu, namun ia masih menyimpan kekecewaan berlebih tentang cara yang digunakan. Sekali lagi, seharusnya Chanyeol cukup mengerti tentang posisinya dan dia bisa saja menghindari Sena.

Melihat bagaimana usaha Chanyeol untuk mendapat satu ucapan maaf, Baekhyun memiliki setitik hati kecil untuk merasa terenyuh dengan yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Setiap hari berdiri di depan gerbang apartemen—entah sudah berapa banyak pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan di kantor dan membuat Sehun atau Jongin kelabakan untuk meng _handle_ itu. Ia seakan buta tentang tanggungjawabnya demi satu keluluhan hati dari Baekhyun.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun akan mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah, lelaki yang bersandar di depan pintu itu serupa tubuh tak bertulang.

"Astaga, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik. Dia melepas gandengan tangannya pada Jesper dan Jackson untuk memberi pertolongan pada lelaki yang limbung di depan pintu apartemennya.

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba untuk membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan merebahkannya di sofa.

Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya semakin ikal, dan genggaman tangannya sangat dingin. Seberapa jauh dia mengabaikan dirinya sendiri?

Baekhyun harus meminta tolong Kyungsoo untuk memberi tumpangan pada Jesper dan Jackson ke sekolah—dia harus mengurus tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang demam.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan mengambil peran sebagai istri bertanggungjawab. Dia dengan segala sisa hati malaikat dalam dirinya masih memiliki kebaikan untuk sebuah pengabdian kepada suami. _Yeah,_ meski tidak bisa dihindari ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menjerit untuk berhenti melakukannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak setega itu menelantarkan seseorang yang butuh bantuannya.

Baekhyun mengambil segala macam alat kompres, kotak obat, hingga membuat suatu kudapan yang memang khusus untuk orang sakit.

Lelakinya yang malang. Kenapa harus berkorban sejauh ini jika jelas-jelas Baekhyun menyatakan tidak ada perdamaian?

.

Seperti ada sebuah gajah dengan bobot lebih dari 10 ton, Chanyeol merasa pelipisnya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak lebih baik untuk merasa normal. Matanya juga terasa enggan untuk terbuka, seperti ia sudah tidak tidur selama berjuta tahun. Ia mengerang sedikit merasakan tubuhnya remuk di segala sudut. Lalu ketika Chanyeol selesai berperang dengan itu semua, ia mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya berdesir.

Baekhyun.

Segera ia mencoba tubuhnya untuk segera bangkit, mendudukkan diri, dan kembali dengan satu-satunya tujuan dalam hidupnya.

"Tidurlah. Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi." Chanyeol kini baru merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah tertempel di keningnya.

"Aku harus kembali memelas padamu, Baek. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun." Suaranya parau, dia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu saat kerongkongannya terasa tidak mengenakkan.

Wanita itu bergeming. Tidak ada persetujuan ataupun penolakan.

"Bahkan aku bersedia melakukan apapun jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar memelas." Chanyeol memaksa bangkit. Ia membuang handuk kecil yang ada di keningnya dan menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk bersimpu di kaki istrinya yang duduk di ujung sofa yang lain. "Ku mohon, maafkan aku. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini, Baek." Dia kembali meminta dan membuang jauh harga dirinya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak seburuk itu untuk menjadi wanita tak berhati. Ia juga merasa iba—lelakinya sudah tak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup kecuali memelas untuk sebuah kata maaf. Lebih dari itu Chanyeol menginginkan semua kembali seperti semula.

Tapi ini terlalu sulit.

Lelaki itu memelas hingga Baekhyun merasa punggung tangannya yang diraup oleh Chanyeol terasa basah. _Sudah berapa air mata yang kau buang seperti ini?_

"Pulang ya, Baek? Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu memaafkanku."

 _Jangan seperti itu._

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku..aku...aku hampir mati karena semua ini."

 _Bagaimana dengan diriku? Aku seperti telah mati untuk semuanya._

"Maafkan aku, Baek...ku mohon..."

 _Bagian mana yang harus ku maafkan? Sisa maafku tak akan cukup menutup kesalahan yang lebih luas dari jagad raya itu._

"Jangan pergi. Jangan meninggalkanku. Aku akan menebus semua dengan seluruh yang ku miliki."

 _Tidak..tidak...jangan menangis seperti itu._

 _._

Baekhyun dikalahkan oleh setitik pada rasa ibanya. Harusnya dia bisa berlagak tegar—kembali menyalak untuk menyalahkan laki-laki itu atau buruknya ia mengusir. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia berlaku sekejam itu jika sekarang yang menangis tersedu dengan simpuhan lutut bergetar di hadapannya adalah lelaki yang pernah ada di hatinya.

 _Pernah?_ Tidak, Baekhyun bahkan masih menyimpan lelaki itu dalam hatinya meski sempat berkurang.

Biar saja dia mengikuti nalurinya. Jika terus menuruti ego dan kekerasan hati, seribu persen Baekhyun hanya akan mendapat kebencian yang membuncah. Dia bukan wanita seperti itu untuk situasi ini. Bayang bilik merah laknat itu masih terngiang, meski aksi cumbu itu masih terekam jelas di otaknya, ia berusaha untuk menekan pelan semuanya. Bukan demi siapa-siapa, hanya demi segumpal darah dalam rahimnya yang selalu berkontraksi jika ibunya terlilit pikiran.

Dia mulai membuka hati—tidak lebih besar dari lubang tikus. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada terus-terusan berada di kubangan kebencian.

Baekhyun menerima alasan itu, hanya saja ia tidak pernah bisa mentolerir cara suaminya untuk menghukum Sena. Meski tidak secara gamblang mengungkapkan itu semua, ia masih mau membukakan pintu jika Chanyeol datang dengan dalih merindukan anak-anak. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol adalah ayah biologis dari Jesper dan Jackson. Menghalangi pertemuan mereka bukanlah hal yang baik karena anak-anaknya masih membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai bisa membuatkan secangkir kopi—kesukaan lelaki itu—saat bertandang ke rumah. Meski tidak ada obrolan yang berarti, keadaan ini sedikit lebih baik.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol merasa dia benar-benar sudah ada di situasi yang cukup stabil, dia mendekat dengan segenggam harapan di tangannya.

"Pulang ya, Baek?"

Dan wanita itu akan menatapnya sendu, menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali masuk pada kerenggangan yang mencekam.

Mungkin Baekhyun masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Ia dan segala kekalutan hatinya butuh tempat dan suasana lebih mendukung untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Hanya saja tidak tau sampai kapan hal itu akan berakhir. Chanyeol hanya perlu bersabar, karena jika ia memaksa maka keadaan akan semakin memburuk.

Benar, Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu. Karena ketika Baekhyun melihat bagaimana usaha Chanyeol untuk memperbaiki ini semua, ia terketuk untuk melumerkan sisa kebekuan hatinya. Seseorang yang bersalah lalu menyesal hingga melukai seluruh jiwa dan raganya, bukankah pantas diberi kebaikan hati? Terlebih ia melihat ketulusan di sana, di mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun harusnya menjadi sedikit pemaaf dan melupakan egonya. Ia tidak bisa hidup dengan ambang keterpurukan seperti ini.

Lalu ketika ia merasa ini waktu yang tepat, dia datang dengan satu kotak makan siang yang ia buat sendiri. Dengan menggandeng Jesper dan Jackson di sisi kanan-kiri, ia melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Harusnya ia disambut dengan sebuah senyum hangat, pelukan menenangkan, dan—tidak ada si brengsek Lee Sena di sana.

Chanyeol segera mencegah Baekhyun yang sudah berbalik untuk pergi. Ia mencoba menjelaskan bahwa kedatangan Sena bukan atas kehendaknya. Wanita ular itu datang dan mencoba menarik Chanyeol masuk dalam permainan itu lagi. Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur percaya dengan apa yang ia yakini. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mengusir wanita itu dan tidak membuat kesalahpahaman itu berakhir semakin buruk. Tapi Baekhyun kembali berpikir, bahwa laki-laki memang terlahir seperti itu—mengumbar berbagai penjelasan dan alasan dan mengatakan _'ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan'_. Tau apa dia tentang yang di pikirkan wanita?

Pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka itu kembali tertutup. Bahkan semakin rapat seperti tidak ada celah cahaya yang bisa masuk. Berbekal kesakitan yang semakin mencokol ulu hatinya, Baekhyun segera menghubungi Luhan untuk mempercepat proses perceraiannya.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak datang kemari? Sebuah rumah impian yang selalu ia banggakan untuk kebahagiaannya hingga usia senja kelak. Dulu ia begitu menjaga dan merawat segala aset yang menjamin kebahagiaannya, termasuk sebuah taman kecil di depan rumah itu yang seakan mengatakan tak ingin hidup.

Keadaannya suram, seperti rumah tak berpenghuni yang bahkan hewan buas-pun enggan untuk singgah. Tanaman layu, rumput liat mulai meninggi, dan debu-debu yang menebal di akses jalan menuju sebuah pintu utama.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, mengingat kembali tujuannya kemari bukan untuk memperbaiki apa yang telah rusak, bukan untuk memberi perdamaian pada lelaki itu, dan bukan untuk menjadi peri pemaaf. Keputusannya sudah bulat dan paten, tidak ada yang bisa mencegah apalagi membatalkannya. Termasuk lelaki itu.

Saat sentuhan pertama pada gagang pintu emas itu, Baekhyun merasa sedikit bergetar. Ingatannya tentang sebuah kebahagiaan yang kemudian terkontaminasi dengan begitu apik oleh kekecewaannya menjadikan dirinya wanita yang mudah rapuh dalam hitungan detik. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa menuju bahagia akan menjadi semenderita ini.

Langkah kaki pertamanya membawa pada suasana suram yang kentara di ruangan utama. Perabotan yang dulu ia tata sendiri masih berdiri tegak di tempat-tempatnya. Lukisan-lukisan dan beberapa foto sepasang suami istri dengan dua anak laki-laki masih nampak tergantung di dinding—wanita itu sedikit _ngilu_ melihat senyum yang tergambar di sana.

Keadaan semakin parah saat Baekhyun tiba di ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan dapur. Gelap, berdebu, dan banyak botol beraroma menyengat tergeletak di meja. Alkohol. Apa ini yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol?

"Istriku pulang."

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, mendapati seorang lelaki berpakaian lusuh berdiri di ujung tangga dengan sebuah botol keparat di tangan kanannya. Sesekali lelaki itu meminum apa yang ada di dalam botol itu lalu mendesah puas.

Baekhyun cukup tercengang mendapati keadaan Chanyeol yang lebih buruk dari lelaki bar-bar. Tubuh tak terawat, pakaian lusuh, bulu-bulu halus mulai tumbuh di sekitar dagunya, juga langkah kakinya yang mulai sempoyongan saat menghampiri Baekhyun—efek dari minuman keparat itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" dagunya di tarik dan Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas bisa mencium aroma alkohol di sana.

"C-chanyeol..lepaskan.."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga membentur kulkas. Mata yang biasa Baekhyun dapati selalu hangat saat melihat kini berubah menjadi mata sayu yang bercampur kilat setan. Ulah siapa lagi jika bukan ulah alkohol yang telah meracuninya. Semua menjadi begitu hitam ketika minuman itu mengacau akal sehat.

"Apa aku harus mati untuk menebus semua ini?"

"C-chanyeol.."

"Brengsek!"

Botol itu dilempar Chanyeol kesembarang tempat karena kedua tangannya yang telah kosong itu meraup rahang Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Ia membenci penolakan, karena saat Baekhyun akan mendorong tubuhnya, Chanyeol justru semakin menekan tubuh Baekhyun semakin terhimpit.

Tidak hanya puas dengan lumatan kasar pada bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menyesap rahang hingga leher Baekhyun meski wanita itu menolak. Percintaan atas pengaruh alkohol ini benar-benar menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia seperti seorang manekin bodoh yang hanya bisa diam karena akses berontaknya benar-benar buntu.

Chanyeol cukup bertenaga untuk mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkannya di meja makan. Lelaki itu semakin kasar mencumbu dan mengabaikan pukulan bahkan tangisan Baekhyun yang mulai pecah. Ia terus menggagahi Baekhyun, menjadi seperti iblis tak tau malu karena dengan sekali sentak ia sudah merobek pakaian Baekhyun. Tangannya secara kasar memeras payudara Baekhyun seperti sari pati kelapa, melumat ujung putingnya seperti di buru waktu, lalu menariknya hingga wanita itu memekik atas rasa perih yang di rasakan di payudaranya.

"C-chanyeol...hentikan..."

Alkohol adalah musuh paling berbahaya. Akal sehat akan terbuang ke lubang kematian dan berganti otak kecil buatan setan yang hanya tau tentang keegoisan. Chanyeol menarik pertahan terakhir Baekhyun—kain segitiga itu ia hentak lalu di hempas ke belakang secara kasar. Lidahnya menyesak di sana, menyesap segala sudut kewanitaan Baekhyun yang seperti candu. Ini bukan candu yang membahagiakan, tapi hanya candu berlapis jubah kebodohan karena akal sehat sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Chanyeol berdiri di atas lututnya, membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celananya sekali sentak.

"Jangan setubuhi aku seperti ini, Chanyeol. Ada anak-mu..di...dalam..AKH!"

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memasuki Baekhyun saat wanita itu sedang tidak siap? Seluruh persendian Baekhyun luluh lantak dan tulang-tulangnya seperti terlepas satu persatu hingga menyisakan rasa sakit dan _ngilu._ Chanyeol melesakkan tubuhnya, menghentak dengan kecepatan tinggi, mendorong semua kelelakiannya kedalam _bilik_ istrinya yang sudah meraung kesakitan.

Wanita itu pasrah. Tubuhnya di koyak begitu menyakitkan oleh suaminya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menangis, karena sekali lagi hidup memberinya sebuah hukuman kejam. Disaat ia masih mencari dimana letak kesalahan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu, kini ia kembali mendapat hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan. _Tuhan, seberapa besar kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat untuk hukuman ini?_

Cairan kepuasan itu meluber keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun. Ia kira penderitaannya akan sampai di sini, namun ia harus menutup semua perkiraan itu kedalam peti jenazah.

Tubuhnya yang telanjang itu ditarik hingga ia kembali menapak di lantai. Lalu sekali hentak Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga bagian atas tubuh wanita itu menelungkap di atas meja. Perlakuan itu berujung pada pinggang Baekhyun yang di tarik dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memasukinya dari belakang.

Lelaki itu kembali brutal, menusukkan miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sebelah tangannya meremas payudara Baekhyun secara kasar. Logikanya sudah tidak memiliki celah untuk digunakan meski wanita yang sekarang ia cumbu seperti seorang anjing itu sudah tak memiliki sisa airmata untuk melampiaskan.

Baekhyun menerawang disela kebejatan yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Jika setelah ini Tuhan mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan mati, Baekhyun hanya berharap dunia tak akan menangisi kepergiannya. Ia hanya sekuntum mawar yang diujung akhir hayat—tidak pantas meminta kehidupan yang lebih baik. Biarkan saja ia punah, mati, berlebur bersama abu penderitaan. Karena harapannya untuk hidup sudah tertutup oleh rasa sakit yang menjalar seperti api neraka.

.

Malam sudah mendendangkan gelapnya. Tidak ada benda langit serupa bintang yang berniat menyinari apalagi bulan yang sepertinya bersembunyi. Semua begitu hampa seakan kehidupan enggan melanjutkan kisahnya. Hanya saja lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, merasa baru saja berlari berkilo-kilo meter hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa lelah. Lebih buruknya ia merasa denyut tidak konstan dari pelipisnya juga rasa tercekat dari kerongkongannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mencoba membuka matanya yang pejam. Kesadarannya perlahan pulih ketika setitik cahaya mengenai indera penglihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia sedikit menggigil, merasa ada yang sedang mencubit-cubit tubuhnya hingga ia menggigil. Dan semua terjawab saat Chanyeol mendapati seluruh kesadarannya. Tubuhnya telanjang, ia tertidur di dekat kaki kursi dan—sebuah gaun tak berbentuk yang berserakan di dekat kakinya.

 _Gaun itu..._

Refleks tubuhnya membuat ia berdiri, memakai celananya dan mendapati sesosok tubuh menggelung lemah di atas meja. Tubuhnya telanjang, tampak bekas kemerahan di sekitar pundak juga leher. Yang lebih memilukan lagi, tubuhnya berlendir dan beraroma busuk khas percintaan yang dipaksakan.

Chanyeol meraih tubuh lemah itu, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan dan mengungkapkan penyesalan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek...maaf atas semua yang kulakukan...bangun, Baek."

Wanita itu masih memiliki sisa kesadaran dalam dirinya meski ia enggan membuka mata. Entah sudah berapa jam ia dalam keadaan seperti ini—telanjang dengan airmata yang serupa jarum. Menyakitkan.

Ia tidak berniat membuka mata dan menunjukkan kesadarannya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menghakimi, memaki, bahkan untuk bernafaspun ia mengusahakannya sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada lagi sisa kehidupan yang bisa ia raup. Ia ingin Tuhan segera mencabut nyawanya tapi itu akan terdengar sangat egois—ada dua anak laki-laki yang selalu bergantung pada pelukannya juga sebuah kehidupan suci dalam rahimnya. Lalu apa yang harus Baekhyun pilih?

.

.

.

 **END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Belum END kok...kan belum pada ketemu Jessie :D**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bercat putih, beraroma _eter_ yang kuat, serta kesibukan malang melintang disebuah ruang UGD rumah sakit ternama dikota. Chanyeol menjadi satu sosok yang cukup terpaku menunggu suatu penjelasan untuk keadaan istrinya yang sedang diperiksa. Dia begitu kontras diantara kesibukan para perawat dan orang-orang berjas putih dengan kalungan stetoskop.

Sejujurnya dia menginginkan suatu kata 'baik-baik saja' daripada kata 'ini buruk'. Namun ia terlalu dibuai oleh kenyataan bahwa keadaan fisik Baekhyun tak lebih baik dari yang ia inginkan.

Semua salahnya. Chanyeol mengutuk semua hal yang telah ia lakukan. Dia telah menyakiti Baekhyun diseluruh sudut sel darah dan hati wanita itu. Harusnya dia bisa sedikit lebih manusiawi untuk mengerti akibat buruk dari alkohol. Karena ketika minuman itu mengkontaminasi semua akal sehatnya, dia telah berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki tak beradab. Memalukan!

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama." Seorang dokter wanita berambut sebahu itu mengeinterupsi lamunan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana istriku?" Tentu hal pertama yang akan dicercahkan Chanyeol adalah pertanyaan itu. Mewakili semua perasaan genting bercampur khawatir yang bertunas dalam dirinya, Chanyeol sedikit bergetar untuk ekspresi serius dari dokter itu.

"Istri Anda dalam keadaan sangat lemah. Nyonya Baekhyun masih belum sadar tapi dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi saya bisa menjamin keadaan Nyonya Baekhyun akan pulih. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"..."

"Katakan apa yang terjadi."

"Kandungannya juga sangat lemah."

"Kandungan?" Oh, apalagi ini? Chanyeol tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara mencerna semua ini agar terlihat begitu jelas. Dan kandungan? Ada apa dengan kandungan Baekhyun?

"Saya tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Nyonya Baekhyun sebelum ini. Tapi saya rasa, Anda cukup mengerti untuk tidak berhubungan terlalu keras saat istri Anda tengah hamil."

 _Baekhyun...hamil?_

"Usia kandungannya memang masih sangat muda; sekitar satu bulan. Di usia kandungan itu sangat rawan seorang ibu hamil kehilangan tenaga lebih banyak dari biasanya. Anda harus lebih memperhatikan asupan makanan dan keadaan psikis istri Anda. Karena semua itu juga akan berimbas pada bayi dalam kandungan Nyonya Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hamil. Hal itu terus terngiang setelah ia keluar dari ruangan dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun. Otaknya sedang berkolaborasi dengan rasionalitas dirinya untuk mengartikan ini bukan suatu drama. Ini nyata, dan apa yang ia sadari saat ini tak lebih dari pil pahit atas tindakan buruknya.

Lelaki itu masih belum bisa memahami bagaimana kenyataan bekerja. Tuhan menggerakkan semuanya secara spontan dan membuatnya menjadi manusia terakhir yang mengetahui kehamilan Baekhyun. Dia marah, tapi kemarahan itu tenggelam di antara keramaian hatinya yang masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat tubuh Baekhyun masih sangat lemah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan selang infus yang menusuk pergelangan tangan kirinya. Wanita itu, sudah berapa banyak penderitaan yang dia tumpu? Seberapa berat luka hati yang ia pikul seorang diri?

 **PLAK!**

Chanyeol harus mundur beberapa langkah saat sebuah rasa panas mengenai pipinya. Dia mendongak, sosok ayahnya sudah berdiri menyalang dengan segala macam raut emosi di wajah rentanya.

"Ayah tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi lelaki pengecut seperti ini!"

 **PLAK!**

"Darimana kau belajar semua ini? HAH?!" Tuan Park begitu geram dengan perilaku putranya yang sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Beberapa jam lalu Tuan dan Nyonya Park baru saja tiba untuk mengunHani kediaman Chanyeol. Mereka sudah sangat rindu dengan Jesper dan Jackson hingga menyempatkan waktu berkunHan di akhir pekan. Mereka begitu bahagia membayangkan teriakan bahagia Jesper-Jackson saat mengetahui Kakek dan Nenek berkunHan. Namun yang mereka dapati hanya keadaan yang tak lebih baik dari badai. Seseorang yang mengaku bernama Jongin baru saja keluar dari pelataran rumah Chanyeol dengan sangat tergesa. Tuan dan Nyonya Park merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan semua ini. Ditambah keadaan rumah yang begitu kotor dan tak terawat, hal buruk sudah terjadi dengan rumah tangga putranya.

Seperti sebuah petir, Tuan dan Nyonya Park tidak bisa mengontrol rasa terkejut bercampur kecewa atas apa yang diceritakan Jongin. Lebih buruknya lagi, putranya menjadi satu-satunya orang terbodoh di dunia atas segala kekacauan ini.

"Ayah dan Ibu malu dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

Nyonya Park menahan suaminya agar tidak menampar kembali Chanyeol yang sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Hentikan. Ini rumah sakit." Kata Nyonya Park di antara isaknya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti posisimu saat ini, Chanyeol? Kau seorang suami, seorang ayah! Tidak pantas berperilaku seperti itu!" Tuan Park mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Lelaki renta itu terlampau kecewa atas apa yang sudah dilakukan putranya. Untuk segala apa yang terjadi, Tuan dan Nyonya Park mengabaikan status Chanyeol sebagai anak kandung jika apa yang sudah dilakukannya melebihi ambang batas.

.

Tidak adakah yang bisa memberi solusi untuk penyesalan Chanyeol? Karena lelaki itu hampir gila memikirkan Hankir balik rumah tangganya yang seakan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan sebuah perubahan. Ya, dia gila untuk semua kebodohannya yang bermula dari Sena hingga ketidakwarasannya menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Harusnya dia menjauhi alkohol hingga akal sehatnya bisa di gunakan ketika Baekhyun datang. Namun sayangnya ia memilih suatu ego lain untuk menuruti hasratnya hingga mengorbankan airmata istrinya. _Kau bodoh sekali Chanyeol._

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sosok lemah yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit sekarang ini? Dia merasa buruk untuk semua perbuatannya yang bisa saja melukai Baekhyun dan janin dalam kandungan wanita itu.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai sadar. "Makan, ya?"

Memang sudah sepantasnya jika yang Chanyeol dapat adalah punggung wanita itu yang terlihat begitu lemah. Dia tidak boleh protes karena ini hanya sebagian kecil hukuman untuknya.

Diamnya Baekhyun mungkin akan mengalami perpanjangan waktu. Selama seminggu Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit, Baekhyun tidak pernah memberikan izin Chanyeol menjenguknya. Ya, itu hukuman lain atas apa saja hal buruk yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol. Semakin buruk ketika suatu hari Chanyeol mendapati tangis ibunya di ruang inap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari mengurus administrasi untuk kepulangan Baekhyun. Saat ia membuka pintu ruang inap Baekhyun, ia melihat ibunya sudah terduduk lemas dengan sebuah kertas lusuh di tangannyan.

 _ **Ayah dan Ibu, ini akan terlihat sangat egois. Aku tau tindakan ini tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, aku harap Ayah dan Ibu bisa mengerti bagaimana diriku. Aku sangat menyayangi Ayah dan Ibu seperti orangtuaku sendiri. –Baekhyun**_

Entah bulan atau matahari yang tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa Chanyeol, lelaki itu hampir kehilangan kesadaran saat menyadari tulisan tangan Baekhyun pada kertas itu. Dia segera berlari menuju lobby rumah sakit—berharap masih ada sisa jejak Baekhyun. Namun ia memiliki sebuah kenyataan kosong karena dia tidak mendapati wanitanya di sana.

Baekhyun pergi.

.

Berhari-hari Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari dimana Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba pergi bersama Jesper dan Jackson. Dia bertekad akan mencari Baekhyun kemanapun. Kerumah teman-temannya hingga kesemua orang yang pernah mengenal Baekhyun meski dalam waktu yang singkat. Istrinya itu tak memiliki banyak tempat untuk dituju kecuali tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan untuknya—panti asuhan. Tapi sayangnya saat Chanyeol datang ke panti asuhan itu, ia bertemu sebuah papan lusuh dengan tulisan 'PINDAH' bercat hitam menyeramkan. Harapan terakhirnya telah terbuang sia-sia.

Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berkeliling kesetiap sudut kota dan berharap ada Baekhyun. Sepanjang hari ia akan menjadi pria tanpa arah karena satu tujuan. Apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol mengesampingkan semua keputusasaannya dan mengharap suatu keajaiban untuk mempertemukannya kembali dengan Baekhyun

Dia menyerahkan semua pekerjaan kantor pada Jongin juga Sehun di beberapa kesempatan. Chanyeol akan mengambil libur beberapa hari untuk kembali mengelilingi setiap kota. Atau saat ia terdesak oleh sebuah _meeting_ penting yang tidak bisa diwakilkan, dia akan tetap mencari Baekhyun di sela-sela waktu malamnya.

Kepergian Baekhyun yang tak berjejak ini membuat Chanyeol dilanda frustasi. Setiap hari yang ia pikirkan hanya keberadaan Baekhyun, kabar anak-anaknya, juga kondisi janin mungil yang sedang Baekhyun kandung. Chanyeol memiliki sebuah kepercayaan jika ia berusaha hingga akhir, tidak akan pernah ada kesia-siaan untuk semua usaha yang dia lakukan. Karena ketika tiga bulan kemudian Chanyeol bertandang kesebuah desa kecil di perbatasan paling selatan Gyeonggi, Chanyeol mendapati seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan kaos Chrong sedang berdiri di depan penjual sosis sapi.

"Jackson!"

.

Jesper berada di pelukan tangan kiri sedang Jackson di tangan kanan. Dua anak laki-laki itu menggelayut manja pada lelaki dewasa yang mereka panggil Daddy. Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka tidak melihat dan merasakan pelukan hangat Daddy. Rasa rindu mereka melebihi batas langit ketujuh pada Daddy yang selalu memanjakan mereka.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tak pernah bisa melepas pelukan serta kecupan sayang pada dua buah hatinya. Begitu lamanya mereka terpisah hingga rasa rindu yang Chanyeol rasakan seakan tidak akan pernah selesai untuk satu hari.

"Minumlah dulu." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang Jackson panggil Nenek Han meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja. "Kau datang dari Seoul?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Minumlah selagi hangat."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol meletakkan Jesper dan Jackson di sebelahnya selagi Chanyeol menikmati teh yang diberi Bibi Han.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan orang yang _introvert,_ dia orang yang ramah dan selalu memiliki bahan pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana. Hanya saja dia sekarang merasa kosong—semacam perasaan segan karena dia bukanlah orang baik dan tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Chanyeol berani bertaruh jika Bibi Han pasti sudah mengetahui semua itu.

"Baekhyun sedang keluar. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil—lega mendengar jika wanitanya tidak pergi jauh. Kemudian dia menciumi lagi dua buah hatinya yang sibuk bermain _hot-wheels_ yang Chanyeol belikan sewaktu menuju ke panti.

"Bibi tidak tau apa Bibi pantas mengatakan ini kepadamu." Bibi Han menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "Hanya saja, ini akan semakin rumit jika kalian tidak memiliki titik temu."

Chanyeol cukup mengerti untuk apa yang dikatakan Bibi Han. "Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki ini semua, Bi. Aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ku lakukan."

"Bibi bisa melihat semua perjuanganmu. Kau lelaki baik, Bibi tau kau sama sekali tidak pernah berniat menyakiti istrimu."

" _Yeah,_ tapi aku sudah membuatnya terluka."

"Semua bisa diperbaiki. Kalian hanya perlu memahami kembali situasinya. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk suatu hal yang baik. Bibi percaya, kalian bisa melewati ini."

" _Boys..._ "

Suara yang selalu Chanyeol rindukan.

Sesosok wanita dengan perut membuncit dan dua kantong plastik di sisi kanan-kirinya, menyadari ada tamu yang sedetik saja bisa ia cerna siapa itu. Tapi untuk sepersekian detika ia mematung untuk orang itu.

"Baekhyun!"

.

Chanyeol memenuhi janjinya.

Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan Chanyeol ketika dia sudah bertekad. Seperti tetap menjaga hati untuk bersabar menghadapi masa diamnya Baekhyun. Ya, dia tau akan seperti ini. Dia pantas mendapatkannya untuk semua yang telah dia lakukan.

Sepanjang hari ia akan tetap menjadi seorang pejuang yang tangguh. Menyempatkan waktu disela kesibukannya di kantor, Chanyeol memulai semua itu dengan begitu tulus. Dia memang berkeinginan untuk segera mendapat maaf Baekhyun dan mengajak istrinya itu kembali membangun rumah tangga. Karena sungguh, Chanyeol tidak ingin hidupnya hancur jika surat cerai yang Baekhyun pasrahkan pada Luhan memisahkan mereka.

Sebuah keuntungan adalah ketika Luhan mengatakan surat perceraian itu harus tertunda karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol saat ia menemukan waktu untuk berbicara dengan istrinya. "Jangan pergi." Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu pergi untuk menghindarinya lagi.

Lalu semua menjadi hening. Chanyeol sendiri sedang menyusun kata untuk meluluhkan hati wanitanya.

"Didunia ini mungkin kata maaf terdengar begitu pasaran. Tapi aku akan tetap mengucapkannya karena kurasa sebuah kesalahan awal mulanya bisa ditebus dengan kata maaf."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan maafku, apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar kau bisa mengampuniku?"

"Sebuah ampunan hanya Tuhan yang berhak memberi." Baekhyun buka suara.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku untuk memperbaiki ini semua?"

Baekhyun tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu. Dia sendiri masih merasa terlalu dini untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk memperbaiki masa sulit rumah tangganya.

.

Ada saat dimana Baekhyun merasa dirinya merupakan satu-satunya pihak yang menderita. Ya, itu memang benar. Dari kacamata orang lain, pihak yang paling menderita dan dirugikan adalah Baekhyun. Dia menderita secara lahir batin.

Orang-orang tentu tidak buta jika masalah rumah tangganya memang bukan masalah yang ringan. Dari sudut pandang manapun, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol memang salah.

Bermula dari Sena dan berakhir dengan persetubuhan yang diakibatkan oleh pengaruh alkohol. Bagian tersulit yang tidak bisa Baekhyun lupakan adalah ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan banyak cara hanya untuk satu cara licik yang justru menjebaknya. Mencernanya dan menyaringnya untuk sebuah pembetulan atas apa yang salah selama ini, Baekhyun belum memiliki hati seribu persen untuk melakukannya. Ia sudah terlalu terhanyut oleh bujuk rayu dilema hatinya. Wanita mana yang bisa cepat memberi sebuah maaf untuk semua kekacauan ini?

"Ada saat dimana kita memang memerlukan waktu untuk mendebat hati kita sendiri." Suatu sore Bibi Han datang dengan segelas susu hangat untuk satu-satunya ibu hamil di panti. "Dan dalam waktu itu, kita diberi kesempatan untuk kembali merenung bahwa ketika kita mencintai seseorang dengan segala kesalahan, kebodohan, dan semua keburukannya, kita akan melihat sebuah kesempurnaan dari ketidaksempurnaan itu."

Bibi Han meraih tangan Baekhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu begitu mengerti perasaan dan rasa kecewa Baekhyun untuk semua yang terjadi terhadap rumah tangganya.

"Baekhyun, jangan pernah melupakan fakta jika manusia itu selalu memiliki waktu untuk berbuat salah. Kita semua memiliki waktu seperti itu namun dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Bibi bukan ingin mencampuri apa-apa yang menjadi keputusanmu nantinya. Kau tau, kan, Bibi selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu asalkan itu membawa kebaikan." Bibi Han tersenyum penuh kehangatan dan membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya pada Bibi Han yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil. "Ketahuilah bahwa setiap orang juga berhak mendapat sebuah kesempatan. Kesalahan apapun yang orang lain lakukan pada kita adalah cara Tuhan mengajarkan sebuah kedewasaan dengan hati yang lapang. Resapi dan maknai semua ini dari dasar hatimu, karena hanya kau sendiri yang tau bagaimana mengimplementasikan kedewasaan dari cara Tuhan mendewasakanmu."

.

Menempatkan semuanya pada porsi yang pas adalah harapan Baekhyun ketika dia berusaha menjadi seorang yang bijak. Masa pendiaman ini tidak akan pernah mencapai kata cepat untuk sebuah perdamaian. Dia memiliki hati yang terlalu rumit untuk kembali menciptakan semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Namun jika dia terus berdiri pada pendirian dan pihak transparan yang membuatnya menjadi wanita egois, ia sadar untuk seseorang yang selama ini terlalu banyak memberi pengorbanan.

Baekhyun tidak buta untuk semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Meski dia masih tetap membungkam untuk semua yang berusaha lelaki itu benahi, tapi Baekhyun memiliki satu sisi lain untuk melerai keegoisannya. Satu bulan ini telah banyak yang membuat hatinya kembali _ngilu_ pada sebuah kondisi.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak sejauh ini melakukan pengorbanannya. Dia tidak perlu datang ketika jarak Seoul dan panti asuhan terbentang 2 jam perjalanan. Baekhyun yakin lelaki itu pasti memaksa segala lelahnya setelah bergulat dengan pekerjaan di kantor. Terbukti dengan kemeja lusuh dan wajahnya yang berantakan, lelaki itu tetap datang untuk mendapat pelukan dari dua buah hatinya.

"Jesper," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada Jesper yang sedang bermain dengan Daddy, Jackson, dan beberapa anak panti lainnya.

Anak laki-laki itu segera berdiri dan mengikuti Mommy-nya. Tak sampai lima menit, Jesper kembali lagi dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut yang berusaha ia bawa dengan rengkuhan tangan mungilnya.

"Kata Mommy, Daddy tidak perlu tidur di mobil. Daddy bisa tidur di sofa atau di kamar Mommy."

Baekhyun yang diam-diam bersembunyi dibalik pintu, cukup tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Jesper. Dia tidak berpesan untuk hal yang terakhir. _Astaga, anakku kenapa menjadi sangat tidak keren?_

"Jesper di suruh Mommy?"

Jesper mengangguk yakin. Lalu ketika otak pintarnya itu menyalakan sebuah lampu, dia membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah orang bayangkan akan ada dipikiran anak sesusia Jesper.

"Mommy merindukan Daddy. Saaaaaaangat rindu."

.

Malam-malam selanjutnya Baekhyun masih tetap melihat Chanyeol datang setelah waktu kerjanya dengan membawa banyak mainan. Bukan hanya untuk Jesper dan Jackson tapi untuk semua anak panti yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Lelaki itu menemui cara berbagi yang menyenangkan hingga semua orang di panti menyukainya.

Sesekali Chanyeol juga menyempatkan untuk kembali dekat dengan Baekhyun, mencoba sebuah interaksi dengan istrinya untuk sebuah kebaikan lain dalam kerusakan rumah tangganya. Meski Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya secara singkat, tapi Chanyeol harus tetap bersyukur karena Baekhyun tak lagi menghindarinya.

Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, saat Chanyeol meminta izin untuk membelai buah hatinya yang ada di dalam perut Baekhyun, wanita itu meng-iya-kan dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang begitu Chanyeol rindukan.

Chanyeol duduk di dekat ranjang Baekhyun dan melihat wanita itu tengah terlelap. Sudah berapa purnama mereka tidak berada sedekat ini? Terlalu banyak gejolak yang membuat mereka menjadi jauh hingga sempat lupa jika mereka memiliki sebuah perasaan cinta satu sama lain.

"Anak Daddy di dalam sana apa kabar?" lirihnya sambil membelai perut buncit Baekhyun. "Jangan nakal, ya? Jangan menyusahkan Mommy. Anak Daddy harus pintar. Oke?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar terlelap. Ia menyadari seseorang diam-diam masuk ke kamarnya, duduk di sampingnya, lalu membelai perutunya dengan sebuah lirihan yang begitu hangat. Karena ketika dia semakin terhanyut dengan rasa nyaman dari belaian Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengar suara Jackson memekik bersama sebuah tangis.

Segera setelah tangis Jackson semakin keras, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar tidur Jackson (yang diisi bersama anak panti lainnya) dan mendapati Jackson menangis dengan airmata yang banyak. Baekhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Jackson dan Chanyeol menenangkan anak-anak lain yang terkejut karena tangis Jackson.

Baekhyun menggendong tubuh Jackson keluar kamar agar tidak semakin mengganggu tidur anak-anak lainnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun. Tapi anak laki-laki itu masih menangis dalam pelukan Mommy-nya. "Jackson mimpi buruk, ya?"

Jackson mengangguk.

"Jackson kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menenangkan keadaan panti yang sedikit kacau karena tangis Jackson. "Mau Daddy gendong?" Jackson membuka tangannya dan gendongan itu beralih pada Chanyeol.

Seketika itu juga tangis Jackson reda. Jackson selalu seperti ini—tiba-tiba menangis di sela tidur malamnya dan akan tenang jika sudah digendong oleh Daddy atau Mommy.

"Jackson mimpi apa?"

"J-jack..m-mimpi...a-ada..m-monster...s-sosis..." cerita anak itu dengan suara terbata-bata. Lalu anak laki-laki itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang Daddy.

"Ya sudah, monster sosisnya sudah pergi. Sekarang Jackson tidur, ya?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Jackson mau jalan-jalan."

Selama masa renggang ini, Baekhyun hampir lupa jika Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan anak-anaknya. Karena ketika Jackson mengungkapkan keinginannya, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku celana dan menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman.

"Jackson mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol saat dia sudah menyalakan mobilnya.

Jackson yang dipangku oleh Mommy menunjukkan senyum kebahagiaan karena Daddy menuruti keinginannya meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. "Beli sosis sapi."

.

Hari separuh mendung ketika Baekhyun baru saja memandikan Jesper dan Jackson. Dua anak laki-lakinya itu seharian penuh bermain di taman belakang bersama anak-anak panti yang lain. Berlari-lari, bermain lumpur, hingga memainkan beberapa permainan lainnya yang mengundang tawa.

Baekhyun cukup bersyukur dua anaknya itu sudah mulai terbiasa hidup di panti asuhan. Mungkin awalnya terasa aneh. Mereka terbiasa dengan fasilitas mewah yang diberikan Mommy dan Daddy mendadak harus menjalani hidup sederhana bersama penghuni panti. Berbagi tempat tidur, berbagi makanan, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Tapi sepucuk rasa syukur adalah ketika dua anak laki-laki Baekhyun itu mampu menerima ini semua dengan begitu lapang.

"Daddy belum datang ya, Mom?" Tanya Jackson saat Baekhyun sudah berbaring di sampingnya—waktu tidur malam.

Ah, ya. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol sudah datang bersama rasa lelah yang ia pikul karena perjalanan panjang untuk sampai ke panti—demi siapa lagi jika bukan demi keluarganya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol absen ketika ia sedang berada pada masa rujuk.

Diam-diam Baekhyun memendam rasa khawatir untuk lelaki itu. Beberapa minggu belakangan ia sudah mulai membuka hati untuk kembali menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan ini sudah 90% Baekhyun membuat keputusan bulat untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol. Namun hanya dalam satu malam ini, ia kembali memikirkan keputusannya itu. Banyak sekali dugaan tak kasat mata yang mampir dalam benak Baekhyun. Salah satunya Lee Sena.

"Mungkin Daddy sedang ada rapat."

Ya, Baekhyun juga berharap hal itu yang terjadi. Ia menolak segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja menimpa lelakinya. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat membenci keadaan dimana ia merasa cemas untuk hal-hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Setelah memastikan Jesper dan Jacskon terlelap, Baekhyun berjalan menuju teras dan membiarkan dirinya diselimuti rasa cemas. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam tapi Chanyeol tidak datang. Jika memang dia merasa lelah karena perjalanan panjang menuju ke panti, setidaknya dia bisa menggunakan ponsel pintarnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun dan mengatakan ia tidak bisa datang. Tapi segenggam ketidakberuntungan adalah ketika Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol namun hanya suara operator terdengar di sana.

Lalu ketika pukul sebelas malam hanya berkurang lima menit, Baekhyun mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring. Besar harapannya ada nama Chanyeol sebagai penelfon. Namun ketika ia menjumpai nomor asing di layar ponselnya, Baekhyun berdoa semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk.

"Ya, Saya Baekhyun."

Setelah itu semua terasa kosong. Baekhyun kira reaksi yang ada dalam drama ketika mendapat telfon dari nomor asing yang memberitahu tentang suatu berita buruk terlalu berlebihan untuk dilakukan. Nyatanya dia mulai mengerti bagaimana rasanya seseorang yang mengaku seorang polisi memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol terlibat dalam suatu kecelakaan.

Ponsel itu terlepas. Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun tidak mengerti harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu tercengang karena sebuah kata 'kecelakaan'.

"Astaga! Baekhyun!" Bibi Han yang baru saja melintas di ruang tamu melihat tubuh Baekhyun sudah duduk melemas dengan air mata berderai. "Ada apa?"

"C-chanyeol..."

"Ada apa dengan suamimu?"

"C-chanyeol..."

"Baekhyun, atur nafasmu dulu. Katakan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan suamimu?"

.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba melantunkan doa dalam hatinya untuk sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Bersama sebuah taksi yang ia pesan satu jam lalu, Baekhyun menuju sebuah rumah sakit yang dikatakan polisi saat menghubunginya beberapa jam lalu.

Takdir seperti apa yang kini sedang ia jalankan, Baekhyun tak pernah tau ia akan menjadi sekalut ini saat mendengar Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Wajahnya sudah memucat untuk menemui kenyataan bahwa di UGD rumah sakit ini terlihat begitu sibuk. Beberapa orang menjerit histeris untuk sebuah tubuh bergeletak bersimbah darah. Beberapa orang lainnya sedang memekik kesakitan untuk luka-luka yang ada di anggota tubuh mereka.

Begitu banyak doa ia ucapkan agar ia tak menjumpai sosok Chanyeol dalam keadaan terbujur kaku. Tapi melihat situasi yang ada, ia mendadak memiliki keyakinan sebesar 10% untuk melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dan berkata ia baik-baik saja. Ya, 10% yang perlahan luntur menjadi 5% karena sudah hampir 10 menit Baekhyun mengelilingi UGD, ia tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol.

Jika Chanyeol tidak ada di sini, mungkin dia sudah...

Oh, lutut Baekhyun mendadak lemas membayangkan kemungkinan itu. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri untuk menahan tubuhnya ketika bayang-bayang wajah Chanyeol sudah terbujur kaku dan pucat di kamar jenazah. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi secepat itu. Jesper dan Jackson masih membutuhkannya, Jessie baru akan hadir di dunia empat bulan lagi, dan Baekhyun masih ingin membangun rumah tangga dengan lelaki itu.

Jika harus secepat ini ia menemui perpisahan dengan Chanyeol, butuh waktu berapa lama nantinya ia akan menata hati?

Semua menjadi sangat kosong dan gelap. Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa ia lebih memilih meneguhkan hati untuk berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah tak menentu di tengah air matanya yang berderai. Lalu ketika ia sampai pada puncak rasa lelahnya dengan kenyataan, ia menemui sosok tinggi yang memanggil namanya. Namun semua itu terlalu buram, ia terlalu sesak untuk menyadari apakah malaikat pencabut nyawa juga menyambangi dirinya dan membawanya pergi bersama Chanyeol. Entah, karena di sisa nafas pendek Baekhyun yang keluar bersama air mata kesedihannya, ia tidak pernah tau jika dunia akan menjadi sangat gelap seperti ini.

.

Dunia begitu membingungkan untuk hidup Baekhyun. Sejenak ia merasa sedikit tenang kala kegelapan dan ketidaksadarannya membuat dirinya sedikit beristirahat. Untuk beberapa saat ia bisa melupakan kesedihannya sebelum ia akhirnya ditarik kembali pada kenyataan.

Mata lentiknya perlahan terbuka kala ia mendapat kesadarannya. Sedikit pening memang, tapi Baekhyun memaksa untuk bisa sadar dari istirahat sebentarnya. Terakhir yang ia ingat, ia sedang berdiri di antara keramaian yang bersimbah darah.

Pertama yang ia dapati di balik pandangannya yang buram, Kyungsoo berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah yang sulit di gambarkan. Wanita itu berkali-kali menyebut nama Baekhyun, menanyakan keadaannya dan sesekali terisak.

"Baek...Baek..."

Itu bukan suara Kyungsoo. Karena ketika Baekhyun memaksa sebuah senyum lemah, Kyungsoo lebih dulu ditarik dalam pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo itu perempuan, dia tidak memiliki suara seperti seorang lelaki. Terlebih suara itu terdengar tidak asing—Baekhyun sering mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara seperti itu.

Baekhyun masih berada pada kadar 60% untuk menyadari dirinya tengah terbujur di ranjang putih dengan selang infus membelit pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun mencoba menyelaraskan kesadarannya. Ia butuh kesadaran penuh untuk menyadari ada seseorang yang lebih khawatir di sampingnya. Seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya hampir meminta dirinya dibawa turut ke alam kematian.

"Baekhyun..Baekhyun.. sayang.."

 _Chanyeol?_

Saraf refleks Baekhyun membuatnya bergerak cepat untuk bangun dan memeluk laki-laki itu. Oh, Tuhan sungguh baik. Jika ini mimpi, ia masih tetap akan bersyukur bisa kembali dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh lelakinya, menyelami kedalam lautan rasa yang tidak akan pernah ada kata untuk menggambarkan, dan mengukir seberapa bahagia dia bisa kembali merasakan sentuhan lelaki itu.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Ia menyentuh wajah lelaki itu; beberapa luka yang telah berbalut perban menghiasi ketampanannya. Semakin nyata ketika Baekhyun kembali membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan—dia ingin memastikan bahwa Chanyeol nyata dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Hm?" Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang terlanjur membanjiri wajah istrinya. "Maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendekap laki-laki itu. Beribu banyak ucapan syukur ia berikan untuk kenyataan ini. Chanyeol bersamanya, Chanyeol tidak pergi, dan Chanyeol semakin memiliki seluruh hati Baekhyun untuk kebahagiaan ini.

.

"Ku kira saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah di surga." Baekhyun bermain dengan telunjuknya di dada Chanyeol.

Ranjang sempit itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dua insan ini masih enggan berjauhan. Mulanya Chanyeol menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk berbagi ranjang. Baekhyun membutuhkan tempat yang lebih luas untuk memulihkan dirinya yang masih berbelit selang infus. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menolak jika wanitanya itu sudah bertingkah lucu dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun _nya_ Chanyeol yang menggemaskan.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti semua keinginan istrinya itu. Mereka berbagi ranjang dan saling merengkuh tubuh masing-masing—untuk membuat ranjang itu cukup dihuni mereka berdua.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Baekhyun menggeleng disela pelukannya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, sayang." Baekhyun menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menjangkau pandangan pada Chanyeol. "Aku saja yang berlebihan."

"Tapi aku cukup berterima kasih karena ku kira kau bahagia mendengar aku kecelakaan."

"Chanyeol!"

"Bercanda, sayang." Capitan panas tangan Baekhyun menggelenyar di sekitar otot perut Chanyeol. Lelaki itu kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya. Ah, ia begitu merindukan tubuh dan aroma wanita ini untuk memenuhi ruang indera penciumnya.

"Jangan sakit, ya? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita."

Baekhyun memicingkan mata. Lelaki ini, tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Lalu beberapa bulan lalu siapa dalang utama yang membuatnya menderita?

"AW! Kenapa mencubit lagi? Sakit, Baek." Chanyeol meringis kesakitan karena cubitan Baekhyun lebih panas dari kepiting rebus.

Wanita itu tidak berminat mengungkit masa lalu yang mematikan itu. Biarkan saja seperti itu. Dibuang juga akan percuma karena sudah membekas.

"Besok tidak usah datang ke panti." Kata Baekhyun sambil memainkan kancing kemeja lelakinya. Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol memekik untuk sebuah keterkejutan karena ia dilarang datang ke panti. Bukankah mereka sudah kembali baik? Cepat sekali semua ini berubah saat Chanyeol baru saja terbang ke nirwana.

"Aku tau aku masih belum sepenuhnya mendapat maafmu. Tapi...tapi...jangan seperti ini, Baek. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Juga jangan pisahkan aku dengan anak-an—"

CUP!

Untuk sepersekian detik Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak beda jauh dengan mozarela. Lembut, tak bertulang, dan begitu manis. Dia sudah berkali-kali mendapat ciuman dari bibir istrinya, tapi kali ini ia seperti mendapat ciuman pertama wanita itu. Begitu manis dan menjadi candu di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, kita pulang ke rumah, ya?"

.

 _Bulan kesembilan_ _kehamilan Baekhyun_..

Baekhyun baru saja membereskan beberapa robot-robotan milik Jesper dan Jackson yang betebaran di kamarnya. Dua jagoannya itu menjadi sangat protektif dan sangat mandiri untuk calon adik yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari perut Mommy. Bayangkan saja, sepulang sekolah mereka akan menjadi anak paling baik sedunia. Berganti baju sendiri, makan sendiri, tidur siang sendiri, dan mereka berhenti merengek seperti anak bayi. Terutama Jesper, si sulung itu begitu dewasa dalam bertindak menjadi komandan untuk adiknya. Dia membantu dan menyiapkan segala keperluan Jackson dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sendiri.

Baekhyun membelai surai Jesper dan Jackson yang sudah terlelap di kamar mereka. malaikat-malaikat kecil kesayangan Baekhyun itu terlihat sangat damai dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan. Si sulung serupa Mommy-nya dan si nomor dua serupa Daddy-nya. Baekhyun menerka akan seperti siapa si bungsu yang ada di dalam perutnya? Ah, tapi itu tidaklah penting. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan seorang anak yang baik dan patuh pada orang tua—seperti yang dilakukan Jesper dan Jackson.

Diwaktu dan tempat yang berbeda, seorang pria baru saja menyelesaikan mandi malamnya setelah disibukkan oleh rapat yang mencekik. Hampir empat jam penuh ia, Chanyeol, dibuat pusing oleh negosiasi dengan klien Cina yang sungguh sangat banyak tuntutan. Jika bukan demi kebaikan dan kredibilitas perusahaan yang ia pimpin, mungkin Chanyeol lebih memilih pulang ke Korea—menemani istrinya yang sedang hamil tua.

Ah, disaat seperti ini Chanyeol menjadi sangat rindu dengan Baekhyun. Biasanya saat malam tiba, akan ada satu rengekan kecil untuk sebuah belaian di perut buncit berisi malaikat cantiknya.

"Sudah tidur, Baek?"

Jawaban dari panggilan telfon di seberang sana terdengar mengantuk. Chanyeol melihat jam dinding di kamar hotelnya. Pukul 1 pagi, atau di Korea pukul 12. Jelas wanita itu sudah tidur. Kehamilannya yang ketiga ini membuatnya menjadi wanita paling rajin untuk tidur jam 10 dan bangun tepat pukul 4 pagi.

 _"Baru pulang, ya? Sudah makan?_ _Cepat istirahat. Kau pasti sangat lelah."_

Chanyeol selalu suka bagaimana wanita itu menunjukkan perhatiannya.

"Sudah. Tadi sepulang rapat aku makan bersama Jongin."

 _"Kalian begitu romantis."_

"Dia menyebalkan, Sayang. Dia menghabiskan seluruh ayam goreng yang ku pesan."

Lalu Chanyeol akan menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang banyak bercerita. Wanita kesayangannya hanya memberi tanggapan seadanya—bukan karena Baekhyun enggan dengan cerita Chanyeol, wanita itu hanya berusaha mendengarkan disela-sela rasa kantuknya.

Mungkin Chanyeol terdengar egois karena dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri saat dia menyimpan banyak rindu untuk Baekhyun. Menelfon tengah malam seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika Chanyeol harus menjalankan tugas di luar. Semua akan berakhir ketika Chanyeol mendengar dengkuran halus Baekhyun dari seberang sana. Wanitanya sudah terlelap bersama deru nafas menenangkan yang seperti lullaby bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan tetap membiarkan panggilannya berjalan seperti ini; menempelkan ponsel di telinganya dan turut terlelap bersama deru nafas Baekhyun dari telfon hingga panggilan itu akan terputus dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol kira ia menyimpan begitu banyak rindu untuk istri dan anak-anaknya. Karena ketika ia hampir terlelap sepenuhnya dalam dunia mimpi, dia bisa mendengar suara Jesper memekik memanggil Mommy-nya dan suara Baekhyun yang mengerang. Dugaan Chanyeol itu semua karena Baekhyun sedang geram karena Jesper dan Jackson kembali berebut mainan. Dua anak laki-lakinya itu sedikit egois untuk beberapa mainan yang ada di kotak dekat pintu kamar mereka.

Dan ketika pekikan Jesper berganti tangis dan geraman Baekhyun berganti teriakan, Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk kembali tersadar di dunia nyata.

Chanyeol terduduk sambil berteriak memanggil Baekhyun lewat ponselnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban apa-apa kecuali tangis Jesper sambil menyebut _Mommy-Mommy_.

Kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak kala ia mendengar suara Ibu dan Ayahnya, _"Baekhyun akan melahirkan. Cepat panggil ambulance."_

Oh, _God_. Chanyeol hampir gila kala seseorang mematikan panggilannya padahal dia sedang diuHan rasa cemas. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan situasi ini dan membuatnya berpikir sedikit lebih tenang. Lalu ketika pria itu mengambil pakaian seadanya beserta dompet dan beberapa keperluan lainnya, yang ia tau hanya bagaimana caranya bisa secepat mungkin ada di samping Baekhyun.

.

 _Sembilan bulan kemudian.._

Jessie baru saja terpejam setelah menjadi pusat 'gulat' oleh dua kakak laki-lakinya. Bayi berusia sembilan bulan berpipi gembul dan berambut lebat itu terlihat tidur dengan damai berkat cinta dari keluarganya. Bibir mungilnya masih setia mengulum puting sang Mommy yang mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan penuh proteksi.

Baekhyun, sang Mommy, masih begitu takjub untuk bayi perempuannya. Tuhan begitu baik menitipkan sesosok makhluk mungil cantik yang selalu mendapat kecupan dan kasih sayang penuh dari semua anggota keluarganya. Jesper, Jackson, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun, mencurahkan semua kasih dan perhatian untuk si kecil Jessie yang baru tumbuh 1 gigi.

Jessie sudah berhenti mengulum puting Mommy-nya. Anak perempuan menggemaskan itu sudah terlihat sangat lelap dan bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka—pertanda bahwa dunia mimpi khas bayi sudah ia raih. Biasanya, Baekhyun segera meletakkan Jessie di _baby-box_ lalu ia mulai mengurusi dirinya—mandi malam. Tapi Baekhyun masih ingin seperti ini; memeluk putri cantiknya dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala si bayi mungil.

"Daddy's coming.."

Chanyeol _nya_ Baekhyun yang berisik.

Baekhyun memberi tanda supaya suara berat suaminya itu lebih bisa dikendalikan karena Jessie baru saja tidur. Ia tidak mau bayi perempuannya kembali merengek dan rewel sepanjang malam karena tidur berkualitas khas bayinya terganggu.

"Anakku yang cantik." Chanyeol mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Jessie. "Dan istriku yang _sexy._ " Lalu dia mencium pundak Baekhyun yang terbuka karena kemeja yang ia kenakan turun—semua demi kemudahan Jessie menyusu.

Chanyeol sedikit berbangga dengan hasil _karyanya—_ Jessie. Anak perempuan yang kini melengkapi hidupnya dan hidup Baekhyun, anugerah baru yang menjadi tanggungjawab mereka berdua sebagai orang tua. Mendidik, memenuhi hak dan kebutuhan ketiga buah hatinya hanya sebagian kecil tanggungjawab mereka. Lebih dari itu mereka adalah panutan atau kiblat dari ketiga buah hatinya dalam menjalani hidup. Menjadi orangtua yang baik tentu akan mereka lakukan, tapi menjadi orangtua yang tulus memberi segala hidup dan kasih sayang juga menjadi prioritas untuk kebahagiaan buah hati mereka.

Diam-diam Chanyeol merasakan suasana haru. Hening keadaan kamar, Baekhyun yang bersenandung lirih untuk terlelapnya Jessie, menjadi hal-hal sederhana yang membuncahkan rasa bahagianya. Dia lelaki yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna, dia seorang ayah yang belum begitu mengerti bagaimana menangani dan membenarkan segala tingkah salah anaknya, dan dia hanya satu dari begitu banyak orang di dunia yang patut bersyukur untuk semua yang ia dapatkan.

"Sudah makan? Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun membetulkan kembali kemejanya ketika Jessie benar-benar sudah beralih ke dunia mimpi.

" _Kiss._ " Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya. "Makan malamku."

" _No!_ "

"Pelit sekali."

Chanyeol _nya_ Baekhyun yang manja.

Lelaki itu kembali menggunakan jurus merajuk yang demi apapun sangat mirip dengan Jackson. Baekhyun seperti melihat Jackson versi dewasa—dengan setelah kemeja biru tua dan dua kancing yang sengaja dibuka.

"Kau bisa keterusan kalau kuberi _kiss._ " Baekhyun mencubit ujung hidung suaminya. "Ku mandikan saja, ya?"

"Mandi berdua?" matanya melebar.

"Kau yang mandi dan aku akan menggosok punggungmu."

.

Ini menyebalkan. Chanyeol tidak tau mengapa dirinya harus berakhir di sini—disebuah _club_ mewah yang menjadi titik balik hidupnya belakangan. Sepenuh hati Chanyeol sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak berada disini. Tapi dia kalah oleh suatu gairah, dia lemah oleh sebuah rajukan iblis hingga kini ia duduk di salah satu kursi.

Iblis itu berbisik agar ia bisa menikmati suasana ini. Hidup cuma sekali, menyianyiakan _Glory Red_ hanya akan membuat ia menyesal di kemudian hari. _Well,_ Chanyeol hanya perlu menjalankan perannya sebagai lelaki sejati—hingar bingar malam dan godaan alkohol akan menjadi teman menyenangkan malam ini.

Salahkan saja Baekhyun untuk semua ini jika ada pihak yang perlu disalahkan. Acara mandi malam itu berakhir buruk. Ketika Baekhyun menggosok punggung dan menuntut satu cerita tentang hal-hal yang terjadi dikantor, Chanyeol hanya berusaha jujur dan terbuka untuk itu. Apa ada yang salah jika Chanyeol berkata _"Sena datang ke kantor. Tapi aku menolak bertemu dengannya."_. Lelaki itu berusaha jujur. Bukankah sebuah kejujuran yang menyakitkan itu lebih baik dari kebohongan yang membahagiakan? Lagipula Chanyeol tidak memiliki minat apapun untuk menutupi kenyataan itu agar istrinya tidak marah. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana absdurdnya seorang wanita yang kesal mendengar kejujuran itu. Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan di sini?

Satu _cocktail_ dipesan.

Chanyeol kembali menyesap minuman beralkohol itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Chanyeol?"

Petaka datang.

"Sendiri saja?"

Lee Sena.

"Mau ku temani?"

Lelaki itu sudah tidak memiliki urusan dan enggan berurusan lagi dengan Sena. Hanya saja seruan iblis mungil yang berbisik di telinga membuatnya kembali harus memerankan peran Pecinta Wanita Kedua.

 _"Lakukan, sayang. Kita harus menyelesaikan ini semua sampai akhir."_

.

Suatu hari Baekhyun pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seorang model dengan glamoritas yang melebihi puncak gunung. Ia mendambakan suatu hidup yang melebihi kata mewah dengan menguasai dunia siang dan malam. Dulu, sewaktu masih belum menjadi model, dia sangat ingin tau seperti apa sebuah dunia malam yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan banyak dolar. Namun setelah ia mengenal banyak istilah yang tak lebih baik dari jeruji besi, Baekhyun rasa ia lebih senang menjalani hidup normal tanpa menyentuh semua keburukan dunia malam.

Dua tahun yang lalu dia pernah mengalami sendiri sebuah keburukan yang berhubungan dengan dunia malam. Bukan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tapi terjadi pada rumah tangganya. Sejak saat itu ia memilih kata 'alergi' untuk semua dunia malam, alkohol, wanita dan lelaki bar-bar, juga hingar bingar yang hanya menunjukkan kesenangan sesaat. Meski semua telah diperjelas dengan pembuktian Chanyeol akan keseriusannya memohon maaf juga niatnya untuk memperbaiki ini semua, Baekhyun masih menyimpan dengan rapi semua hal yang terjadi pada bilik merah paling uHan yang ada di _Glory Red._

Dan sekarang dia baru menyadari, dunia ini selalu memiliki waktu singkat untuk membuat suatu kesenangan.

"Aku tidak minum alkohol, Kris." Tolak Baekhyun dengan halus. "Ibu menyusui tidak boleh mengkonsumsi alkohol." Jelasnya.

Kris yang baru saja tiba dengan gayanya yang _casual_ hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau ibu yang baik."

"Semua ibu akan seperti itu."

Diam-diam Kris menaruh sejuta poin untuk mantan kekasihnya ini. Begitu banyak tawaran untuk karirnya sebagai model di saat popularitas menjunHan tinggi namanya, wanita ini memilih jalan yang begitu mengejutkan. Alibinya, kodrat sempurna seorang wanita adalah menjadi istri dan menjadi seorang ibu. Dan dengan sebuah senyum mengembang seperti bidadari surga, Kris masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun menggelar konferensi pers dan mengatakan dirinya akan mundur dari dunia model.

Saat itu tentu banyak orang yang menyayangkan keputusan Baekhyun. Cantik, muda, dan berbakat, mereka rasa menikah hanya sebagai suatu penghalang untuk kesuksesan atas semua yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Namun seorang Baekhyun tak jauh beda dengan batu besar di tepi sungai, dia kukuh pada keputusannya dan beberapa bulan setelah itu dia menikah dengan Park Chanyeol.

Andai saja Kris tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan mencoba rasanya berselingkuh dengan seorang model baru, mungkin dia bisa lebih beruntung dari Chanyeol. Menikahi Baekhyun sudah Kris rencanakan sejak awal hubungan mereka terjalin. Kris kira dia sudah sangat mengetahui semua seluk beluk dan kebiasaan Baekhyun, nyatanya dia tidak terlalu mengerti bahwa selingkuh adalah alasan utama seorang wanita memutuskan hubungan dan memecahkan sebuah kepercayaan. _Prang!_

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kris.

"Apanya?"

" _Glory Red._ "

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. Ia memiliki berbagai macam definisi untuk _Glory Red._

"Narkotika," Baekhyun memberi telunjuk kecil untuk dua orang pria yang ada di kursi melingkar, "Alkohol berkadar hampir seratus persen," beralih pada seorang pria _teler_ dengan sebuah botol berwarna hitam, "Judi," beralih pada tiga orang pria tua yang mengeluarkan segepok uang dari kantong jasnya, "dan pelacur." Berakhir pada seorang pria yang duduk sendiri di suatu sudut dan kemudian seorang wanita berpakaian ketat menghampirinya. Lee Sena.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan selicik ini, Baek." Kata Kris sambil menyesap _cocktail_ -nya. "Tapi aku menyukai cara berpikirmu. Semacam...brilian!"

"Ku harap kau menyesal karena kau pernah membuang kepercayaanku, Kris." Canda Baekhyun yang disambut kekehan oleh Kris.

"Ya. Sangat menyesal. Tak ku kira pecinta wanita seperti Chanyeol yang berakhir di pelukanmu."

"Dia sangat hebat."

"Ya. Sangat hebat hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi saat pelacur itu mendekatinya."

Sena sudah menggencarkan bujuk rayunya seperti yang Baekhyun kira. Semua sudah sesuai rencana dan Baekhyun hanya perlu memberikan sebuah _twist_ sesegera mungkin sebelum ia kecolongan untuk lelakinya yang ia gunakan sebagai umpan. _Sungguh malang nasib Chanyeol._

"Lakukan, sayang. Kita harus menyelesaikan ini semua sampai akhir." Baekhyun menekan sesuatu yang ia tempelkan di telinga dan berbicara pada sebuah _mic_ kecil yang ia jepit di krah kemejanya. Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat risih melakukan perintah Baekhyun. Tapi ini semua bagian dari rencana, Chanyeol tidak boleh merusak karena Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar memberi pembalasan pada pelacur itu.

Ya, ia sudah tidak memperdulikan hati malaikat yang selalu diteriakkan orang padanya. Yang Baekhyun tau, ia ingin merasakan menjadi iblis sebentar untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya. _Kau harus hancur, pelacur!_

"Ingat, jaga mata dan jaga hati. Kau tau akibatnya jika kau menuruti jiwa kelelakianmu, kan, sayang?" kata Baekhyun sekali lagi pada _mic_ kecilnya. "Kris, giliranmu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kris!"

"Cepat sekali emosinya." Kris menghabiskan sisa _cocktail_ dalam gelasnya sebelum ia membenahi letak jam mahal di pergelangan tangannya. Tak lama setelah itu ia memainkan jari pada ponsel pintarnya untuk menghubungi seseorang dan berkata singkat, " _We'll start._ "

Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat berjalan di sebuah lorong menuju bilik itu. Sekali lagi ia memiliki ingatan sangat baik untuk mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi dua tahun ini antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Kakinya masih bergetar, telapak tangannya berkeringat, dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa tidak bisa berdiri di atas _heels_ nya dengan benar. Ia hampir limbung andai saja Kris tidak menahannya.

"Kau oke? Apa perlu aku saja yang melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak, dia harus melihat semua ini sendiri.

Lalu ketika ia sudah sampai disebuah bilik berpintu merah menyala, Baekhyun sempat tidak tau cara bernafas dengan benar. Tempat yang sama untuk suatu kenangan menyakitkan, detak jantungnya kembali bergemuruh untuk sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana.

"Baek?"

"Lakukan, Kris."

Bedanya, dulu Baekhyun membuka pintu ini dengan tangannya sendiri tapi sekarang Kris melakukan ini untuknya.

Apa yang ada di dalam sana, masih bukan suatu adegan baik untuk dilihat siapa saja. Baekhyun berani bersumpah ia membenci Sena hingga sel terkecil dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat seringai kecil dari seorang wanita yang tak mengenakan pakaian apapun sedang menggoda seorang lelaki yang duduk di sofa. Kebenciannya bertambah membeludak ketika Sena sengaja berjongkok di hadapan lelaki itu lalu membuka lebar-lebar kakinya. Tidak, ini bahkan lebih dari sebuah kata benci karena Baekhyun ingin segera menusuk vagina Sena dengan batangan besi panas. Tapi dia memiliki rencana lain.

Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, cukup kesal dengan skenario bodoh ini. Ia tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan diumpan sejauh ini—melihat vagina Sena yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tegang. Tapi Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu lain yang bercokol dalam dirinya ketika melihat sebuah tangan melingkar di pundak Baekhyun.

"Sena, cepat berdiri." Sena baru menyadari sebuah suara lain yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa saat ia menjadi kambing liar yang tidak tau cara mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Kris?!"

"Ya, aku. Terkejut?"

Sena segera berdiri dari posisinya dan dia baru menyadari satu hal yang tidak baik. Semakin tidak baik ketika Kris menoleh kecil ke belakang dan muncul dua orang berbadan tambun dengan guratan wajah penuh nafsu.

"K-kau.."

"Aku hanya menagih janjimu, Sena."

"T-tapi.."

"Hitam di atas putih." Kris berjalan menuju tempat Sena berdiri dan memainkan uHan payudara Sena. "Kau tidak lupa, kan?" bisiknya.

Bisikan itu terdengar mengerikan bagi Sena.

"Kau...menjual tubuhmu padaku, sayang." Tangan Kris berpindah pada vagina Sena dan mengacak-acak semua yang ada di sana hingga wanita itu mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. "Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak berminat menumpahkan semua sperma berhargaku di dalam sini."

"AKH!" Itu untuk sebuah hentakan dari jemari Kris yang kasar didorong dalam vagina Sena. "K-kris.."

Kris menarik tangannya dan mengambil sebuah tisu di meja. Ia menghapus sisa basah yang ia dapat dari menggoda vagina Sena lalu mengangguk kecil pada dua pria berbadan tambun.

"Tapi mereka berminat terhadapmu." Bisik Kris lagi. "Aku tidak akan meminta uang perusahaan yang kau bawa kabur karena kau membuat perjanjian yang sangat menarik. Dan mereka, mereka berdua yang akan melayanimu sepanjang malam. Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini sangat mahal, Sena. Ku harap kau tidak mengecewakan nafsu mereka."

Lalu Kris pergi dengan senyum sinis yang ia miliki. Menyenangkan sekali menghukum pelacur seperti Sena, ia seperti memenangkan sebuah pertandingan tanpa bersusah-susah mengikuti aturan.

"Terima kasih, Kris. Kau luar biasa." Kata Baekhyun saat Kris berdiri kembali di belakangnya.

Dan ketika Sena memberontak dan harus melayani nafsu dua pria tambun itu dibalik bilik berpintu merah yang terkunci rapat, ada satu orang lagi yang sepertinya belum menemui sebuah kepuasan untuk skenario ini.

"Kau ikut denganku!"

Tangan Baekhyun ditarik begitu saja oleh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak menyuarakan diri.

" _Well,_ kalian mengesankan." Gumam Kris saat melihat Chanyeol yang tergesa-gesa menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa sedang di culik oleh lelaki tak di kenal ketika Chanyeol memaksanya untuk keluar dari _Glory Red._ Dia tidak begitu memahami seorang laki-laki seperti Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat emosi ketika rencana mereka telah berhasil—atau rencana Baekhyun saja.

Dan saat mereka tiba di mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di lobby, memaksa Baekhyun masuk di kursi samping kemudi, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan satu katapun untuk emosinya yang terlihat seperti anak TK merajuk.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol mulai bereaksi dengan memojokkan Baekhyun di pintu dan memenjara wanitu itu di sela tangannya yang kekar, Baekhyun sadar ia harus menyediakan suatu malam panjang untuk menyelesaikan rajukan Chanyeol

"Coba katakan bagian skenario mana yang menghadirkan Kris disini, Baekhyun?"

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun akan menambahkan malam panas untuk semua rajukan lelakinya ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya keras-keras setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Raut wajahnya tak lebih baik dari singa kelaparan tapi memiliki ego aneh untuk menolak makan. Di belakangnya ada wanita yang secara terburu-buru mengikuti langkah besar si lelaki yang sudah menggapai pintu dan menutupnya dengan sedikit keras pula.

"Chanyeol.." si wanita menarik lengan si lelaki. "Dengarkan aku dulu."

Wanita itu, Baekhyun, tidak pernah tau bahwa sifat pencemburu lelakinya adalah yang paling menyeramkan di dunia. Karena satu jam lalu saat dirinya dipojokkan di pintu mobil dengan penjara dua tangan kekar lelakinya yang sarat akan kecemburuan, dia hampir di buat kehilangan jantung karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangan dan menjalankan mobilnya secara brutal. Saat itu Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa semoga malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak berminat untuk membawanya ke surga karena tingkah suaminya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak berani menginterupsi. Selain karena bibirnya yang pucat pasi menahan segala ketakutan, ia tau betul sikap cemburu Chanyeol tidak memiliki toleransi yang lebih baik dari segelas _orange juice._

"Kenapa harus ada Kris?!""tanya Chanyeol nyaris berteriak setelah Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu utama rumah mereka.

"A-aku akan jelaskan. Tapi tolong pelankan suaramu agar tidak mengganggu siapapun yang sedang tidur di rumah ini. Terutama Jessie."

Ya, Chanyeol harus memelankan suaranya agar tidak ada yang terbangun akibat perdebatan mereka tentang sebuah kecemburuan. Namun sayangnya perdebatan itu telah lebih dulu membuat seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari kamar yang ada di dekat ruang tengah dengan sebuah gelengan kepala; heran.

Ibu Mertua.

"Kalian dari mana saja?"

Seketika itu tubuh Baekhyun membeku dan dia tidak memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Mau mengatakan dari _Glory Red_? Oh, untuk saat ini kejujuran itu lebih menyeramkan.

"Kalian bukan anak muda lagi. Ada bayi di kamar yang harus kalian jaga." Geram Nyonya Park.

"M-maaf, Bu."

"Sudah, cepat kembali ke kamar kalian sebelum Jessie merengek lagi."

Dengan wajah tertunduk penuh penyesalan, Baekhyun kembali ke kamar sambil menarik lengan lelakinya yang masih kukuh dengan wajah angkuh penuh cemburunya.

"Akan ku jelaskan secara rinci." Kata Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu kamar. Kali ini Baekhyun melakukan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat di mobil memenjara Chanyeol diantara dua lengan kurusnya. "Aku dan Kris tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Cemburumu itu sangat tidak beralasan, Sayang."

"Kau tidak mengatakan akan ada Kris dalam skenario bodohmu itu. Dan jika seandainya ada, aku dengan sangat tegas akan menolak!"

"Oke, aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan ada Kris dalam skenario _bodohku._ _"_ Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Sebelumnya Kris menawarkan bantuan untuk membalaskan rasa kesalku pada wanita itu. Dia memiliki dendam yang sama pada _mantan kekasihmu_."

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya!"

"Oke. Wanita itu membawa kabur uang Kris. Dia sendiri membuat suatu perjanjian jika tidak bisa mengembalikan uang Kris, dia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai ganti. Singkatnya Kris tidak memiliki minat pada wanita itu dan dia memutuskan untuk memberinya pelajaran. Kebetulan aku memiliki dendam yang sama dan kami melakukan skenario ini." Baekhyun mendesah kecil. "Sebatas itu, Sayang."

"Lalu menjadikan suamimu sendiri sebagai umpan?"

"Aku meminta maaf lagi untuk itu."

Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun dari hadapannya.

Setelah melepas _hoodie_ dan kaos hitam yang ia kenakan, ia mengubur diri dalam selimut dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang setengah mati memberi bujuk rayu agar lelakinya tidak merajuk.

"Sayang... jangan marah." Bukankah yang seharusnya merengek itu Jessie yang meminta susu karena dia seorang bayi atau Daddy Jessie yang kini sedang merajuk di bawah selimut?

Tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang polos itu didekap erat oleh sebuah tangan. Diam-diam Chanyeol menyimpan sebuah senyum atas rajukan yang berbuah manis. Jika saja setiap hari Baekhyun bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini, seluruh tas di _display_ Prada akan ia berikan semua untuk istrinya.

Lalu secepat angin Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia himpit di bawah kuasanya.

"Kau sangat tau aku tidak menyukai mantan kekasihmu itu. Menyebut namanya saja membuatku mual.""Dia mencium ujung hidung istrinya.

"Ya, aku tau. Jadi aku di maafkan?"

"Berikan aku satu ciuman panas maka semua maafku hanya untukmu."

Satu ciuman panas dari sepasang suami istri yang masih memiliki gelora anak muda. Baekhyun sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol bersama sebuah senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Satu ciuman panas, kan? Bagi Baekhyun tidak ada yang dipermasalahkan untuk itu.

Tapi semua berubah menjadi masalah saat hidung mereka sudah saling menyentuh dan sebuah tangis kencang terdengar memekakan telinga. Bukan dari _baby-box_ pink lucu yang ada di seberang ranjang, tapi dari kamar sebelah.

Jackson kembali dengan kebiasaan tidur malamnya.

"Aku harus menenangkan Jackson dulu." Wanita itu mendorong pelan tubuh suaminya dan memberi senyum untuk sebuah permintaan maaf atas tertundanya sebuah ciuman panas yang diminta si lelaki. "Tolong jaga Jessie sebentar ya, Sayang?"

Chanyeol harus bisa menekan semua kekesalannya untuk ciuman panas itu atau Jackson akan semakin memekik dalam tangisnya.

 _Sabar Chanyeol._

.

Jessie adalah bayi perempuan penyuka suasana pagi. Tak heran setiap harinya tepat pukul enam pagi, rengekan manisnya akan mendengkang dan memaksa Mommy-nya yang tertidur dalam pelukan Daddy harus terbangun.

Hal pertama yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun saat bayi perempuan cantiknya itu bangun adalah memeriksa popoknya. Pada umumnya anak bayi saat terbangun pagi hari karena popoknya sudah penuh dan merasa risih untuk menggunakannya lama-lama. Baekhyun memeriksa popok bayi perempuannya itu dan hanya mendapati sedikit bercak kuning.

Sesaat setelah mengangkat Jessie dari _baby-box_ nya dan membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan, Jessie siap menerima susu terbaiknya dari sang Mommy. Mulut mungilnya begitu bersemangat mengulum puting sang Mommy yang memproduksi banyak cairan terbaik untuk bayi. Saat menyusu seperti ini, tangan mungilnya akan memainkan hidung sang Mommy selagi hasrat menyusunya masih sangat menggebu. Beberapa kali Baekhyun menggigit kecil jemari mungil putri cantiknya hingga membuat sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Jessie masih dengan puting Mommy dalam mulut.

Jika Jesper memiliki wajah Baekhyun dan Jackson memiliki wajah Chanyeol, maka Jessie memiliki perpaduan yang pas dari keduanya. Mata bulat dan rambut hitam lebatnya menurun dari sang Daddy sedangkan bentuk bibir dan rekahan senyumnya adalah apa yang ia tiru dari sang Mommy. Tak banyak yang bisa di jelaskan tentang bagaimana keadaan fisik Jessie karena bayi perempuan menggemaskan itu benar-benar perpaduan sempurna dari orangtuanya.

"Jessie!"

Jessie belum sepenuhnya puas untuk mengkonsumsi minum paginya, tapi saat mendengar suara dua kakak laki-lakinya mendengking dan berlari menghampirinya, bayi perempuan itu berubah semakin ceria dengan sebuah senyum merekah berhias satu gigi mungil.

Jesper dan Jackson akan menciumi pipi gembul Jessie hingga bayi perempuan itu di buat geli dan tertawa. Tawa Jessie akan semakin terdengar renyah kala Jackson mulai menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gerakan aneh dan Jesper mengambil remote di meja untuk sebuah nyanyian dari suara nyaringnya.

Dunia anak-anak tidak akan pernah sampai pada pemikiran orang dewasa. Mereka memiliki cara mereka tersendiri untuk tertawa dengan cara yang bisa dibilang menggelikan. Mengabaikan sosok Daddy di ranjang yang mulai terusik dengan kicauan lucu tiga anak menggemaskan ini, Jesper semakin melengkingkan suaranya, Jackson semakin bersemangat menggerakkan tubuhnya dan tentu saja Jessie yang semakin menambah volume tawanya yang renyah.

"Sudah, sudah. Jessie harus mandi." Baekhyun dengan terpaksa harus menginterupsi _acara_ ketiga buah hatinya.

Jesper dan Jackson menghentikan kegiatannya dengan raut sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan sedih, Sayang. Setelah Jessie mandi, kalian bisa bermain lagi. Atau mau mandi bertiga bersama Jessie?"

Dua pasang bola mata anak laki-laki itu berbinar penuh kebahagiaan.

.

"Siapa yang mau ikut Nenek dan Kakek jalan-jalan pagi?" Nyonya Park muncul di balik pintu kamar Jesper-Jackson saat Baekhyun baru saja selesai memandikan ketiga buah hatinya.

Jesper-Jackson mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat gembira sedang Jessie tertawa riang dengan tepukan kecil dari tangan mungilnya yang gembul itu.

"Jessie boleh Ibu ajak juga, Baek?"

"Tentu saja, Ibu."

"Baiklah. Nenek siapkan bekal dulu."

Dua anak laki-laki Baekhyun itu terlihat sangat antusias dengan tidak berhenti melompat-lompat dan berteriak bahagia. Baekhyun sendiri sedang sibuk mencari kostum untuk ketiga buah hatinya yang akan menyambut pagi dengan Kakek-Nenek.

Seorang ibu tidak hanya memiliki peran menjaga dan merawat anak-anaknya. Karena ketika Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru dari lemari pakaian Jackson, seketika Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah seorang penata busana anak-anak paling handal.

Setelah itu Baekhyun berpindah pada lemari pakaian Jesper dan beruntunglah dia juga mendapati pakaian serupa. Senyumnya merekah penuh kepuasaan namun setelah itu ia dibuat bingung untuk sesuatu yang akan dikenakan Jessie.

Namun keputusasaan adalah apa yang tidak pernah Baekhyun kenal dalam hidupnya. Setengah berusaha membongkar lemari pakaian Jessie, dia menemukan sebuah atasan berwarna pink dengan lengan balon yang berbelit pita kecil lucu. Bertambah bahagia ketika ia memadukannya dengan sebuah rok balet dan topi bulu angsa sewarna dengan bajunya, Baekhyun menjetikkan jari untuk semua kostum anak-anaknya pagi ini.

.

"O, suamiku tersayang sudah bangun." Baekhyun sudah melihat suaminya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang bersama raut wajah yang tidak tertebak. Baekhyun sendiri saat kembali kekamar mulai sibuk membersihkan beberapa properti Jessie yang terlihat berantakan di kamar. Dia tidak begitu peduli saat ada sepasang mata tajam yang sedari tadi mengekor kemanapun dia bergerak.

Setelah merapikan apa yang menurutnya kurang rapi, Baekhyun barulah sadar ada seseorang yang sejak tadi menginginkan perhatiannya.

"Masih berhubungan dengan mantanmu itu?" Suara beratnya penuh selidik.

Mulanya Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti mengapa pembahasan tentang mantan ini harus terjadi lagi di pagi hari. Tapi saat Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu yang ada dalam tangan Chanyeol beserta wajah penuh tekukan tidak simetris milik lelakinya itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kris tidak membuat ulah di kotak masuk ponselnya.

"Maksudmu Kris?"

"Jangan sebut namanya!"

"Kau cemburu apalagi, sayang? Sudah ku jelaskan jika aku dan Kris-"

"Ini!" Dia menodongkan sebuah tayangan dari ponsel Baekhyun yang ia genggam.

Baekhyun menyipitkan sejenak pandangannya karena gambar dari ponselnya terlihat tidak begitu jelas di matanya. Lalu saat Chanyeol mengambil remot kecil di atas nakas untuk mempermudah menutup tirai lagi (agar tidak silau) dan menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat dengannya, wanita itu memekik cantik beserta rahang yang terjatuh ke dasar bumi.

"Astaga Chanyeol!"

Seorang waanita telanjang dengan tangan terikat ke atas sedang disetubuhi oleh dua pria. Pria pertama sedang sibuk mengerang dengan pinggul yang ia gerakkan maju mundur secara kasar. Sedang pria yang lain turut melakukan hal yang sama di belakang si wanita sambil terus merekam apa yang mereka lakukan. Pria itu semakin liar menggerakkan pinggulnya meski si wanita memberontak dengan umpatan-umpatan dari mulutnya. Baekhyun masih belum menemukan dengan jelas siapa si wanita. Namun setelah beberapa saat ia melihat video itu beserta pekikan kejut yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya, ia tau ada setan wanita yang memang pantas mendapatkan semua itu.

Lee Sena.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa motivasi Kris mengirimkan video itu padanya. Video persetubuhan Sena yang dipaksa oleh dua pria tambun semalam, Baekhyun rasa hal itu benar-benar kejam. Ya, dia merasa kejam karena kodratnya dan Sena adalah wanita. Sesama wanita tentu akan merasa iba untuk kewanitaan yang di koyak secara bergiliran dengan beberapa kekerasan di sana. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun menemui kata geram mengingat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu pada rumah tangganya.

"Sudah, sudah. Itu bukan urusan kita." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi sepertinya ia memiliki waktu sedikit sulit ketika Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan wajah menuntut penjelasan. Apa yang harus dijelaskan dari video persetubuhan paksa yang diterima Sena?

"Aku harus bersih-bersih sebelum anak-anak kembali, Chanyeol."

Tapi Chanyeol adalah bayi besar yang kadar merajuknya bisa melebihi Jesper, Jackson, dan Jessie.

"Jangan hubungi dia lagi!"

"Apa aku pernah?"

"Pokoknya jangan!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tidak akan, sayang. Bisa lepas tanganmu? Aku harus bersih-bersih."

Masih belum melepas pergelangan tangan wanitanya, Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya yang kering itu untuk sesuatu di pagi hari yang harus ia dapatkan. Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti _kode_ apa itu sebelum ia tau jika Chanyeol dan _morning kiss_ adalah dua hal yang tidak boleh ia tinggalkan dipagi hari.

"Kudengar Prada sedang ada diskon." Kata Chanyeol. Oh, haruskah semua ini berdasar pada Prada lagi?

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat _update_ tentang Prada?"

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu; acuh. Dia lebih suka menarik Baekhyun kembali dalam kuasanya daripada terus mendebat mulut wanitanya yang cerewet itu.

"Anak-anak dan Ayah-Ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi kau bisa meloloskan desahan sekeras apapun yang kau mau."

"Chanyeol, mulutmu!"

"Ayolah. Aku benar-benar merindukan rintihanmu, Baek.

"No!"

"Yes!""

"Jangan gila Chanyeol. Jessie masih sembilan bulan dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat hamil lagi."

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Mulut lelaki itu pembual Chanyeol."

"Kau bisa bertaruh percaya padaku."

"Tidak mau YA! PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN TARIK CELANA DALAMKU! YA!"

.

 _Sexy-mom_ adalah apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentang penampilan Baekhyun. Meski tubuhnya tak seramping saat dia menjadi model, tapi untuk ukuran ibu 3 anak, Baekhyun terlampau sempurna. Dia masih memiliki selera berpakaian yang cukup menarik. Meski di beberapa tempat ia harus memberi sentuhan-sentuhan longgar agar lipatan lemaknya tak nampak, tapi Baekhyun sudah cukup memperoleh nilai seratus saat berpenampilan diluar rumah.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu memperdulikan bagaimana siasat Baekhyun dalam berpakaian. Sexy ataupun tidak, dimatanya Baekhyun adalah dewi kesuburan. Apapun yang dikenakan istrinya itu selalu mengundang hasrat untuk bercinta.

Entahlah, semenjak masalah rumah tangga yang menggelenyar hebat dua tahun belakangan, Chanyeol mulai menutup diri untuk kenikmatan di luar. Ya, itu memang bagus dan perlu dilakukan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, setiap malam dia akan memainkan sisi lain payudara Baekhyun yang tak di jamah Jessie. Untuk apa lagi jika bukan untuk kebutuhan biologisnya.

Setelah Jessie lahir hingga berusia hampir sepuluh bulan, Chanyeol hanya mendapat satu kali pelayanan. Itupun Baekhyun hanya memberinya satu kali rintihan. Terdengar kejam, memang. Tapi semua itu beralasan dan Chanyeol sendiri cukup sadar untuk tidak memaksa Baekhyun lebih jauh. Sebagai gantinya dia akan bermain dengan Baekhyun menggunakan jari-jari liarnya atau dia meminta Baekhyun untuk memberikan _finger-service_ sebagai ganti remasan dinding vagina Baekhyun.

Bersetubuh dengan pakaian dalam lengkap, Chanyeol seperti anak muda yang sedang dibatasi untuk tak menjamah kekasih perawannya lebih jauh.

"B-baek.. y-yah..."

Chanyeol mulai mengerang ketika jari mungil istrinya bekerja. Dia dan lenguhan panjangnya adalah puncak dari segala hasrat yang begitu menggelora.

Mulanya Baekhyun menolak memainkan kejantanan Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Atau jika lelakinya itu sedang gila setelah menonton satu tontonan yang di kirim Jongin, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukannya dengan mulut. _Eugh_!

Otak laki-laki memang tak jauh dari hal-hal penuh nafsu jika sudah diberi satu kesempatan. Seperti Chanyeol yang tidak pernah puas dengan satu permainan tangan Baekhyun, dia akan mengerucutkan bibir hingga istrinya itu tak kuasa menolak untuk memberi sentuhan lagi dan lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol diatas hasrat yang baru saja ia tumpahkan di tangan Baekhyun.

Wanita itu hanya mencibir kesal. Karena setelah Chanyeol mendapat pelampiasannya, lelaki itu akan tertidur dengan senyum mengembang bahagia diatas hidungnya. Tidak taukah lelaki itu jika Baekhyun juga membutuhkan hal serupa?

"Dasar egois!" Gerutu Baekhyun. Malam ini dia akan menyuguhkan punggungnya untuk tidur malam suaminya. Biar saja, biar lelaki itu tau rasa!

"Kenapa marah? Hm?" Chanyeol sudah melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Matanya memang sudah terpejam, tapi tangannya sedang bergerilya menuju pusat bahagia si wanita. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki nafsu untuk mendapat pelayanan, jadilah dia mengais tangan suaminya dan menggelung selimut lebih rapat agar lelaki itu tidak menjamahnya.

.

"Dasi dan beberapa kemeja sudah aku masukkan ke koper." Baekhyun menutup zipper koper hitam yang ada di atas ranjang.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Chanyeol baru pulang kerja bersama sebuah raut tidak mengenakkan. Baekhyun kira itu akibat hasil rapat yang kurang memuaskan atau Chanyeol sedang dibuat pusing dengan proyek-proyek yang belum beres. Tapi setelah Chanyeol mengatakan harus menangani proyek di Busan selama satu bulan, Baekhyun seperti diajak kembali pada masa Chanyeol akan melaksanakan proyeknya di Jeju. Dan kesemua itu adalah awal mula si pelacur datang dan hampir membuat Baekhyun-Chanyeol diambang perceraian.

Baekhyun sempat dibuat kehilangan beberapa saat fungsi pikirannya. Hanya saja ia mengalami sedikit trauma untuk cerita itu. Tapi dia tau, ini kebutuhan pekerjaan dan tak selamanya kecurigaan akan membuahkan sesuatu yang pantas dikecap kemanisannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun pada Jackson versi dewasa yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir di dekat box Jessie. "Pekerjaan, kan? Kau tidak boleh berberat hati atau semuanya akan menjadi buruk."

"Ini terlalu lama, Baek. Bagaimana jika aku rindu?"

"Video call?"

"Bagaimana jika rindunya setengah mati?"

"Berlebihan."

"Bagaimana jika aku amat sangaaaaat rindu? Bagaimana?" Dia membelalakkan kedua tangannya dan kembali bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Oh astaga, terkadang Chanyeol perlu diingatkan tentang statusnya sebagai pria dengan 3 anak. Dan bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu bukankah akan terlihat seperti bayi besar Baekhyun?

"Hanya satu bulan, sayang."

"Ini adalah saat-saat dimana aku harus banyak meluangkan waktu untukmu dan anak-anak. Tapi lagi-lagi Yunho-hyung mengatakan jika aku yang harus pergi. Padahal Jongin dan Sehun juga bisa."

"Bukannya mereka juga pergi bersamamu?"

Dan bisakah Chanyeol tidak membulatkan matanya seperti itu? Karena ketika dia melakukannya, Baekhyun ingin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mengecup mata menggemaskan itu.

Sejak memiliki Jessie dan kadar kemanjaan Chanyeol menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak, Baekhyun dibuat belajar untuk menahan segala hasrat untuk tidak memeluk atau mencium suaminya itu sembarangan. Selain karena anak-anak terkadang keluar masuk kamar tanpa permisi, Baekhyun sedang menjaga pertahanan agar Chanyeol juga bisa menahan segala hasratnya hingga tidak ada malam panas sebelum mereka menemui waktu yang pas.

"Tetap saja. Ada mereka tapi tidak ada kau, itu terasa hambar. Apa aku harus pulang-pergi?"

"Jangan." Baekhyun mengangkat telunjuknya tanda penolakan keras. "Kau bisa kelelahan, sayang."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau harus menjalankan tugas di luar. Kita akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol _nya_ Baekhyun yang patuh.

"Mau jalan-jalan malam sebentar? Ya, mengingat masa berkencan kita dulu."

.

Pernah suatu kali Baekhyun bertanya pada hatinya, seberapa besar rasa cinta ini jika bisa di gambarkan? Merasakannya saja Baekhyun seperti diberi sesuatu yang besar dan membahagiakan.

Jika mengingat bagaimana dia dulu bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dia mensyukuri segala sesuatu yang Tuhan gariskan padanya.

 _Saat itu Baekhyun tidak memiliki fokus lain kecuali karirnya. Karir dan perubahan nasib adalah apa yang ingin ia capai. Bersyukur jika perjalanan karirnya bisa berjalan lancar dan dia tidak menjumpai satu cacat sebagai publik figur. Baekhyun benar-benar menjaga semua yang tengah ia genggam. Bersikap baik dan berperilaku terpandang bukan semata sebagai wajah publik yang ingin ia tunjukkan, tapi semua itu memang setulus hati ia perlihatkan tanpa menginginkan satu pujian._

 _Sang model cantik bersenyum surgawi itu melejitkan namanya. Lewat prestasi dan kecantikannya, Baekhyun didaulat akan menjadi model kelas internasional yang membanggakan. Cara berbicara dan cara bersikapnya selain memikat masyarakat luas, juga beberapa pria yang bersedia menengadah cinta untuk si model cantik. Daya pikat Baekhyun menembus batas kenormalan setiap logika seorang lelaki. Mereka dibuat terbirit-birit untuk sebuah dalih cinta tulus pada sang model cantik. Namun sayangnya, saat itu Baekhyun lebih memilih menetapkan hati pada satu lelaki yang diam-diam membuatnya jungkir balik._

 _Kris Wu._

 _Satu nama yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut mencari sebuah sandaran. Seluruh perhatian Kris dan cara lelaki itu memperlakukan Baekhyun membuat si model cantik jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya. Dan melabuhkan hati untuk Kris tidak terlalu buruk mengingat mereka adalah dua orang dewasa yang sudah sepantasnya saling menetapkan hati. Mereka saling membagi hati untuk sebuah perasaan yang sudah sepantasnya berlanjut pada jenjang yang lebih serius._

 _Dan ketika Baekhyun menemui satu kata 'deal' untuk perlabuhannya pada Kris, dia justru menjumpai seorang pria tengah berbagi bibir di sebuah ruang ganti acara fashion show. Ya, itu menyakitkan dan Baekhyun dibuat patah hati lebih dari berkeping-keping._

 _Dia berhak memutuskan semua prasangka yang ada. Dia berhak memberi satu 'judge' pada Kris dan si model baru itu karena telah menjadikannya wanita malang yang harus merasakan patah hati._

 _"Kita selesai dan jangan meminta sebuah kesempatan" adalah apa yang Baekhyun katakan ketika Kris menengadah untuk sebuah permohonan maaf. Tapi sebuah kesialan adalah Baekhyun bukan pemaaf yang baik atas segala rasa sakit hatinya. Dia tidak pandai menekan perasaan hingga akhirnya dia menjadi wanita dengan kegalauan yang lebih buruk dari badai salju._

 _Rasa sakit hati itu perlahan Baekhyun pupuk untuk menjadi sesuatu yang berguna. Seperti dia yang menerima setiap pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan waktu sedihnya. Dia menjadi model yang rajin bersolek dan berlenggok dia atas catwalk dan pameran mewah demi menutupi waktu berkabungnya dengan Kris. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang duduk dengan angkuh diantara penonton fashion show yang diadakan oleh suatu brand pakaian wanita ternama._

 _Baekhyun tidak begitu tertarik, awalnya. Dia masih dalam masa berkabung dan melirik laki-laki lain bukan pekara sepele. Apa jadinya lelaki itu jika tau Baekhyun memiliki waktu sulit untuk rasa sakit hatinya? Dia yang berlenggok anggun sepanjang catwalk bersama sebuah senyum bak malaikat, memiliki waktu sulit untuk melupakan sebuah penghiatan._

 _Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti jika lelaki itu memiliki tekad lebih kuat dari baja. Karena ketika Baekhyun dijamu makan malam oleh si empunya acara, dia mengenal sebuah nama baru beserta sebuah senyum yang memikat. Apa-apaan ini?_

 _Baekhyun mengenalnya sebagai Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang sukses dengan otak cerdasnya memimpin sebuah perusahaan. Tak banyak yang Baekhyun dengar kecuali si kaya yang sukses di usia muda._

 _Masa pengenalan yang Baekhyun kira akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun itu nyatanya hanya terealisasi selama beberapa bulan. Baekhyun menjadi begitu mudah melupakan sakit hatinya pada Kris ketika Chanyeol menawarkan banyak kenyamanan. Ya, dia tidak munafik melihat fisik Chanyeol yang bernilai hampir sempurna. Dia tampan, pandai, dan yang terpenting Chanyeol memiliki cara tersendiri hingga membuat Baekhyun membuang seluruh kekerasan hatinya._

 _Hingga suatu hari, Chanyeol menunjukkan suatu keseriusan yang selama ini Baekhyun nantikan dari Kris. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita putih manis membuka suatu lembar baru dalam hidup Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol melamarnya._

 _Sebagai seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman, Baekhyun tentu meminta waktu. Menikah tidak sesepele bersolek dan berlenggok di atas catwalk. Menikah menjadi sesuatu yang sakral dan membutuhkan banyak pertimbangan. Maksudnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin menanggapi keseriusan Chanyeol dengan sekali kejap. Ia butuh memikirkan karirnya yang sedang melejit seperti sebuah roket._

 _Satu bulan, dua bulan, dan tiga bulan, Chanyeol setia menunggu sebuah keputusan atas jawaban kotak kecil merah itu. Lelaki hanya perlu bersabar. Dia berusaha tenang untuk jawaban yang akan Baekhyun berikan. Tapi suatu malam ketika Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dengan kesabarannya, ia berharap sebuket mawar putih yang ia bawa itu memiliki pengaruh yang baik._

" _Maaf harus meminta jawaban terlalu cepat._ _"_ _Chanyeol berkata diantara rasa gugupnya._

" _Kau menunggunya?_ _"_

" _Tentu!_ _"_ _Dia menyeka sebutir peluh sialan yang muncul di pelipisnya._

" _Dan maaf juga sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama._ _"_

 _Tidak ada yang bisa terucap lagi setelah itu. Chanyeol sibuk menata hati atas apa saja yang nanti akan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sedang memilih kata yang terdengar sopan sehingga tidak ada yang tersakiti setelah jawaban ia berikan._

" _Aku bisa menerima apapun keputusanmu._ _"_ _Dia berkata seolah hatinya seluas lapangan jika saja Baekhyun menolak. Tidak taukah wanita itu jika Chanyeol sedang menuntut banyak doa supaya_ _'_ _ya_ _'_ _adalah apa yang akan membuatnya bahagia?_

" _Aku mau menanyakan satu hal._ _"_

" _Y-ya. silahkan._ _"_

 _Baekhyun menatap dalam pada lelaki di hadapannya. Bukan untuk mengintimidasi atas tatapannya, tapi lebih pada melihat bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu._

" _Apa aku masih boleh menjadi model saat aku sudah menikah denganmu nantinya?_ _"_

 _Pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol tidak memikirkan apa jawaban yang harus diberikan. Karena ketika Baekhyun memutuskan tetap menjadi model atau menghentikan semua dunia model yang terlanjur ia geluti, Chanyeol tidak memiliki banyak hak untuk memutuskannya. Tapi tidakkah cukup dia saja yang bekerja dan Baekhyun duduk manis di rumah untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik?_

" _Apa kau masih menginginkan menjadi model saat sudah menikah?_ _"_

" _Tentu. Aku sudah memimpikan posisi ini sejak lama._ _"_

 _Chanyeol mengambil nafas paling dalam. Ya, ini impian Baekhyun. Apapun alasannya Chanyeol tidak memiliki hak untuk menghentikan mimpi seseorang._

" _Jika kau bisa mengimbangi tugas seorang istri di samping pekerjaanmu, aku tidak masalah._ _"_

" _Kau terdengar sangat terpaksa._ _"_

" _Seperti itukah?_ _"_

" _Ya._ _"_

" _Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu menginginkan kau tetap bekerja saat menikah nanti. Aku kepala keluarga, aku akan menjadi seorang suami, dan aku yang akan menjamin semua kebahagiaan keluargaku. Sekalipun aku harus bekerja siang malam, aku akan mengusahakan semua yang terbaik untuk keluargaku._ _"_

" _Jadi?_ _"_

" _Ya, seperti yang ku katakan. Selama kau memiliki balance yang baik antara tugasmu sebagai seorang istri dan seorang model, aku tidak masalah._ _"_

 _Chanyeol seperti digantung di pucuk Namsan Tower ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung memberinya sebuah jawaban. Dia hampir menjumpai keputusasaan kala Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tanpa sepatah kata. Apa ini bentuk penolakan? Oh, seseorang tolong perjelas semua ini dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang pandai menterjemahkan bahasa tubuh wanita._

 _Hampir dua puluh menit dia duduk termenung di sofa apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol terpaksa membuat keputusan sepihak. Dia ditolak dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Sudah cukup semua ketergantungan yang menyesakkan ini. Karena setelah Chanyeol pulang dari tempat Baekhyun, dia akan mendiamkan diri untuk masa berkabung yang panjang. Dia patah hati._

 _"Mau kemana?"_

 _Atau ini semua hanya permainan?_

 _"Aku belum memberikan jawaban. Tidak mau dengar jawabanku?"_

 _Apa Baekhyun juga memiliki keahlian membuat detak jantungnya seperti kehilangan kontrol? Karena ketika Chanyeol hampir meraih gagang pintu apartemen Baekhyun, wanita itu muncul dengan sebuket senyum manis yang memabukkan. Ini terlalu manis bahkan jika harus berlabel suatu pemanis buatan._

 _"Chanyeol.." dia mendekat, menyibak semua rasa yang telah Chanyeol susun secara rapi. "Apa kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan sebuah konferensi pers?"_

 _"U-untuk apa?"_

 _"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk kemunduranku dari dunia model. Karena ku rasa mengurus rumah tangga bersamamu jauh lebih penting."_

 _"B-baek?"_

 _Dan dia kembali tersenyum untuk sebuah jawaban 'ya' yang tersirat sangat manis._

 _"Jadi, rumah tangga seperti apa yang akan kita bangun setelah ini?"_

.

Bagian terindah menjadi seorang wanita adalah ketika Baekhyun sadar, dia memiliki satu kesempatan untuk melahirkan seorang malaikat. Keutuhannya sebagai wanita bertaruh untuk sebuah nyawa suci yang akan ia lahirkan. Baekhyun sangat menanti hal itu, hal dimana dia akan mengerang dan suara tangis malaikat kecilnya akan pecah membelah kesunyian dunia.

Chanyeol suami siaga. Hampir setiap malam dia memastikan keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang hamil tua bersama sebuah rasa proteksi berlebih. Kehamilan pertama Baekhyun dan pengalaman menjadi suami siaga, Chanyeol sangat menikmati semua itu disela-sela rasa lelahnya bekerja. Dia akan bertanya apa yang dibutuhkan istrinya ketika terjaga di suatu malam, memperhatikan segala jenis makanan yang dimakan sang istri, dan tidak pernah absen menemani ke dokter jika jadwal periksa kandungan telah tiba.

Dan ketika suatu malam dia harus dibuat gelisah saat dia harus mengurus proyek di Jerman sedang istrinya memiliki waktu siaga untuk melahirkan kapan saja, Chanyeol mendapati dirinya menjadi seonggok daging yang hanya bisa berputus asa dengan segala keresahan. Dia ingin menjadi suami yang direpotkan kala tengah malam Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Atau dia akan menjadi seorang penyemangat ketika anak pertama mereka sedang di perjuangkan Baekhyun di ruang bersalin. Nyatanya Chanyeol hanya bisa mengacak rambut frustasi di sebuah sudut kamar hotel semenit setelah ia mendapat telfon dari ibunya, _"Baekhyun di dalam ruang bersalin. Dia sedang berjuang untuk cucu pertamaku."_

Dia ingin menangis saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari ponselnya. Dia ingin ada di sana, menyediakan tangan untuk di genggam atau rambut untuk di jambak. Namun tiga kali Baekhyun mengerang di sebuah ruang bersalin untuk tiga buah hati mereka, Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk itu.

.

Kebiasaan Chanyeol saat tidur malam adalah melepas pakaian bagian atasnya lalu menggelung di balik selimut atau menyesakkan diri dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Dia hanya akan mengenakan bagian bawah sebuah piyama dan membuang atasannya entah kemana.

Baekhyun sendiri terkadang harus memaksa lelakinya itu untuk berpakaian lengkap. Bukan apa-apa, jika cuaca sedang dingin dan Chanyeol tetap pada keadaan seperti itu, dia aka mengalami flu berkepanjangan.

"Chanyeol, Jackson menangis lagi. Tolong kau jaga Jessie sebentar, ya?"

Malam itu Jessie tidak tidur dalam box-nya karena bayi perempuan berpipi gembul dan bergigi satu itu sedang rewel. Begitulah anak bayi, mereka memiliki masa merajuk yang sedikit sulit dan akan diam ketika seseorang mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Jadilah malam itu Baekhyun membawa Jessie turut serta tidur dalam satu ranjang dengan Daddy-nya.

Chanyeol memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk membelai punggung mungil Jessie yang mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia juga terkadang memberi tepukan kecil pada pantat Jessie saat bayi perempuannya itu menunjukkan tanda akan menangis hebat. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai semenit Jessie sudah meledak dalam tangisnya.

Chanyeol segera bangun dan meraih tubuh mungil Jessie untuk dia gendong. Tapi Jessie tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meredakan tangis meski Chanyeol sudah menimang dengan sebuah nyanyian tidur.

Astaga, besok pagi dia harus mengejar pesawat pagi untuk ke Busan dan dia butuh tidur malam berkualitas agar esok dia bisa lebih segar. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengeluh untuk jam malam Jessie yang rewel seperti ini, tapi dia benar-benar dibuat frustasi saat Jessie mulai menangis dengan suara nyaring.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil alih Jessie setelah menenangkan Jackson. Apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu? Tidakkah dia mendengar bayi perempuannya sedang menangis hebat dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki banyak ilmu menenangkan bayi?

Dengan mata yang setengah ia paksa untuk terbuka, Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya dan menuju kamar sebelah. Ia kira Jessie butuh ASI untuk kembali menyambung tidurnya dan semua itu hanya Baekhyun yang bisa memberikan. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kamar yang tertempel stiker Pororo besar, ia mendapati wanitanya sedang bergelung di ranjang mungil Jackson dengan begitu nyenyak.

Chanyeol dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Membangunkan Baekhyun; sama artinya dia mengganggu tidur lelap Baekhyun setelah berhari-hari menerima rengekan Jessie saat tengah malam. Atau, membiarkan Baekhyun tetap tidur yang sama artinya dia mengambil penuh peran untuk mengatasi rengekan bayi mungilnya.

.

Baekhyun kira hari sudah menunjukkan pagi ketika ia menerima tendangan kecil dari Jackson yang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Tapi saat melihat bundaran angka pada perut Pororo di atas nakas mungil dekat ranjang Jesper, Baekhyun tersadar dia tertidur selama dua jam saat menenangkan Jackson.

Perlahan wanita itu melepas pelukannya pada Jackson dan menggantinya dengan sebuah selimut. Dia masih ingin bergelung dengan si nomor dua, tapi dia teringat akan si bungsu yang ia tinggal dengan Daddy-nya di kamar.

Jessie sedang dalam mode rewel belakangan ini. Dia menjadi sangat manja dan ingin tidur dalam pelukan Mommy atau Daddy. Jadilah Baekhyun membiarkan box bayi Jessie kosong karena si bungsu akan tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Mommy dan Daddy.

Dan ketika wanita itu mencapai gagang pintu kamar untuk kembali memeluk Jessie, dia disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan yang lebih indah dari pegunungan.

Jessie tidak tidur di ranjang dan dia juga tidak tidur di box-nya. Dia ada di sebuah dekapan hangat dada bidang seseorang yang di panggil Daddy. Ini bahkan lebih menenangkan dari sebuah lagu pengantar tidur melihat Jessie yang benar-benar terlelap di atas dada Daddy-nya.

Ini semacam perasaan haru. Baekhyun melihat malaikat-malaikatnya berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah pelukan yang menjanjikan kenyamanan. Baik Jessie yang tengkurap di atas dada Daddy-nya atau Chanyeol yang mengelus pelan punggung kecil Jessie, keduanya memiliki waktu hening yang hangat untuk saling bertukar kasih.

"Tidurlah. Biarkan Jessie seperti ini." Suaranya parau ketika Baekhyun akan mengambil alih Jessie.

"Bagaimana Jessie bisa tidur seperti ini?"

"Dia menyukai tubuh Daddy-nya."

"Biar ku ambil Jessie dan menaruhnya di box."

"Tidak usah." Chanyeol menepuk kecil sisi sebelah kanannya yang kosong; tempat Baekhyun biasa bergelung. "Tidak ingin menikmati tubuhku seperti yang Jessie lakukan?"

Baekhyun memberikan capitan panas jemarinya di lengan polos Chanyeol. Dia malu, tapi dia begitu mendamba lengan kekar Chanyeol untuk ia gelung sepanjang sisa tidur malamnya.

"Tidak capek?" Tanya Baekhyun saat sebelah tangan Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya yang berbaring.

"Untuk para wanitaku, aku rela berkorban apapun."

"Kenapa jadi romantis sekali?"

"Setiap hari aku juga romantis."

"Biasanya kau akan mengerucutkan bibir seperti Jackson."

"Oh ya? Kapan?"

"Ku bilang apa, lelaki itu pembual."

"Pembual untuk membuatmu mendesah, Baekhyun sayang."

"Mulutmu, Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika Jessie mendengarnya?" Capitan panas itu hampir saja mengenai lengan Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu menarik kepala Baekhyun lebih cepat untuk sebuah ciuman manis yang tanpa menggunakan pemanis buatan.

Dan ketika keduanya mulai terbawa suasana hening untuk sebuah ciuman yang lebih manis, Jessie merengek.

"Biar ku gendong." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyeka sisa saliva Chanyeol yang ada di bibirnya. Namun ketika Chanyeol menggeleng tanda ketidaksetujuan dan sebelah tangannya kembali mengelus punggung Jessie, bayi perempuan itu seperti tersihir untuk kembali tenang dan membiarkan Daddy-nya kembali meraup bibir Mommy.

"Jessie urusanku. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan nafas lebih panjang karena aku butuh sentuhan bibir yang lebih dalam."

.

Seminggu sudah Chanyeol berada di Busan untuk urusan proyeknya. Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu berat seperti di Seoul karena Chanyeol hanya membenahi beberapa manajemen yang kurang benar. Selain itu, ia juga dibantu Sehun dan Jongin yang sedikit banyak mempersingkat jam kerjanya. Jika setiap hari dia bisa bekerja seperti ini, kesempatannya untuk pulang akan dipercepat.

Setiap hari yang Chanyeol pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya bisa cepat pulang dan mendapat pelukan hangat keluarganya. Karena ia sudah benar-benar dibuat rindu dengan tingkah lucu anak-anak juga omelan istrinya yang sudah seperti nyanyain wajib jika dia mengganggu tidur Jessie.

 _"Aku tidur dulu ya, sayang."_ Baekhyun mulai menguap beberapa kali sejak satu jam video call yang di lakukannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Memaksamu untuk tetap melakukan video call, aku akan terdengar egois. Tapi jika tidak dipaksa, aku harus menahan rindu lagi."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil untuk gerutuan Chanyeol.

 _"Besok kita bisa melakukannya lagi. Lagipula kau juga harus cepat tidur karena besok kau harus bekerja."_

"Besok akhir pekan, Baek. Aku bisa datang ke kantor sedikit siang dan pulang lebih cepat."

 _"Tetap saja kau membutuhkan tidur."_

Disaat seperti ini memaksa bukan hal yang disarankan. Terlebih saat Chanyeol melihat dari layar ponselnya, Baekhyun berusaha membuka mata kantuknya demi video call. Alhasil Chanyeol memilih untuk mengakhiri video call malam ini dan membuat suatu janji jika besok ada durasi lebih lama untuk video call.

Chanyeol sedang berusaha memejamkan matanya erat-erat setelah panggilan dengan Baekhyun ia akhiri. Dia sedikit risau seminggu ini ketika ranjang hotel itu ia huni sendiri. Karena biasanya ada seorang wanita yang menggelung lucu di sisi kanannya dan rengekan manis dari box bayi di dekat ranjang, namun yang sekarang ada hanya suasana hampa.

Chanyeol begitu membenci suatu keadaan yang hening. Dia terbiasa dengan suasana ribut suara Jesper dan Jackson yang memainkan robot-robotan, atau Jessie yang meminta ASI pada Mommy-nya, atau Baekhyun yang biasa ia goda 'si sexy dari gunung everest' sesaat setelah istrinya itu selesai mandi. Ah, bekerja dan keluarga tidak memiliki batas toleransi yang wajar. Chanyeol sadar hal itu dan ia semakin menggelung diri seperti sebuah kimbab kala tidur sendiri terasa begitu dingin.

.

Chanyeol baru saja menutup telfon dari Sehun yang mengatakan jika rapat di tunda hingga pukul 10. Rapat ditunda sama artinya dengan waktu tidur yang sedikit bisa lebih lama. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan kepulan selimutnya karena masih ada sisa waktu 1 jam untuk kembali menyambung tidurnya.

Dewa kemalasan sedang menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia tidak berniat untuk bangun lalu membersihkan diri karena lebih memilih bergelung di bawah selimut. Saat seperti ini jika di rumah, dia akan menggulat Jesper atau Jackson atau Jessie untuk ia gelitik hingga kekehan geli mereka mendamaikan telinga. Atau yang lebih ekstrim lagi, Chanyeol menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk ia peluk meski dengkingan protes akan memekakan telinganya. Semua itu terlalu indah dan terlalu merindu saat Chanyeol merasa sendiri bukan satu hal yang menyenangkan. Dia butuh keluarga untuk menyematkan kebahagiaan dalam lembar hidupnya.

Jadilah Chanyeol meraih ponsel yang ada di atas nakas dan berniat menyapa wanitanya di sana. Baekhyun pasti sedang sibuk dengan Jackson dan Jesper yang berebut mainan atau wanitanya itu sibuk menenangkan Jessie dengan ASI eksklusifnya. Ah, Chanyeol mendadak ingin menggantikan posisi Jessie.

Harapannya dia akan mendengar suara Hallo beserta keramaian akhir pekan khas keluarganya. Tapi Chanyeol harus bersabar beberapa saat ketika panggilan itu hanya menunjukkan nada tut panjang. Kenapa tidak di angkat?

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol. Wanita itu tidak pernah membiarkan ponselnya berdering lama ketika Chanyeol menghubungi. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol harus puas diabaikan dan ini begitu menyebalkan.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol melemparkan kesal ponselnya di sisi ranjangnya yang kosong, dia berharap dering tiba-tiba itu berasal dari Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sudah siap merecoki protes akibat panggilannya di abaikan. Tapi sebuah ketidakberuntungan adalah ketika nama Sehun yang justru terpampang jelas di sana.

" _Hyung, kau dimana?_

Masih di hotel. Ada apa?

 _Kenapa masih di hotel?!_

"Lalu aku harus dimana? Rapat baru di mulai pukul 10, Sehun.

" _Kau gila?! Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu?_

"Mulutmu Sehun yang mengatakan seperti itu.

" _Kapan? Hyung, sudah berhenti bercanda. Kau ditunggu banyak orang untuk rapat pagi ini._

Kau mau mempermainkanku?!

" _Cepatlah mandi, hyung. Berhenti bercanda dan cepat datang! Semua sudah menunggu!_

Sehun memang bernyali besar, memutus telfon begitu saja setelah mengatakan jika yang di ucapkan Chanyeol sebuah candaan. Apa dia lupa siapa yang menghubungi 20 menit lalu dan mengatakan rapat di tunda 1 jam? Apa dia belum pernah dibantai bertubi-tubi dengan semburan kemarahan Chanyeol?

.

Sehun benar, semua orang sudah menunggu Chanyeol di ruang rapat.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi utama dengan segala karisma kepemimpinan yang ia bawa bersama kemeja biru tua kesayangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap profesional dengan tidak menyemburkan segala kekesalannya pada si albino yang duduk di sisi kirinya karena telfonnya tadi pagi. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah saat Chanyeol melihat Sehun sama sekali tidak menyimpan rasa bersalah setelah mulutnya itu tidak bekerja secara konsisten.

"Bahan rapat sudah kau siapkan, Sehun? tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit geraman melihat wajah Sehun yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja.

Semuanya ada di Jongin.

Lalu mana Jongin?

"Dia sedang di stasiun menjemput istri dan anak-anaknya yang datang berkunjung.

Lelaki berkemeja biru tua itu menjatuhkan rahang secara tampan ke dasar bumi beserta pekikan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apa Jongin dan Sehun sadar jika bermain-main dengan Chanyeol bukan sesuatu yang disarankan?

Apa dia gila?! pekiknya. Cepat hubungi Jongin supaya cepat datang! Jangan menguji kesabaranku!

"Santai saja, _hyung_. Kata Sehun. _Dia bilang apa? Santai? Ini bukan pantai!_

"Kalian ini ada apa?! Jangan main-main denganku!

"Sekarang coba bayangkan. Bagaimana jika yang datang adalah istri dan anak-anakmu? Apa kau akan mengutamakan rapat dari pada keluargamu?

Sehun benar-benar bernyali besar.

"Sehun," Chanyeol mengeratkan giginya. "cepat hubungi Jongin karena aku benar-benar murka dengan ini semua!

.

Suasana hati Chanyeol sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan yang baik. Sejak tadi pagi Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya hingga sekarang hari sudah menunjukkan bulannya, wanita itu tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya. Diabaikan oleh Baekhyun benar-benar bukan hal yang baik karena Chanyeol akan uring-uringan seperti anak perawan yang dalam masa PMS. Ditambah tingkah laku Jongin dan Sehun yang cukup meningkatkan kadar emosinya, Chanyeol dibuat gila oleh semua itu.

Selesai makan malam yang rasanya tak lebih baik dari bubur hambar, Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi istrinya itu lagi dan menyiapkan sejuta protes untuk dilayangkan. Mulanya Chanyeol mengerti, mungkin Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengurus anak-anak atau wanita itu sedang mengurus kebutuhan rumah. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa melupakan beratus panggilan pada ponselnya sejak pagi. Baekhyun pasti memeriksa ponsel disela-sela kesibukannya yang sama artinya dengan dia melihat ada nama Chanyeol sebagai penelfon di sana. Dan jika dia mengetahuinya, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol lalu memberikan penjelasan agar lelakinya itu berhenti khawatir?

Mungkin Chanyeol harus meredakan ini semua dengan tidur. Ya, dia butuh tidur berkualitas agar emosinya tidak meledak-ledak seperti bom atom. Percuma dia mengharap sesuatu yang lebih baik jika kenyataannya yang diharapkan tidak memiliki kepekaan.

Menjemput rindu beserta sekotak rasa kantuk yang dipaksakan, Chanyeol merasa terlalu berlebihan untuk semua ini. Maksudnya, dia berhak marah dan kesal untuk segala hal yang tidak tersaji secara pas. Tidak seharusnya dia memaksa diri untuk suatu kalimat ' _tenang Chanyeol, Tuhan sedang menguji kesabaranmu_ ' yang nyatanya semakin merumitkan suasana.

Lalu ketika dentingan jam tepat berada di pukul sepuluh dan Chanyeol berhasil mengumpulkan rasa kantuk, seseorang menginterupsi itu semua dengan menekan bel berulang kali secara frontal.

Oh, astaga. Diberkati benar orang yang telah berani mengganggu waktu tidur Chanyeol.

Siapa yang begitu tega melakukan semua ini padanya? Apa dia bosan hidup?

Sekali sentak lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar hotel dengan kekesalan yang menumpuk seperti cucian kotor. Mulutnya siap melontarkan umpatan kasar untuk siapa saja yang ada di depan pintu namun semua itu gagal ketika yang tertangkap oleh matanya adalah seorang wanita yang sudah lama mengoyakkan pertahanan hatinya, dua anak laki-laki yang melompat-lompat dengan sebuah kotak bergambar pororo, dan bayi perempuan lucu bergigi satu yang didendong seperti anak kangguru.

"Syelamat ulang tahun, Daddy!"

Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak pernah tau jika wanita dewasa kesayangannya itu bisa membuat suara lucu serupa bayi yang baru belajar bicara. Tapi dia tau betul untuk sebuah senyum khas bidadari yang tersungging di sana dengan sebuah cake manis berbalut banyak coklat yang di sodorkan padanya adalah satu hal bernama kejutan.

Bersama bulatan matanya yang belum sepenuhnya menyadari keadaan ini, Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang Baekhyun dimana sudah ada Jongin, Sehun, dan Yunho yang turut hadir dengan keluarga kecil mereka masing-masing.

"Cepat tiup lilinnya, Daddy!" Wanita dewasa pembawa kue itu lagi-lagi bersuara seperti anak kecil dan itu sungguh menggemaskan. Bolehkan Chanyeol menciumnya saat ini?

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari tanpa memberitahuku?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika pesta pizza dan ice cream di hari ulang tahunnya baru saja berakhir. Semua tamu dadakannya sudah kembali ke kamar hotel masing-masing setelah mereka kekenyangan menghabiskan jamuan dadakan yang dipesan Chanyeol.

"Tadi pagi aku naik kereta bersama Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Jaejoong _eonni_." Si wanita sibuk menyendok ice cream strawberry kesukaannya.

"Jadi sepanjang hari kau sudah di Busan? Dimana saja kau?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ia jilat sisa lelehan ice cream yang ada di tangan wanitanya itu. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Membuat suamimu khawatir itu hal yang sangat dilarang, Baek."

"Lalu semua kejutan yang ku rencanakan ini akan menjadi lucu seperti pantat Jessie jika aku menghubungimu, sayang." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku ada di hotel ini, lebih tepatnya mengungsi sebentar di kamar Jongin."

"Paling tidak jawab satu panggilanku agar suamimu ini tidak pingsan karena khawatir."

"Tidakkah yang seharusnya ku terima adalah ucapan terima kasih untuk kejutan ini?"

"Terima kasih, sayang" Ya, ucapan terima kasih yang diberi imbuhan satu kecupan manis di rahang kiri si wanita. "Kau pasti kerepotan saat kemari bersama anak-anak."

"Tidak juga." Si betina tersenyum manis sambil menyeka sisa ice cream yang mengotori sekitar bibir suaminya. "Mereka anak baik yang tidak merepotkan Mommy-nya."

"Mereka meniruku untuk hal itu."

Well, selain tampan dan manja, Chanyeol memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri setinggi tubuh Jessie.

"Mommy..." Baekhyun melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Itu artinya Jackson mulai dengan kebiasaannya yang merengek dan meminta pelukan Mommy.

"Sayang, bisa minta tolong belikan aku obat sakit kepala?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggendong Jackson yang sudah kembali tenang. "Aku merasa sedikit pusing."

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, dia serasa anak ingusan yang baru mengecap indahnya jatuh cinta. Kebahagiaannya sudah melebihi kapasitas yang ada. Kehadiran Baekhyun bersama anak-anak di saat momen bertambah usianya menjadi satu momen yang tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidup.

Rencananya, besok Chanyeol akan membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk sedikit berwisata di sekitar Busan. Katakan saja seperti perayaan kecil yang akan menoreh kebahagiaan baru saat keluarga kecilnya itu bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol harus merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih indah lagi. Karena ketika dia membuka pintu hotel dan ruangan utama kamar hotelnya menjadi sangat gelap, Chanyeol dibuat menerka atas apa yang telah terjadi. Seingatnya, Baekhyun dan anak-anak tidak terlalu suka jika tidur dalam keadaan gelap.

Lalu ketika ia menyalakan saklar lampu yang ada di dekat pintu, dia seperti anak desa yang merasa jika jatuh cinta itu begitu indah.

Wanitanya membuat hal kecil ini terasa lebih membahagiakan. Hal seperti berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan kelopak mawar merah yang dibentuk serupa hati bersama sebuket bunga mawar putih yang dililit pita manis. Chanyeol yakin dia bukan anak perawan yang terkesan dengan semua ini, tapi dia dipaksakan oleh sebuah keadaan untuk berucap haru atas apa yang dia lihat dan dia dapatkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Ucap wanitanya sambil menyodorkan buket bunga yang ia pegang.

Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum merekah bahagia. Ya, bahagia. Dia bahagia untuk semua yang dia dapatkan hingga detik ini. Termasuk mendapatkan seluruh hati wanita yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Tadi, kan, sudah." Katanya sambil menyambut pelukan si wanita.

"Tadi untuk pesta bersama-sama. Sekarang hanya untuk kau dan aku."

"Kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanyanya sambil menyibak anak rambut liar yang berjatuhan di sekitar wajah Baekhyun.

"Saat kau pergi tadi."

"Jadi menyuruhku membeli obat sakit kepala hanya alibi?"

Si wanita tersenyum sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Belajar dari mana menyiapkan semua ini? Hm?" Chanyeolpun begitu, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang wanita terkasihnya itu.

"Dari drama, sayang. Apa sudah terlihat romantis?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, lelaki itu justru menundukkan kepala dan menempelkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun.

"Sangat romantis. Terima kasih."

Lelaki itu menjadi tidak tahan untuk tidak meraup penuh bibir Baekhyun yang baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu. Peduli apa jika sekarang dia benar-benar ingin mendekap erat dan memberikan satu sentuhan terdalam untuk istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol disela ciumannya yang begitu dalam.

"Aku tidak." Oh, jawaban macam apa itu? Chanyeol kembali membulatkan matanya untuk menuntut satu penjelasan.

"Baekhyun,"

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak mencintaimu juga, sayang. Bahkan rasa cintaku lebih besar dari milikmu."

Baekhyun _nya_ Chanyeol yang menggemaskan.

Bersama itu Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir istrinya dan menuntun untuk berbaring di sofa. Chanyeol diliputi rasa kuasa untuk semakin memperdalam kontak fisik yang memabukkan. Tapi dia masih belum menemui akses yang tepat, terlebih saat Baekhyun memutus ciuman mereka dan mengeluarkan telunjuk peringatan.

"Kau mau sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa boleh?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru memainkan telunjuknya di rambut Chanyeol dan menggantung nafas lelaki itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih lanjut.

"Kalau tidak?"

"Masih tidak boleh, ya?" Terlihat jelas bagaimana raut kecewa lelaki itu ketika ia merasa hasratnya tidak akan tersampaikan lagi di dalam istrinya.

"Boleh. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Pakai pengaman."

"Takut kebobolan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Jessie masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki adik lagi."

Baekhyun kira dia menang ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan melupakan hasrat bercintanya yang sudah menari di atas ubun-ubun. Namun semua itu hanya perkiraan kosong ketika Chanyeol menumpahkan kantong plastik kecil yang ia bawa tadi dan memperlihatkan beberapa kotak yang terlihat tidak asing selama ini.

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Jadi kau tidak membeli obat sakit kepala tapi membeli pengaman itu?" Kali ini Chanyeol berhasil membuat pekikan istrinya terdengar mengerikan untuk semua yang dia lakukan.

"Beli. Ini." Dia menunjukkan satu tablet obat berbungkus silver. "Sebenarnya malam ini aku berencana untuk menyetubuhimu saat kau tidur. Tapi itu akan terdengar seperti aku memperkosamu. Ah, tunggu. Mana ada suami yang memperkosa istrinya sendiri?"

"Membeli sebanyak itu, apa kau waras?" Sayangnya Chanyeol telah membayar kewarasan itu di kasir minimarket terdekat dan tidak begitu peduli karena istrinya masih terkejut untuk semua kotak pengaman yang Chanyeol tunjukkan.

Lelaki itu sudah tidak memiliki peduli untuk keterkejutan istrinya. Dia lebih memilih mencurahkan perhatian untuk memilih jenis pengaman seperti apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat wanitanya melenguh panjang atas segala hasrat yang sudah ia pendam.

" _Dotted*_ sepertinya menyenangkan." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya malu-malu setelah kedapatan menyuarakan isi hatinya setelah melihat suaminya kebingungan memilih jenis pengaman yang akan _menjaga_ malam panas mereka.

"Baiklah jika kau menginginkannya." Chanyeol mengusak bungkus berwarna peach yang berhiaskan banyak titik-titik menonjol berwarna putih dan memakaikan pada miliknya yang sangat perkasa. "Jangan salahkan pengaman ini jika kau harus mendesah puluhan kali, sayang."

"Bagaimana jika kita pindah ke ranjang?"

"Jangan gila-ENGH!"

Wanita di bawah kuasa Chanyeol itu memekik kecil untuk sesuatu yang memenuhi bagian terdalamnya setelah Chanyeol menelanjanginya dengan begitu erotis.

"Bercinta di samping anak-anak yang sedang tidur itu tidak disarankan, sayang. Apa sofa ini tidak cukup menahan gerakan gelisahmu? Apa perlu aku menyewa satu kamar lagi untuk malam panas kita?"

"Disini saja-AH! Pelan-pelan Chanyeol!"

Lelaki itu menyesakkan perlahan miliknya di dalam Baekhyun hingga semua tertelan penuh. Dia menunggu keadaan sedikit lebih tenang untuk memulai semua hasratnya. Dilihatnya sang istri masih sedikit mendesis untuk sesuatu yang telah memenuhi pusat kebahagiaannya.

"Jangan mendesah terlalu keras."

"Tergantung bagaimana caramu bermain-AH! Geli. Jangan berger-AH!"

"Kau yang memilih dotted ini, sayang. Jadi setiap gerak yang kita lakukan kupastikan akan membuatmu merintih sepanjang malam."

"Bisakah mulutmu berkata lebih halus? Karena-AH! Chan-yeolh!"

"Kenapa ini bertambah besar-EUNGH!" Chanyeol mulai bergerak dan menggoda dua gundukan sintal yang menggerakkan jakun Chanyeol.

"Apa perlu ku jawab dan kita berhenti bercinta?"

"Oh, baiklah. Jangan dijawab dan tetaplah mendesah."

Lelaki itu tak mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang berubah dari istrinya. Karena kini dia hanya peduli pada hasrat dalam dirinya yang sudah sangat merindu pada remasan kenikmatan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Bersama sang rembulan yang mulai menemui pucuk teratas langit malam, dua insan penuh rindu itu meluapkan peluh bercinta yang sarat banyak nafsu. Gerak gelisah dari pinggul Chanyeol membuat wanita di bawahnya kembali merasa seperti percintaan ini adalah malam pertama mereka.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau segala nafsu yang di tahan Chanyeol akan menjadi sedahsyat ini. Karena ketika Baekhyun menjumpai pencapaian ketiganya, Chanyeol justru baru mendapat pencapaian pertamanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah puas hanya dengan satu pencapaian, maka ketika satu menit dia memberikan waktu Baekhyun untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Chanyeol kembali datang dengan sikap dominan yang dia miliki.

Apapun itu dia sangat menginginkan banyak pencapaian dalam kewanitaan istrinya. Mengejar serentetan hasrat beserta nafsu yang kembang kempis, Chanyeol dibuat kalang kabut ketika sambutan Baekhyun adalah pijatan-pijatan yang memutar balikkan logika.

Dan Chanyeol begitu bangga ketika wanitanya gelisah mencari sesuatu untuk di remas saat Chanyeol kembali merecoki titik tumpu kenikmatan wanita. Lenguhan dan peluh keringat buah percintaan itu hanya pemanis malam panas keduanya. Karena saat Chanyeol merasa dia benar-benar berada di puncak segala hasratnya, dia menindih tubuh Baekhyun bersama sebuah deru nafas bahagia yang memburu.

Aroma percintaan dan semu merah setelah bercinta adalah apa yang mereka dapat ketika pucuk kenikmatan telah mereka raih bersama. Chanyeol sebagai pihak dominan atas percintaan ini merengkuh tubuh lelah wanitanya yang mulai didera rasa kantuk setelah membuang pembungkus ulat-ulat spermanya.

"Besok aku berencana mengajak anak-anak berenang." Suaranya parau disela pelukan erat suaminya. "Sekalian aku juga butuh sedikit refleksi bersama Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Jaejoong eonni."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan refleksimu bersamaku, sayang."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Anak-anak juga butuh waktu bermain sebelum kembali bersekolah."

"Mengajak Jessie juga?"

"Tentu saja. Dia juga butuh baby-girl time bersama si kembar."

"Ah, si kembar. Mereka sangat menggemaskan. Benar, kan?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendapat lampu peringatan atas apa yang dikatakan suaminya. "Semua anak bayi seperti itu, sayang."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan memiliki anak kembar."

"Aku mengantuk." Baekhyun harus menghindari obrolan ini.

"Besok aku akan menelfon dokter Yoo untuk berkonsultasi tentang memiliki anak kembar. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ini benar-benar harus dihindari karena Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain kata jika menyinggung soal anak.

"Siapkan dirimu untuk menjadi ibu si kembar, Baek."

Bukan hal baik ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutar posisi untuk menjadi si dominan yang selalu berkuasa di atas.

"Kita harus berusaha ekstra keras setelah ini, Baek."

Oh, tidak lagi. Jangan membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah karena wanita itu terlalu lelah jika harus mengabulkan angan-angan tentang si kembar.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol kembali bermain di perpotongan leher putih istrinya yang menggoda, lelaki itu menerima pukulan di dadanya beserta pekikan yang tidak pernah didengar dan diperhatikan oleh telinganya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! PAKAI PENGAMANMU!"

.

.

 **END**

.

.


	10. EPILOG

Jesper, Jackson, dan Jessie baru saja menyelesaikan mandi pagi mereka setelah sarapan. Ketiga anak itu selalu suka menghabiskan waktu dalam air sehingga tidak peduli ketika Daddy berteriak jika waktu mandi sudah habis.

Sebagai si sulung sekaligus kapten untuk dua adiknya, Jesper berkomando agar tidak terlalu memperdulikan Daddy. Katanya, Daddy hanya pembajak laut yang mau mengambil seluruh keuntungan dari kapal dan membuat kerusuhan. Hal itu di iyakan oleh si nomor dua sedang si nomor tiga yang menginjak usia 1 tahun lebih 3 bulan itu hanya tertawa memamerkan giginya yang mulai penuh.

"Jackson, putar haluan ke kanan! Ada kapal bajak laut mendekat!" Dengan tubuh polos dan pedang mainan yang dibelikan Mommy minggu lalu, Jesper berkomando dan disambut anggukan mantab oleh Jackson. "Semuanya merapat ke sebelah kanan! Jangan sampai para pembajak laut menguasai kapal ki— _Eoh_?"

Tiga pasang mata itu mendongak ke atas ketika pedang plastik yang di bawa kapten Jesper berpindah tangan pada sosok tinggi yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kapten! Itu bukan pembajak laut! Itu monster!" teriak Jackson sambil melindungi Jessie dalam pelukannya. "Jessie, jangan takut! Aku akan melindungimu ketika kapten memusnahkan monster lautnya!"

"Ahh.. Daddy, kenapa pedang Jesper di ambil?"

"Mandi. Bukan bermain bajak laut."

"Bajak laut itu seru, Dad!" Si sulung masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya sedang Daddy mulai ambil tindakan. Tubuh si kapten Jesper mulai di bilas dengan sabun dan rambutnya turut diberi shampo hingga menimbulkan busa harum.

"Seru apanya kalau Daddy jadi monster?" gerutu Daddy sambil membilas tubuh Jesper. "Mana ada monster setampan Daddy?"

"Jesper selalu dengar setiap malam Daddy dipanggil monster oleh Mommy."

"K-kapan?"

"Kemarin malam? Ah pokoknya Jesper pernah dengar Mommy berteriak jika Daddy itu monster dan Jesper juga dengar Mommy menjerit."

Anak-anak, mereka terlalu suci untuk melakukan suatu kebohongan. Apa yang mereka dengar dan mereka lihat akan dijabarkan secara gamblang jika ada yang bertanya hal apa saja yang terjadi ketika Mommy berteriak tentang seorang monster. Itu bukan monster dalam konotasi yang sebenarnya, tapi sebuah analogi ketika Daddy mulai _menyerang_ Mommy dengan segala tindak-tanduk nafsu sebagai dasarannya. Mereka melakukan _nya_ dengan sebuah kepastian jika anak-anak sudah tidur sehingga teriakan Mommy yang penuh gairah tidak akan terdengar. Tapi nyatanya mereka kecolongan ketik suatu malam Jesper terbangun karena haus,

"Kau hanya mimpi, Jesper." Dan alangkah baiknya obrolan itu segera dihentikan karena Jesper tidak boleh tau apa yang terjadi malam itu. "Sudah, cepat selesaikan mandi kalian karena Daddy punya film Pororo edisi terbaru."

Sontak ketiga pasang mata lucu itu membola dan teriakan heboh memenuhi kamar mandi. Jesper menjadi yang paling cepat membasuh tubuh ketika Jackson menekan ujung botol sabun lalu meratakannya di perut sedang Jessie menyodorkan tangan sambil merengek dalam artian ingin segera dimandikan.

.

.

Keributan di ruang TV ini bermula dari Jesper yang melompat riang mengitu gaya Pororo di televisi. Tangan kanannya memegang coklat sedang tangan kirinya memegang remote yang ia jadikan sebagai _mic_ untuk bernyanyi. Ingat, kan, jika Jesper adalah kapten bagi adik-adiknya? Maka dari itu, Jackson dan Jessie turut mengkiblat apa yang di lakukan sang kapten bersama tawa riang mereka.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu sofa putih gading itu dengan wajah pasrah atas kekacauan yang sudah diciptakan ketiga buah hatinya. Percuma melarang karena anak seusia Jesper, Jackson, dan Jessie sedang dalam masa aktif meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ketiga anak itu seharusnya sudah bersiap dengan baju tidur mereka dan merebahkan diri di ranjang masing-masing untuk menjemput mimpi. Tapi sebuah kesempatan tidak mereka sia-siakan untuk bermain sepuasnya ketika sang Mommy keluar.

Bermula dari ide gila Chanyeol dengan memberi ' **Kupon Manja untuk Istriku** ' juga rasa bersalah Chanyeol yang membiarkan Baekhyun, istrinya, mengurus ketiga anak mereka sendiri. Chanyeol memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk keluar dan menyuruhnya memanjakan diri tanpa perlu khawatir tentang anak-anak karena Chanyeol percaya bisa mengatasinya.

Mengantar Jesper dan Jackson sekolah, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan keperluan anak-anak, sampai mengganti popok Jessie ketika si bungsu itu buang air besar di pampersnya. Jika dilihat dari kacamata Chanyeol, hal itu tidak akan terasa sulit karena tidak butuh suatu pemecahan masalah. Kebutuhan anak-anak sudah tercukupi dan hanya tinggal menyiapkan lalu memberikan sebuah kasih sayang terbaik. Tapi setelah seharian ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Superman dengan mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Baekhyun di rumah, dia lebih baik rapat selama 24 jam penuh.

Bukan apa-apa, jika tidak terbiasa dan tidak terampil melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini, hanya ada sebuah keluh kesah bercampur rasa lelah yang mencokol. Chanyeol kini sadar betul bagaimana istrinya itu lelah luar biasa dengan pekerjaannya menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik. Maka dari situ Chanyeol mulai belajar untuk tidak akan pernah menambah rasa lelah istrinya dengan hal-hal tidak penting.

Lalu mari kembali pada ruang TV yang sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak keributan yang ada. Tiga anak kesayangan Chanyeol itu masih setia melompat-lompat bersama si kartun pinguin dan tidak peduli jika coklat yang ada di tangan mereka sudah meleleh dan mengotori karpet.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang sudah melewati pukul setengah sembilan malam. Kupon Baekhyun berakhir pada pukul sepuluh yang sama artinya masih satu setengah jam lagi Chanyeol meng _handle_ ketiga anaknya.

" _Guys,_ waktunya membersihkan diri lalu tidur."

Seperti angin lalu karena Jesper, Jackson, dan Jessie tidak berniat mengalihkan atensi mereka pada sang Daddy.

"Sudah malam dan anak kecil tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam. Ayo!"

Masih sama.

" _Guys?_ "

"Jackson! Monster datang!" si sulung memberi komando pada kedua adiknya ketika Chanyeol melakukan pergerakan. "Menghindaaaaaarrr!"

Ketiga anak itu berlari pontang-panting dengan gelak tawa riang menghindari tangkapan ala monster yang di lakukan oleh Daddy mereka. Mulanya Chanyeol mengejar Jesper, tapi si sulung itu seperti belut yang susah di tangkap. Lalu beralih pada Jackson yang seperti sudah di _charge_ penuh memutari meja tanpa henti. Jadi satu-satunya target yang tersisa hanya si bungsu, Jessie.

Jessie terkikik geli saat di tangkap oleh Daddy-nya terlebih ketika pipi gembulnya di serbu oleh banyak ciuman.

"Oke, Jessie mangsa pertama Dad—"

"Dad!" Suara Jesper terdengar nyaring. "Jackson _pipis_ di atas sofa!"

Oh.

My.

God.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, Baekhyun datang dengan beberapa _paper-bag_ dan raut wajah tak menentu kala mendapati beberapa lampu rumah masih padam. Sedari tadi dia merasa tidak tenang kala bayangan tiga anaknya yang aktif itu mengacaukan kesabaran Daddy mereka dengan tingkah khas anak-anak.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat pulang ketika selesai memberi _treatment_ pada tubuhnya di sebuah pusat _spa_ langganannya. Dia khawatir rumahnya akan terbalik saat tiga anaknya itu tidak bisa dikendalikan seorang diri oleh suaminya. Tapi ketika Baekhyun menghubungi suaminya dan berkata akan pulang setelah dari _spa,_ suaminya justru melarang. Dia berkata jika bisa mengatasi semua itu dan Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan. Baekhyun hanya perlu memanjakan diri dan urusan anak-anak tidak perlu diributkan.

Tapi ketika melihat keadaan rumah yang remang dan keheningan yang mengkhawatirkan ketika Baekhyun masuk, dia tau kalau 'baik-baik saja' yang suaminya katakan tadi siang hanya sebuah alibi.

Karpet ternoda coklat, sofa yang di penuhi tumpukan tissue basah, mobil-mobilan yang terparkir sembarangan di lantai, serta pokok dengan noda kekuningan yang tergeletak manja di dekat sofa. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat semua kekacauan itu dan terbayang bagaimana raut frustasi suaminya mengendalikan ketiga buah hati mereka.

Senyum Baekhyun kembali mengembang ketika masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat satu orang lelaki dewasa tengah tertidur dan dadanya dibiarkan sebagai tempat bersandar si kecil. Tidak hanya itu, dua jagoannya juga sudah bermain ke alam mimpi dalam posisi tidur mereka yang tidak bisa di jelaskan kemana arah sesungguhnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun menggendong tubuh Jesper dan Jackson untuk dipindahkan ke kamar masing-masing. Tak lupa sebuah kecupan selamat malam di dahi mereka sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar dan mengucap 'mimpi indah'.

"Baek," Chanyeol terbangung ketika giliran Jessie yang di ambil alih.

"Ssst. Biar Jessie ku pindahkan ke _box_ -nya."

Perlahan tubuh Jessie ia gendong dan di rebahkan di _box_ pink lucu yang mulai kekecilan dengan tubuh Jessie.

"Bagaimana menjaga anak-anak seharian ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada si bayi besar yang mulai menggeliat di ranjang. "Maaf, ya, meninggalkanmu terlalu lama."

"Aku baru tau jika pekerjaanmu di rumah sebanyak itu." Chanyeol menyodorkan kedua tangannya untuk membawa istrinya kedalam dekapan seperti yang Jessie lakukan tadi. "Maaf juga karena aku terlalu sibuk di kantor dan tidak pernah membantumu di rumah." Usakan halus itu Chanyeol berikan pada punggung istrinya yang beraroma madu nikmat.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Tadi makan bersama anak-anak."

"Mau sesuatu untuk dimakan lagi? Aku tadi juga berbelanja."

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu mau apa?"

"Tidak mau apa-apa."

"Mau tidur saja?"

"Iya. Tidur bersamamu." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun di bawa kuasanya. "Tanpa baju," kancing kemeja Baekhyun di usik dan diluruhkan. "Tanpa rok," lalu membuka _resleting_ rok istrinya, "dan tanpa pakaian dalam." Yang terakhir adalah pengait bra Baekhyun yang di lepas beserta celana dalam berwarna provokatif.

"Tapi aku harus membersihkan kekacauan di luar," Baekhyun menyesap bibir bawahnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuh seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Besok akan ku bersihkan." Chanyeol melepas semua pakaiannya dengan cara yang begitu erotis. "Katakan ini sebagai bayaran karena kau pulang terlambat lima menit."

"Oke." Lengan mulus Baekhyun mulai menggelayut di leher suaminya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir tebal itu. "Akan ku berikan sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"AH—pelan, Yeol."

.

.

.

 **END**

Horeee epilognya selesaiii~

Horee naenanya di potong

Horee...

Saranghae~~


	11. Triple J

**JESSIE**

Buku gambar itu benar sudah rata oleh warna hitam. Tangan mungil yang sudah belepotan cat air mulai mengepak; pertanda ada kebahagiaan ketika melihat buku gambar milik kakaknya hancur.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana Jackson saat ini. Masterpiece yang akan ia ajukan sebagai salah satu peserta lomba mewarnai sudah rata dengan warna hitam.

Raut wajah Jackson memerah. Kesedihan sudah berada di pelupuk mata dan dia bersiap menghelak sebuah tangis kencang. Jessie, si tersangka utama, anak perempuan berusia 4 tahun itu mulai kebingungan karena dia berharap reaksi yang lain dari sebuah tangis.

"K-kakak..."

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Di antara 3 anak kesayangan Chanyeol itu, Jackson memiliki jenis tangis yang nyaring. Seisi rumah akan terbangun jika Jackson mulai meraung dan menggulingkan badan di lantai.

"Ada apa, Jack-Oh my God?" Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk di dapur sontak segera menyelamatkan buku gambar yang Jackson tunjuk sebagai penyebab tangis.

Wanita itu lalu melihat Jessie. Anak perempuannya menggeleng kecil dan bercicit maaf dari bibir mungilnya.

"Jessie nakal!" Hardik Jackson.

"Jessie t-tidak nakal..kak..m-maaf.."

Baekhyun segera melepas apron dan mengambil alih Jackson yang semakin meraung. "Sudah..adik tidak sengaja, Jack."

"Gambar,Jack, Mom.."

Tak lama setelah itu ada sebuah langkah lebar-lebar dari kamar utama yang mendekat. Pemiliknya berwajah kesal, sudah jelas merasa terganggu dengan tangis tiba-tiba Jackson saat dirinya sedang beristirahat.

"Jessie tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Yeol. Dia hanya ingin bermain dengan kakaknya." Baekhyun mencoba menengahi kala Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Jessie yang menahan tangis.

"Jess.."

"M-maaf..Dad.." Jessie lalu berlari masuk ke taman belakang rumah dan melepas tangisnya yang kencang.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat tapi-"

"Tolong jangan marah pada anak-anak. Aku yang bersalah tidak mengawasi mereka."

Jika Baekhyun sudah angkat bicara maka Chanyeol hanya mengalah. Dia sadar betul bagaimana bedar kesabaran Baekhyun menghadapi ketiga buah hatinya. "Okey, kau tenangkan Jackson. Aku akan mengurus Jessie."

"Ingat, jangan emosi. Berilah pengertian dengan cara yang lembut."

.

Gadis kecil itu duduk di dekat kolam ikan. Kaki nya ia peluk, kepalanya terbenam di antara dua kaki dan punggungnya bergetar. Usianya yang sudah menginjak angka 4 seakan menunjukkan jika bayi kecil yang dulu hanya tahu susu kini mulai bisa memahami sebuah penyesalan.

Chanyeol mengambil duduk di samping si gadis kecil, melakukan hal yang sama dan mengusak halus rambut lebat putri kesayangannya.

"Hai, Princess-nya Daddy." Princess, panggilan kesayangan untuk bungsu Baekhyun-Chanyeol.

Jessie mendongak. Bersama linangan air matanya dia takut-takut melihat sang Daddy. "J-jessie..t-tidak nakal.."

"Ya, Princess mana bisa nakal? Princess itu baik." Kembali Chanyeol mengusak rambut Jessie.

"Daddy jangan marah dengan Jessie.." lalu membenamkan wajahnya lagi.

"Daddy tidak marah, Princess." Kepala Jessie ditangkup perlahan, terlihat wajah yang sudah basah dan memerah karena tangisnya. "Aigoo.. Princess berhenti menangis, ya?"

"J-jessie..j-jessie.." sebelum semakin terbata, Chanyeol membuka lebar tangannya dan Jessie masuk dalam pelukan itu.

"Kakak Jack ingin memberi yang terbaik untuk lomba mewarnai di sekolah. Sebagai adik yang baik, Princess harus mendukung. Princess juga bisa membantu jika kakak Jack mengalami kesulitan. Seperti itulah seharusnya seorang saudara."

"J-jessie..s-salah.."

"Ya sudah," Chanyeol menggendong Jessie dan mengusap sisa kebasahan di pipi si gadis kecil. "Minta maaf dengan kakak Jack, ya?"

Anggukan Jessie kecil terasa, tapi Chanyeol senang melihat hal itu. "Temani ya, Dad? Jessie takut kakak Jack marah-marah lagi."

"Tentu saja, Princess. Daddy akan temani Princess kemanapun. Tapi Princess jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kecil, sebagai hadiah dari kepatuhannya dia mendapat ciuman sayang di kedua pipi oleh Daddy.

.

Jackson memicing kesal kala Daddy datang dengan Jessie dalam gendongan. Sisa tangisnya hanya air di hidung, yang sesekali ia usak dengan punggung tangan lalu merapatkan pelukan pada Mommy yang memangkunya.

Orangtua mereka saling bertukr pandang, mengisyaratkan dalam sebuah kerlingan kecil jika perdamaian ini harus dijembatani dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Jack.. adik mau bicara." Kata Chanyeol, tapi Jackson segera membuang pandangan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Princess, ayo temui kakak."

Jessie turun dari gendongan. Takut-takut dia mendekati sang kakak. "Dad.." tangan mungilnya mengoyak celana Chanyeol, "Temani. Kakak masih marah.." bisiknya.

"Kakak tidak marah."

"Tapi.."

Langkah kecil itu akhirnya mendekati si kakak yang masih ada di gendongan Mommy. Tangan mungilnya terulur, penyesalan sudah ia tumpuk banyak-banyak demi mendapat maaf sang kakak. "Kak.."

"Apa?!" Jessie sempat terlonjak kecil, dia melihat pada Daddy dan Daddy mengangguk untuk meminta Jessie tetap melanjutkan.

"Jessie..Jessie..mau minta maaf. Jessie tidak bermaksud merusak gambar kakak. Jessie..jessie.." belum sempat gadis kecil itu melanjutkan perkataannya, dia kembali menangis penuh kesedihan dengan tangan menutupi wajah.

Mommy segera menjangkau sang putri kesayangan untuk berbagi pelukan. Diusaknya rambut itu lalu memberi penenang yang seharusnya dilakukan orang tua.

"Kak..adik menangis karena merasa bersalah. Kakak tidak mau memaafkan?"

Jackson mulai merubah raut wajah, dia nampak sedih melihat adiknya menangis seperti itu. Jackson bingung, masih ada sisa kekesalan tapi dia tidak tega melihat adiknya yang menangis. Hingga akhirnya ketika tangis Jessie tak kunjung selesai, Jackson turut menambah suasana haru dengan tangisnya dan tangan yang terbuka untuk memeluk sang adik. Semua bertambah haru ketika Jesper yang duduk di dekat Mommy turut melebarkan pelukan untuk dua adiknya yang berdamai dalam tangis.

"Adik-adik kakak Jesper jangan bertengkar lagi, ya? Nanti kakak belikan permen kapas kalau tidak bertengkar."

-END-

 **JESPER**

"Biar Jesper yang bawakan, Mom." Barang belanjaan di tangan Mommy kini berpindah pada kekuayan tangan Jesper.

Sulung Baekhyun sudah besar, sudah lebih tinggi dan lebih bisa menempatkan diri menjadi anak tertua sekaligus panutan untuk adik-adiknya. Jesper selalu dididik menjadi anak mandiri dan bertanggung jawab. Setiap hari dia akan membantu Mommy menjaga adik-adik, membantu Jackson menherjakan PR dan membantu Jessie megenakan popoknya. Untuk itu, Chanyeol-Baekhyun selalu membanggakan Jesper sebagai anak tertua yang pintar. Prestasi di sekolahnya juga cukup lumayan. Meski hanya menyentuh ranking 5 besar, setidaknya Mommy selalu berkata "Jesper anak pintar. Terima kasih sudah membanggakan Mommy dan Daddy."

Jika pujian itu sudah tersampaikan, Jesper tidak akan segan mengembangkan senyum terlebar yang ia miliki dan mencium pipi Mommy.

Pujian itu memang Jesper nikmati sebagai reward kerja kerasnya dalam belajar. Tak pernah ia duga jika ternyata itu semua akan memiliki waktu tersendiri sebagai beban kala Jesper kesulitan dalam suatu pelajaran.

Jesper yakin dirinya sudah belajar keras untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris. Dia menghapal beberapa kosakata yang akan dijadikan bahan ujian dan dengan percaya diri dia melewati ujian itu. Namun ketika hasilnya dibagikan, Jesper mengalami keringat dingin untuk bulatan merah di sudut kertas jawabannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia mengalami banyak kekhawatiran. Terlebih sore ini Daddy bertugas menjemput dan sudah barang tentu akan menanyakan hasil ujian.

"Hari ini pembagian hasil ujian bahasa inggris, kan?" Jesper mengangguk kecil. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam dengan jemari yang gelisah ia remas. "Daddy ingin lihat."

"Dad.." Jesper bercicit kecil, mendongak takut-takut pada Daddy-nya. "Jesper..dapat nilai jelek."

Daddy Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, menepikan mobil sebentar dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Mana?"

Jesper mengambil kertas keramat itu di dalam tasnya dan memberikan pada Daddy.

"M-maaf.." ada isak yang ingin keluar, tapi Jesper menahannya.

"Kenapa bisa dapat nol?!" Suara Daddy sedikit mengeras.

"M-maaf D-dad.."

.

Jesper masih tertunduk ketika mobil memasuki gerbang rumah. Bahkan saat Mommy menyambut di depan pintu, si sulung itu melewati begitu saja tanpa ada ciuman yang biasa ia berikan pada Mommy.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakang Jesper. "Kenapa Jesper menangis?"

"Dia dapat nilai nol." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan jas. "Mau jadi apa dia jika dapat nilai begitu?"

Alih-alih mendebat, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol duduk sebentar sembari melepas tautan dasi lelakinya. "Ujian bahasa inggris?"

"Ya, mau apalagi? Setidaknya harus ada nilai yang bisa dia peroleh, bukan nol."

"Dan kau marah karena hal itu?"

Melirik sebentar si wanita, Chanyeol mendecak kecil dengan napas terhenbus berat. "Tidak biasanya Jesper mendapat nilai seperti itu. Itu sangat parah, babe."

"Mungkin dia-"

"Dan jangan membelanya karena nilai nol benar-benar membuatku marah." Chanyeol menyela. Beruntung Baekhyun memiliki kesabaran yang bagus, dia tidak tersulut ketika api dari suaminya mulai menjilat logika.

"Tentu aku harus membela anakku." Katanya dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol, mengusak lembut sebelum akhirnya melabuhkan ciuman di punggung tangan. "Dia anakku, anak kita. Kesepakatan kita ketika memilikinya adalah merawat dan mendidik dengan baik. Jika ada suatu kesalahan dan dia merasa hancur karena membuat orang tuanya kecewa, aku lebih suka memilih menenangkan dan memeberinya kesempatan. Sesungguhnya memojokkan anak dengan amarah seperti itu membuat mentalnya lemah, honey."

"Aku hanya menegaskan padanya untuk belajar lebih baik. Bukan memarahi."

"Lantas apa penyebab dari Jesper yang tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu?" Chanyeol terdiam. Usakan lembut pada punggung tangan itu dilepas, berganti pelukan hangat dari Baekhyun beserta kecupan kecil di pundak lelakinya. "Honey, aku percaya maksudmu baik. Tapi berilah kebaikan itu dengan cara yang halus. Katakan dengan cara yang mudaj dia mengerti tanpa menyakiti hatinya. Aku percaya, kau bisa seperti itu dan Jesper akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

.

"Kak.." Baekhyun mengetuk pintu bergantung Iron Man itu. "Makan dulu, baby."

Tak ada jawaban.

Setelah pulang sekolah beserta tangis tertahan karena dimarahi Daddy, Jesper tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Hingga waktu makan malam tiba, sulung kesayangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun itu tak menampakkan diri.

"Baby, makan dulu. Adik dan Daddy sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Melalui sedikit kecurigaan, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sosok lelaki kecil duduk di atas meja dengan kepala tersandar di atas buku. Tangan kanannya memegang pensil, lampu belajar juga menyala tapi semua itu hanya sebagai teman untuk si anak lelaki yang terpejam.

Lembar putih bukunya menunjukkan beberapa kosakata bahasa inggris untuk anak SD. Tapi yang menarik perhatian adalah sebaris tulisan di salah satu sudut lembaran buku yang bertuliskan sesuatu bertinta biru : 'Dad, Mom, maafkan Jesper T.T

Puncak kepala Jesper mendapat kecupan haru dari sang Mommy. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak begitu mempermasalahkan jika Jesper harus jatuj sesekali dalam bidang akademisnya. Seseorang memang perlu belajar dari kejatuhan sebelum menyadari jika memperbaiki diri memang sudah sepantasnya dilakukan. Dan ketika selesai mengharu biru dengan sulung kesayangannya, Baekhyun memindahkan tubuh Jesper ke ranjang dan menutup pintu untuk Jesper yang terlelap.

.

"Apa aku keterlaluan dengan Jesper?"tanya Chanyeol kala mereka bersiap tidur.

"Sedikit." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Dia pasti sedih."

"Sangat."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja minta maaf. Apa itu sulit?"

"Err.."

"Honey, jangan pernah merasa berat untuk meminta maaf. Setiap orang pernah bersalah dan meminta maaf tersedia secara cuma-cuma."

"Ya sudah besok pagi saja."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Jesper sudah tidur."

"Kata siapa? Tadi kulihat lampu kamarnya menyala lagi. Sepertinya dia sedang melanjutkan belajarnya."

Ragu-ragu Chanyeol keluar dari selimut, tapi Baekhyun bergegas menarik lelakinya untuk meluruskan hubungan dengan si sulung dengan membawa sepiring makanan yang belum Jesper sentuh.

Pintu itu di ketuk pelan oleh Chanyeol, "Jesper.."

.

"Kakak masih belajar?"

Jesper menarik setetes air yang keluar dari hidungnya, menatap Daddy sedikit takut tapi tetap pada keberaniannya sebagai si sulung. "Ya, Dad."

Yang lebih tinggi menyejajarkan tubuh, memegang pundak si sulung lalu mengusak rambutnya. Membenahi sebentar kacamata yang tersangga di hidung kemudian memberi senyum hangat. "Kakak belum makan malam. Makan dulu, ya?"

"Nanti saja, Dad. Setelah belajar."

"Ini sudah sangat malam. Sudah pukul 10, belajarnya besok lagi."

"Tapi.." belum sempat Jesper menyelesaikan sanggahannya, Chanyeol terburu membawa si sulung dalam pelukan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf ya sudah marah pada kakak. Daddy yang salah, tidak seharusnya Daddy memarahi kakak."

"Tidak, Dad. Jesper saja yang tidak pintar hingga dapat nilai jelek."

"It's okay, baby. Untuk sekali waktu kau bisa dapat nilai jelek sebagai pembelajaran." Pelukan itu di lepas, tapi Jesper masih menggantung tangan di sekitar leher Daddy seperti pelukan rindu yang tak ingin dilepas. "Lain waktu kakak bisa kan dapat nilai bagus?"

Jesper mengangguk, lalu di memeluk Daddynya lagi. "Jesper pasti dapat nilai bagus besok."

"Good, baby. Sekarang makan, ya?" Alih-alih mengambil piring yang di bawa Chanyeol, Jesper justru membuka lebar mulutnya untuk satu suapan dari Daddy. "Okay, karena Jessie yang biasa disuapi, malam ini khusus kakak yang disuapi."

Keduanya lalu masuk ke kamar dan duduk untuk makan malam yang terlambat.

Perdamaian sudah tergenggam, menyisakan satu euforia menyenangkan dua pria berbeda generasi itu menikmati waktu mereka bersama.

"Kak, Daddy punya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Lihat ini." Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku piyamanya, memutar sesuatu di sana dan Jesper mengerutkan alis untuk sesuatu yang asing di layar.

"Apa itu, Dad?"

"Ini namanya camping-set."

"Camping?"

"Ya, camping. Membangun tenda, tidur di alam, itu namanya Camping."

"WOW!" Jesper berseru nyaring.

"Sstt. Jangan keras-keras, nanti Mommy dengar."

"Kenapa kalau Mommy dengar?"

"Bisa bahaya. Daddy membeli alat camping ini seharga 1 tas koleksi Mommy dan Mommy tidak tahu jika Daddy membeli ini semua."

Dan Baekhyun yang ada di dalam kamar mendadak merasakan hidungnya gatal.

-END-

 **JACKSON**

"Mom,"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Kenapa Daddy memanggil Mommy dengan 'baby'?"

"Emm..itu seperti panggilan kesayangan. Why?"

"Kesayangan itu ketika Mommy dan Daddy saling suka ya?"

"Ya, bisa seperti itu. Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Jackson menyembunyikan senyumnya, menyisir lagi rambutnya yang sudah klimis lalu pergi dengan tangan ia masukkan ke celana. "Jack pergi dulu, Mom."

"Eh, mau kemana?"

"Mau ke rumah Baby."

"Baby? Siapa itu?"

"Lauren, tetangga baru kita."

.

"Hai," Jackson mengulurkan tangan, menyuguhkan senyum terbaik untuk anak perempuan berambut panjang dan coklat itu. "Jackson. nama kamu siapa?"

"Lauren." Jabatan itu di terima. "Kamu anaknya Aunty Baekhyun kan? Adiknya Jesper?"

"Yes."

Lauren adalah tetangga baru yang pindah minggu lalu. Saat awal mengetahui, Jackson mendadak tidak bisa melepas pandang pada Lauren yang selalu murah senyum.

Wajah Lauren cantik, rambutnya kecoklatan dan kulitnya seputih susu Mommy.

"Jackson juga tampan ternyata." Jackson senang dengan pujian itu, terutama keluar dari bibir Lauren. "Bahkan lebih tampan dari Jesper." Dan Jackson lebih senang lagi dengan pujian itu.

Selain cantik, Lauren juga anak yang ramah. Lauren selalu menanggapi semua yang Jackson katakan saat bermain.

"Kak Lauren," Jackson menarik tangan Lauren yang kala itu sedang bermain dengan Jessie. "Aku punya banyak robot di kamar. Kakak mau lihat?"

"Wah, benarkah? Aku mau!"

Dengan langkah lelaki yang selalu Jackson perhatikan dari Daddy, dia menuntun Lauren ke kamarnya yang memiliki gantungan The Card di depan pintu. "Ini kamar Jackson."

"Besar, ya? Jackson tidak tidur dengan Mommy-Daddy?"

Jackson menggeleng, telunjuknya juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mengusak rambut setelahnya. "Jackson sudah besar. Bahkan Jackson tidak tidur dengan Kakak Jesper."

"Benarkah? Wah! Jackson pintar!"

Ayolah, Jackson benar-benar menyukai pujian itu dan dia rasa Lauren senang dengan anak lelaki yang tidur sendiri.

"Ini foto Jackson dengan kakak dan adik, ya?"

"Hm," Jackson mengangguk kecil dengan tangan ia masukkan ke saku, "Itu ketika kakak menangis habis di suntik."

Dalam foto itu memang Jesper sedang menangis karena terjatuh dari sepeda dan harus mendapat jahitan di lututnya. Sedang Jackson dan Jessie tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Foto ini boleh kubawa pulang? Lucu!"

"Tentu saja."

Dan saat itu Jackson yakin, Lauren ingin menyimpan fotonya untuk dilihat sebelum tidur.

.

Hampir setiap hari Lauren akan datang kerumah. Entah untuk bermain bersama Jessie atau meminjam buku Jesper untuk dibaca. Tapi Jackson mengartikan hal lain. Dia pikir Lauren hanya mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menemuinya. Hah! Anak perempuan zaman sekarang memang penuh modus-batik Jackson.

Dan sekali waktu Jackson akan menunjukkan tumpukan album foto. Memberitahu Lauren tentang keluarga besarnya agar kelak ketika ada pertemuan keluarga, gadis itu tidak canggung. Dari situ lagi-lagi Lauren mengatakan ingin membawa pulang satu foto, foto dimana Jackson, Jesper, Jessie dan Mom-Dad sedang bersama pada album khusus keluarga inti. Jackson pikir itu Lauren lakukan sebagai kedok menyimpan fotonya. Sebenarnya setiap anggota keluarga memiliki satu album khusus, tapi sayangnya milik Jackson sedang dibawa nenek. Jadilah dia tidak bisa memberi Lauren fotonya seorang diri dan membiarkan saja tiap foto yang ada keberadaan Jackson diambil untuk disimpan Lauren.

Lalu setiap tiba pukul 8 ketika Daddy datang bersama kakak Jesper yang pulang dari les, Lauren akan berpamitan pulang. Jackson melihat ada yang aneh. Lauren tak banyak bicara dan dia akan pulang dengan senyum tersembunyi. Hal itu tak berlangsung sekali, setiap ada kakak Jesper yang belakangan dekat sekali dengan Daddy, Lauren akan menunjukkan jenis senyum itu.

Hingga hari itu tiba, hari dimana Jackson mendapat kenyataan terburuk dari semua harapannya pada Lauren yang cantik.

Lauren menunjukkan suatu buku. Ada potongan-potongan foto yang membuat hati Jackson lemas. Pada halaman pertama ada potongan foto kakak Jesper dan Daddy. Foto Jesper dicoret dan foto Dad diberi tanda crayon pink.

DADDY? Tunggu!

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika Daddy pulang bersama Mommy dari rumah teman, Lauren malu-malu menyerahkan buku itu. Kepalanya tertunduk malu, setelahnya dia berlari pulang dan membuat Mom-Dad kebingungan.

Tidak usah ditanya apa isi buku itu. Jackson sudah melihatnya. Bukan hanya berisi potongan foto Daddy, tapi juga sebuah tulisan "I LOVE JACKSON'S DADDY" yang membuat Mom-Dad tertawa gemas. Sayangnya Jackson tak memiliki reaksi itu. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, hatinya-pun mengalami hal yang sama.

-END

.

.

 **Basyot :** sebenarnya ini udah posting di ig saya **parkayoung_** , cuma ada yang minta di post lagi di ffn yasudah saya post disini hehe..

Ini cuma tulisan iseng sambil nunggu jodoh aja sih, jangan dibawa serius ya hehe

Namanya juga anak2 hihi.. saranghaeyoooo


End file.
